Princess, Pirate, Policewoman, Wife
by Daferge
Summary: It's every male teenager's dream, three beautiful females at your beckon call, but if you happen to be Tenchi Masaki, Husband, Father, Crown Prince, Guinea Pig... AND NOW FOR SOMETHING DIFFERENT!...
1. Chapter 1

**PRINCESS, PIRATE, POLICEWOMAN, WIFE...**

**Author: Daferge**

**Disclaimer: Tenchi Muyo! is copyright AIC/Pioneer Ltd. **

**All respective characters are property of their original owners. All original characters and ideas are property of the author.**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Chapter 01... ( It Begins... )... **

**(In the mountains west of Okayama, Japan )**

A very bright sun shone down upon the local Shinto temple known to the locals as the Masaki Shrine...

Rested on the top of a hill, surrounded by dense woods, it overlooks a small lake...

A long set of stairs, which lead up to the temple, allowed for a very secluded and peaceful setting...

Just the place to get away from the tension of daily life and relax...

However today was going to be any thing, BUT peaceful...

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Katsuhito Masaki**, the Shinto priest who was over seeing the temple ( named for his family ) , stood in full Shinto Priest attire today...

Today, he was wearing his very best robes...

Robes made from the finest silks, presented to him as a present by Emperor Go-Daigo himself...

And **THAT** had been almost 400 years ago...

He hadn't had an occasion to wear it in at least 300 years...

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Needless to say, Katsuhito wasn't your ordinary Shinto priest...

Before crash landing on Earth, he had been known as **Lord Yosho Masaki Jurai**, The Crown Prince of Jurai...

Jurai being a world and an Empire that covered a vast area of stars and star systems...

But it was quite a few light years away, almost a week's travel at normal speed...

The thought that his attire might choose now to fall apart, did concern him, but this was just too important and these **WERE** his very best attire...

He smiled, he though it worth the risk...

As long as he didn't have to get too physical...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Today was the day he'd been looking forward too for some 700 years, since getting here...

He smiled and shook his head...

He had a way of seeing things before they happen, but today was something he had never foreseen...

The Masaki shrine had been created 700 years ago as a sort of protection for the world from a powerful **demon** that was sealed within a cave near the shrine...

And he'd been here, most of the time, as the local priest watching over that demon, making sure it didn't some how get out...

For a terrible curse would fall upon all who faced the demon..

Then, just over a year ago, the demon had been released...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Katsuhito looked at the three males standing before him...

The older one, with the digital camera, was his son-in-law, **Nobuyuki Masaki**, who'd gone to school with his daughter and after graduating, had married her...

He was all smiles and taking pictures of everything that moved or didn't move...

To make sure he didn't miss anything, he had an extra camera in each jacket pocket, just in case he ran out of pix space on the camera or the battery died...

After his daughter's death, the two had taken care of the tall young man standing next to Nobuyuki, their son and grandson, **Tenchi Masaki**...

Who'd been responsible for the demon's release and was now about to face up to his responsibilities because of his actions...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

And right now he wasn't thinking about 'responsibilities', all he was thinking about were the three visions of heaven approaching him...

Three goddesses in matching elegant white gowns were coming straight towards him...

Each had a bow of flowers that matched the color of their eyes...

Quickly, he rubbed his nose and looked at his hand...

He smiled...

_**Good... No blood...**_

Behind him, Nobuyuki sighed and passed some money up to his father-in-law , but smiled...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The smiling, dark haired angel in the middle was **Ayeka Masaki Jurai**, 1st princess of Jurai and Katsuhito's ( Prince Yosho ) half sister...

The smiling, blonde haired angel on her right was **Mihoshi Kuramitsu**, a Galaxy Police Detective first class...

The smiling, light haired angel on her left was **Ryoko Hakubi**, ex-Space Pirate, better known to some as the **Demon of Jurai**...

The very same **DEMON **that Yosho had been watching and that Tenchi had released...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tenchi's eye's went to the two figures just ahead of the three angels...

In the lead was a young girl with bluish hair and a big smile, **Sasami Masaki Jurai**, the 2nd princess of Jurai and Ayeka's little sister...

She had a basket of pedals and every so often was throwing pedals about for those following to walk on...

Behind her, was a tall, attractive, feline young lady, smiling and holding a small pillow...

This was **Ryo-ohki Hakubi**, Ryoko's little sister **( and part-time spaceship )**...

Today she was carrying the pillow upon which rested four rings...

She'd spent several weeks, practicing how to walk in her adult form, just so she could be the ring holder...

Behind her, Ryoko smiled as she watched her, she was so very proud of her little sister...

Tenchi and the others were watching too and like Ryoko, they were all very proud of her, too...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A small crowd was gathered, one group on ether side of the path the girls were walking down, to witness this very special event...

On the right was the Juraian Royal party, made up of **THE **highest members of the Juraian Royal Family...

**Azusa Masaki Jurai**, the Emperor of Jurai, father of Katsuhito ( Prince Yosho ) as well as of Ayeka and Sasami...

And his two wifes, 1st **Queen Funaho** **Masaki Jurai **( Yosho's mother ) and 2nd **Queen Misaki** **Masaki Jurai **the mother of Yosho's half sisters, Ayeka and Sasami...

Also present was **Lady Seto Kamiki Jurai,** also known as the **Devil Princess of Jurai **and queen Misaki's mother, watching from behind her fan...

The dark haired gentleman standing next to her, with a thick bushy mustache was **Utsutsumi Kamiki Jurai, **Lady Seto's spouse...

The young lady at her side was **Noike Kamiki Jurai, **Seto's adopted daughter, a Galaxy Police officer like Mihoshi and the aunt of Ayeka and Sasami...

Behind them were princess Ayeka's Jurai Guardians, a pair of very large floating wooden logs, called **Azaka **and **Kamidake**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

On the other side stood the Grand Marshal of the Galaxy Police **Minami Kuramitsu**, Mihoshi's grandfather, who was here to represent the Kuramitsu family and watch his favorite grand-daughter get married...

Mihoshi's parents, as well as others, would be at the **OFFICIAL **( and very likely **HUGE**) wedding that was to take place at a later date on JURAI, before the assimbled Royal Court and the people of Jurai...

The Blue haired young lady next to him was Detective First Class **Kiyone Makibi **of the GP, Mihoshi's ex-partner and her very best friend...

The silver haired lady with face paint standing next to Kiyone was **Nagi Katsumoro**, probably the most feared Bounty Hunter in the entire galaxy with **Ken-ohki**, her pet cabbit and **( like Ryo-Ohki )** part-time spaceship, on her shoulder...

Next was a gentleman with partly gray hair in a simi-military uniform, **Captain Fragga**, an ex-pirate, now bar owner and who was one of Ryoko's very few long time friends...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Standing to the side as a group, were four females, dressed in formal Galaxy Police uniforms...

They weren't here because of Tenchi, they were here with the young boy (man?) standing next to Tenchi, their captain, 15 year old **Seina Yamada, **Tenchi's friend and best man...

And since Seina was known for his **BAD** luck, it was thought best that his crew, who seem to be able to counter act his bad luck, should also be present...

The one with brown hair was Seina's first officer and life time friend, **Kiriko Masaki **( She had watched him grow and even baby sat him... )...

Next, with short blonde hair, was **Amane Kaunaq**, an attractive former Galaxy super model from a rich family, who had become a GP officer to prove herself, she'd introduced Seina to the GP and now found herself drawn to him...

The attractive, dark hair female standing next to her was **Ryoko Balta, **the Space Pirate **MOST** wanted by the Galaxy Police ( at least the GP males ) and who ( to the delight of all those males ) had recently been allowed to join the GP or Seina's crew to be precise...

The fourth female was a young girl of about 10 (or so she seem)...

In reality, she was **Neju Na Melmas**, the former 2000 year old High Priestess of Melmas, who had just recently stepped down and had also chosen to join Seina's crew in the GP...

And then, last but not least, standing just to the side, was a tall, attractive red-haired female, **Washu Hakubi**, the Greatest Scientist in the Whole Universe and the mother/creator of both Ryoko and Ryo-Ohki...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As Sasami reached the alter and Tenchi, she looked up at him and smiled...

Smiling back, he winked, she was like the little sister he'd never had and he loved her as much as he did her older sister...

Sasami slowly passed Tenchi and soon joined Nobuyuki behind him...

Ryo-Ohki slowly stepped up to the alter and carefully set the ring pillow on it...

There was joy in her eyes for being able to make it, she turned and smiled at Tenchi...

Through her link with Washu and Ryoko, she could hear them whispering how well she'd done, but it was Tenchi's smile that had her full attention...

Tenchi smiled at her, like Sasami she was like a little sister, he bowed his head, so he didn't see her blush...

He didn't see Ryoko and Washu blush ether, for all three were effected...

Getting her breath back, Ryo-ohki managed to join Sasami with Nobuyuki...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

This small group of people were gethered here for one very important reason...

To watch **Tenchi Masaki**, a simple young boy from this small backwoods planet, who only a year or so ago had discovered that he was a prince of Jurai, marry these three very beautiful galactic females...

As the three Galaxy beauties reached the alter, they moved to stand to it's right, while Tenchi stood to it's left...

The three females stood as one, all equal in his eyes and in his heart...

So, he would accept their hands in marriage, as one...

And he wanted his grandfather to due the honors, so had the girls...

Tenchi knew that the Queens had already been planning a far more elaborate ceremony to take place on planet Jurai for the entire Empire to see at a later date...

It had been one of the things they'd had to agree to, to get this small, simple ceremony...

The last he'd heard, it would make the recent Olympic games in China look like just a local neighborhood street baseball game...

He just hoped they all survived it...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As the four stood before Katsuhito, they all had thoughts going through their heads...

A smiling Ayeka...

_**The life and the love of my dreams...**_

A smiling Mihoshi...

_**My destiny!... My destiny!... My destiny!... My destiny!...**_

A grinning Ryoko...

_**He's mine!... He's mine!... He's mine!... He's mine!...**_

And a smiling Tenchi...

**_? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ??_ **

It wasn't the ceremony that had Tenchi concerned, it was that Washu had announced that she had a surprise for them, afterwards...

_**Be afraid, be very afraid...**_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As Washu watched, she felt some soft laughter in the back of her head...

Looking over at where Sasami and Ryo-Ohki were standing next to Tenchi's father, she noticed the image of Tsunami standing behind Sasami...

Tsunami was watching over the girls and smiling...

But sensing Washu looking at her, she turned and smiled back at her...

Again Washu heard the laughter...

She closed her eyes...

_**Tokimi !!**_

From somewhere, deep within the fabric of space and time, Washu could heard a very soft, joyous laughter...

**to be continued...**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	2. Chapter 2

**Pirate, Princess, Policewoman, Wife?... **

**Author: Daferge**

**Disclaimer: Tenchi Muyo! is copyright AIC/Pioneer Ltd. **

**All respective characters are property of their original owners. All original characters and ideas are property of the author.**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter 02... ( Wedding Bell and other things... )... **

**(In the mountains west of Okayama, Japan )**

**Katsuhito Masaki** looked down from the alter, onto the crowd of people who'd come together today...

People from all walks of life, from all over the galaxy...

Take the small crowd gathered around his step-grandmother ( **NEVER** let her hear you say that ), **Lady Seto Kamiki Jurai **better know as the **Devil Princess of Jurai**...

Several members of the Galaxy police were inquiring into her Space Pirate hunting tips...

Also paying attention, but for different reasons, were **Nagi Katsumoro**, a well known bounty hunter and **Captain Fragga **a not so well known ex-Space Pirate, both friends of Ryoko's...

Yet here they were, smiling and toasting someone several years ago they'd both have been doing their best to avoid, by light years...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Across the crowd, **Azusa Masaki Jurai**, the Emperor of Jurai was looking around also...

In his long life time, he'd been to many gathering and events, large and small...

But this was the most unusual he'd ever been too...

Had some one told him that he would attend a very low-society event on a back-water planet and enjoy it, he'd have thought them mad, yet here he was and he **WAS** enjoying it...

Every where he looked, there were smiling and laughing faces...

Not the forced laughter and painted on smiles he usually encountered...

Around him was the real thing, pure, true, emotional joy...

He was beginning to understand why his son and both daughters loved it here...

The corner of his lip twitched as he wondered if Tenchi might have a spare room?...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Standing beside Azusa, was **Funaho Masaki Jurai**, his first wife and Queen...

Her eyes blinked as she felt something very unexpected...

Unless she was mistaken ( a rare thing indeed ), the man standing next to her, the Emperor of the Jurai Empire, **THE** most powerful male in the Galaxy, her husband, had just given her bottom a squeeze?...

**IN PUBLIC?**...

Leaning forward a bit, she was able to see that her (sister/wife) was also smiling...

Moments later, Azusa's eyes blinked as the two Queens of Jurai returned the favor...

_**Perhaps we're retire early!...**_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Katsuhito watched as Tenchi and his new wives stood next to the alter and greeted their guests ( mostly other family members ) under their new names...

Accepting congratulations from people from across the Galaxy...

They were in their most trusted formation, Ayeka was holding one arm, Ryoko holding the other and Mihoshi behind him, her arms around him, holding him tight ( well not too tight ), her chin resting on his shoulder, she had his back covered ( so to say )...

Joy radiated from all their faces...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Katsuhito smiled as he watched...

The ceremony had gone quite smoothly and undisturbed, except for Misaki's sobbing cries of " **My baby... My baby... **"

Every thing had gone alone as planned, until he'd bent over to bless each of them...

The quiet was broken by the sound of ripping cloth...

Looking around, he discovered a mixture of surprised and smiling faces...

Out of the corner of his eye, he'd seen Washu toss something into one of her subspace pockets...

Turning to look her in the eye, she gave him a sad face and a **WHO ME?** look...

To some very light giggling and chuckling, he managed to complete the ceremony and pronounce them husband and wives...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Nagi stood to the side, sipping some sake, watching Tenchi and the others as they greeted the others...

Practicing for when they faced all those people on Jurai...

She smiled, the Empire didn't stand a chance...

**Ryoko Hakubi Masaki**, it sounded good...

She'd miss Ryoko, the chases, their fights, life was going to a lot duller...

Just for the heck of it, she'd asked Ryoko if she might join her and go out Bounty hunting across the Galaxy, they'd make a fortune...

Ryoko had smiled, wiped a tear away and told her, she had her fortune, in Tenchi...

Would she miss the fights?...

Ryoko laughed and reminded her she still had Ayeka, besides she'd have her hands full protecting everyone from Mihoshi...

Nagi looked around for Ken-ohki, finding him with Ryo-ohki, sitting on Sasami's shoulder being fed carrots...

Sighing, she made her way over to the three, she didn't need the young princess turning her mode of transportation into a pet like she had Ryo-ohki...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Seina Yamada **stood with his four female crew members, sipping some tea...

He'd been expecting something to happen with his bad luck, but nothing...

No flash floods, no unexplained storms, no starships falling from the sky ( Mihoshi was here already )...

Not even Pirates showing up out of thin air...

Well, there was Ryoko's friend **Captain Fragga**, but he didn't count, being **EX-**pirate like Ryoko...

What did make him nervice, was the way **Lady Seto **was eyeing him...

Then there was how the girls had stuck their heads together to talk and were glancing over his way ever now and then...

Why did their giggling suddenly sound so wicked?...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Nobuyuki **was half way through his second camera and was wondering if he should check on getting another one...

As he snapped Mihoshi's grandfather congratulating Tenchi, he felt a tap on his shoulder...

Washu, in adult form, was standing there smiling and looking beautiful...

He instantly snapped half a dozen shots...

Still smiling, she came up to Nobuyuki, kissed him on the cheek and put a camera with fresh batteries and an empty data chip into his empty hand...

With a wink of an eye, she turned and disappeared back into the crowd...

Nobuyuki stood there a few seconds before he began to breath again...

Smiling, he put the fresh camera in his pocket and started taking pictures again...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Kiyone **watched as Mihoshi rested her head on Tench's shoulder, her eyes closed and a dreamy smile on her face...

A hand on her shoulder startled her...

Turning, she discovered the Grand Marshal standing next to her...

She snapped to attention...

" **At easy, Detective... We're all off duty today... **"

He too was watching Mihoshi...

" **Any plans, Detective?... **"

Kiyone's eyes blinked and then she smiled...

" **I was thinking about taking some time off... **"

The Marshal smiled...

" **Sasami has offered to teach me how to cook and I can stay in the guest room... **"

The Marshal couldn't help chuckling...

" **And with Tenchi and the girls** ( _**especially Mihoshi**_ ) **gone, it should be nice and quiet around here... **"

Kiyone's only reply was a long, deep, SIGH...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Captain Fragga** slowly sipped from his cup of sake, the last thing he need was to get drunk with all the Galaxy Police officers around...

He'd seen what it could do, this simple drink from a back-water planet...

It made some of the drinks he served back at his Inn, no better than water...

He smiled as he watched Ryoko interacting with the cream of Jurai's upper-crust...

After what she'd been through, she deserved only the best and she got it in Tenchi Masaki...

He lifted his cup...

" **Here's to you, Ryoko... **"

Taking a sip, he smiled...

A soft voice behind him spoke up...

" **You're Quite right...** "

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Startled, Fragga turned to find a charming young lady with long dark hair standing beside him, watching the newly weds...

She turned and smiled at him...

Fragga knew he'd seen her before, but he just could remember...

She smiled as he nodded his head and then she disappeared...

Suddenly he could see a vision, as clear as when it happened...

His ship was burning, his crew dead, his blood slowly dripped from his body...

She had appeared before him and smiled, watching over him, only to disappeared just moments before Ryoko boarded his ship and saved his life...

" **Tsunami!!...** "

He heard a small voice giggle in the back of his mind...

" **Yes?...** "

**to be continued...**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	3. Chapter 3

**Pirate, Princess, Policewoman, Wife?... **

**Author: Daferge**

**Disclaimer: Tenchi Muyo! is copyright AIC/Pioneer Ltd. **

**All respective characters are property of their original owners. All original characters and ideas are property of the author.**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter 03... ****( The Honeymoon... )... **

**( In the mountains west of Okayama, Japan... )**

**Katsuhito Masaki **looked around the temple grounds as those gathered were beginning to form their own little groups...

The last of those paying their respects to the newly weds had come and gone, leaving the four-some time to themselves...

What Katsuhito noticed was Washu, eyeing the lovebirds with a wicked smile on her face...

He wondered if she'd decided to present her present now, before their honeymoon night...

Washu began to look around and found herself looking Eye to eye with Katsuhito...

She must have sensed his thought, as her expression got serious and she shook her head...

Some how he had the feeling she was still planning something...

When she winked at him, he knew he was right...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Over to the right, Katsuhito noticed **Kiriko Masaki **looking at her com-link, that was a good sign that things were going to be breaking up soon...

Kiriko crossed over to her Captain, **Seina Yamada, **Tenchi's friend and best man,who was speaking with the Grand Marshal of the Galaxy Police **Minami Kuramitsu**, Mihoshi's Grandfather...

Katsuhito watched as Kiriko spoke to Seina, then both saluted the Grand Marshal...

While Kiriko gathered the others, Seina went over to Tenchi and the girls to say their good-byes...

Then as a crew, they left to return to their ship...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Katsuhito heard **Nagi Katsumoro **laughing and telling Ryoko that she had to leave before Sasami turned Ken-Ohki into a pet, like she had Ryo-Ohki...

Ryoko and the others laughed too, it was so hard to get a ride on Ryo-Ohki of late...

Before leaving she offered **Captain Fragga **a lift back to his bar...

Fragga said drinks were on him when they got back, to a point...

He had watched Ryoko drinking over the years and if Nagi could match her, there was a good chance she could drink him out of business...

Ryoko laughed...

" **Looks like he knows us too well, Nagi...** "

Shaking her head, Nagi smiled...

" **OK... I'll try to keep it down to a couple... Of Hundred...** "

They all burst out laughing...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Over in another corner was **Lady Seto Kamiki Jurai **and her followers...

Like **Utsutsumi Kamiki Jurai** her spouse and **Noike Kamiki Jurai** her adopted daughter...

The two ladies talking to her were the **Funaho** **Masaki Jurai **and **Misaki** **Masaki Jurai**the Queens of Jurai...

Lady Seto wanted to hang around a while longer, but with **Azusa Masaki Jurai**, the Emperor of Jurai and his two wives staying a few more days, meant she was going to have to hurry back to Jurai, to keep an eye on things...

She would make her good-byes just before having to leave...

Every one would be a bit more relaxed if the **Devil Princess of Jurai** wasn't looking over their shoulders, even the Emperor...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( Later... Washu's Lab... )**

Washu had caught Tenchi and the girl's attention, then led them into the house, followed by most of the core family...

Then under the stairway and through the closet door into her sub-space Lab...

Nobuyuki had been right behind Washu, followed by the newlyweds...

Azusa followed, with Funaho and Misaki behind him, discussing what Washu might be up to and making bets...

Sasami, with a tired Ryo-Ohki ( she could still only hold her adult form so long ) on her shoulder...

Katsumitsu and the Grand Marshal ( Mihoshi's grandfather ) brought up the rear and closed the door, which disappeared...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Had any one taken the time to notice, they would have realized the Lab had been altered some what...

Washu saw that both Nobuyuki and Katsumitsu had noticed the change and were looking at her...

Washu squeezed Nobuyuki's hand and smiled at Katsumitsu, letting them know every thing was alright..

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Azusa was standing to the side, wanting Washu to get whatever she had planned done, so he could get back to that tasty glass of wine, Ryoko ( or was it Washu ) had gotten him to sample...

It had a tingle and living effect that Azusa had never experenced before, he was interested in having some more...

Little did he realize just what an effect that bottle of Sake was going to have...

( Tomorrow morning, he would awake, back aboard the _**Kirito**_, in his bed, with a Queen in each arm and a pounding headache... On top of that, not only can he not remember what happen, but nether of the Queens will tell him how all those bank notes - 1, 000 Jurai each - got in his shorts... )

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Seeing that every one was wanting to get on with it, she got their attention...

She pulled a large gun out of a sub-space pocket, pointed it at the ceiling ( very tall ceiling ) and pulled the trigger...

An explosion of energy roared up and was absorbed by the ceiling, getting everyones attention...

Well, not every ones, a smiling Mihoshi, standing in front of Tenchi, looked up and started clapping...

" **Oh, gosh, Washu... Did you want to show us all the pretty fireworks?...** "

For an instant, Washu wanted to pull the trigger again, but Ayeka and Ryoko had gotten in front of Mihoshi...

Washu sighed, then tossed the gun back into a sub-space pocket...

Though there were smiles, there was no laughing or giggling, they all knew how fast that pocket could be reopen...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

" **If I have you attention!...** "

She eyed Mihoshi, who had Ayeka's hand over her mouth...

" **I've called you all here to see my Wedding present to the girls...** "

She point behind her to an odd tall machine...

She saw Katsuhito start to ask something, she held up her hand...

" Yes... I said this was for the girls... Put it's also for Tenchi... "

She motioned for Tenchi to step forward, a bit difficult with all three girls hanging on...

With a smile and several kisses, Tenchi was able to join Washu, leaving three very worried females/wives behind...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Washu knew Tenchi trusted her with his life, but that didn't stop his worrying about whatever she'd invented for them...

Washu didn't mention that she'd invented this decades before, but just hadn't had a use for it, until now...

Feeling all the eyes on her, she smiled at her family, ( she liked that word, family... )...

" I could stand here all day and explain everything... But it's a lot easier to just show you... "

She motioned for Tenchi to enter the opening in the side of the machine...

Once he was in, she produced her floating keyboard and began to set things in motion...

She saw worry in a lot of eyes as she hit the ENTER key and the machine began to make noises...

It would all be over in a few minutes...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

And shortly the machine came to a halt and everyone heard a bell ring...

Washu heard some motion behind her and the look of amazement on every ones faces...

Another Bell, some more motion and the looks got wider...

Finally the third bell and there was the look of shock on every ones faces...

The first hit of a problem came when Sasami put her hand over Ryo-Ohki's eyes and the Queen Misaki put a hand over Sasami's eyes...

Taking a deep breath, Washu turned to find exactly what she'd expected...

Well, not quite exactly...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The machine had worked exactly as it should have and there now stood before her THREE very confused Tenchi Masakis...

All three exactly the same in every detail, including memories...

There was only ONE problem...

It seemed that the machine hadn't recreated his black tuxedo...

They were also, all three, completely naked...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**WELL, that could have turned out better...**_

Washu couldn't help but smile at her new son-in-law...

But she could hear Ryoko in the back of her mind...

_**WASHU!!!!**_

With a sigh, she quickly ran his fingers over her keyboard...

In a blink, the three Tenchis found themselves wearing jeans and t-shirt...

Washu heard quite a few sighs of relief behind her...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

With a sigh, Washu turned to see every one glaring at her...

" OK... That didn't work out exactly as I planned it... "

The look in Ayeka and Ryoko's eyes said they didn't believe that for a minute...

" Any way... As I was trying to say... "

She looked the two back in the eye...

" This is my wedding night present to you four... "

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Before they could make any comments, she held up her hand...

" Let me finish... "

She pointed to the three nervous Tenchis...

" As you can see, no puns intented, that all three are exactly alike... "

No one said any thing...

" Their memories are exactly the same at this instant, but will begin to differ as time goes on... "

They all still stared at her...

" After 24 hours, the three will recombine into the original Tenchi... At that time, the emotions and memories of each will become part of Tenchi's memories... "

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

" In other words, Tenchi will be spending his honeymoon night with each of you... And each of you will be Tenchi's 'first'... And later he will remember it all... "

There was a mixture of surprise and wonder on the faces of the girls...

The Tenchis all had confused looks on their faces...

Washu couldn't help smiling...

" Don't worry... You'll understand and I'm sure the girls will help you enjoy it... "

From the looks on the girls faces, they were going to enjoy it too...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Motioning each shy Tenchi forward, Washu had one of the girls take his hand and lead him through one of three open doors she'd point to...

Each door led to an especially prepared honeymoon suite for their each of them...

As the doors closed, they disappeared, giving the honeymooners privacy...

After the main door reappeared and opened, Azusa and the Queens departed...

Followed by Katsuhito and a giggling Sasami, with Ryo-Ohki on her shoulder, nibbling a carrot...

When the door closed, Washu looked at Nobuyuki...

Then, taking his hand, she led him to an open fourth door...

**to be continued...**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	4. Chapter 4

**PRINCESS, PIRATE, POLICEWOMAN, WIFE...**

**Author: Daferge**

**Disclaimer: Tenchi Muyo! is copyright AIC/Pioneer Ltd. **

**All respective characters are property of their original owners. All original characters and ideas are property of the author.**

**Chapter 04....****( The Morning After... )...**

**( Somewhere in Sub Space... )**

Tenchi ached...

If there was a part of his body that didn't ache, he wasn't sure where it was..

Even his eyelids weighed a ton, each...

With great effort, his eyelids parted and daylight began to seep in...

_**When had the sun gone nova?...**_

The more he tried to think, the more his head pounded...

_**How did this happen?...**_

Suddenly his eyes were wide open...

_**THE WEDDING!!!!...**_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tenchi tried to sit up, but he couldn't, he was paralyzed...

_**HOW?...**_

Lifting his head, he looked down at his chest...

There was a very large mass of yellow...

_**?????????????**_

The silence was broken by only one sound....

" **ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ...** "

There was only one person who sounded like that...

_**MIHOSHI!!!!...**_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Glancing to his right, he could make out Ryoko, clinging to his arm...

Turning to his left, he found Ayeka, clinging to his other arm...

As the feeling returned, he could feel their bodies, pressed against his...

A smile came to his face as the memories of the night before began to surface...

Washu had been right, as usual...

He could remember every detail of spending the night with each of them...

It felt strange experiencing his first time, three times and each had been so different...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ryoko had been wild and carefree, but later he was amazed at how shy she was, she confessed that no matter what she'd bragged about, Tenchi would be her first...

Ayeka had been slow and gentle, her mother had been giving her instructions on how a wife should act and this had been what she'd dreamed of her whole life, but had almost given up hope of ever having...

There was also mention of whips and chains, which, thank goodness had gone out of style...

Mihoshi had been ticklish and funny, if her bad luck didn't kept the guys away, then having the Grand Marshal of the Galaxy police as a grandfather did...

She'd spent a lot of time reading romance novels and other books while on patrol, she made both Ayeka and Ryoko look like schoolgirls, thank goodness it was mostly in her sub-conscience...

If Ayeka and Ryoko were ever to get access to Mihoshi's data, a chill ran up his spine...

The way they were sleeping, it was a sure thing they were as tired as he was...

And until **THEY** woke up, he wasn't going any where...

Not that he wanted to go any where, he was quite happy where he was...

Slowly his eyes closed and he drifted off too sleep...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( Aboard the ****Mikagami in deep space... )**

Lady Seto sat at her desk, studying a number of reports...

An assistant approached and handed her a new report...

She'd only read a little ways before turning to the assistant...

" **Has this report been double checked?...** "

Her assistant nodded her head...

" **Yes, my lady... It has been confirmed by at least four other sources...** "

With a wave of her hand, Lady Seto dismissed her assistant...

After finishing the report, she sat and watched as a colorful bird flew by...

Taking a deep breath, she entered a special code into her desk...

A large screen appeared before her desk...

Lady Seto watched as a figure appeared on the screen...

" **Grand Marshal... It seems we need to talk... **"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( The living room of the Masaki house... )**

Washu punched the off button on the remote control and the huge TV set went off...

Emperor Azusa was sitting on the couch, Queen Misaki and Queen Funaho on ether side...

Misaki had tears in her eyes as she rested her head on Azusa's shoulder, a tired smile on her face...

Funaho was happy too and just as tired...

Azusa's face showed no emotion, but he was happy for Ayeka...

Mostly, he was trying to overcome what Washu called a **hangover **from that Sake he'd had yesterday...

That and trying to recall how he'd awaken this earlier, in bed, between two very happy queens, wearing something called a **G-string**?...

Then there were all those were all those high denomination Jurai Bank notes that were tucked in that G-string...

When he ask the two queens, they just smiled and giggled like school girls...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Washu was sitting in Nobuyuki's lap watching the Royal family, holding Nobuyuki's hand...

From the happy looks in the two queen's eyes, they'd had a very enjoyable night too...

Katsuhito was standing in the kitchen doorway, sipping tea, watching those in the living room, as well as Sasami humming as she cleaned the few breakfast dishes...

There wasn't much to clear, for some reason most of them hadn't been too hungry...

Mostly just tea and coffee, **BLACK**...

But it had kept her busy as Washu agreed to let the in-laws check in on the happy couple...

That done, Washu stood and faced the Royal family...

It was time...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Getting everyone's attention, she motioned for Katsuhito to bring in Sasami...

After a few minutes, with every one looking at her, she took a deep breath...

" **I have a VERY special present, just for Tenchi...** "

Sasami and the Royals gave Washu a questioned look...

Nobuyuki and Katsuhito just smiled...

" **Later, when the newlyweds have recovered enough I'll present it to Tenchi...** "

Washu held up a hand as Funaho started to say something...

" **However, as this effect the whole Royal Family, I believe I should show you all now...** "

Turning, she led everyone to the closet door and into her Lab...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( Several hours later... )**

A very tired Tenchi entered Washu's lab thou the door that had appeared some time ago...

Ayeka, Mihoshi and Ryoko followed and soon stood at his side...

They were all dressed in their regular clothes, but they were all running on automatic...

All three females looked tired, but had big smiles...

They didn't even attempt to argue about who stood where...

For the most part, their arms were interlocked so they could remain up right...

Washu proceeded to give Tenchi a drink that would quickly restore his energy, she then gave each of the girls a drink also...

As soon as every one was feeling better, Washu was able to drew their attention to a covered object sitting over in a corner of the lab...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

With their attention on Washu, Tenchi and the girls didn't notice that the rest of the family had gathered behind them...

Reaching out and gripping the cover, Washu smiled...

" **As you start your new life, I thought you might like this...** "

With that, Washu jerked the cover off...

Tenchi's eyes went wide and his jaw dropped...

Behind him, the girls were also staring...

But for Washu, this made it all worth while...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It took Tenchi a while to recover...

A small noise behind him drew Tenchi's attention and it was then that he noticed the others in the lab...

Nobuyuki and Katsuhito were there...

Even the Royal Family was there, with both Funaho and Misaki holding onto Azusa...

Nobuyuki, Katsuhito, Funaho and Misaki were all smiling, only Azusa was showing no emotions...

Tenchi noticed that Misaki was in tears...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Turning back to Washu, he found her grinning from ear to ear...

Why did he suddenly have this sinking feeling?...

He felt the girls, **his wives**, take their now normal places...

Ayeka and Ryoko each squeezing one of his arms, their heads resting on his shoulders...

Mihoshi had her arms were around his waist, her cheek pressed against the back of his head...

They were there for him, just as he'd been there for them, from the beginning...

As he looked back into the contained, there must have been a questioned look on his face, Washu spoke up...

" **Yes... That little bundle is your six month old daughter, Mayuka... **"

**to be continued...**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	5. Chapter 5

**PRINCESS, PIRATE, POLICEWOMAN, WIFE...**

**Author: Daferge**

**Disclaimer: Tenchi Muyo! is copyright AIC/Pioneer Ltd. **

**All respective characters are property of their original owners. All original characters and ideas are property of the author.**

**Chapter 05.... **

**( The Masaki home...)**

The Masaki/Jurai family was gathered in the living room and there was a touch of tension in the air...

Azusa Jurai **( the Emperor of Jurai )** was sitting between his two wives on the couch, his face showing no emotion at all...

One wife was sitting calm and reserve, the other was tense and chewing on a part of her robe...

His son, Yosho Jurai **( better known as Katsuhito, a local shinto priest ) **sat in one of the matching chairs, Nobuyuki Masaki **( Yosho's son-in-law )** sat in the other...

There was an attractive redhead sitting in Nobuyuki's lap...

Standing before them, in front of the large screen TV, was the reason for this **FAMILY GATHERING**...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A young boy and three young girls were standing there, very close together...

**THEY** weren't the reason, but the boy was holding the reason, a small bundle...

They say looks can be deceiving...

Only a day or so before, this **BOY** had taken a big step in life when he took all three of these young girls as his wives **( two who were more than 700 years old and the third who was feared by just about every pirate in the galaxy... )**...

The young **MAN** held the small bundle in his arms, a small baby girl with blue hair...

All three young women were all trying to get the baby's attention, who was sleeping, as well as their new husband's...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ayeka, Ryoko and Mihoshi were in tears as they smiled at the baby, Tenchi's daughter, Mayuka...

Some time back **Mayuka **had suddenly appeared out of no where in the form of a teenage girl, calling Tenchi - **"Papa"**...

To say that this didn't sit well with certain females in the house, would be an understatement...

**THEN**, when Washu confirmed that she **WAS **indeed Tenchi's daughter, it was like striking a match in a gas filled room, **FIREWORKS**...

However, although half her **DNA **was from Tenchi, it was discovered that the other half was from **Yazuha**, an **Evil **Demon, who was hated and feared by every Juraian...

Compared to Yazuha, Ryoko **The Demon of Jurai** was considered an absolute **SAINT**, worshipped across the empire...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

To capture Tenchi, Yazuha had Mayuka kidnap Sasami and take her to her world of darkness, of course, Ryoko and Tenchi had followed...

However, the powers of light don't work too well in the darkness, things hadn't gone too well...

But it was when Yazuha had tried to get Mayuka to hurt Tenchi, her **PAPA**, that Mayuka had rebelled against Yazuha and broke her control...

Yazuha became enraged and assaulted Mayuka, turning her into a large red crystal...

After Yazuha was defeated, Ryoko and Tenchi returned to the real world, with the crystal...

Washu had taken the crystal and asked the family what they wanted done with it...

The girls remembered that they'd made a promise to Mayuka that they would celebrate Christmas together...

They **ALL **had agreed that Washu should try to bring Mayuka back...

However, with the turn of events **( death, war, destruction, etc... ), **Mayuka had been kind of forgotten...

Until now...

And there in lay the problem...

At least a problem to Azusa...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( Many hours earlier... )**

Azusa stood before the large container in Washu's lab, studying the small figure floating within...

This took him back many decades to another container with another small figure floating in it, **HIS **first born Yosho...

Though he hadn't shown it, seeing Yosho for the first time had brought him great joy...

When Washu had brought them in earlier and shown them the baby, his wives had been overjoyed...

**AND **as Tenchi's **first born, **she would become next in line to the throne of Jurai after Tenchi...

They hadn't noticed the worried faces until Washu got to the part about who the **MOTHER** was...

Only then did they notice that Washu was standing in front of the container with Yosho and Nobuyuki on ether side...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

No one had said a thing for some time, but there had been a lot of tension in the air...

And every one seem to be looking at Azusa...

Azusa now knew how **HIS **father had felt when he'd brought Funaho, Yosho's mother, **( who was non-Juriain )** home as his bride...

Oh, the problem's **THAT **had caused his father, Kazuki, the **THEN **Emperor of Jurai...

It seem that a large portion of the Jurai people looked down upon those not of pure Jurai blood...

It was only when his own eldest daughter had rebelled against him, that he began to understood why his father had been so happy when Azusa had became Emperor...

He could just see his father having a laughing fit when he heard about **THIS**...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**AND **he'd though he had a headache getting the Jurai people to accept Yosho, who was only half Jurai blood as Emperor...

Then along came his great-grandson Tenchi, who had even less Jurai blood...

How ever, Tenchi's ability to use the Lighthawk wings had countered any problem about blood...

Then there had been the possibility that Ryoko, **The Demon of Jurai** **( who had laid waste to large chunks of Jurai all those years ago)** might become it's Queen...

**THAT** had caused him many a sleepless night...

However, with recent events and the return of **The Royal Moon of Jurai**, the people of Jurai were beginning to see Ryoko in a whole new light...

The fact that no sooner had she become a Princess of Jurai, than she had protected Jurai from a huge pirate fleet had helped...

Other things were involved, but it had not only made for good will with the people, but been very good press for the Royal Family...

The Question now was, how would the Jurai people see a child who's mother was an evil Demon?...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( Hours later... )**

At Washu's request, the newly weds had followed her back into the lab so she could present them with a special present...

Azusa had watched Tenchi and the others as Washu re-introduced them to Mayuka...

They'd been surprised and then the tears began to fall...

And they weren't the only ones, both his wives were now in tears too...

There was a look of joy and love on Tenchi and the girl's faces...

They didn't hesitate in their acceptance of Mayuka...

As he watched Tenchi move closer to the container and put his hand on it, Azusa could almost swear that the baby had opened her eyes and smiled back at Tenchi...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( In the container... )**

Memories stirred as a soft voice spoke...

_**Awaken little one...**_

Eyes slowly opened and things began to come into focus...

_**There is some one here to see you...**_

The first thing that came into focus was a large shape, that became a hand...

Then an arm and then just beyond that a face, a smiling face, with tears...

It was a face she would never, could never forget, smiling, she called out his name...

_**PAPA!!!**_

She wanted to reach out and touch him, to hold him, but she was tired and her eyes slowly closed...

She would be a good girl for her papa...

But the smile remained...

_**Soon, little one, soon...**_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Some where in time and space, Tokimi opened her eyes and smiled...

" **So, sister... A lost piece has returned to the game?...** "

She had felt the emotion within the room and it had felt strange...

She could understand a little bit more why her older sisters remained in that reality...

Yes, there was much she could learn too...

" **Is this also why you remain, sister?...** "

There was no one there with her, but Tokimi smiled as she heard a soft chuckle slowly fade away...

**to be continued...**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	6. Chapter 6

**PRINCESS, PIRATE, POLICEWOMAN, WIFE...**

**Author: Daferge**

**Disclaimer: Tenchi Muyo! is copyright AIC/Pioneer Ltd. **

**All respective characters are property of their original owners. All original characters and ideas are property of the author.**

**Chapter 06.... **

**( The Masaki home...)**

Mr. Tenchi Masaki had a big problem...

Bigger than being Crown Prince of the vast Jurai Empire and the future Emperor of said Empire...

Bigger than being the new husband to three **VERY** possessive females, two who are feared across the empire **( and beyond... )...**

Bigger than having the Emperor and his two Queens as father and mothers-in-laws **( They were already his great-grandparents... **)...

Bigger than having the Universe's Greatest Scientest **( mad or not depending on who you ask )** also as a mother-in-law...

Bigger than **ALL** that combined...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

All the important members of the Masaki/Jurai clan was here in the Masaki living room...

The newly weds...

The Royal Family, Azusa and his wives...

His Father Nobuyuki, His grandfather Katsuhito and Ryoko's mom, Washu...

Sasami was in the kitchen fixing tea...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was Azusa who broke the silence...

" **You know why we've gathered here...** "

He knew he was going to have to choose his words carefully...

" **We need to discuss a few things...** "

All eyes were now on him and he knew that most of them weren't happy...

But at least no one had started throwing things...

_**Yet...**_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( A Sort time later... )**

Using every ounce of the skills he'd spent hundreds of years developing as Emperor of the vast Juraian Empire, he managed to present the question of **Mayuka **without having to dodge any fireballs or angry female fists...

The three 'grandmothers', **( Funaho, Misaki and Washu ) **had taken turns caring for the little one, while the others discussed all the points of Tenchi accepting Mayuka as **HIS **daughter and there fore making her next in line for the throne...

The Royal Family was brought-up-to-date on the details of Mayuka's appearance **( as a teenager )**, as well as her self-sacrifice **(1)** to protect her papa, Tenchi...

The reports about the attack by Yuzuha, had not mentioned Mayuka or the battle for Sasami in the realm of darkness, just that Yuzuka had attacked the Masaki home and was believed to have been destroyed...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Misaki had thanked Ryoko and Tenchi for saving Sasami and made a comment to Ayeka about keeping the Royal family **MORE** informed...

In the eyes of the Royal family ( Emperor and wives ), the future was looking brighter...

Even Azusa was beginning to admit that perhaps Ayeka **HAD** know better, but he was stubborn, he could wait a couple hundred more years before admitting it...

It had been Washu's statement that, like Ryoko, she had made sure the traits that allowed others to control Mayuka had been removed...

Azusa was confident Mayuka could become a great Empress **IF **she survived all the love and affection Tenchi and his wives ( as well was his own wives ) were giving her...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

However, every one did agreed that if word about Mayuka's bloodline got out too early, the empire could be torn apart...

But, Azusa could see that the sleepy little baby that Misaki was gently rocking back and forth had already been accepted as Mayuka Masaki and he was just going to have to get use to it...

It was now that he noticed that **HIS** first born hadn't been saying any thing...

As he was about to say some thing, Katsuhito looked up and smiled...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The conversation had died in the room, so when Katsuhito stood, all eyes turned to him...

Glancing around he smiled and looked at his great-granddaughter, who was now in Funaho's arm, still sleeping so sweetly...

For some reason, for an instant, it was Ryoko, as a baby, in his Washu's arms...

Katsuhito was sure Mayuka had the potential of matching Ryoko some day...

But the Masaki family would make sure she didn't have to endure what Ryoko had, Ryoko would be leading the way...

He smiled, he had no doubt about her, she would make her papa very proud...

Tenchi was all she would ever need...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Looking around, he could see they were all waiting...

" **It's been my experience that all things happen for a reason...** "

He looked at Sasami standing in the kitchen door, Tsunami standing behind her, both smiling...

" **And I believe Mayuka has come into our lives for a reason too...** "

He reached down behind the chair and picked up a large framed picture for all to see...

" **Do you remember this?... Tenchi...** "

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tenchi stepped closer, so he could get a better view...

It was an ink and color drawing on very old paper...

There were buildings and trees on fire, people running around, as two figures faced off above them...

His eyes widened as he recognized the drawing his grandfather had shown him when he was very little and had first asked about the cave...

" **I see you remember it... It's the ****Illustrated Legend of the Masaki Shrine... A 13th century Handscroll showing the battle between the Legendary warrior Yosho and the demon that he defeated... **"

He could see that Ryoko wasn't too happy about that, so he turned back to Tenchi...

" **Did I ever tell you when that battle took place?** "

Tenchi shook his head...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Katsuhito looked around, until he came eye-to-eye with Ryoko, who spoke up....

" **It was 700 years ago, wasn't it?...** "

Katsuhito smiled...

" **Yes... ****August 22nd 1281 to be exact... **"

He saw that Tenchi recognized the date, so Katsuhito held up a hand to stop his reply...

Looking around he could see no one else knew, Washu smiled but didn't say anything...

" **When Ryoko and I crashed to Earth that day, local events were also transpiring...** "

He stopped for a second for effect...

" **It seems a large nation across the sea of Japan, China, had just put together a fleet of several thousand ships, an army of over 140,000 soldiers and were in the process of trying to invade Japan's western coast... **"

He had their attention now...

" **During our battle, with the help of massive releases of energy in the air, local rain clouds became storm clouds and the winds moved them out over the Chinese fleet...** "

Katsuhito saw Ryoko's eyes widen...

" **As the ships weren't designed for rough seas, most of the invading fleet was sunk and the Japanese people were saved...** "

Every one was quiet...

" **It seems a lot of people believe the storm, which people call a kamikaze, was sent by the Dragon God, Ryōjin... **"

He heard Ayeka giggle and Ryoko moan...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Katsuhito looked at both Sasami and Tsunami, who were smiling...

" **So... I believe no matter what is decided... We can and will deal with any problems that come along just as we have in the past... **"

He lifted up his tea cup...

" **To... Little Miss Mayuka Masaki...** "

It was the first time that any one had spoken her name out loud...

The room seem to brighten at the sound of her name...

Every one, including Azusa, lifted their tea cups...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( a star system on the other side of the Empire... )**

A small task force of Juraian warships exited sub-space on the edge of a small star system...

Thou small, the flag ship was the treeship, **Mikagami **with **"the Devil Princess of Jurai" **Seto Kamiki Jurai, in command...

No sooner had the ships appeared in the mining system than alarms started going off...

Where a class G star had been reported, there was now a white dwarf and the remains of a system scorched by a sun going Nova...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

" **It seems the reports were correct... It explains why there have been no reports or traffic from this outpost/mining colony in weeks...** "

Princess Seto was talking out loud, so no one replied...

" **Scans?... **"

Members of the crew nearby responded...

" **Last system scan, 36 years ago reported a stable class G3 star, three planets, seven active mines, a frontier military post and an average of 10,000 people within the system...** "

Seto continued to eye the small dwarf star...

" **Types of mines?...** "

A female assistant approached her...

" **Low rate, common metals being used to supply the local outpost and several nearby star systems... Nothing rare or of great value...** "

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Seto didn't say any thing...

" **The nearby systems will not be effected... In fact, most of their supplies come from other sources...** "

Seto nodded her head...

" **How long ago?...** "

A nearby crewman replied...

" **Radiation levels indicates it took place at least a week ago, but less than a three...** "

She turned and looked at her assistant...

" **So... If we hadn't gotten that un-named tip, we wouldn't have any idea any thing was wrong!... **"

The assistant opened her mouth to reply, but quickly closed it...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Seto observed the view for a while longer...

" **I wonder?... **"

Her assistant looked up...

" **My Lady?... **"

Seto didn't move...

" **I wonder if it was a test or a warning?...** "

**to be continued...**

**(1)... For details of Mayuka's appearance and the battle with Yuzuka, see Pioneer's Tenchi the Movie 2 - The Daughter of Darkness with English subtitles...**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	7. Chapter 7

**PRINCESS, PIRATE, POLICEWOMAN, WIFE...**

**Author: Daferge**

**Disclaimer: Tenchi Muyo! is copyright AIC/Pioneer Ltd. **

**All respective characters are property of their original owners. All original characters and ideas are property of the author.**

**Chapter 07.... **

**( The Masaki home...)**

**" It was early Christmas morning and all through the Masaki house,**

**Not a creature was sturring, not Mihoshi or Ryoko, not even a mouse...**

**Sasami and Ryo-ohki were both snug in their bed, **

**While candy and carrots, danced round in their heads..."**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**" So soundly slept Ayeka, her face all aglow,**

**Surely dreaming of some one that we all did know...**

**But Ryoko was restless, with a sigh and a giggle,**

**What she dreamed about caused her hips to just wiggle..."**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**" Nobuyuki in his study, had fallen asleep,**

**A project by new years he had to complete...**

**While up at the shrine, on top of the hill, **

**Tenchi's grandfather enjoyed a night both quiet and still... "**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**" Sasami and the girls had worked hard so there'd be plenty to eat,**

**While Tenchi went to the store for just the right treats... **

**When Sasami had called out that the dinner was ready, **

**In the blink of an eye, all seats there were then taken..."**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**" The Christmas eve party had been up to all hours, **

**Ending with presents being sorted as mine, yours and ours...**

**Then with some hugging and kissing and teasing, **

**To bed they all went, with only Tenchi sneezing... "**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**" But one was still up, so late in the night, **

**It was Tenchi Masaki, who was every one's knight...**

**What was keeping him up, really wasn't a bother,**

**For he held in his arms, Mayuka, his daughter... "**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**" If ever was a present that he had never seen coming,**

**Mayuka was that one that the whole family was loving...**

**Holding Mayuka so careful and with the greatest of care,**

**Tenchi ever so slowly sat down in the chair... "**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**" Gently running his hand through her short silken hair, **

**The smile on her face showed no worry nor care... **

**Christmas was coming, there was a promise to keep,**

**Perhaps it was OK if he did get some sleep..."**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( In her Lab... )**

Washu looked at her screen, on one side her poem, on the other, Tenchi asleep in the living room recliner...

Mayuka was asleep too, her head resting on her Papa's shoulder, his arms holding her safely...

As Tenchi had headed to bed, he had checked on Mayuka only to find her awake...

It was almost as if she wanted to get her Papa alone for a while, Tenchi didn't mind...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Washu wondered if she should put them both to bed, but decided, from Mayuka's smile, that she was where she wanted to be...

Washu sighed and smiled...

She didn't need to sleep any way, she'd keep an eye on them until the rest of the family woke and came down, they'd want to see this too...

This was going to be one Christmas none of them were going to forget...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Reaching over to another keyboard, she checked to make sure the cameras she had in the living room were working and recording every thing, from different angles...

She was sure that Funaho and Misaki would want a copy of how things went this christmas...

She wasn't sure if she should leave in all this of Tenchi and Mayuka sleeping or edit it to just the good parts...

Looking at the clock in the lower corner of her screen, she decided it would be quite a while before any one got up, so she had time to work on her poem...

She was sure there was a website she could post it to...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

She looked at the two asleep on her screen...

**" Good night, sweet prince... Sweet princess!!!... "**

As she watched the two, a beautiful female in an elegant gown appeared behind Tenchi...

Slowly and with great grace, she bent over and gently kissed Tenchi on the forehead, then she gently kissed Mayuka on the cheek...

As Washu's jaw dropped, the female looked up at the camera, smiled and disappeared...

_**Blessed by another Goddess...**_

What mischief was her little sister up to...

In the back of her mind, Washu heard a quiet giggle, she sighed...

" **Tokimi!!!... **"

To be continued...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	8. Chapter 8

**PRINCESS, PIRATE, POLICEWOMAN, WIFE...**

**Author: Daferge**

**Disclaimer: Tenchi Muyo! is copyright AIC/Pioneer Ltd. **

**All respective characters are property of their original owners. All original characters and ideas are property of the author.**

**Chapter 08.... **

**( A planet in deep space...)**

No one paid much attention as the cloaked figure, with a hood pulled up, entered the only tavern, small or large, on the whole planet...

At best, the customers took a quick look to make sure it wasn't some one they didn't want to see, before continuing whatever they'd been doing...

The general rule of the tavern was that it was best to mind your own business...

Being near where several major trade routes cross, the planet was the ideal place to locate both a Galaxy Police office and the local Jurai border outpost...

As such, the tavern had become well known to many passing inter-planetary travellers, besides the few locals, a few space pirates, some stuck-up Juraians and even off-duty Galaxy Police officers...

The fact that the GP office was right next door helped to keep the more disreputable types away and of course, Off-duty officers were just as welcome as any one else...

But **BUSINESS**, Police **OR** Pirate, was left outside the front door...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was well known that the tavern's owner had once been a well respected space pirate himself, before deciding to retire and become a tavern-keeper...

Unlike some, he had kept a low profile and managed to survive in a trade not known for long careers...

There were only a few who could really make names for themselves and survive, like the legendary space pirate Ryoko or the dreaded destroyer of worlds, Kagato...

And if Rumor be true, time had recently even caught up with both of them, one had retiring and settled down, the other had been killed by members of the Juraian Royal Family...

It was well known that he'd more than once been seen drinking with ether the infamous bounty hunter Naga or legendary Ryoko in the past and that he was on speaking terms with both...

Recent rumors had it that that he had even come face to face with the feared GP officer Mihoshi Kuramitsu and managed to survive...

Those who knew the ex-Pirate Captain, **KNEW** theses was more than just rumors...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Captain Fragga had been checking the cash-box when the figure had entered, he hadn't paid them any mind...

Until...

As the figure past the section of the bar Fragga was standing behind, they'd dropped a shiny coin on the bar and continued on...

The figure then had made their way back to a darkened corner table where they sat, still keeping their hood up...

Fragga reached over and picked the coin up, examining it very closer...

His eyes widened and he had to smiled...

He recognized it as an old coin from a small, backwater planet on the very edge of explored space...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The last time he'd been there, **for a special event**, he'd heard about a group of people who'd been in his former trade, hundreds of years before...

But, instead of traveling across space, they had sailed in tiny wooden vessels across vast open bodies of water on that planet and waylaid larger wooden vessels for valuables...

Oddly enough, they too were known as **Pirates**, spelled with a Y...

He had a number of books in his office about their 'adventures' and it seem that most of them tended to had very short careers, usually cut short by death in battle or doing something called 'a dance' at the end of a rope, wrapped round their necks...

All those days, he had thought that being a pirate in space was dangerous...

After he saw some of the tiny wooden vessels those old pyrates had sailed in, you couldn't have gotten him to sail on one for **ALL **the treasures in the Royal Juraian Treasury...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

But he'd also read about the few 'successful' pirates, ones who had gotten lucky and had managed to '**retire**', like he and Ryoko had...

It had only taken reading a couple of those books for him to realize that following Ryoko's example and retiring **HAD** been the best choose...

As for 'adventure', being an tavern keeper had it's high points too...

The coin was called a **Spanish Doubloon**, was about an ounce of gold and almost 300 years old, just the type of treasure those old pyrates has sought...

He sighed, it seem that tonight just might become one of those 'high points'...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Leaning over, he had his bartender fix up a special drink...

Shaking his head, the bartender carefully fixed the drink and poured it into a cup...

Picking up the cup, Fragga made his way back to the darkened corner and set it on the table...

Taking the gold coin, he set next to the cup...

" **I can't accept it...** "

The figure pushed it back, picked up the cup and taking a drink...

" **It's a Startica present... **"

Fragga sighed and pocketed the coin, he knew a losing battle when he saw it...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Any further conversation had to wait as the front door was slammed open and a young man dressed as a Juraian Noble stormed in...

From the way he walked and the look in his eyes, it was easy to tell he had been drinking and for some reason, wasn't in a very good mood...

For a Juraian Noble, a common state...

Standing in the middle of the room, it wasn't hard to tell that he was looking for a fight...

Fragga sighed and could see the quiet evening disappearing...

As he started to approach the young noble he felt a hand came to rest on his shoulder, stopping him...

Glancing back, he saw it was the clocked figure, who was now standing...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As Fragga watched, the figure slowly, calmly walked past him, crossed the room and began to walked right past the raging young noble as if he wasn't there...

As the clocked figure passed him, the young noble's eyes suddenly widened...

But before the young male could react, the clocked figure had connected with the base of his neck, with the edge of his right hand...

As the young noble's eyes closed and he collapsed to the floor, the mysterious figure continued out the door...

Fragga just smiled and sighed, then had two of his old crew, who still worked for him, move the noble to his office...

Perhaps it was going to be a quiet night after all...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( Galaxy Police Headquarters... )**

The Grand Marshal looked up from his desk as his assistant rushed in without knocking...

Both the facts that he hadn't knocked and was out of breath, meant that the papers he was waving must be very important...

Plucking the papers from his assistant's hand, the Marshal quickly read them, an eyebrow going up...

" **Has this been double checked?...** "

His assistant could only nod...

" **Did you have a copy coded and sent to Jurai?...** "

Again his assistant could only nod...

The Grand Marshal sat back in his chair and stared at the wall...

" **Let's hope it gets there in time...** "

He smiled as his assistant collapsed in the only other chair in the room and nodded his head...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( The Masaki house... )**

Sitting on the living room couch, Sasami and Kiyone were watching their favorite Soup on the big screen TV and eating popcorn...

Kiyone was off-duty and with every one out of the house for a while, she and Sasami were catching up on the soaps and babysitting little Mayuka...

Like Ayeka, Mihoshi and Ryoko, little Mayuka soon had Kiyone and Sasami wrapped around her little fingers...

The Masaki males had never stood a chance and it seem that only Washu was immune to Mayuka's smile...

Atleast in public, alone Washu would melted just like the rest...

Right now, with Auntie Kiyone to protect her, her head was resting on Auntie Sasami's shoulder and she was sleeping peacefully...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( Within Washu's Lab... )**

Washu smiled as she watched the small blue haired child smile in it's sleep...

If she were to guess, she'd say Mayuka was pretending it was her papa's shoulder she was resting her head on...

Washu remembered that smile and how Mayuka had whispered that word so contently...

Washu smiled, she had no doubt that Mayuka would have a mental link with Tenchi, just as she had one with Ryoko and Ryo-Ohki...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

With Tenchi and the girls off on a combination honeymoon/ ( **for Washu**) research trip, Washu had taken charge of the house and Mayuka...

Washu had only now gotten Kiyone and Sasami to watch the little one while she took a break and did some research to relax...

There had been some crystals she'd acquired some time back off the surface of a nearby white dwarf star that she wanted to study, she had reason to believe that the crystals could be a great source of power...

However as she tried to get some research done, she had discovered that her attention was continuing to be drawn back to the image of those three in the living room...

Finally she just gave up and sat there watching the large screen...

She used the back of her hand to remove some moisture from her eye...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

But, it was a small blinking red light on her keyboard that broke the mood...

In the blink of an eye, Washu's fingers were dancing across the keyboard, a smile coming to her face...

_**Something to concentrate on...**_

As time passed the smile disappeared and a more serious look appeared...

After a while she finished and studied the report on the screen...

" **It seems we're going to be putting my little invention to more than just a little field test today... **"

She sighed and began making some adjustments to her equipment...

Looking up, she could still see the living room on the big screen, she smiled...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( Some where, deep in space... )**

As the young Juraian noble opened his eyes, everything was a hazy blur and his head was pounding...

A loud voice didn't help...

" **Looks like he's waking up... **"

As things slowly began to focus, he could just make out someone standing over him, looking down at him, up side down...

As things focused, he could make out a smiling face, surrounded by yellow hair...

As he tried to see better, a female voice to his left spoke up...

" **Some one explain again why we have to bring him along?...** "

A voice to his right replied, but he couldn't make out make out what was said...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

" **If you say so, but I don't like it...** "

There was something in the female's voice that tended to sent a chill up his spine...

Perhaps celebrating by getting drunk and picking fights hadn't been such a good idea after all...

As he tried to move, he discovered that he was strapped down spread-eagle on the floor...

He tried to struggle, but a hand on his shoulder caused him to stop...

" **It's for your own good... "**

It was a different female voice, a gentler one and he found himself calming...

But try as he might, his vision still remained blurred and he couldn't make out any one...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**" It seems you were drugged... The more you struggle, the more energy you will use and the quicker you will die... There's no counter agent, so you'll just have to endure it until it has run it's course... **"

It was the calmer female voice...

_**Drugged?...**_

He must have spoken out loud, the tougher female replied...

" **Yes!... It's a rare drug used by assassins to kill some one without it looking like murder... It causes an uncontrollable rage and burns up your energy much faster than normal, until your body becomes even weaker than a baby... By then the stress has over loaded your heart, which stops and every one assumes you died of natural causes...** "

The young lord tried hard to think of who might have wanted him dead and why, but he just couldn't think straight...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

" **OK, every one... He's going to need some sleep...** "

This was a male voice and in the back of his pounding head he knew he'd heard it before...

He felt something touched the base of his neck and he heard a soft hissing sound...

" **Sleep well, Lord Byran... **"

His eyes opened wide...

_**YES!!!...**_

" **Prince Tenchi!!!...** "

As things went black, he could hear someone giggle...

To be continued...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	9. Chapter 9

**PRINCESS, PIRATE, POLICEWOMAN, WIFE...**

**Author: Daferge**

**Disclaimer: Tenchi Muyo! is copyright AIC/Pioneer Ltd. **

**All respective characters are property of their original owners. All original characters and ideas are property of the author.**

**Chapter 09.... **

**( Juraian Border Planet...)**

The small Royal shuttle settled onto the outpost's landing pad and the escort shuttles returned to the treeship _**Kirito...**_

Due to the magnetic storms above the planet, bringing a Treeship within the atmosphere was considered too risky, so the _**Kirito **_and the _**Mikagami **_were in orbit, with the planet protecting them from the high radiation given off by the sun...

The planet was considered a very rare gem in the Juraian crown...

It was a vast treasure trove of valuable rare minerals, stones and such...

Even though the thick magnetic storms and clouds in the atmosphere played havoc with communications and protection fields, they were also the only thing protecting the miners, workers and soldiers on the surface from the stellar radiation...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The Emperor of Jurai, Azusa Masaki Jurai, was on a tour of Imperial holdings, done every couple of decades ( **as in every 20-30 years **)...

The Emperor hadn't been to this planet in almost 70 years...

However, word of a recent **moonstone **strike had caught his attention and he had decided to join his mother-in-law, Princess Seto Kamiki Jurai's inspection of this site...

The first to exit the shuttle were two bodyguards, who quickly took up security positions...

Two more followed and took up positions, all four keeping a watchful eye on every one and thing...

Next came the Emperor himself, followed by Lady Seto and then two more guards...

They were met by the outpost's security chief and his assistant, no honor guard, the Emperor wished to keep a low profile...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After the formal greetings, the assistant led Lady Seto and two guards off to inspect the outpost's defences, while the Security Chief led the Emperor on an inspection of the main mines themselves...

It didn't take long for the inspection party to reach the entrance to the outpost, Lady Seto and her guide in the lead, the two bodyguards behind them...

Some thing had been nagging Lady Seto for a while, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it, she turned to her guide...

" **Exactly when was the pocket of Moonstones discovered?...** "

The assistant looked at Lady Seto and his eyebrow went up...

" **Moonstones?... But my Lady, Moonstones need huge gravities to form... They've only been found on the surface of neutron stars...** "

**That **was what had been bothering her, the royal Rygen moonstones had indeed been found on Rygen's moon, but it was a tiny neutron star...

Something was wrong, she needed to contact Azusa, but all she got on her inter-person link was static...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was as they turned around, that the attack began...

The two guards were hit by arrow-like metal bolts which took them out almost instantly...

One Guard had seen the silent killers coming and had moved so as to take the bolts aimed at Lady Seto...

Lady Seto knocked the assistant down, thus the bolt meant for him missed...

Thus she found herself surrounded by a number of men dressed all in black, assassins...

And from the way they slowly and carefully approached her, high level assassins...

She just got her shield up, blocking a number of bolts, but not seeing one of the assassins fall...

But as the second one fell, it not only caught her eye, but the attention of other two assassins as well...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

While they were distracted, Lady Seto reached through her shield and grabbed the closest assassin, pulling him into a hug, snapping his neck...

This drew the last assassin's attention and as he aimed his large blaster on her, Lady Seto just smiled...

What Lady Seto saw and the assassin didn't, was the figure that materalized behind him...

What he did see, was a very bright energy blade suddenly sticking out of his chest...

He didn't say a thing, but he did have a very surprised look on his face...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lady Seto tried not to smile as the energy blade in the figure's hand dissolved...

But Princess Ryoko Hakubi Masaki had a very wicked grin on her face...

It had been quite a while since she'd been in a real life and death situation, perhaps married life wasn't going to be as dull as she'd thought it might be...

As for Lady Seto, after calming down the assistant, she found herself wanting to hug Ryoko...

She had never dreamed that she'd be so happy to see a pirate, even an ex-one, in her life...

It was possible she might have survived, but something told her that when they checked the bodies they would find some very nasty surprises...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( At the Main Mine entrance... )**

As the Emperor neared the mine entrance and was passing a large pole, something flew past him and stuck in the pole...

It only took an instant for him to recognize what it was, a shuriken or throwing star...

The Emperor quicky raised his force-field, as his guards also responded...

The attack was sudden and swift, as a number of figures, dressed all in black, attacked from all sides at once, cutting down all four guards and the security chief...

Besides energy weapons, they were firing metal and wooden bolts, all intended to weaken the Emperor's force-field enough that something might get through...

A strong continuous assault was the only way to over come a Juraian force-field...

Between the continuous assault and the magnetic storms, it wasn't long before Azusa was beginning to feel the strain...

Even so, he wasn't worried, he had recognized that shuriken, help was near...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It had been during that first visit to the Masaki Shrine that Yosho had shown him his collection of local native weapons, many of them hundreds of years old, but as good as new...

Among all the bow and arrows, knives and swords, there had been a black colored shuriken with the Masaki crest in it...

A special, gold inlay shuriken presented to Yosho by the Emperor of Japan for saving the Emperor and his family from ninja assassins long ago...

Only one person would have know that Azusa would recognize it as a warning and not as an attack...

Azusa couldn't help smiling...

It seem, saving Emperors tended to run in the family...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

But at the moment he was having to concentrate on his force-field, for with all the attacks, he was being pressed, hard...

And it seem that his attackers were concentrating on him too, cause no one noticed one of the bolt shooters suddenly stop firing and fall down...

Out of the corner of his eye, Azusa saw a small flash and one of his attacker fell...

Help had arrived, but there was still a dozen attackers left...

And they were still pressing him hard, very hard...

In fact he was beginning to feel the blows of each bolt, each blaster charge...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Another bolt shooter to his left, stopped firing...

Another flash to his right and another energy weapon fell silent...

To his left a bolt shooter **AND** a energy weapon suddenly fell silent at once...

The attackers had began to notice their loses and were redoubled their efforts...

And in doing so, they were wearing down Azusa's overloaded force-field...

It had him concerned, for he could feel it about to collapse...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Azusa closed his eyes just as his force-field collapsed, but he didn't feel any thing hit him...

He opened his eyes to a big surprise, three very bright energy blades were hovering between him and the enemy...

It seemed he wasn't the only one surprised, for his attackers were staring at them, too...

As they started shooting again, Azusa watched as the blades danced back and forth catching and deflecting each bolt and energy burst, protecting him...

Not only were they allowing him to recover from the assault, but Azusa realized that the energy bursts were being deflected back, taking out his attackers...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Within a short time, all the attackers were down and Jurai military forces had rushed to their Emperor's side...

Many of them were staring at the three energy blades, hovering before their Emperor...

" **Lighthawk Wings!!!...** "

To the side, Azusa could see Tenchi, with Ryoko and Mihoshi on ether side, just standing there quietly...

Seto was also standing there, a fan was in front of her face, but he could see her eyes dancing...

Tenchi smiled and Azusa nodded back, then, without any word the wings dissolved...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( Later, Aboard the Kirito... ) **

Tenchi was standing in an open area, watching the stars streak by in the darkness of space...

That's where Azusa found him, having some quiet time to himself...

" **Hummm... **"

Tenchi was surprised that he wasn't alone and by who it was...

" **Your majesty!!!... **"

Azusa waved him down, he had his non-expression expression back on...

They both stood for a while in silence, watching the stars...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After a while, Azusa reached into his pocket and handed Tenchi the black shuriken...

" **I believe Yosho would like to have this back for his collection...** "

Tenchi smiled as he rubbed the family heirloom and then put it into his pocket...

Azusa continued...

" **Mind telling me how you learned of the attempt and where I was?...** "

Tenchi couldn't help smiling...

" **You have Washu to thank for that... **"

" **Washu?... **"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tenchi sighed, why was everything more difficult when it came to Washu?...

" **It seems Washu intercepted a report from the GP to Jurai HQ, about a rumored attempt on the royal family... **"

Azusa started to ask how Washu had intercepted a top coded report between the GP and Jurai, much less read it?...

On second thought he didn't want to know, however he was interested in how she'd found out where he'd gone, **THAT **was subpost to be secure...

" **And Me?...** "

Tenchi sighed, he knew Azusa wasn't going to like this...

" **It seems she just hacked into your so-called SECURE data base on Jurai and checked your movement log... **"

As Azusa was about to reply, Tenchi held up a hand...

" **It seems she hadn't been the only one... Some one had hacked in before her... That and the local climate gave us a good idea where they might strike...** "

Azusa closed his eyes and counted to ten, it didn't help...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

" **It was lucky you arrived just in time...** "

Tenchi looked at the ground...

" **As we weren't sure who to trust, we used ****Ryo-Ohki to ****get there before you and hid... It was just as well that we did, as we saw the security chief greet people who were part of the assassin team, only a short time after we got there... Guess they figure 'DEAD MEN TELL NO TALES'...** "

Azusa wasn't happy, Tenchi continued...

" **When Ryoko informed us that Lady Seto had been attacked, I thought it best to warn you...** "

Azusa eyed Tenchi...

" **With all the magnetic problems, how did Ryoko keep in touch with the rest of you?...** "

_**OH, this was going to be good...**_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

" **Before we left on our little, away-from-home honeymoon, Washu ask us if we'd test a new invention she come up with... She got the idea from some old late night movie she watched...** "

Azusa's eyebrow went up...

" **Any way, all four of us had special com-implants that allow us to talk to each other and to Washu without have to go to a communication set... It's only until we get back...** "

He had Azusa's attention...

" **It uses something called nul-space to connect them... That way it doesn't matter how far away or the climate, we can still talk... It also can't be intercepted... **"

He stopped for a moment, closing his eyes, opening them again, he sighed...

" **Washu says if you like, she'll show it to you next time you drop by the house...** "

Azusa's jaw dropped, they were on the opposite side of Jurai from Earth...

Tenchi just shrugged his shoulders and smiled...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

" **Why did you make it appear as if I were using the Lighthawk Wings?...** "

Tenchi couldn't help smiling...

" **Word is beginning to get around that a member of the Royal Family can use Lighthawk Wings... I've got Washu using me as a Ginnie pig, I don't need the rest of the empire watching too...** "

He could hear Washu chuckling...

Before Azusa could reply, Tenchi continued...

" **There were a large number of Jurai males out there, who just saw you using Lighthawk Wings to protect yourself... I wouldn't be surprised if it's all over the Empire within the week... Perhaps this will cause others to think twice before trying to start something... **"

Azusa nodded...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

" **Where was Ayeka?...** "

Tenchi sighed...

" **She and ****Ryo-Ohki were waiting on the side as backup due to the magnetic storm's effects... More as a last resort due to Washu being worried about Ryo-Ohki, we just managed to get down safely... They escorted Lady Seto back up to **_**Mikagami **_**in a shuttle so she could contact Jurai and warn the Queens**... "

Azusa's eye's danced...

" **You do realize they're going to want to thank you**... "

Tenchi closed his eyes and started shaking his head...

" **I suppose this means we won't be seeing you on Jurai for a while?...** "

Tenchi smiled, but didn't say any thing, he could hear Washu laughing...

To be continued...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	10. Chapter 10

**PRINCESS, PIRATE, POLICEWOMAN, WIFE...**

**Author: Daferge**

**Disclaimer: Tenchi Muyo! is copyright AIC/Pioneer Ltd. **

**All respective characters are property of their original owners. All original characters and ideas are property of the author.**

**Chapter 10.... **

**( The Royal Jurai Palace...)**

Azusa Jurai, Emperor of the mighty Jurai Empire, sat at his desk studying all the reports that had come in during his recent inspection trip...

Upon his return, two things had happen...

**First**, his two Queens, both Funaho and Misaki, had met him as he beamed down from the _**Kirito **_and proceeded to wick him off to their bedroom suite, where they had proceeded to question him, in great detail, about what had acquired on his trip...

It seems his daughter Ayeka had called, informing them of the attempt on his life **and **that both he and Lady Seto were fine, but had given no other details due to security concerns...

Then there were all those rumors and reports from the outpost/mining colony that had come in reporting that the Emperor had been seen defended himself during the attack, with **Lighthawk Wings**...

It had taken over an hour for him to answer all their questions and be allow to leave...

But with smiling faces, they had made it very clear that they weren't finished with him...

Upon exiting the bedroom suite, it wasn't hard to guess what the giggling palace staff members thought he'd been doing for the past hour...

He sighed, more rumors...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Second**, he noticed an unusual awe that members of the staff and even the Royal Guard gave him...

He thought he sensed a bit more firm snap as the guards came to attention as he passed...

Perhaps Tenchi had been right about not bothering about the rumors...

Now that he thought about it, he was sure the Queens had more reasons than just security when they chose to spend an hour questioning him in their suite, his Den was just as secure, but it didn't offer as much privacy...

He could almost see them exiting after him, giggling and adjusting their clothes...

Even **MORE** rumors, sigh...

Some thing in the back of his mind told him he wasn't going to get much sleep tonight...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( A quiet Tavern... )**

It had been a very quiet day, in other words, no one was dead and the tavern hadn't been damaged in a fight or shootout...

The small group of spacebikers had been sitting over in a corner, drinking for some time, when the smiling young female came in from the rain...

Their leader, tall, dark, shaggy beard, with tattoos on both arms watched as the young lady looked around, waved at the mature male standing behind the bar, before walking over to a table on the far side of the room...

He watched with a smile as she glanced around, as if she might be looking for someone, before she sat down...

He gotten to be the leader because he was the biggest, the meanest, the toughest fighter in the whole gang...

Perhaps he should go over and introduce himself...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As he made his way over to the table, he noted that she seem to be wearing an outfit similar in style to those worn by Juraian Nobles these days...

He smiled...

Perhaps she was some Juraian high Noble lady, taking after that new crown prince of theirs and was out mixing with the lower classes for the night...

The fact that the bar keeper brought her a drink in a cup and saucer, seem to confirm it...

Perhaps he would even show her a good time, before seeing how much her family would be willing pay to get her back...

He came to a stop next to the table and smiled down at the young girl...

" **Hey, Babe... Care to have a good time tonight?**... "

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The young girl looked up at the spacebiker and shook her head...

" **Sorry, I'm waiting for some people... Besides, I'm already seeing some one**... "

Keeping a smile of his face, he wasn't one to take **NO** for an answer...

Leaning over the table, he placed his big rough hand on top of her smaller one...

Looking first at his hand, then at him, she sighed, then reached over her free hand and removed his hand from on top of hers...

His eyes widened at how easy she was able to remove his hand...

He stared at his hand, then at the smiling young girl...

Reaching for his blaster, he felt something pressed against the right side of his head...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Slowly turning his head, he found himself looking down the barrel of **THE** biggest blaster he could ever remember...

At the other end of that blaster, was a tall, attractive, smiling blonde wearing some rather odd clothes...

But there was some thing in her eyes that told him she wouldn't hesitate to pull the trigger if he made the wrong move...

" **Is this person bothering you?...** "

From behind him, he heard a more mature voice replied...

" **No... Besides, he's way too young for me**... "

He turned back to find that the young girl was gone and a more mature female with shorter hair, was now sitting at the table...

His jaw dropped as he realized that for some reason this new female looked exactly like the young girl, only older...

What was going on here?...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

From over to the side a very harsh voice broke his line-of-thought...

" **Well?... Are you going to shoot him or not?...** "

He turned that way to find a young lady with light, spiky hair approaching, carrying a large bottle in each hand...

The blonde sighed and put her blaster away...

" **Na... The paper work would take most of the night... And I thirsty...** "

She accepted one of the opened bottles from the other female, lifted it to her lips, took a long drink, then wiped her lips with the back of her hand...

The spiked haired female smiled, but shook her head...

As they both sat down at the table, he noticed that the young girl had reappeared, her red hair long again...

She smiled and waved at him...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

He found himself moving away from the table and as he did, he backed into some one standing at the bar...

Spinning around, he found it was a tall young boy, with dark hair, who seem to be chatting with the older male behind the bar...

His first impulse was to go for his blaster, but when the boy turned and they came eye-to-eye, there was something in the boy's eyes that stopped him...

He didn't know why, but for the first time in ages he felt something he didn't want to...

**FEAR**...

Perhaps it was time that they were moving on...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( Back at the Masaki House... )**

It was just after dusk when Kiyone got back to the house, only to find it very quiet...

Kiyone had just gotten in from her latest patrol of the local space and she couldn't understand how Mihoshi had been able to stand such a boring patrol...

She smiled, **UNLESS** a certain, dark haired, young male was on her mind...

She knew that Tenchi and the girls were out running around in Ryo-Ohki, getting some quiet time alone and testing some device for Washu...

Before heading in, Washu had called her, letting her know that she'd be gone for a while and that the Masaki **males**, Nobuyuki and Katsuhito, would be watching Mayuka, would **she** watch over them?...

With a sigh and a smile, Auntie Kiyone agreed to watch the watchers...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Passing through the kitchen, Kiyone got the meal Sasami had left in the frig before going over to Tenchi's aunt for a couple days...

Tenchi's aunt had gotten a collection of cookbooks for Christmas and had promised Sasami they'd get together to try them out...

With **MOST** of the family gone, this seem like a good time to try out the books...

The plate in one hand, she was nibbling a bit as she entered the living room...

She was about to pop a small piece of fish into mouth, when she noticed the figure on the couch...

She smiled as she looked down upon a sleeping Nobuyuki, Mayuka also asleep, her head resting on her grandfather's shoulder, both were smiling...

She had watched as Mayuka came into the family...

Having a grandchild had brought out a different Nobuyuki, one the girls didn't mind being around...

Of course, Washu had been some help too...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kiyone thought about waking them, but they looked so sweet, she wished she had a camera, so Tenchi could see it...

Glancing up, she remembered the small cameras Washu had in most of the rooms so she could watch over her new family, even when she was working in her lab...

When Washu got back, she'd have to mention it to her, if any one could find a shot, she could...

Besides she need to talk with Lord Yosho about some rumors and reports sent to her via special coding from Galaxy Police Headquarters...

In fact, the reports had come straight from Grand Marshal Kuramitsu's office...

It seems there had been an attack on the Emperor while he was visiting a Jurai planet and there some unusual rumors were now floating around...

Mihoshi's grandfather thought Mishoshi, she and the Masaki family should be informed...

Rumor had it that the Emperor was seen defending himself from assassins with a three bladed set of Lighthawk wings...

Why did she get the feeling Tenchi had been some where nearby...

It would be just like Tenchi to let Azusa get all the credit

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( The Masaki Shrine... )**

Katsuhito was standing on the porch of the shrine, looking up at the stars...

He was sipping a cup of that special Jurai tea the Queens had brought on their last visit...

He wasn't sure why he was out there...

Jurai's star was on the other side of the sun from earth, this time of year...

In fact most of the Jurai Empire was on that side...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

He'd been with Washu when the attacks on his father and Seto had taken place...

Things had been very tense as they'd received blow-by-blow details as it happened via Washu's new little invention...

He didn't know who was more stunned, when Mihoshi reported that a set of Lighthawk Wings had appearing before the Emperor and began defending him...

It difficult to say who was prouder of Tenchi, him or Washu?...

He knew that the Queen's were, they wanted to know when he was coming to Jurai again...

Which meant, Tenchi would be trying his best to stay away from Jurai as long as possible...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Things were quiet with every one gone and he'd seen Kiyone's return...

After a quick check around, he would head down to the house...

Some how he had the feeling that she would be looking for him...

He wondered if he would be able to get little Mayuka away from Nobuyuki?...

He'd been taking care of her ever since Sasami had left for a few days...

His son-in-law had become attached to his granddaughter like glue...

It kind of reminded him of his own daughter, Tenchi's mother, just after she was born...

He smiled, he'd been the same way...

Finishing his tea, he put up the cup, closed the shrine and headed down the hill...

To be continued...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	11. Chapter 11

**PRINCESS, PIRATE, POLICEWOMAN, WIFE...**

**Author: Daferge**

**Disclaimer: Tenchi Muyo! is copyright AIC/Pioneer Ltd. **

**All respective characters are property of their original owners. All original characters and ideas are property of the author.**

**Chapter 11.... **

**( Juraian Royal Palace...)**

It had been a long day and Azusa Jurai was starting to get bored...

One thing even the Emperor of Jurai needed, was to be as well informed as possible...

Therefore he'd been reading reports for what seem like most of the day...

Ones just in, ones that had come in since he'd last read reports and reports for several weeks before that...

With thousands of years of experience behind him, he learned to see the little patterns in things that usually went over looked if you just read reports one at a time...

Taken on a daily or even weekly basis, it could be hard to see any thing...

But he had learned long ago that if you were to read or study several week's of reports at a time, if there was any thing there, it was easier to see...

The problem was that although he could sense them, he just couldn't see them...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sitting back in his chair, his eyes came upon the portrait of his oldest daughter Ayeka, her new husband, crown prince Tenchi Masaki and the rest of her new family...

His wives had pestered him no end until he'd put the portraits up there as reminder of where Jurai's future lay and in whose hands...

He some times got the feeling that they had put them there to keep a watchful eye on him...

Especially the one on the other side of Tenchi, his second wife, Ryoko Hakubi Masaki...

Formally known as **Ryoko the Space Pirate**, the only person in recorded history to have single handedly attacked Jurai and the palace, then successfully escaped...

Of all the portraits, He could have sworn **her **eyes would follow him where ever he went in the room...

It was only when he asked his wives where they'd gotten the picture that he learned it was a special present from Washu, it turned out that the eyes really **WERE** following him...

But it was that fourth portrait that could make him smile...

First class Detective of the Galaxy Police and now Juraian Princess Mihoshi Kuramitsu Masaki, Tenchi's third wife...

Although one of the most decorated officers in the GP, her damages file was thicker than the census book for the entire Juraian Empire...

Azusa smiled...

" **And she's all Tenchi, Ryoko and Ayeka's problem... **"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( The Masaki House... )**

There was tension in the air and for once it wasn't being caused by any of the girls....

Tenchi's father and grandfather, Nobuyuki and Katsuhito, were sitting on the couch, both doing their best puppy-dog-eyes impressions...

Standing before them, shaking her head and tapping her foot, was Galaxy Police officer, First class Detective Kiyone Makibi...

In her arms was the source of their depression, Mayuka, Tenchi's new born daughter...

Kiyone had come down to see if there was any thing to snack on and found the two Masaki males trying to calm a crying Mayuka...

Nobuyuki said she wanted milk, Katsuhito said she needed to be changed...

Kiyone had walked over, put Mayuka on her shoulder, patted her back and smiled as Mayuka burped, reminding kiyone a lot of Mihoshi and Ryoko...

Now Mayuka was sound asleep, cuddled in her Auntie Kiyone's arms...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

No matter how sad they looked or how much they begged, Kiyone had decided that **SHE **was going to have to be the one taking care of Mayuka until Washu and the others got back...

Washu was due back later tonight, Tenchi and the girls within the week...

When she had talked to Lord Yosho (Katsuhito) just after she'd gotten back from her last patrol, she had learned that Tenchi and the girls **HAD **been there, when Azusa and Lady Seto were attacked...

They had talked and Kiyone had passed on the reports that Headquarter's had sent about rumors and reports concerning the Royal family...

She was surprised to learn that Washu already had quite a number of those reports and they'd been very helpful in preventing the assassination...

She would have to talk to Washu before reporting back to the Grand Marshal...

Til then, Auntie Kiyone was going to enjoy some time with little Mayuka...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( Just outside the Solar system... )**

Washu was sitting in the small space craft's control room chair...

She had built this little runabout, just after Kagato's defeat, so she would have something so she could get around without having to depend on Ryoko or any of the other girls...

Even while in sub-space on auto-pilot, she could use the main control screen as if she were back in her lab...

Only 20 percent of the on-board space was for crew, 30 percent was taken up by computer hardware and the other 50 percent was engine...

It could travel twice as fast as any Jurai treeship in sub-space, if need be and three times as fast in regular space...

It had heavy shields, but no weapons, mostly because she didn't want to bother having to spend all that time rework the engines for the weapons...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

She had used it to catch up with Tenchi and the girls...

They'd spent some time discussing the attack, what happen during it, what accrued afterwards and any clues obtained from the bodies of the assassins...

Samples of their weapons were retained and been transferred to Washu's ship...

She had spent the entire trip home studying those weapons for any clues, as well as all the other details she had...

It was well known that assassin guilds were all hyper-secretive, even so she had an idea which one had provided the hit-team...

The question would be how and why they'd taken this assassination assignment...

Assassin guilds survived by being secretive and keeping a low profile, a suicide mission like this wasn't like them...

And the Royal Family was far **TOO** high risk a target...

So, what had made it worth the risk?...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( Galaxy Police Headquarters... )**

Grand Marshal Kuramitsu sat behind his desk, studying the report that had just been decoded by his personal com station...

Mihoshi had sent a detailed report of the assassination attempt on Emperor Azusa and Lady Seto's lives...

The Grand Marshal smiled, it seem that it had been Ryoko who had saved lady Seto's life...

He still had trouble referring to her as princess Ryoko, just as it was difficult to think of little Mihoshi as **Princess **Mihoshi...

Then there was the rumors of the Emperor's use of the Lighthawk Wings energy blades...

In Mihoshi's report, the wings appeared before the Emperor and defended him, but he found it interesting that she didn't say that **He** had produced them...

Why did he get the feeling that Tenchi was some how involved?...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Every thing recovered after the attack tended to point towards it being one of the assassin guilds as the attackers...

Over the years, he'd found that the best way to understand and fight some one was to study them and know them...

And what he knew was that the guilds didn't survive by getting into politics...

And attacking the Royal Family was pure suicidal...

In the past, attacks on the Emperor had resulted in entire planets being left lifeless, barren rocks...

Knowing Azusa, it could be the entire solar system being turned lifeless...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( Edge of the Jurai empire... )**

The planet was small, the small Juraian Outpost being all that marked it as part of the empire at all...

In fact, a large portion of the stars in the late evening sky were under the control of the Raynza Republic...

A cloaked figure approached the ruins of an ancient settlement abandoned hundreds of years before...

As he got within a few yards of the old wall, he stopped and held his arms out, away from his body, hands empty...

In the dim light, slowly and quietly, a number of figures, dressed in black, surround the clocked figure, one approaching within a few feet...

" **What do you want?**..."

" **To talk**... "

" **About what?**... "

" **Tomorrow**... "

The leader in black was confused...

" **Tomorrow?**..."

" **Yes... Would you like to see it?**... "

Pushing back the clock's hood, a young man with black hair and a smile appeared...

The leader recognize his face at once...

" **PRINCE TENCHI!!!**... "

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Several of the figures drew blasters, only to have them shot from their hands...

A third figure starting to point his heavy blaster rifle, but suddenly found an energy blade pressed only inches from his throat...

" **Drop it!!!**... "

Shaking hands released the blaster, letting it fall to the ground...

The leader watched as two more figures stepped out of the darkness to stand by the crown prince...

The female with light hair holding a blaster was First class Detective Mihoshi Kuramitsu and now **Juraian Princess **Mihoshi Kuramitsu, said to be more feared by pirates than Lady Seto herself...

Any one within Juraian space would recognize the other a robed female surrounded by small floating logs, Jurai's first Princess Ayeka Jurai...

The spiky haired female holding the energy blade had disappeared, only to reappear next to the Prince...

Any one who travelled in space had heard of the infamous Demon Space Pirate Ryoko, who had reappeared after not being seen since her attack on Jurai itself 700 years ago...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The leader shook his head, rumor had it that she too was a Juraian Princess...

Being way on on the edge of Juraian space allowed for security, but also allowed rumors to far out pace real news...

Over the past couple years or so he'd heard a lot about of this new crown prince and his wives, stopped Kagato, saved Jurai from a massive pirate fleet and the prince had even been reported killed for a while...

The guild master had thought it had all been just rumors, but seeing them all together he was having second thoughts...

He did have little doubt that fighting would be suicidal...

Raising a hand, he signaled the other to retire, they slowly began to back off and disappear into the ruins...

Until he was the only one left...

Spreading his hands, he smiled...

" **And how may I be of service to the Royal Family?**... "

To be continued...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	12. Chapter 12

**PRINCESS, PIRATE, POLICEWOMAN, WIFE...**

**Author: Daferge**

**Disclaimer: Tenchi Muyo! is copyright AIC/Pioneer Ltd. **

**All respective characters are property of their original owners. All original characters and ideas are property of the author.**

**Chapter 12.... **

**( Edge of the Jurai empire... )**

The planet was so small that besides a small Juraian Outpost and a number for a name, there was nothing that marked it as part of the empire at all...

Hardly any one bothered with the ruins in the wastelands, they were too far from the outpost and were nothing but the common remains of a colony that hadn't survived...

Unknown to those at the outpost, there **WAS** life among the ruins, **dangerous** life...

A small guild of assassins had moved in centuries ago and made it their home...

Secluded, it was where they could live and train without having to worry about any one looking over their shoulders...

That is, until recent events put a **VERY **large bulls-eye on their backs...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A few days earlier, a number of men, dressed in assassin gear, **THEIR **gear, had made an attempt on the life of the Emperor of Jurai...

None of the attackers had survived and what few clues were found had pointed at this small guild as the source for the attackers...

However, this had come as a surprise to the master of the Guild...

A quick head count had accounted for all their guild members, except for the three man squad out on assignment and not back yet...

Besides, their guild only did small **JOBS**, at most a two to three men squad assigned...

And they were very selective in **WHO** they went after, people who deserved to be killed and other dangerous missions...

However, under the circumstances the master of the guild offered to surrender, to prove that they weren't behind the attack...

In front of the entire guild, the guild master offered his sword and his life to the one person willing to accept his word...

The Crown Prince of Jurai, Tenchi Masaki...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The discussions had been going on for hours, on one side the Master of the guild and his fellow assassins...

On the other side, members of the Royal Family, Prince Tenchi, Princess Ayeka, Princess Mihoshi and Princess Ryoko...

Ayeka and Ryoko found it amusing that these fearless assassins, feared by most of the Jurai Empire, would openly stare and back away when ever Mihoshi came near...

What had them shaking their heads was that Mihoshi was totally unaware of her effect on the others, she was only trying to ask someone if there was something to eat...

As for Tenchi, he was enjoying his wives reactions to being surrounded by the enemy...

To Ayeka and Ryoko, a couple hundred assassins wouldn't work up a good sweat and they were pretty sure that if Mihoshi pulled her gun, half the assassins would run away...

Besides, during their little time here, Ryoko had let Tenchi know, by their mental com, that she believed their theory about the attack was correct, this guild wasn't behind it...

Having been following the conversation, Washu had agreed...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The guild master bowed his head and offered Tenchi his sword, in effect offering up his life...

Tenchi looked at Ayeka and Ryoko, they smiled and nodded, Mihoshi just smiled...

Reaching out, Tenchi touched the sword, but didn't take it...

Withdrawing his hand, Tenchi stepped back, smiling...

He remembered what his grandfather had once told him...

" **No matter what, always smile... The other guy won't know what you're thinking and will think that you know what you're doing, even when you don't**... "

The guild master looked up at the smiling Crown Prince...

He wasn't sure what to make of this...

" **We believe you... I also believe your missing squad won't be returning...** "

At that, the guild master's eyes widened, after a moment, he dropped to his knee and bowed his head...

" **We are yours to command, my Lord, Crown Prince...** "

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

All around them, every member of the guild dropped to his knee and bowed his head...

Tenchi sighed as he looked at his smiling wives, their eyes aglow...

Ryoko was proud of him, Ayeka too, having to wipe something from her eye...

Even Mihoshi had taken note, looking from the guild master to Tenchi and back...

It seem Tenchi had surprised them all once again...

Tenchi sighed and scratched the back of his head...

" **Please... It's just Tenchi...** "

They could all hear Washu chuckling over their comm system...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( Washu's Lab, Earth... )**

When Katsuhito entered Washu's Lab, he found her laughing her head off...

He even had to wait a while for her to calm down enough to talk...

He couldn't understand a word she said...

Finally Washu was able to hit some keys on her keyboard and Katsuhito could hear Tenchi's voice...

Washu watched Katsuhito's face change expression as she played back Tenchi's conversation from light-years away and had a hard time calming down...

When it came to an end, he stood there shaking his head...

A guild of assassins as Royal retainers...

He didn't have to look to know Washu had a big smile and her eyes were glowing...

Most of all he hoped his father didn't take it wrong...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Before they could start discussing things, a voice called out...

" **Hello, any one here?...** "

Kiyone stuck her head around the corner, holding Mayuka on her shoulder...

" **Have you heard any thing from Tenchi and the girls?...** "

At the sound of her father's name, Mayuka was wide awake and her eyes searching...

Both Katsuhito and Washu smiled as they saw Mayuka's reaction...

" **Sasami is back and she sent me down to let you know Dinner's ready... **"

If there was one truth in life, when Sasami fixed something to eat, you didn't pass it up, no matter what was happening in the rest of the universe...

Both Katsuhito and Washu sighed, following Kiyone and Mayuka back upstairs...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( Galaxy Police Headquarters... )**

Grand Marshal Kuramitsu studied the short message his granddaughter Mihoshi had sent just a short time before...

**HAVE POSSIBLE ID ON ASSASSIN GUILD... WE WILL BE CONFRONTING THEM... WILL INFORM YOU OF RESULTS...**

The Marshal shook his head, confronting a whole guild of trained assassins?...

If it were any one, other than the Crown Prince and his wives, he might be worried...

As it was, he felt sorry for the guild...

Together the four had the firepower of a **third** generation tree-ship...

**AND** if you got them **upset**, think **SECOND** generation...

He couldn't wait to find out, how **THIS** turned out...

Life had gotten so much more interesting since Tenchi released Ryoko from her 700 year sleep...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Perhaps he should have Airi send Seina Yamada and the _Kamidake II _out as backup...

More as scouting than any thing else...

He seem to note that for a small, backwater planet, that hadn't even developed space travel yet, there were a lot of people from there effecting the universe of late...

Perhaps being Juraian wouldn't be so important any more...

Knowing Tenchi, he would try to keep **TERRA **as far from Juraian politics as possible...

He reached over and keyed in Airi's comm code...

_**Oh, well, back to work**_...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( Juraian Royal Palace...)**

Emperor Azusa reread the message he'd received from Ayeka...

**HAVE POSSIBLE ID ON ASSASSIN GUILD... WE WILL BE CONFRONTING THEM... WILL INFORM YOU OF RESULTS... HOLD STRIKE FORCE!!!...**

It seem she was one step ahead of him, possible do to Washu and that new communication device of theirs...

He also knew that Prince Tenchi and his wives were a formative force...

If something happen, chances were all his strike force could do would be to clean up the remains...

Azusa smiled, it was good to have Ryoko on the side of Jurai...

She was trying her best to make up for the attack on Jurai, 700 years ago...

Repay Jurai, but mostly to please Tenchi...

Any way, there were lots of other things demanding his attention, let the Crown Prince handle this...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( A Juraian Strike force in deep space...)**

Princess Seto Kamiki Jurai stood aboard her tree-ship, the _**Mikagami, **_at the head of a large Strike force headed towards a small planet on the edge of Juraian space...

The strike force had been headed to sector **7215 **to investigate rumors of unusual pirate activity, when it was ordered to join Princess Seto...

She was more than willing to show those scum that messing with the Juraian Royal Family was a bad idea, a **VERY** bad idea...

It wouldn't be hard to evacuate the outpost, just before the force turned the planet into a barren rock...

Simple destroying the planet didn't leave any warning behind, any reminder for any future scum who might consider making trouble...

As she stood, sipping tea and considering if just the one planet as enough of a warning, one of her retainers approached with a message...

Her eye went up as she read the message, orders from Azusa to stand down...

She sighed, she'd so been looking foreword to a little destruction, she found it an excellent way to relieve tension...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Taking another sip of tea, she turned to her assistant...

" **It seems we've been ordered to stand down...** "

" **My Lady?...** "

" **It seems the Crown Prince and his wives will be looking into the matter...** "

Lady Seto was smiling, a sure sign of trouble...

" **This should prove interesting...** "

Now that she though about it, she kind of liked the idea of watching Tenchi perform...

She sensed that Tenchi was going to surprise them all, again...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Finishing her tea, she handed her cup and saucer to her assistant..

" **Now then... Are there any reports of Pirate activity in this area?... **"

She wasn't one to let a perfectly good strike force go to waste...

There had to be something going on somewhere that she could shoot at...

**To be continued...**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	13. Chapter 13

**PRINCESS, PIRATE, POLICEWOMAN, WIFE...**

**Author: Daferge**

**Disclaimer: Tenchi Muyo! is copyright AIC/Pioneer Ltd. **

**All respective characters are property of their original owners. All original characters and ideas are property of the author.**

**Chapter 13.... **

**( Galaxy Police Headquarters... )**

Grand Marshal Kuramitsu was studying the odd coded message his granddaughter Mihoshi had just sent him...

**ASSASSIN GUILD CONFRONTED... NO LONGER A PROBLEM...**

Short, simple and didn't tell him a thing...

Some how he had a feeling there was more to it that that...

Besides, Mihoshi usually would send long detailed reports, this sounded more like Princess Ayeka's work...

And if that was so, then it was short and simple for security reasons...

Something told him that when it did come it was going to be one of those **your-eyes-only**, **burn-after-reading** reports and not for the records...

He sat back and smiled, he couldn't wait to hear this one...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( Juraian Royal Palace...)**

Emperor Azusa sat at his desk, studying the message, his daughter, Princess Ayeka had sent him...

**ASSASSIN GUILD CONFRONTED... NO LONGER A PROBLEM...**

Short, simple, to the point and left the details out, yes that was Ayeka...

He could understand, seeing how he so-call secured information network had been breached, almost getting him killed...

He hadn't known it was accessible from outside the palace and in fact, it wasn't suppose to be...

Even after Washu updated the system and removed the outside access, she let him know that, what was created by **man**, could be bypassed by **man**...

She'd only smiled when he asked her about things created by **Washu**?...

She'd installed a special security system to check the network for tampering and unauthorized usages...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A short note from Washu, indicated he should expect family soon...

He could only assume that meant Tenchi and family would be dropping by...

Any details could be delivered then...

He would have to inform Seto that the problem had been resolved...

He wasn't sure what to say, then he smiled...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( A Juraian Strike force in deep space...)**

Princess Seto stood on the command deck of her treeship, the _**Mikagami, **_studying the stars and sipping tea...

She was getting bored, first, the mission to deal with a guild of assassins had been called off, Prince Tenchi would handle it...

Then there were no pirates or any other problems out this way...

She sure wished she'd brought Seina Yamada along...

That young man drew trouble to him like a magnet...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

She didn't move as her aide, Minaho Masaki came up to her...

" **yes?...** "

" **A message from the emperor...** "

The dark haired young girl handed Seto the small data reader...

As she read it her eye brow went up...

**ASSASSIN GUILD CONFRONTED... NO LONGER A PROBLEM...**

" **My Lady?...** "

" **It seems Ayeka and Ryoko had all the fun, our services won't be needed...** "

Lady Seto sighed as her eyes narrowed...

" **Head us back to sector 7215, I believe we have some unfinished business there... **"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( Edge of the Jurai empire... )**

Tenchi had allowed Ayeka to conduct the details, she was the one who'd spent her whole life learning these things, he watched and with Ryoko and Mihoshi, learned...

He'd spent most of the meeting not understanding most of what was going on, Ayeka coaching him, by the comlink, on what he had to say and when...

Mostly he just smiled and tried to look like **HE**was in charge, Ryoko and Mihoshi trying not to laugh, Washu was laughing...

A pact or treaty, Tenchi wasn't sure which or what, was agreed upon...

The guild master motioned and a young boy, dark hair and red eyes approached the group...

He heard Ryoko moan and Ayeka sigh over the link, then Ayeka spoke via comlink...

_**Don't say anything, just nod...**_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Taking the young boys hand, the guild master stepped up to Tenchi...

" **My Crown Prince, this is my grandson Rogon... The last of my line... He will be the guild's token of our loyalty...** "

Tenchi smiled and nodded, not really knowing what to do...

It was Washu who spoke next...

_**Tenchi, the boy is a hostage and guarantee for they're keeping their word, to refuse it is to refuse their word...**_

Ayeka spoke too...

_**It is a old rite not used by most worlds, but to those who do, it's very important...**_

Sighing Tenchi stepped foreword and raised his right hand...

The guild master looked at Tenchi, then his hand, then at Tenchi again, confused...

" **On the world I was born, we seal an agreement by shaking hands...** "

By law, touching a member of the Royal Family, without permission, was punishable by death...

The guild master eye's widened as he slowly raised his hand and watched as Tench took it, shaking it...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After shaking hands, Tenchi studied the young boy, he'd have to think of something that would be agreeable to all, it was Ryoko who spoke up...

_**He does look a lot like Tenchi when he was younger...**_

Tenchi smiled...

_**Ayeka, where are such tokens kept?...**_

_**Usually within the household of the host... Why?...**_

Tenchi turn to the guild master...

" **We accept your token and he will be staying at our home on my native planet... But I was wondering if this will effect his training?...** "

The guild master looked at his grandson and shook his head...

" **It cannot be helped... It is for the good of the guild...** "

" **Perhap not...** **We have here a student without a teacher...** "

He heard Ayeka gasp and Ryoko snort, they'd caught where this was going...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

" **Back on my world, my grandfather is without a student...** "

The guild master's eyes widened, everyone knew who the crown prince's grandfather was...

Ayeka was the first to respond...

_**Tenchi... Is it wise to have an assassin, even a young one around the Masaki house?...**_

Tenchi didn't turn...

_**Would you rather we kept him with us as we traveled in Ryo-ohki?...**_

He knew how much the girls enjoyed having him alone...

_**Grandfather can teach him, Washu, kiyone and father can keep an eye on him and he can help Sasami around the house...**_

Getting no response, he turned to the guild master...

" **Then with your permission, his training will continue...** "

The guild master nodded his head, to have his grandson learn from the greatest Juraian swordmaster ever...

" **It is would be a great honor...** "

Only Tenchi and the girls could hear Washu's chuckle...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( Washu's Lab, Earth... )**

Washu was proud of her little guinea pig...

She noticed Tenchi hadn't mentioned the other aspect of shaking hands, by holding hands, it prevented ether person from using close contact to strike with a weapon...

He might not be into all the aspects of Diplomacy yet, Juraian or any other, but he was a fast learned and knew when to defer to those better informed, like Ayeka and herself...

Give him a couple hundred years and he'd be alright...

She thought about informing Lord Yosho that he had a new student, but decided to watch his expression as Tenchi broke the news...

She knew he'd do it, with Tenchi around less and less, he'd taken to writing poems...

Most of which ended up in the the trash can...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Turning back to her keyboard, she started making arrangements for their guest...

Documents to prove he was a distant relative visiting from overseas, like **MOST** of the people in the house now...

Also a small tracking device to keep track of him, at first...

Preparing a small room for him to stay, if her information on the guild was right, then something about the size of a walk-in closet was what he was use to...

Well, he'd just have to settle for something larger...

She would be running test, both physical and mental, before she left him alone with Sasami...

After all, he had been raised as an assassin...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As she typed a list of all the things she needed to do, there was something bothering her...

Some one had gone to a great deal of trouble to get this guild destroyed, she was going to examine it a lot closer, a whole lot closer...

From what she had learned, in the past few decades the guild had been turning away from hiring out to kill and had taken on less violent tasks...

Why they'd become such a less violent guild, she didn't know, yet...

Perhaps with the boy here she could learn more...

However, there was one thing she did know, that some day this boy would become the guild's master...

Perhaps Lord Yosho could teach the young one a better way to use what he had learned...

After all, an assassin was just a name used to describe how a warrior used his weapons...

If the way was changed, then the name would be changed...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( Some where in deep sub-space... )**

Tokimi watched as Washu began preparing for the their guest...

Just the hint of a smile crossed her lips...

"** Before you can solve a puzzle, you must first find all the pieces... **"

A goddess sees thinks, knows things, creates things...

But the game of life continues...

" **Well sister... Another piece has stepped upon the gaming board... Will it be helpful or harmful?...** "

With a wave of her hand, the image faded...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Another wave and she watched as the members of the guild watched in awe as Ryoko tossed Ryo-ohki, the small animal that had been sitting on her shoulder the whole time, into the air and it turned into a giant star ship...

Tokimi smiled as the guild began to realize there was much more to the Crown Prince and his wives...

The rumors were nothing compared to the real thing...

After a last few words between Tenchi and the guild master, he joined the other upon aboard Ryo-ohko...

To be continued...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	14. Chapter 14

**PRINCESS, PIRATE, POLICEWOMAN, WIFE...**

**Author: Daferge**

**Disclaimer: Tenchi Muyo! is copyright AIC/Pioneer Ltd. **

**All respective characters are property of their original owners. All original characters and ideas are property of the author.**

**Chapter 14.... **

**( Juraian Royal Palace...)**

Emperor Azusa took another sip of his drink, which sent a tingle down his spine, an effect of the terrain drink Sake...

He'd developed a taste for it on a visit to earth and oddly he found it relaxing, as long as he drank it slowly...

He still remembered the after effects from his first introduction to the beverage by Ryoko...

He'd seen her down it like water and wasn't going to let her show him up, he had awaken the next morning back aboard the _**Kirito,**_ naked in bed with both queens...

He also had a pounding head, as if he'd tried to knock down the royal palace, using his head...

As it turned out, there was a small remedy on a nearby desk, from Washu, with simple instructions, to counter his **'hang-over'**...

For some reason, the queens would try, every now and then, to get him to over do it...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

He looked down upon the landing site, where earlier he'd met with Tenchi and his wives as they dropped by for a quick visit on their way back to colony 0315, Terra...

It was then that he'd learned the details of their encounter with the assassin's guild...

He was surprised that the Royal Family now had a guild of assassins at it's command...

Ayeka assured him that the guild had nothing to do with the attempt on his life and would prove to be an excellent asset for the family...

Ryoko believed the guild was more of a special assault unit than assassin now...

A young boy, with dark hair and red eyes had been introduced as the guild master's grandson and his token of the guild's loyalty to the Royal family...

Azusa could tell that the young boy was nervous, but still able to stand before the emperor and hide his feelings...

To Azusa, this was points in the boy's favor...

Only decades of observations could detect the awe in the boy's eyes...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Azusa had managed to hide a smile as Tenchi announced their plans for Yosho to take Rogon on as his student...

He saw both Ayeka and Ryoko smile as Tenchi said this...

Some how Azusa had the feeling Yosho hadn't been informed of his new student yet...

After data packs were exchanged between Tenchi and one of Azusa's assistants, Ayeka gave her father a quick hug before they all beamed back aboard Ryo-ohki...

This left Azusa to explain to his Queens why tenchi and family hadn't waited for them to return to the palace...

But he knew that it was important that Tenchi get all the data they had gathered to Washu as soon as possible...

There were far too many unanswered questions...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( The Masaki House... )**

When Ryo-ohki entered the Sol system, Mihoshi's ex-partner Kiyone was there to greet them...

She escorted them back to earth, Mihoshi on the short range com system the whole way, describing their adventures and questioning Kiyone about her missed TV Soaps...

Sasami, Washu and Katsuhito were waiting on the dock as every one appeared...

A smiling Washu was holding a wide awake Mayuka in her arms...

As it was, only Katsuhito was surprised by the appearance of the young boy to the group...

When Tenchi made his request that he take the boy on as a student, Katsuhito had agreed, but only if Tenchi continued HIS training while home...

It was agreed...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The first thing they did upon entering the house, was to split up take care of different chores and such...

Ayeka joined Sasaami in the kitchen to catch her up on things at home, as well as about their trip...

Mihoshi dragged Kiyone into the living room to check out what was on TV and see if her favorite Soaps had gotten recorded while she was gone...

Ryoko had picked up a tired Ryo-ohki, in cabbit form and announced they could be found in the onsen...

Tenchi, carrying a happy Mayuka , followed Katsuhito, Rogon and Washu into her Lab...

The young boy was awe struck at all the amazing things he saw, all the huge closed in containers holding such strange creatures, Tenchi and Katsuhito just smiled...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Surrounded by such wonders, the boy hardly noticed as Washu ran a series of tests on him...

Using the private comlink, Tenchi reminded her that Rogon wasn't to become a test subject...

Washu had just smiled at him and winked...

Since he was going to be staying for a while, Washu had him put on the learning helmet and told him to just relax...

When her instriments went green, she pressed a button and the boy seem to go into a sort of trance...

Tenchi recognized it as the state that several of the girls had gone into while Washu's devise proceeded to feed information, such as new skills or a new language, directly into the subject's subconscious mind...

Tenchi had used it a couple times to help understand some things, like a rough idea of the 50,000+ year history of the vast Jurai Empire he might one day rule...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Washu and the others watched as a series of lights went from red to yellow to green...

After some time, all the lights were green and Washu removed the helmet...

With a snap of her fingers, Rogon was out of the trance...

**" Do you feel OK?... "**

Rogon nodded his head...

Every one smiled as Washu had spoken in Japanese, rather than Juraian...

**" Do you remember who you are?... "**

**" I am Rogon Masaki, a third cousin of Tenchi's visiting from overseas... "**

Rogon's eye's widened at what he'd just said, the others were all smiling...

**" To any one, other than those here at the house, that's who you'll be... Other wise with us you'll be yourself... This is to protect not only you, but the rest of us if something happens and you get separated from us some how... "**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Washu held up a small soft rubber bracelet before attaching it to his wrist...

She then carefully explained that it would allow them to find him in an emergency and if he found himself in trouble, all he had to do was squeeze it...

Tenchi noted that she hadn't mentioned only she could remove it and that it allowed her to know exactly where he was, day or night...

That done, they returned to the house itself and Washu led them upstairs to showed Rogon his new room...

To any of them it would have been a small closet, but to Rogon, it was so huge and that it was his alone, no one else was sleeping there...

Every one looked away as he brushed something from his eye...

Turning to the others, he bowed his head...

**" Lord Tenchi, Lady Washu... How can I... "**

A smiling Washu reach over, lifted his head and put a finger on his lips...

**" There's no need... And it's just Tenchi and Washu... "**

Rogon smiled and nodded his head...

**" Now go get cleaned up and changed... Sasami and Ayeka should have dinner ready by now and you don't want to be late... What Ryoko doesn't eat, I'm sure Mihoshi will finish and you'll go to bed hungry... "**

Tenchi smiled, although Washu was just teasing Rogon, she wasn't wrong about Ryoko and Mihoshi...

But he wouldn't change them for the world...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( Juraian Strike force sector 7215...)**

Lady Seto stood, studying the scans as they came in from the ships scattered about the small star system...

The last study of the system, done over 40 years ago, list a small white dwarf star with two small planet and three asteroid belts, where larger planets **HAD **been before their colonies had rebelled against an oppressive former Juraian Emperor...

As an example, the three large populated planets in the system became the new asteroid belts...

Now it seem that one of those two smaller planets was gone...

No debris of any kind, just some low scale radiation...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

What Lady Seto was considering, was that, before the strike force had been diverted to handle the assassin's guild, they had been headed here to investigate rumors of a major pirate or Raider base...

Her information was that the base was on the outer one of the two, the one that was now missing...

As past data had proven to be be quite reliable, it seem she had a problem...

Major docking and repair facilities didn't just disappear over night...

But so far, all scans of the system had detected no signs that the system had ever been occupied...

There had to be something...

Something...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lady Seto suddenly smiled as she recalled a footnote about the system from GP security files...

Almost a century ago, a small GP scout craft had been caught by a freak subspace glitch and thrown back into normal space within this system...

The pilot managed to eject before the craft smashed into an asteroid...

After being rescued, the GP found that what was left of the wreck wasn't worth bothering with...

None of the later basic system scans had included the wreck in their reports...

So...

Why hadn't it been mentioned in the strike force's detailed scanning reports?...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( Several hours later... )**

Lady Seto's aide, Minaho Masaki approached...

**" My Lady... "**

**" Yes?... "**

**" A detailed scan of all three asteroid belt has come up empty... There are no signs of any one being here in centuries... "**

The only sign of emotion from Lady Seto was a slight rise of an eye brow...

She was right, the very absence of evidence proved that there **had** been evidence...

Who ever they were, they'd done **TOO** good a job of cleanup, they'd removed too much...

**" Thank you, Minaho... That will be all... Inform the Strike force we'll be leaving shortly... "**

**" Yes, my Lady... "**

Minaho Masaki had been Lady Seto's aide long enough to know that wasn't all, there were too many unanswered questions and Lady Seto didn't like unanswered questions...

As she started to leave, she noticed that Lady Seto had her fan out and was peeking over it's top...

Minaho could see a bright gleam in Lady Seto's eyes...

A sure sign she was planning something and that things were about to get lively...

To be continued...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	15. Chapter 15

**PRINCESS, PIRATE, POLICEWOMAN, WIFE...**

**Author: Daferge**

**Disclaimer: Tenchi Muyo! is copyright AIC/Pioneer Ltd. **

**All respective characters are property of their original owners. All original characters and ideas are property of the author.**

**Chapter 15.... **

Their stay on Earth had been short, but they'd all managed to do things before heading out again...

Tenchi had gotten to spend time with Mayuka, get some practice in with his grandfather and watched as Rogon began his training...

Ayeka had spent her time catching up with what Sasami was doing and hinting about what the newlyweds had been doing, causing a lot of giggling to escape from the kitchen...

Ryoko and Ryo-ohki had spent a lot of time relaxing in the onsen...

While Mihoshi had spent most of her time catching up on her TV soup shows...

Washu had all four of them in her lab getting full checkups, especially Tenchi...

When Tenchi finally did get out of Washu's lab, he discovered all the girls, including Mayuka and Kiyone, in the living room, watching TV and eating popcorn that Sasami had made...

Tenchi smiled as he discovered Mayuka asleep in Ryoko's arms and Ryo-ohki asleep on Sasami's shoulder, he had called it an early night...

Later, three giggling females had joined Tenchi in the large Master bed, a wedding present from Washu for when they were home...

It was **LATE **the next morning before they managed to leave on an important mission for Washu...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( Edge of Jurai Space...)**

It was two days later when Ryo-ohki picked up a distress broadcast on an open channel and Ryoko, who was up early, had changed their heading at once...

" **...is the starliner... ...are under attack by... ...help us... ...don't know... **"

The broadcast had suddenly stopped...

Later, when they dropped out of sub-space, Tenchi and the girls found themselves within a short distance of a good size starliner...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"** Meow, meow! **"

Ryoko turned to the others...

" **Ryo-ohki says there are no life-signs on the liner and no other ships within scanner range...** "

Tenchi knew that the range of Ryo-ohki's scanners were twice that of the best scanners **NOT **built by Washu and atleast **3** times that of the average pirate ship, even in sub-space...

As for a ship being able to **'cloak' **itself, Washu had once comment about a TV scifi show being close, That such a ship would need most of the ship's power to remain undetected and thus unable to use their weapons...

But there were certain emissions that couldn't be hidden and which would show up like a bright light on any of Ryo-ohki's scanners...

They would have plenty of warning before any other ships spotted them...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Moving in close, Ryo-ohki scanned the liner for even the faintest sign of life...

There was none...

The destruction was extensive and very vicious...

Noticing Ryoko clinching her fist, Tenchi put a hand on her shoulder, she managed to smile and nodded her head...

" **Something's not right here... The broadcast tower is still intact and there has been TOO much destruction to the liner itself... **"

Every one looked at Ryoko...

"** A pirate's first target would be the tower... That way no alarm can get out, no help arrives and any other targets in the area aren't warned... It also gives them all the time they need to strip the liner of any thing of value that they can haul away...** "

No one said any thing...

" **Live hostages can bring far more in ransom than any possible cargo on board... Less bulk and just a little upkeep...** "

Both Ayeka and Mihoshi gasped, their eye wide, indicating they knew what that meant...

" **This Liner's Bridge and engines were destroyed... Then vital areas, else where, were hit and exposed to space...** "

Tenchi and Ryoko looked each other in the eye...

" **There's little, if any, air left on-board at all... Who ever did this wasn't interested in valuables and they weren't leaving witnesses... They had other reasons for all this mindless destruction...** "

"** MEOW!! MEOW!!! **"

" **It seems we've got company... **"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tenchi looked at the others...

" **Ryo-ohki... Move as close as you can to the liner and power down...** "

Ryoko nodded and smiled...

With Ryoko's guidance, Ryo-ohki moved up against the liner, almost fitting into the gaping hole in the cargo area, thus making her look very much like part of the liner...

Every one watched as a Galaxy Police task force dropped out of sub-space and slowly approached the wrecked liner...

Mihoshi pulled out her control cube to make contact, but as she started to use it she felt a hand on her shoulder...

Turning, she saw Tenchi smiling, he shook his head and she put the cube back up...

They watched the screen as the task force approached in classic defence formation...

Getting close, a screen indicated that the task force ships were scanning the liner...

Being powered down and using Ryo-ohki's special shields, their life-forms were hidden...

They listened as talk on the com-channels indicated that there were no survivors, but that a faint radiation trail, consistent with pirate ships, was detected heading towards a nebula not too far away...

An angry voice ordered the task force to resume assault formation and to proceed toward the nebula...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As the task force headed towards the nebula, Tenchi spoke up...

" **Ryo-ohki!... Carefully slip in behind the task force and try to blend in...** "

As Ryoko started to reply, Tenchi held up a hand...

" **Correct me if I'm wrong, but didn't you once warn me about the dangers of hiding within a nebula?...** "

Ayeka and Mihoshi looked at a smiling Ryoko...

" **And I sometimes wondered if what I say goes in one ear and out the other...** "

Tenchi closed his eyes and shook his head...

He could hear Ayeka and Mihoshi giggling softly...

" **Nebulas are dangerous, due to the explosive gases they contain...** "

All three waited for him to continue...

" **Not a good place to hide, but it is a good place for what?...** "

Ryoko's eyes widened as she replied...

" **An ambush!!!...** "

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( Later... )**

Ryoko smiled and Mihoshi shook her head at how easily Ryo-ohki had managed to join the task force...

She was going to have to make a report about this little security problem...

At sub-light speed, it had taken some time for the task force to reach the edge of the nebula...

In that time Tenchi and the girls had discussed the facts, what was known and what was suspected...

Using their combined experiences and knowledge, they had formulated a plan...

As the line of starships reached the outer edge of the nebula, Mihoshi pulled out her cube and made some adjustments...

With Tenchi and the others watching, she took a deep breath before speaking...

" **Channel ALPHA, ALPHA, ALPHA... Priority ALPHA-one-one-ALPHA...** "

A short pause...

"** I repeat... Channel ALPHA, ALPHA, ALPHA... Priority ALPHA-one-one-ALPHA...** "

They all held their breaths as they waited for a reply...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Channel Alpha, Alpha, Alpha was **THE** major command channel, used only in extreme emergencies and thus the best protect from outside detection...

Priority Alpha-one-one-Alpha was Mihoshi's grandfather's code, she hoped he wouldn't get mad...

" **Go ahead Alpha-one-one-Alpha...** "

Mihoshi sighed and saw that the others were smiling back at her...

" **Do not... Repeat... Do not enter the nebula...** "

They all watched as the task force halted, a short distance from the nebula's edge...

" **Orders, Alpha-one-one-Alpha...** "

Ryoko whispered some thing into Mihoshi's ear...

" **Each ship, launch a probe, sensors set at maximum... Then execute maneuver 12B4...** "

All eyes were on the sensor screen...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

They watched as a small object disconnected for each ship in the task force, then slowly approached and entered the nebula...

No sooner were the probes launched, than the task force began backing away from the nebula, back towards the Liner, still facing the nebula...

A slow, defensive withdraw, with crews on maximum alert...

A short time later and a good distance from the nebula, a number of flashes, like lightning, appeared in the nebula...

" **Alpha-one-one-Alpha... Have lost contact with probes... Mines?...** "

Ryoko nodded her head...

" **Correct... Expect unfriendly company...** "

Ryoko had explained that if this was a Raider Ambush, then there was a good chance that as soon as the trap was sprung, company would be dropping in to take out any survivors...

With luck, the Raiders would be in for a nasty surprise when they dropped out of sub-space and find not only an fully intact task force, but one not where they expected it to be...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"** MEOW!! MEOW!!! **"

" **Company!!!... **"

Over a dozen heavy raider style assault ships dropped out of sub-space between the nebula and the waiting task force...

The raiders were in an excellent assault formation, they were just facing the wrong direction...

The entire task force was well aware of what the Raiders had done and what they were planning on doing...

Before the Raiders could react, the ship of the task force tore into them with a vengeance...

No quarter would be asked nor given...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( A short time later... )**

Ryo-ohki had not joined the task force, Tenchi and the others had watched from a good distance...

Ryoko licked her lips, she so hated to miss a chance to kick some butt...

However, Ayeka had reminded her that she was now a Jurai Princess and Princesses didn't condone violence...

But Ryoko wasn't fooled, ever since they'd seen the liner, she had watch Ayeka carefully retain her calm...

When the raiders appeared, it had taken all three of them to keep her from ordering Ryo-ohki to attack...

But they had decided earlier that it would be best if their involvement wasn't mentioned...

An unknown enemy had been confident enough to make some bold strikes, perhaps some unexplained defeats would upset their plans...

Besides, if they behaved, Tenchi had promised they'd take a round about route home, a much **longer** route...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

" **Alpha-one-one-Alpha... Situation report... **"

Mihoshi looked at the others before replying, she smiled...

" **Report...** "

"** All raiders destroyed... No survivors... **"

There was a short pause...

"** Task force sustained only minor damage... Orders?...** "

Tenchi saw the relieved look on Mihoshi's face

" **No orders... Alpha-one-one-Alpha wasn't here... **"

There was quiet for a moment, then what sounded like chuckling...

" **Understood... Alpha-one-one-Alpha wasn't here... Good luck...** "

Shutting his eyes, Tenchi asked Washu if she'd gotten all that, she said yes...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( Aboard the command ship... )**

The Task force commander watched the screen as the small ship disappeared into sub-space...

He shook his head, as far as he could tell, no one had even noticed the extra ship...

He was going to run some more fleet drills, this time stressing security...

Had it been an enemy ship, there was no telling what could have happen...

For now, he was just glad they hadn't fallen into the trap the raiders had laid...

Chances were, he'd have lost over half the task force to the mines and the rest when the raiders caught **them** facing the wrong way...

As it was, having some one use Grand Marshal Kuramitsu's personal code had been a surprise, as had the ID code for the sender's control cube, Mihoshi Kuramitsu...

And if **PRINCESS **Mihoshi was present, then princess Ayeka, princess Ryoko and crown prince Tenchi couldn't be far away...

He'd been present at the palace when prince Tenchi had accepted the hands of all three young ladies as future wives...

From the very beginning they'd made it quite clear, where he went, they were going...

Now that they had tied the knot, it seem the bonds was even tighter...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

And if they were here, the ship they were travelling in had to be Ryo-ohki...

He didn't know **WHY **members of the Jurai Royal Family had become involved...

In the past, the only Lady Seto ventured away from Jurai...

And if they didn't want their involvement known, they must have a good reason...

As it stood, chances were he would be the one getting the **official** credit for the total destruction of this raider fleet...

However, he would be making a face-to-face report to the Grand Marshal about what had **REALLY** happened...

He'd known the Grand Marshal and his family a long time, as the Grand Marshal's aide he'd watched Mihoshi struggle through the Academy and the early days of her career...

After her partner and best friend Kiyone Makibi was reported **MIA**, Mihoshi's problems had grown and she'd become the blunt of many jokes around the **GP**...

He had been with the Grand Marshal when the report had come in concerning Mihoshi's over due report from system 0315, an area near where that infamous criminal Kagato had been reported sighted...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It had also been his duty to decode and deliver the secret class 1A report that came into headquarters a week later...

A report that he'd sent back through the decoder three more times to make sure he'd gotten it decoded right...

It had taken every ounce of his will power to remain calm as he presented that report to the Grand Marshal...

It seem that not only was Mihoshi well, but she was now staying in the home of a young earth male who, it turned out, was the direct descendant of Jurai's long lost crown prince, Yosho...

Also present were both of the Juraian princesses that every one was looking for, as well as a well known scientist who'd been missing for several thousand years...

And if that wasn't enough, the Space Pirate Ryoko, who hadn't been seen in 700 years and due to the statute of limitations, was no longer wanted, was also staying there too...

Then, almost as an after thought, she wish to report the death of that most wanted criminal Kagato and the destruction of his dreaded starship...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

He would always treasure the memories of that day...

It was the first time that he'd ever seen the Grand Marshal's jaw drop...

It was also the first time the Grand Marshal had smiled in months...

He had looked the other way as the Marshal had wiped something from the corner of his eye...

And having been the Marshal's aide for so long, it also meant he realized that something was up when the Marshal's Alpha-one-one-Alpha code had came in on the TriAlpha channel...

It also meant that he recognized Mihoshi's voice, as well as her cube ID code, so he had decided to take a chance...

And once again having Mihoshi around had surprised them all...

He smiled when he considered that some day it would be **Queen **Mihoshi...

Would the Jurai Empire be ready for her, would the rest of the Galaxy?...

The bridge crew were startled when their Commander suddenly started laughing...

To be continued...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	16. Chapter 16

**PRINCESS, PIRATE, POLICEWOMAN, WIFE...**

**Author: Daferge**

**Disclaimer: Tenchi Muyo! is copyright AIC/Pioneer Ltd. **

**All respective characters are property of their original owners. All original characters and ideas are property of the author.**

**Chapter 16.... **

**( Outside Jurai space...)**

The world was the only thing orbiting the white dwarf star, no asteroid belt, nothing...

It orbited close enough to provide warmth and a breathable atmosphere, but not enough for plant life, at least on the surface...

Caverns below had thicker atmospheres where both plant and animal life could be kept, under artificial lighting...

Buildings on this world had force-field doors that kept the thicker air in, but allowed people to pass through...

Technology was kept to a minimum, it wasn't like you could call a repairman if something broke down...

Out here on the fringe, this world was just about the only habitable planet for light years...

How ever, it was near a number of routes traveled by pirate ship, raiders and even the odd prospector looking to strike it rich in the fringe...

Not the safest place to be, but if you weren't the law or looking for trouble and you minded you own business, you had a chance of living another day...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The last time Ryoko had been here, it was just about as lively...

Last time, Kagato had sent her to get some information for him...

Just mentioning his name and the information was handed over on a silver platter...

She remembered being disappointed, she had really been in the mood to kick some ass...

It seem the tavern was still standing, much to Ryoko's surprise, in fact after over 700 years it actually looked better...

But she wasn't here for old times, she never wanted to remember them, she was here to see if there might be any contacts left...

On earth, 700 years was an eternity, but out here on the fringe it was the blink of an eye...

She wondered if old Sam had survived the centuries...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Putting up her hood and pulling the cloak around her, she entered the tavern...

Inside it was smokey, noisy, but not too crowded...

Making her way to the bar, she looked around...

What crowd was there, were around the tables away from the bar...

Turning to the bar, she got the barkeeps attention, he came over, she tossed a coin on the bar...

" **Looking for old Sam... **"

The barkeep looked at her, looked at the coin and then pushed it back...

" **Never heard of him...** "

As he turned to leave, Ryoko reached over and grabbed him...

Before she could say any thing, a nine foot mound of muscles was standing next to her, it's hand on hers...

" **He say 'Never heard of him...'** "

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It had been at-least a week since she and Ayeka had gotten into a real fight, Ryoko just smiled...

Reaching over with her other hand, she got a firm grip on his arm and removed it from her other arm...

Then, releasing the barkeep, she found herself doing one of the defence maneuvers that Tenchi's grandfather had taught her, Ayeka, Sasami, Mihoshi and Washu...

In the blink of an eye, the mountain of muscle found itself laid out on the floor with an energy sword at it's throat...

Ryoko growled in a low voice...

" **No one touches me, except Tenchi...** "

The bar was silent, except for the soft clapping coming from the far end of the bar...

Out of the shadows stepped a short, gray-haired old man, a smile on his face as he clapped...

" **Long time no see, Ryoko... As beautiful as ever and still as short tempered... Where you been keeping yourself?...** "

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Looking up, Ryoko smiled, but didn't remove the energy sword...

" **Same here, Sam... This yours?...** "

Sam nodded and stepped closer to Ryoko...

As he did, a young guy with a blaster stepped between them, facing Ryoko...

" **Stay back, we can take her...** "

Ryoko couldn't help it, dissolving the energy sword, she threw back her head and laughed hysterically...

Shaking his head, but smiling still, Sam put a hand on the young man's arm...

" **Do you know who that is?... That's Ryoko ****Hakubi, the Demon of Jurai... The only person to ever beat her was the crown prince of Jurai...** "

Sam looked into the face of the startled young man...

" **Are you a crown prince of Jurai?... **"

The young man looked from the laughing Ryoko to Sam shaking his head, suddenly very confused...

A voice to the side caught their attention...

" **He might not be, but I am... **"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A cloaked figure stepped from the shadows near the door and up next to Ryoko, who stopped laughing and quickly took hold of his arm, laying her head on his shoulder...

Sighing Tenchi pushed back the hood...

Sam watched in amazement as he saw something he'd never seen before, a happy, smiling Ryoko...

As Tenchi and Ryoko moved towards Sam, several people started to get up...

Sam raised a hand...

" **It's OK... I'll talk to them... Relax...** "

Every one returned to their tables, the young man to his, the mountain on muscles to the end of the bar...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As Tenchi and Ryoko reached the end of the bar and Sam, a small figure darted across the room and collided with Tenchi...

Sam looked down to see a little girl with feline features clinging to Tenchi...

Smiling Tenchi stroked her head...

" **Ryo-ohki... I thought we said for you to wait outside?...** "

Ryo-ohki gave Tenchi her sad eyes look and he shook his head, Sam's jaw hung open...

" **Ryo-Ohki?...** "

Ryoko smiled and shook her head...

" **As you said, it's been a while... We'll explain in your office...** "

Both she and Tenchi were now looking at the door, where two more cloaked figures had just appeared, Tenchi sighed...

" **Seems everyone's here... Some one mentioned an office?... **"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( Later... )**

The owner of this out of the way tavern had met and seen a lot of unusual people and things in his long life, but nothing compared to the collection of people in his office today...

Ryoko Hakubi, he'd met long ago and was one of the few people he admired...

Even thou forced to work for that black hearted villain Kagato, she had still managed to keep her soul intact, she hadn't taken to killing like Kagato did...

She had only killed when she had to or in self defence...

Wanton destruction and killing happened only when Kagato took control...

And although he had seen her smile before, it was never as big and bright as it was now...

It was odd that some one with such a wicked growl, could laugh like an angel...

As for Ryo-Ohki, it seemed Ryoko's mom had been found and with her help, Ryo-Ohki now had a small girl form, as well as the small cute pet that Sam remembered...

Ryoko thought it best not to mention her adult form for the moment, there were some things even she had difficulty explaining...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kagato was one of those people who had only one rule in life, you do what I say or you Die...

For more than 700 years Kagato had been using the planet as a sort of part-time supply port and would drop by and take whatever he wanted, when ever he wanted...

When he heard that Kagato was dead, it had really made his day...

To hear that Ryoko was involved wasn't surprising, however to discover that this young boy was the one who had defeated Kagato had been a real eye opener...

Learning that the great swordsman, Prince Yosho was Tenchi's grandfather helped explain some of it...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Another eye opener had been the two late comers...

He nearly went into shock when the charming, dark-haired female he was introduced to was the first princess of Jurai, Ayeka Masaki Jurai...

She was completely unlike any thing he had heard of the Royal Family...

Princess Ayeka was pleasant, commented on how charming his tavern was and that it reminded her of another acquaintance's tavern...

When he'd asked Ryoko if she really was the princess, she'd just smiled, nodded her head and whispered for him not to get her mad...

He watched as both Ryoko and the Princess captured one of the young boy's arms and snuggled up to him...

He just smiled and shook his head...

However, when he discovered that the sweet, attractive, yellow-haired female, who had been playing with the little girl over in the corner was the infamous pirate-hunter, Mihoshi Kuramitsu, it was too much...

He fainted...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When he came to, a smiling Ryoko was kneeling next to him, with the Ryo-ohko he remembered on her shoulder...

Something must have shown on his face, because she laughed...

" **It wasn't a dream or a nightmare...** "

She looked over her shoulder...

Looking in the same direction, he saw Tenchi and Ayeka...

And peeking from behind Tenchi was a shy Mihoshi, who waved at him...

He started to wave back when Ryoko laughed again...

" **She has that effect on people...** "

She helped him up...

" **I think we have some things to explain... And then we're going to need your help with a few things... Alright?...** "

Sam turned to see Tenchi and the others smiling at him, and he thought about his complaining about how dull things had been of late...

**To be continued...**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	17. Chapter 17

**PRINCESS, PIRATE, POLICEWOMAN, WIFE...**

**Author: Daferge**

**Disclaimer: Tenchi Muyo! is copyright AIC/Pioneer Ltd. **

**All respective characters are property of their original owners. All original characters and ideas are property of the author.**

**Chapter 17.... **

**( The Badlands...)**

There was a very good reason this section of space was called the **Badlands**...

Besides being beyond Jurai and Galaxy Police jurisdiction, this area of space was some of the most unstable, dangerous space in the known Galaxy...

Besides only one out of every ten stars being larger than a white dwarf, it was said that you could could the number of known inhabitable worlds in the entire area without having to take off ether boot...

There were section of space out here that had more black holes per cubic light year then were known in the rest of regular space...

It was dangerous enough traveling through subspace, but out here it could be like running through a forest blindfolded...

Any ships passing through the area did so at sub-light, only those ships with the most advance sensors and shielding would even attempt to travel using subspace...

Ships like Kagato's _**Soja**__..._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Or _**Ryo-Ohki**_...

And only the most important of reasons could get Ryoko to venture back into this region of space...

She might have been wild and ruthless in the past, but she had **TOO** much to lose now...

Old Sam watched her face as she sat across the table from him, the look in her eyes as she watched Tenchi sitting in the corner, holding a sleeping Ryo-ohki, in her child form, in his lap, her head on his chest...

It had taken them almost a week to get here and Ryo-ohki was tired, they'd been on the move a lot, of late...

It didn't take much imagination for Ryoko to see him holding his little daughter, Mayuka..

Some day it would be their little boy or girl he'd be holding and a smile crossed her lips...

Old Sam watched her brush something from the corner of her eye...

He noticed that the Princess Ayeka had a similar look in her eyes...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

He still had trouble seeing the small girl in Tenchi's lap as the might star ship that, with Ryoko, had laid waste to a good portion of the Jurai home world...

But he took Ryoko's word for it...

She was one of the few people in the Galaxy who's word he would take, long ago she had gotten Kagato to spare his life when he was in one of his **let's-see-who-we-can-kill-today** moods ...

Better a live supplier than a dead one...

Besides, they had traveled halfway across the Galaxy just to see him...

He had been reluctant to deal with ether the Jurai Empire or the Galaxy Police, such an involvement with ether could shorten ones life, out here...

Both Princess Ayeka and Detective Mihoshi were quick to assure him that they weren't act for ether organization, they were just out with their husband, sight-seeing...

Some how the pleasant smiles they gave him sent chills down his spine...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ryoko, whom he'd dealt with before, was the one handling things and Tenchi had just sat and watched, he had much to learn...

It seemed that Ryoko's mom, Washu, wish to establish a contact in this section of space...

Some one she could call on if questions arose and who might contact her if something came to their notice...

Due to the favor they'd done him by removing Kagato and the fact that information was the business he was in, he didn't see any reason not to agree...

At which point Ryoko left for a few minutes to recover something they'd left outside...

A small subspace communication set, set to a special setting that only Washu could receive and which was couldn't be intercepted or over heard...

Set over in a corner, you could even see it until you were within several feet...

A little something Washu had added to keep people from asking about it...

When he asked about the big red button on the side, Ryoko laughed and said all her mother's devices had self-destruct button...

He wasn't sure how to take that...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As their mode of transportation was asleep in Tenchi's lap, Sam and Ryoko had time to catch up on old times and what had been going on in the past 700 years...

While Sam and Ryoko chatted, Tenchi listened and Ayeka studied the large collection of artifacts that took up one entire wall of Sam's inner office...

He'd been very careful to not let Kagato see or hear about them, he would have taken what he wanted and destroyed the rest, that was Kagato...

Ayeka recognized a number of old artifacts as Juraian, some early Galaxy Police items and even some old items of cultures that were no more...

A couple of items in the corner caught her attention and she asked Sam about them...

" **Those were some things I saw Kagato tossing long ago and so I picked them up...** "

Ryoko recognized several of the items that Ayeka placed on the desk as GP Badges, all that remained of some GP officer that had crossed Kagato's path...

She looked over at Mihoshi, asleep on the couch, her head on Tenchi's shoulder, a smile on her face...

_**There, but for Tenchi, would have been Mihoshi...**_

Looking up, she saw that Ayeka was smiling too...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Learning what they were, Sam let Ayeka have them, they would be returned to the GP and a number of Missing files would finally be closed...

However it was the last item that Ayeka continued to hold...

What appeared to be an 8 inch carved piece of wood with a single red stone at one end...

Tenchi noticed Ayeka stroking the piece of wood, looking closer he recognized a master-key like his Tenchi-ken, the stone cracked...

Ayeka wiped something from her eye...

" **This belonged to a third cousin that I was close to... Mother told me that he had disappeared while Sasami and I were out looking for Yosho... No one knew what happen to him... **"

She bowed her head to Sam...

" **Until now... **"

She smiled, still holding the master-key...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( Juraian Royal Palace...)**

Emperor Azusa studied the report that had just come over the special security channel...

It reported that the master-key belonging to his missing cousin had been found, the stone cracked and completely drained...

The key and a number of Galaxy Police badges had been recovered after Kagato had been seen discarding them...

This answered a question Azusa had for many decades...

The report had been coded with the latest security code, but was unsigned...

Azusa shook his head and sighed...

_**WASHU!!!**_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( Galaxy Police Headquarters... )**

Grand Marshal Kuramitsu sat at his desk looking at the coded report...

It had come in over his private channel and was signed by Mihoshi, his granddaughter...

However, as Mihoshi would have used another channel and used her service code, he doubted it came directly from her...

It sounded more like one of Washu's little hints about how unsecured their security system was...

But he had no reason to disbelieve the report its self...

It had a list of GP badge numbers reported to have been recovered from Kagato...

Having checked a couple, they corresponded to badges of officers who'd gone missing out on the fringe over the last 1,000 years...

After processing, the names would be added to the **Wall of Remembrance**...

A number of families had been waiting a long time for some closure...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( The Masaki House... )**

Things were quiet around the house...

With the kids gone, Kiyone on patrol, Nobuyuki at work and Rogon escorting Sasami out shopping, Katsuhito was watching little Mayuka...

He was sitting over to the side with Mayuka asleep on his shoulder...

The past hour, Washu had been processing some data Tenchi and the others had come across...

Washu had informed both the Emperor and the Grand Marshal about the discoveries...

Some other data was still being processed and she was double checking it against other sources...

She didn't like what she was seeing...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

There had been a reason she had sent Tenchi and the girls all the way out into the badlands...

Being a lawless area, it was a good place to plot mischief and a good place to pick up information...

But even she hadn't expected results so quickly...

If the tips checked out, Ryo-ohki was going to have to make a round-about route home...

Taking a break, she glanced over at Katsuhito, who was gently stroking the sleeping Mayuka...

He had a content expression on his face...

His great-granddaughter reminder him of his daughter, Tenchi's mom...

It seem that all babies looked alike, especially when asleep...

He knew Washu was watching, but she was some one he didn't care seeing him like this...

Sitting back, Yosho, a Crown Prince of Jurai, hoped his little sister, Sasami took her time getting back from her shopping trip...

Katsuhito, the Shinto priest over seeing the Masaki shrine, smiled and brushed something from the corner of his eye...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( Some where in deep sub-space... )**

Tokimi observed a number of large screens at the same time, as she had seen Washu do at times, she was trying to understand why her sister bothered...

It was much easier observing things within her mind, in fact, she could see any of a number of places at once...

But it seem that **Watching** and **Seeing** didn't always go hand in hand...

It seem that the more things she **Watched**, it less she **Saw**...

On one screen, she watch how a tiny human could effect even the greatest Swordsman of the Mighty Juraian Empire...

On another, she watched as both Ayeka and Ryoko remained calm as a sleeping Mihoshi cuddled up to Tenchi, holding his arm, her head on his shoulder and a smile on her face...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ryoko sighed, got up and softly walked over to stand by Tenchi...

Oh, how she wished it were her sitting in Tenchi's lap, but Ryo-ohki had been good bringing them all the way out here and she deserved Tenchi's attention...

Tenchi watched Ryoko sigh and then sit down next to him on the couch, taking his free arm...

Leaning over, she kiss Tenchi on the cheek and rested her head on Tenchi's shoulder next to Ryo-ohki...

She too was soon fast asleep...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ayeka and Sam watched for a while as Tenchi contended with all three sleeping females...

Shaking her head, Ayeka stood and walked over to join her sister-wives...

As she stood before him, he smiled up at her...

Leaning down, she kissed his other cheek, before kneeling in front of him, resting her head in his lap...

She closed her eyes as she felt his hand begin to stroke her hair...

Soon she too was asleep, a happy smile on her face...

Sam saw Tenchi look up and him and smile...

If ever there was a contented smile, it was the one on Tenchi's face...

Sam had seen a lot in his life time, not much to get excited about, but if this was the face of the future Juraian Royal Family, he was beginning to look foreword to the next thousand years...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tokimi blinked an eye and the screen of Tenchi and the others closed...

She watched Washu for a while before closing that screen too...

On other screens were other things, other people...

One by one she closed them...

Til they were all closed...

She smiled as an idea came to her...

Her eyes widened a bit and the hint of a smile appeared

She wondered how her sisters, Tsunami and washu, would react if she dropped in for a visit?...

To be continued...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	18. Chapter 18

**PRINCESS, PIRATE, POLICEWOMAN, WIFE...**

**Author: Daferge**

**Disclaimer: Tenchi Muyo! is copyright AIC/Pioneer Ltd. **

**All respective characters are property of their original owners. All original characters and ideas are property of the author.**

**Chapter 18.... **

**( The Badlands...)**

When Old Sam returned to the bar, he found every eye on him, he just smiled...

The young guy who'd tried to protect him earlier stepped up to the bar beside Sam...

It was a while before the young boy could bring himself to say any thing...

" **Was that really Kagato's missing henchman, the Infamous Pirate Ryoko?...** "

Sam put down his drink and considered the question...

" **Well, Zak... Infamous, yes... Missing, for a while... Henchman?... Last time I checked, that tended to imply an ability to choice if you wanted to work for some one... With Kagato one never had a choice, it was just do-or-Die...** "

Zak's eye's widened...

" **She might be powerful, but Kagato was even more powerful... The word servant or slave comes to mind...** "

Zak looked at the door the small party had exited just an hour before...

" **She didn't look all that dangerous to me...** "

Sam smiled and shook his head...

The foolishness of youth...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

" **Who was that cute blonde with her?...** "

Sam's jaw dropped on that one...

He smile as he turned to Zak, he was going to enjoy this...

" **That, my young boy-o, was Detective ****Mihoshi Kuramitsu... **"

Zak's jaw dropped and he pointed at the door...

" **You... You mean... That... That was... Kuramitsu the Infamous Pirate Hunter?...** "

Sam wasn't surprised, hadn't he taken it worse?...

In the time he and Ryoko had spent catching up, she had brought him up to date on the **Infamous Pirate Hunter**...

How, after Tenchi had take both her and Ayeka's hand in marriage, the three had accepted responsibility for the wayward, disaster prone Mihoshi...

Although there was frustration in her voice, when she looked at Mihoshi, asleep holding onto Tenchi, there was a look of real caring in her eyes for her sister/wife...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After Ayeka and she had joined Ryo-ohki and Mihoshi clustered asleep around Tenchi, the Crown Prince and he had talked softly for several hours...

The first thing the prince had asked, was that Sam just call him **Tenchi**...

Over the next several hours, Sam began to see some of what Ryoko saw in this **Tenchi**, here was some one well worth following...

Sam couldn't help smiling when he heard how Tenchi and Ryoko had met, blazing sword, chasing around, school burnt down, it sounded just like her...

He soon discovered that he was actually in a sort of three way conversation when Tenchi informed him that Ryoko's mother, the famous Washu was listening in...

It seem that the sub-space communications unit passed on everything that Tenchi heard and received feedback from Washu...

Quietly, the three spent the next several hours discussing what and why Washu wanted what she called a listening post way out in the Badlands...

Sam found himself not only understanding, but agreeing...

If for no other reason than he would now be able to keep up to date on what was going on in the rest of the Galaxy, a real help at times...

Besides, it wasn't the Royal Family requesting his help, it was the Masaki Family...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When it came time for them to leave, Sam had even walked them outside, some thing he rarely did...

Before leaving, he watched as Ryo-ohki had preformed her small dance for him...

Returning to her animal form, Ryoko tossed Ryo-ohki into the air and she became the well recognized powerful star-ship...

Ayeka and Tenchi had shook his hand and Ryoko had just stood there smiling...

Ryoko had laughed when he nearly passed out, from lack of air, as Mihoshi gave him a hug...

With a few last good-byes, Ryo-ohki took them aboard and they left...

Sam had stood there a while after they were gone...

For the first time in a long time, the future was looking bright...

Smiling, Sam returned to the bar...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( Aboard the Royal Tree ship **_**Kirito **_**...)**

His royal highness Emperor Azusa Masaki Jurai was quite literally hiding out in orbit above Jurai at the moment for a very good reason...

It seem that the Inspector General of Information and the Supreme commander of the Juraian Imperial Bodyguards were turning the Palace upside down looking for him...

It seems 1st Queen Funaho Masaki Jurai had learned that Crown Prince Tenchi and his wives had passed by Jurai on their way some where and had contacted him, but not her...

2nd Queen Misaki Masaki Jurai, the Supreme commander of the Juraian Imperial Bodyguards wasn't too happy ether...

When the servant had rushed into his study and announced that the Queens were looking for him, he though it best to be elsewhere...

To board the _**Kirito, **_even the Queens needed his permission...

Normally he would have met them head-on, but things had been any thing **BUT** normal at the moment...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The data that Tenchi had passed on, reports from Imperial agents, coded messages from the Galaxy Police Grand Marshal, even his gut was hinting of something...

He had needed time reflect on it all...

What ever it was it would be happening soon...

A light on his desk began flashing...

It didn't take a genius to know what it meant, they'd tracked him down...

He glanced at the small time keeping device on his wrist that Washu had given him for Christmas, a watch...

Besides time, it had a number of other usages, you just had to know which buttons to push, but knowing Washu he hadn't touched any of them...

He smiled, it had only taken them 47 minutes today...

Sighing he decided to **face the music**, he believed the earth expression went...

But before hitting the button, he reached into a draw and pulled out a large bottle...

It might help to have a bottle of Sake within reach...

He smiled, in fact it might be **quite **helpful, he glanced at the Imperial size bed in the next room...

He pushed the button...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( In deep space... )**

Princess Ayeka sat on Ryo-ohki's bridge, relaxing in the large padded command chair...

It was one of four that Tenchi had requested Washu put in...

She was using Tenchi's at the moment...

Since leaving the Badlands, the three of them had been keeping Tenchi rather **busy**...

Right now, Ryoko and Mihoshi were doing some experimenting in the master bedroom with the gravity off...

Being rather shy, she hadn't felt up to joining in or watching...

Besides, she had some ideas for experiments of her own, later...

She wasn't worried that he would be too tired, Tenchi had proven that old saying about the stamina of youth...

Besides, Ryo-ohki was taking the longer, round-about route home...

Tenchi was keeping his promise and had told Ryo-ohki to not rush, to just take it easy...

They would have a couple of extra days free before Washu had them out doing something else...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

" **Meow?... **"

Ayeka looked up at one of Ryo-ohki's floating crystals...

" **Yes, Ryi-ohki...** "

The crystal moved down to hover near her head...

" **meow!... meow, meeow?... **"

Ayeka nodded her head and tried not to smile...

" **You don't say?... They're doing that?... **"

The crystal moved closer and her voice went even lower...

" **meow, meeow?... meooow?... **"

Ayeka shook her head and tried to sound stern...

" **Ryo-ohki!... Shane on you... Didn't Ryoko tell you to stay out of our room?...** "

The crystal went through several shades of red...

" **Meow!... **"

Ayeka couldn't help it, she had to smile...

" **I see... You were just checking to see why the gravity wasn't working!...** "

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Managing to remove the smile, she tried to look stern...

" **meoow!... meow, meeow!... **"

Ayeka's eyebrow went up...

" **You didn't know a human body could do things like that?...** "

The crystal turned red again...

" **Young lady... When we get home some one is going to be getting a serious talking to...** "

As the crystal slowly floated away, Ayeka shook her head...

Washu was going to have to have a talk with her daughter, both of them...

Ayeka was wondering how Washu was going to explain **the Bird and the Bees **to Ryo-ohki when she heard a soft chuckling...

Her eyes widened...

The sub-space com link...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( Washu's Lab... )**

When she'd installed the experimental sub-space communication links, Washu had decided to include sensors to record how Tenchi and the others were handling it...

The final working links wouldn't have the sensors...

However, when she'd started receiving some very weird readings, she'd started to worry...

Now, after listening to Ayeka's conversation with Ryo-ohki, she began to understand what she was recording...

She couldn't help but sigh...

She was going to have to have talks with **ALL** of them...

Ryo-ohki, Ayeka, Mihoshi, Ryoko and Tenchi, but for different reasons...

She couldn't help smiling...

Just how **WAS **she going to explain thing to Ryo-ohki?...

There was a lot more to this **Mother **thing, besides getting Ryoko to call her **mom**...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Looking at her screen, she could see Kyone, asleep in the recliner, head back, eyes closed, mouth open, a slight drool on her cheek...

She looked so much like Mihoshi, Washu just had to take a picture...

Asleep on her shoulder was little Mayuka...

Sasami was spending some time up at the shrine, with Katsuhito and Rogon, so Kyone was babysitting while off duty today...

Like the rest of the family, she enjoyed little Mayuka's company...

Washu envied Tenchi some times, he had years ahead of him before he had to explain things...

And she was sure that when the time came, he was going to have a lot of people around to help him out...

But as for her problem...

Perhaps she should get a female's advice...

she wondered what Funaho and Misaki were doing?...

**To be continued...**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	19. Chapter 19

**PRINCESS, PIRATE, POLICEWOMAN, WIFE...**

**Author: Daferge**

**Disclaimer: Tenchi Muyo! is copyright AIC/Pioneer Ltd. **

**All respective characters are property of their original owners. All original characters and ideas are property of the author.**

**Chapter 19.... **

**( Edge of the Jurai empire... )**

The Juraian light cruiser _**Dark Sun**_ was in trouble...

The all-metal star ship was part of the Jurai reserve fleet and was, at present, operating with only a skeleton crew...

It was carrying several hundred cadets from the Jurai Space Academy on what was considered a shakedown cruise...

The cadets, most from Juraian upper class families, were getting their first taste of what life was like aboard regular Juraian military ships...

The all-metal ship was a far cry from the more modern, living tree ships that every one hoped to one day serve on...

However while preforming maneuvers in a very quiet section of Juraian Space, the ship had been suddenly thrown off course and pulled out of sub-space...

The sudden return to normal space had caused havoc with the ship's systems...

Unlike the famed Tree Ships, Metal ships weren't as well shielded...

Especially ships as old as the 500 year old _**Dark Sun**_...

So it was that the _**Dark Sun's **_Captain, an experienced officer, almost as old as his ship, found himself in unfamiliar space, with weapons and drives off-line, the shields at only 30 percent...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

He's years of experience told him something was wrong...

It was extreamely difficult to cause a ship out of sub-space, but not impossable, with the older ships...

Gravitaional wells, such as Black Holes, could do it, but ship sensors were designed and set to detect and warn of any in a ship's route...

That and the fact that the Radio room had reported that long range communications were being blocked by some thing or some one...

That seem to leave an old Pirate trick of setting off huge explosion in normal space as a ship in sub-space is passing by, disrupting sub-space and forcing the ship back into nearby normal space...

All generations of Tree ships and modern Metal ships were immune to this this, however the _**Dark Sun**_ hadn't been upgraded, YET!!!!

Engineering reported that although the maneuvering engines were already back on-line, the sub-space engines would take some time...

Whatever it was that forced them off course had tripped almost every breaker and fuse in the ship...

It would take quite a while before weapons would be back on-line, but the shields were already back to 40 percent...

The ship's Artificial Intelligence that long range sensors reported that there was a star system only half a light year away, but no other contacts...

**YET!!!**...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( Jurai Space Academy... )**

The Academy director looked at the report just handed him...

The _**Dark Sun **_was over-due reporting in, something unheard of for it's captain...

The captain was so reliable, it was said you could set your time piece by him...

Not only had no report been received, but he wasn't responding to signals...

Due to the presents of all the upper class cadets on board, the director had already requested that any nearby fleet units rush to the area for search and rescue...

If something went wrong, the director didn't even want to think of the consequences...

The old saying, **Heads-will-Roll**, was more than just an expression...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( Back at the **_**Dark Sun**_**... ) **

Communications were still down...

But engineering reported shields were back to 75 percent and some weapons would be back on-line within half an hour, but that sub-space drives would need at-least several hour to degauss, before even attempting to bring them back on-line...

The ship had been heading towards the nearby system at full speed, in fact engineering reported normal space drives were running at 110 percent...

At present speed, they would be entering the system within the hour and with luck, a Juraian Outpost would be present...

**HOWEVER**...

" **Sir... Three unidentified ships have dropped out of sub-space behind us... There is no ID being broadcast... **"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Every one watched the screen as the three vessels moved into a line formation behind the _**Dark Sun**_...

The Academy Lord, an official in charge of the cadets, calmly turned to the captain...

" **Any data on our unwelcome guest?... **"

The captain had to smiled, the Lord, aboard to oversee the cadets, had been a survivor of **The Line**...

One of the many Juraian military personal defending the Jurai home-world the day The space Pirate Ryoko had come to visit...

He was now a highly respected military instructor at the Academy...

It was the ship's AI that answered his question...

" **They appear to be modified class A9Cs...** "

The captain looked at the screen, just what they needed...

**Raiders!!!**...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

" **At present speeds we will be within their firing range within 15 minutes...** "

The captain looker out on the bridge...

" **Time until we enter the system?...** "

" **ETA, 35 minutes... Nearest world, 55 minutes... **"

He looked at his guest...

" **All cadets are to report to their cabins...** **All hands, prepare for in-coming fire...** "

Although assigned stations, the cadets hadn't had enough instruction to be of any help...

There were still enough regular crew to man all the active stations...

With luck, they just might be able to hold them off long enough to get to the system...

" **In-coming Fire!!!!... **"

The ship shook as the shields took fire from the closest Raider...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( Some time later... )**

" **Aft shields at down to 15 percent... Main shields at 80 percent...** "

Their guest spoke up...

" **Only the aft ship is firing, the other two are slowly trying to flank us...** "

The captain nodded...

" **Engineering... Thansfer all power to Aft shields... **"

After what seem like hours...

" **Aft shield are now at 55 percent...** "

The bridge lighting started flashing red...

" **SIR!!!...** **Two more unidentified ships have dropped out of sub-space dead ahead...** "

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The captain had the two new ships put up on the screen...

It was then that he noticed his guest show expression for the first time...

He was smiling...

" **This ought to be good...** "

Without even waiting, the two new ships rushed past the cruiser and opened fire on the three Raiders...

All three Raiders began returning fire, but were also attempting to withdraw...

In a very precision formation, the two new comers ran circles around the Raiders and soon managed to quickly disabled all three...

A blue haired young lady appeared on the main screen...

" **This is Detective ****Kiyone Makibi of the GP... This is a restricted zone and you are in violation of the Galaxy non-interference pact, you are therefore under arrest... **"

Shortly there after, all three Raiders self-destructed...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( Just outside the Solar system... )**

It had taken an hour for the **_Dark Sun_** to reach the edge of Solar system, as there was no rush now...

Shields were back up to 95 percent, all weapons were back on-line and contact with the Academy had been re-established, which had helped to calm a number of strained nerves...

However engineering had reported that damage sustained during the Raider's bombardment, would need at-least 48 hours to repair, then there would be some fine tuning before they could even attempt a jump...

Detective Makibi, aboard the _**Yukinojo**_, was escorting the cruiser to a large asteroid within the system's asteroid belt to use as a base while repairs were being made...

The Academy cadets had recovered from their first time under fire and had been returning to their assigned stations...

A number of rumors were already circulating about the other ship that had come to their rescue...

For some strange reason the cruiser's data base had been unable to identify it and the fleet prided it's self on making sure all capital ships were kept updated on all of the latest types of known ships, active, reserve and ever experimental...

Something told the captain that his guest knew who the ship belonged to, but he wasn't telling, he'd just smile...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( 20 hours later... )**

The **AI** reported all systems back to 100 percent...

The sub-space drives had just been fine tuned and were awaiting orders to jump...

The shakedown cruise had been cancelled and the **_Dark Sun_** would be returning to the Academy as soon as a couple of ships from the fleet arrived...

The escorts had been assigned by special request of the **Royal Family**

There could only be one reason the three Raiders had attacked a Jurai Cruiser, even a light one...

The several hundred cadets from upper class families...

Their capture or deaths would throw the Jurai empire into turmoil...

Members of the crew and the Cadets were just finishing cleaning up the cruiser when it was announced that some unknown guest were be arriving to inspect the ship...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hurrying down the corridor to get back to her station, the youngest cadet on board turned a corner and collided with some one coming the other way...

Looking up, she found herself looking into a pair of brown eyes above a bright smile...

" **Are you alright?...** "

Stepping back, she discovered she'd run into a young boy, dressed in rather odd garb...

Searching her memory, she was fairly sure this dark haired boy was a cadet...

" **I seem to be lost, could you direct me to the bridge?...** "

Conversation had never been one of her high points, in fact she was considered rather shy...

Not receiving a reply, the boy smiled and offered his arm...

" **Perhaps you would consider escorting me then?...** "

Blushing, she took his arm and led him down the corridor...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( Some time later... )**

Arm in arm, the young boy and girl stepped out, onto the bridge...

All eyes suddenly turned their way...

The captain and the Academy Lord were standing next to a young lady with blue hair...

The young lady sighed and shook her head...

" **I take my eye off you for one minute and you go and get lost...** "

Scratching the back of his head, the young boy just smiled...

" **Thankfully this charming young lady came to my rescue...** "

Before the blue-haired female could reply, another voice was heard...

" **Ahummm....** "

All eyes turned to the other side of the bridge, where three well dressed females were standing...

The young girl's jaw dropped as she recognized the dark-haired female in front...

The First Princess of Jurai, **Ayeka Jurai**...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Finding herself in the presents of a member of the **Royal Family**, the young girl held onto the closest thing, the arm of the young boy...

She didn't notice that this got a reaction from all three females...

Three sets of eyes narrowed and several fist closed and opened...

As the three females started to advance, the boy held up a hand and they stopped...

Smiling, he turned to the Academy Lord...

" **My Lord... If you will... **"

Smiling, the Academy Lord nodded and stepped forward...

Turning to the young girl, the young boy took her hand and lifted it...

With one eye on the the three females, he then bowed and kissed the back of her hand...

Smiling, he passed her hand to the smiling Lord and stepped back...

The amazed young girl watched as the three female quickly surrounded the young boy...

Princess Ayeka taking the arm that she'd just been holding, while the spiky-light-haired female took his other arm, the tall blonde female moving behind him and wrapped her arms around his chest...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Holding the young girl's hand, the Academy Lord smiled...

" **Captain... I have the honor to present Princess Ayeka Jurai Masaki, her husband Crown Prince Tenchi Masaki, and his other wives, Princess Ryoko ****Hakubi Masaki and Princess Mihoshi Kuramitsu Masaki... **"

The captain quickly shut his mouth and looked down at the young girl, who'd fainted...

Kiyone just shook her head as she looked down and smiled...

" **Tenchi has that effect on females...** "

Ayeka and Ryoko couldn't help smiling...

**To be continued...**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	20. Chapter 20

**PRINCESS, PIRATE, POLICEWOMAN, WIFE...**

**Author: Daferge**

**Disclaimer: Tenchi Muyo! is copyright AIC/Pioneer Ltd. **

**All respective characters are property of their original owners. All original characters and ideas are property of the author.**

**Chapter 20.... **

**( The asteroid belt, Star system 0315... )**

Thing were looking brighter for the Juraian light Cruiser _**Dark Sun**_...

After being forced out of sub-space into this region, they had been attacked by Raiders and had barely managed to make it to this system...

The Galaxy Police officer patrolling this system and the surrounding region, came to their rescue and the _**Dark Sun**_ was now docked to one of the largest asteroids in the system's belt ...

This greatly helped speed up the repair sustained to the jump drive and provided shelter if more Raiders were around...

Fortunately for the _**Dark Sun**_, a renown scientist, living quietly in the system, had agreed to have a look at the drives...

With her help, not only was the damage to the 500 year old metal ship's jump drives been repaired, but updated so the ship wouldn't fall victim to the same type of trap again...

At-least it wouldn't be forced out of sub-space so easily again...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( A cabin below deck... )**

Haruko Natan, the youngest cadet on board, was beginning to sense things again...

She was just able to see the hazy shape of lighting on the ceiling...

Ever so slowly the room was coming back into focus...

Feeling some one holding her hand, she looked up to see a young girl with green eyes and red hair, standing next to the bed, smiling at her...

" **How are you feeling?...** "

Haruko blinked her eyes and tried to place the young girl's face...

Strangely, even with her photographic memory, she couldn't recall there being any red-header cadets on board...

" **Haruko?...** "

A dark haired, tanned young girl peeked from behind the red-head, it was her room mate and closest friend, Mayu...

It was hard to make friends when you're from a lower class family and most of the other cadets are from upper class families...

Like her, Mayu had gotten into the Academy with her top grades and skills...

" **Mayu... I had the strangest dream... **"

But a wide eyed Mayu just stood there and pointed to the other side of the bed...

Turning, Haruko found herself, face-to-face with the dark haired boy from her dream, Crown Prince Tenchi Masaki...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Washu was amused as she watched the young girl's jaw drop...

There were only five people in the cabin at the moment, Washu, the Academy Lord, Tenchi and the two girls...

Over the protest of his wives, Tenchi had insisted on carrying Haruko to her cabin, escorted by the Academy Lord and her room mate Mayu, who lead the way...

Washu had come along to make sure she was alright, it wasn't every day that one found themselves in the presents of members of The Royal Family...

Ayeka and the others had followed, but stayed out in the corridor...

Washu couldn't help smiling as she watched Tenchi bow his head...

" **I wanted to make sure you were OK and to apologize for startling you...** "

Washu always enjoyed watching people's reactions to Tenchi when he did something that wasn't usually associated with a member of the Juraian upper Class, much less the **Royal Family**...

Like Apologizing...

Both young girl were wide eyed, mouths open, even the Academy Lord's eyebrow went up...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( A Sort time later... )**

Washu had nodded to Tenchi, letting him know that the young girl was alright...

It had still taken a while for them to recover enough to close their mouths...

But Tenchi was patient and didn't rush things, he smiled at Mayu...

" **I understand you're from Seniwa?... **"

Mayu closed her mouth and nodded her head...

Tenchi nodded to Washu, who went to the cabin door...

" **Perhaps you know the ****Kuramitsus?...** "

Washu opened the door and motioned to someone in the hall...

A tall, tanned blonde peeked around the corner, smiled at every one before moving to stand next to Tenchi, who took her hand...

" **May I present... Lady Mihoshi Kuramitsus Masaki, my wife and a Princess of Jurai...** "

Washu could hear the pride with which Tenchi introduced Mihoshi...

Both girls were wide eyed and even the Academy Lord was smiling...

Washu smiled as Mayu was introduced to a member of the highest class on her planet and was barely able to get out a...

" **My... My Lady...** "

Mihoshi giggled and shook hands with both girls before moving back next to Tenchi...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

To the amazement of the girls, Tenchi then proceeded to introduce Ayeka and Ryoko...

Ayeka had entered the room with all the majesty expected of a member of the **Royal Family**, while Ryoko had just stuck her head through the wall and ask if it was alright to come in?...

Both managed to suppress smiles as they each shook hands with the young girls before joining Mihoshi next to Tenchi...

When every one had recovered enough, Tenchi, surrounded by his wives, turned to the Academy Lord...

" **Sir... I believe we are expected some where for lunch?...** "

The Academy Lord smiled, it was rare that any one from the Royal Family set foot on such a low class ship, much less was willing to stay to eat...

Earlier, when the Captain had started to apologize that the food might not be up to upper Class standards, Tenchi had just smiled and stopped him...

Glancing over at his wives, he told the Captain that he had eaten worse...

Not married, the Captain wasn't sure what he meant, but he was sure he heard Lady Washu giggle...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

With a smile the Academy Lord nodded...

" **Yes my Lord... I believe the entire crew is waiting in the mess hall...** "

Tenchi smiled...

" **Then by all means, perhaps we should join them...** "

As every one started for the door, Tenchi noticed that the two young girls weren't moving...

" **Aren't you two going to join us?...** "

The two looked at each other, then at Tenchi who turned to the Academy Lord and smiled...

" **Sir... Not wishing to get lost again and with your permission...** "

The Academy Lord smiled and nodded...

Tenchi turned to the girls...

" **Ladies... My wives are in need of escorts to the mess hall...** "

Washu smiled, she didn't know eyes could get that wide...

He took Haruko's hand...

" **Cadet Haruko, would you be so kind as to escort Princess Ayeka?... **"

He handed her over to a smiling Ayeka and turned to the other girl...

" **Cadet Mayu, if you would be so kind as to escort Lady Mihoshi?...** "

Mahoshi smiled as Tenchi handed her Mayu's hand...

Washu moved next to the Academy Lord and with a smile, he offered her his arm...

In an instant, Tenchi had a smiling Ryoko on **HIS** arm...

Making sure every thing was alright, Tenchi scratched the back of his head...

" **Well, I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm hungry... Shall we?...** "

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( A short time later... The Mess Hall... )**

The Mess Hall was filled, the only seats left were those at the head table, reserved for the members of the **Royal Family**...

To be in the presents of members of the **Royal Family** could be a once in a life time event, even for people with very long lives...

The closest most of them had ever come was watching the Emperor present the new Crown Prince and his future wives to the Empire after the failed attempted coup last year...

The return of the infamous Space Pirate Ryoko and her defence of the Royal Family had startled every one, the fact that she was willing to turn down the throne itself and join first princess Ayeka as the Crown Prince's wife had stunned the galaxy...

Rumors ran the gauntlet from the Crown Prince being a mighty **Warrior** of renown strength to his being a **Master** user of Power...

So when Princess Ayeka and the others stepped into the room, few payed attention to the young boy escorting one of the royal family members...

**Every one's **attention was on cadets Haruko and Mayu...

There were a lot of dropped jaws and wide eyes as the two first year cadets escorted Ayeka and Mihoshi to their seats at the head table...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Every one in the room watched in silence as the young, dark haired boy sat each of the females from the royal family...

Then, to every one's surprise, he then held a seat next to princess Ayeka for cadet Haruko, who more fell onto it than sat...

Down the table, the Academy Lord noticed that they were a chair short and motioned for cadet Mayu to take his, next to Lady Mihoshi...

Tenchi watched and smiled as the Academy Lord looked his way...

Smiling they nodded to each other...

Then to every one's amazement, the young boy, standing behind the last empty chair, leaned down and first kissed Princess Ayeka and then Princess Ryoko on the cheek...

You could have heard a pin drop as Tenchi sat down between Ayeka and Ryoko...

With a smile, Tenchi lifted his drink and turned to the portrait of Emperor Azusa Jurai...

" **To the Emperor...** "

Every one in the room stood and lifted their drink to the portrait, including the members of the **Royal Family**...

" **TO THE EMPEROR!!!!!...** "

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( Some time later... )**

After the toast, plates of food were brought to the main table...

It was Ayeka who stood next, all eyes were on her...

" **May ****Tsunami bless this humble meal...** "

In the back of his head, Tenchi could hear Ryoko's reply...

_**Tsunami may, but I doubt Sasami would...**_

Ayeka eyed Ryoko, but didn't say any thing, sitting back down...

Tenchi could hear both Mihoshi and Washu giggle, Kiyone didn't want to know...

For the next half hour, every one just enjoyed the meal...

Ayeka managed to carry on a conversation with the shy Haruko, learning something of her background, as well as her hopes...

Tenchi noted that Mihoshi and Mayu would look in his direction, then Mihoshi tended to giggle as she said something to the cadet, who would then blush...

Something told Tenchi he didn't want to know what those two were talking about...

He did noticed Washu looking at Mihoshi and she had this wicked smile...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( Later.. The docking hatch... )**

After Lunch, there was a tour of the ship, once again with the two young cadets as their escorts...

The Captain had led the way, escorting Washu, making sure to point out all the upgrades that she had suggested and which had already been made...

When they reached the airlock hatch, Kiyone went ahead to ready the _**Yukinojo...**_

One by one, they shook hands with the Captain and the Academy Lord...

Washu went first, handing the Captain a new list of new suggestions...

Mihoshi went next, being sure that cadet Mayu had her GP contact number back at GP headquarters...

Ayeka was next, being sure to that cadet Haruko had a special number at the Palace and that she had Haruko's Academy number...

The Captain shook Ryoko's hand and thanked her once again for saving them from the Raiders...

When she took the Academy lord's hand, he smiled and shook his head...

" **It seems we keep crossing paths, Space Pirate Ryoko...** "

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ryoko froze at the use of her old name, but continued to smile...

" **We've met before?...** "

He looked her right in the eye, still smiling...

" **700 years ago above Jurai...** "

Ryoko didn't even bat an eye...

" **I met a lot of people that day...** "

He nodded and continued to smile...

" **We met again last year at the Emperor's party...** "

" **We did?...** "

He just smiled...

" **My oldest son was in charge of the fleet overhead at the time... By stopping Lord Wolfo, you probably saved his life...** "

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ryoko looked at a smiling Tenchi and then back at the Lord...

" **If he's any thing like his father, I doubt he would have needed any help from me...** "

The Lord smiled, nodded and released her hand...

Ryoko moved to the hatch and waited for Tenchi...

Tenchi shook the Captain's hand, then the Lord's...

He then turned the the two young cadets...

" **If I ever find myself at the Academy, I hope one of you will be willing to escort me so I won't get lost...** "

The two girls smiled and blushed, Ryoko smiled and shook her head...

The Lord smiled and nodded his head, glancing in Ryoko's direction...

" **My Lord Prince... I believe you are most fortunate...** "

A smiling Ryoko was on his arm in an instant...

" **I disagree... It is we ladies who are the lucky ones...** "

With a quick kiss on Tenchi's cheek, she disappeared on to Mihoshi's ship...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

This left the three males looking at the hatch...

Tenchi sighed and shook his head...

" **What can I said, my grandfather always told me never to argue with a females...** "

The Captain and Lord both nodded...

" **Truly wise advice...** "

Tenchi laughed...

" **All too true... I'd better hurry aboard if I want to get a good seat...** "

With that, Tenchi proceeded to the hatch and boarded the GP ship...

Moments later the hatch was secured and the _**Yukinojo **_moved away...

The Academy Lord smiled at the two young cadets...

" **OK you two, I believe you both have stations to report to?...** "

Giggling, the two headed back down the corridor...

Both officers smiled as they watched the two disappear around the corner...

The captain shook his head...

" **Something tells me life in the Empire is going to get more interesting...** "

The Academy Lord just smiled...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

To be continued...


	21. Chapter 21

**PRINCESS, PIRATE, POLICEWOMAN, WIFE...**

**Author: Daferge**

**Disclaimer: Tenchi Muyo! is copyright AIC/Pioneer Ltd. **

**All respective characters are property of their original owners. All original characters and ideas are property of the author.**

**Chapter 21.... **

**( The Masaki Shrine... )**

It was a quiet day and Katsuhito Masaki, the priest of the local Shinto temple, which was called the Masaki Shrine, was making his way to the sacred tree on it's small island...

For almost 700 years, travelors and locals had been hanging prayers from it's branches for one reason or another...

The rice paper that most of the prays were written on usually disintegrated from exposure to the weather, however it was well known that there were prays hanging from the tree that were hundreds of years old...

Knowledge of the sacred tree, as well as the infamous demon cave nearby, had caused more than one invading army to take another route, saving the nearby village...

Katsuhito smiled as he made his way out onto the island, it was the little things that had the biggest effect...

Treating the rice paper prayers with a simple preservative, had been one of his better ideas...

Stepping onto the island, he was greeted by a small flickering of lights...

It was the Sacred Tree's **( better known as the Juraian 1st generation Royal tree Funaho )**way of greeting her lifelong companion, Katsuhito **( better known as the Ex-Crown Prince Yosho of the Juraian Royal Family, future Emperor of the vast Juraian Space Empire )**the grandfather of one Tenchi Masaki **( the new Crown Prince )**, who had only recently acquired not only the title, but three wives as well...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The Juraian Royal trees had many secrets, Katsuhito was about to use one of them...

Stepping up to the tree, he pulled out the Tenchi-ken, a key and pressed it against the tree...

Although the Tenchi-ken was now Tenchi's, Ryoko's jewels in it had been providing energy to keep Funaho from taking root and thus keeping Katsuhito alive...

All agreed that Katsuhito and Funaho keep the sword for the present, Ryoko was doing well with just the one

The trunk of the tree around the key began to shimmer and when a large enough area was ready, Katsuhito passed through the surface and entered the tree...

What no one outside could see was the huge area within the tree, as large or as small as it's partner needed...

The area Katsuhito stepped into was a large room he'd managed to create within Funaho after they'd crashed 700 years ago...

It was a place he could go to be alone and where he could store things...

Like the black colored shuriken with the Masaki crest in it...

The special, gold inlay shuriken had been presented to him by the Emperor of Japan for saving the Emperor and his family from ninja assassins ages ago...

Recently he'd loaned it to Tenchi, who then used it to save the Emperor of Jurai, Yosho's father and Tenchi's Great-grandfather...

As he placed it back in it's special case, complete with detailed caption card, his eyes fell upon the **Honjo Masamune**, a Nihonto created by the famous sword-maker **Goro Nyudo Masamune** almost 700 years ago...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Katsuhito smiled as he examined the Japanese National Treasure...

He hadn't though about it since seeing that Western movie National Treasure a few years back...

The story of the **Honjo Masamune **would come close to matching the adventures of that guy in the movie...

After making sure Ryoko was secured and after the Shrine itself was finished, Katsuhito decided to see something of the countryside...

If he was going to be here as long as he believed, he was going to have to do some traveling...

He'd spent the time while securing Ryoko and constructing the Shrine learning the local language and customs, now he needed to learn about the rest of the world...

As a Shinto priest, he could travel with reasonable safety, but he would have to be careful not to do anything that might draw attention to himself...

But, there were enough unarmed combat styles around to help him defend himself without a sword...

But he would still have to acquire a weapon, a sword or Nihonto if he was going to defend the Shrine and Ryoko's sleeping place...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Several months later, while passing through Kamakura, in the old province of Sagami, he met and developed a friendship with a young sword-smith, who'd recently been appointed chief sword-smith by Emperor Fushimi, **Goro Nyudo Masamune**...

They spent quite a few nights discussing life, loves and metallurgy...

Unlike others on Jurai learning to use a sword, Prince Yosho had learned about the processes that went into the making of a metal sword...

Kamakura hinted about how to get a more stronger metal by removing impurities...

He also mentioned how some medical healers would dunk their fever ridden patients in cold water to counter the fever...

He didn't mention that Jurai Sword-makers dunked their red-hot metal swords in water to make the metal stronger...

After some experimenting, Masamune was making some of the most beautiful and strongest Nihontos in Japan...

In return, Masamure created not only the **Honjo Masamune**, but also the **Jurai Masamune**from Juraian steel...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

At the end of the second world war, Kamakura learned of a new law, that ordered all Nihontos be turned in...

Being concerned, he was able to track down the **Honjo Masamune **and switched a duplicate for it, before it could be turned in, to keep any one from analyzing it...

Later, when that duplicate vanished, he knew he'd done the right thing...

If some day the duplicate reappeared and the national museum got it, he would switch them back, after all it was a treasure of Japan...

Until then,the two would sit side by side in Kamakura's private museum...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( Back at the Masaki House... )**

For the most part it was a quiet day, Mihoshi was on the _**Yukinojo **_with Kiyone catching up on some new additions Washu had installed on board while Mihoshi had been off with Tenchi and his other wives...

Weapons she'd gotten to test recently on the Raider, with excellent results...

Only the Grand Marshal, Washu, _**Yukinojo,**_ and it's two pilot's knew just how much more powerful it was...

It was bad enough that it had a self-aware AI operating the ship, but if anyone found out that Galaxy Police Detective first class Mihoshi Kuramitsu was operating a ship with enough fire power to destroy an entire planet, no galaxy planet would let her within a light-year of them...

As for Ayeka, she was spending time in the kitchen with Sasami, catching up on what was going on around the house and what she'd heard for Jurai and their mother...

She smiled when she heard about what happen after they'd dropped by to see update her father, Emperor Azusa, but not stayed long enough for the Queens to see them...

Tenchi had wanted to get back and see little Mayuka, as did the girls and so they'd headed on...

Next time they were in the area, they were going to have to drop in and at-least say hello...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( The Practice field near the Shrine... )**

Upon returning, Ryoko had been drafted by Tenchi's Grandfather to spar some with young Rogon...

Ryoko had though nothing of it, more than confident in her skills, event when she was told not to use her powers, boy had she been wrong...

Using a bokken she thought she'd chase him around the practice field, instead, he'd chased her...

Although he was younger than Tenchi, Ryoko had to remember that he'd been brought up on martial arts since he could first walk...

He might not have Tenchi's powers or Yosho's skills with a sword, he had been brought up as an assassin, he had skills even Ryoko had trouble with...

Only when Yosho allowed her to use her powers again was she able to understand...

Royon had spent his entire life sparing with members of the clan who were just as skilled as himself, he'd never **fought **anyone who could use power and didn't know what to expect...

After what seem like hours of sparing, Yosho called it a day...

Before leaving, Royon did something she didn't expect, with an odd look on his face he clapped his hands and bowed to her...

As he left, Ryoko stood there watching him go, confused...

Smiling Yosho came to stand by her...

" **It's called respect... I expect you'll be seeing a lot more of it in the future... **"

Hiding a tear, Ryoko jumped back to the house...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( The Living room... )**

Ryoko's first thought when she appeared in the back of the room, was to find Tenchi and get him to help her clean up and relax...

However, as she looked around, her eyes saw something that caused her jaw to drop...

Hearing sounds coming from the kitchen, she knew Ayeka and sasami had to see this...

Floating into the kitchen, Ayeka saw her and was about to say something, but the wicked smile on Ryoko's face and her finger on her lip caused her to remain quiet...

Ayeka and Sasami both followed Ryoko quietly back into the living room to see was all the fuss was about...

They were surprised to find a smiling Washu standing behind the couch...

Seeing them, she motioned for them to join her...

When they got to the back of the couch, they could all see why Washu was smiling...

Sitting in the recliner with a sleeping Mayuka on his shoulder was the love of their lives, also sound asleep...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

But what made them all smile was that even though there was drool running down his cheek, he still looked so handsome...

It was at this time that Washu pulled out an 8 by 10 showing Kiyone in a simular position, drool and all...

Ayeka covered a smile with her hand and put her best **princess** face on...

In a low voice she whispered to Ryoko...

" **It seems some one is being a bad influence again... We're going to have to talk to her...** "

Looking at Tenchi, then the 8 by 10 of Kiyone, Ryoko nodded...

" **You're right... We need to talk to her... Before Mom gets 8 by 10s of us too... **"

Ayeka's eyes widened, she hadn't thought of that, it was then that she noticed the wicked smile on washu's face...

Her mother loved all thing **CUTE**, she was sure Washu would send her a copy and who knows who her mother would show it to...

Yes, they were going to have a little talk with Mihoshi when she got back...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( A darken room, somewhere... )**

A number of cloaked figures sat around a large table...

" **SO!!!... What became of our Raiders?...** "

Several of the figures looked at each other...

" **We're unsure... We received their coded message that the trap had been set off and they were closing in for the kill...** "

Every one looked at the speaker...

" **AND?... **"

Eyes moved about...

" **And nothing... After their last message, nothing... Our contact at the Academy reported that the **_**Dark Sun**_** had sent a message about being attacked, but that every one was alright... Our contact in the court reports that a number of heavier ships are being sent to join the **_**Dark Sun **_**and escort it back to Jurai... We've been on the lookout for any hint as to what happen, but don't expect to learn anything until the cadets return... **"

There was a deadly silence...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The questioning voice spoke again, in a low quiet way...

" **But the whole point was that they WOULDN'T be returning!...** "

It wasn't a question, it was a statement and many a spine had a chill go down it...

" **I expect the other plans we put into motion to succeed...** "

Every one could hear the unspoken, **OR ELSE**...

One of the figure shook his head...

" **It just doesn't make sense... **"

All eyes turned to the new voice...

" **The new modified A9Cs are able to go head-to-head with the newest cruisers, three are more than a match... So... How did an that out-of-date cruiser like the _Dark Sun_ survive a combined assault by all three at once?... They had to have had some help...** "

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"**Contacts in Jurai fleet Headquarters reported no activity in the 0300 area... Due to the few inhabitable planets in that area, it's only patrolled by the GP and they don't have any ships patrolling capable of surviving contact with an A9C... That's why the plan was to attack it out there, no chance of help... "**

The quiet voice spoke again...

" **And yet all fingers point that they DID received help... Powerful help...** "

The room was silent...

" **This is the second plan that has failed... There will be no more...** "

No one said any thing, they didn't dare...

One of the figures got up and left the room, shortly afterwards, the others followed...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( Some where in deep sub-space... )**

Tokimi watched the figures leave the room and smiled...

She was beginning to understand what Washu meant when she talked about getting involved...

She had given the cruiser a slight boost so it would drop into normal space far beyond where it should have, put it well outside the ring that the Raiders had set to catch it...

It also allowed time for them to make repairs and get close to system 0315 and help...

She knew that Ryoko with Ryo-Ohki was back and that with Kiyone and the upgraded _**Yukinojo**_ would be more than a match...

What was that quaint little expression Ryoko had used?...

Oh, yes...

" **Just like shooting fish in a barrel...** "

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

She knew Washu had been right as she watched the reactions to Tenchi...

He was one-of-a-kind and there were three very happy ladies who knew how lucky they were...

she got a gleam in her eyes...

Perhap she should drop by, after all, she was FAMILY...

She looked at the 8 by 10 of Tenchi and Mayuka asleep, and smiled

**_Oh, yes..._**

A visit was definitely in the near future...

For some reason she wanted to chuckle...

**To be continued...**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	22. Chapter 22

**PRINCESS, PIRATE, POLICEWOMAN, WIFE...**

**Author: Daferge**

**Disclaimer: Tenchi Muyo! is copyright AIC/Pioneer Ltd. **

**All respective characters are property of their original owners. All original characters and ideas are property of the author.**

**Chapter 22.... **

**( Main Port, Jurai Military Academy...)**

There was only a small party waiting as the _**Dark Sun **_docked at the port used by important visitors...

But with the all the cameras set to cover the returning ship, it was like having the entire Academy present to watch the Cadet's return...

Waiting for the cadets to exit the old cruiser were a number of important people...

The head of the Academy with most of his staff were there, along with a number of the more respected professors...

But there were some unexpected visitors, also...

**Grand Marshal Kuramitsu**, the head of the Galaxy Police had been visiting Jurai when word had come in about the _**Dark Sun, **_so he'd made sure to visit the Academy before returning to GP headquarters...

Also present was some one who had shown up at the very last moment, totally unexpected...

**Lady Seto Kamiki Jurai** , known to many as the **Devil Princess of Jurai**, who was there to represent the Royal Family...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The Grand Marshal smiled, he was sure that, like himself, Seto had other reasons for being there...

He was expecting a hand written report, from Kiyone and Mihoshi, about the engagement with the Raiders, to be delivered to him by the ship's Captain...

Mihoshi had also asked him to make sure that a young cadet from Seniwa, she'd met on the _**Dark Sun, **_made it back safely...

He'd read Kiyone's report of Tenchi's visit to the cruiser, he'd enjoyed her description of the cadet's reaction to the Crown Prince's visit...

Some year's ago, he had seriously considered retiring, but had stayed to keep an eye on his wayward grand-daughter, who had become deeply depressed after the loss of her close friend and partner, Kiyone...

Then along came a young boy, on a world at the edge of known space, by the name of Tenchi Masaki, who not only released that infamous Space Pirate Ryoko from her imprisonment, but had saved Mihoshi's life as well...

Life had became more interesting after that, **MUCH** more interesting...

Reports from Mihoshi had taken on a much more happy, cheerful and up beat tone, even the one ( **encyclopedia size **) of their encounter with Kagato...

The Kuramitsu family owed that young boy a great deal...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lady Seto was enjoying her time away from pirate hunting, because Ayeka had called her and made a request, something she seldom did...

She'd asked Seto to be there when the _**Dark Sun **_returned and to reassure a certain young Jurai cadet that Ayeka meant it when she'd said she wish to keep in touch...

Upon getting Ayeka's request, Seto had run a complete security check on first year Cadet Haruko Natan, the youngest daughter of a very minor Juraian Lord...

A minor Lord who could have moved to a higher station, if he hadn't been so honest, from what she could tell, it ran in the family...

A detailed report indicated that Haruko was a very shy, but highly intelligent female, whose high test scores had her ranked in the top 10 of her class, just ahead of her roommate Mayu Rygen...

Which was why she'd been aboard the **_Dark Sun_** for a shakedown cruise...

That and the fact that Ayeka had found her worthwhile was enough for Seto...

She was going to have to keep an eye on both of them from now on...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( The **_**Dark Sun'**_**s Hatch... )**

After the docking was completed, the main hatch was opened and people began exiting the ship...

The first two out were the Captain and the Academy official, Lord Hideki, who were both a bit surprised at who was waiting for them...

Reaching the group, they greeted the Academy members...

The Captain then nodded to the Grand Marshal, holding out a fair size package...

" **I was told you'd be expecting this?...** "

Lady Seto smiled behind her fan, that had to be one of Mihoshi's famous reports, the Grand Marshal just sighed and accepted the heavy package...

The way things were going, they were going to have to build a whole new annex just for Mihoshi's reports, back at headquarters...

He was glad that funds had finally been approved to expand the computer memory core, it was long over due and the donation from the Royal Family had also helped...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After a moment, the Marshal and Lord Hideki made eye contact, the Marshal nodded and Lord Hideki smiled...

Speaking into a small communication device, Lord Hideki nodded back...

The cadets from the ship were passing a short distance away when a ship's officer broke away with two of the cadets...

The officer and two very nervous young female cadets came to a stop in front of the crowd of the Academy staff and guest...

Lord Hideki nodded to the officer, then turned to the Marshal with a smile...

" **Sir... I have the honor to present first year cadets Haruko Natan and Mayu Rygen...** "

The cadets in question snapped to attention, scared to death...

Lord Hideki and the Marshal smiled as they saw the determination in their eyes...

It seem the Crown Prince had an eye for talent...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was Lady Seto who spoke up...

" **I understand you two have some experience as escorts and tour guides?...** "

Both cadet's jaws dropped as they recognized Lady Seto, but nodded in reply...

Smiling the Marshal spoke, offering cadet Natan his arm...

" **Then we've found our escorts of the Academy...** "

Lady Seto stepped forward and had cadet Rygen take her arm...

As they headed towards the Academy's main concourse, the Marshal noted the smile on Lady Seto's face and wondered if she was already looking for suitors for the two cadets...

As they entered the Academy, the Marshal asked Mayu what she and Mihoshi had talked about during their short encounter...

Blushing, Mayu softly whispered...

" **The Crown Prince...** "

Unnoticed by the others, Lady Seto's eyebrow went up...

She made a note to spend some time with Mayu, before they left...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( The living room of the Masaki house... )**

Tenchi eyes shot open and looked around, he could have sworn some one had called his name...

But every one was asleep...

Ayeka was on his left, her head on his shoulder, Ryoko on his right, her head on his other shoulder...

Mihoshi and Kiyone were out on patrol...

Washu was taking care of Mayuka and working in her lab...

His Father was at work, while their guest up at the shrine, practicing...

Washu had given the three the day off, but they were so tired they'd barely managed to eat Sasami's Delicious Lunch...

Deciding to watch some TV, the girls had taken their usual positions and settled in to watch their favorite show...

And that's how Washu had found them, half an hour later, sound asleep...

Smiling, she had covered them with blankets and returned with a sleepy Mayuka, to her lab...

After a few minutes, Tenchi's eyes began to close and he soon rejoined the others...

Asleep...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( Within Washu's Lab... )**

Washu had been working on a number of project and had put the Mayuka in a cradle that gentle rocked back and forth...

It was as she was putting the final touches on her latest that she senced something...

She quickly called up several screens...

The first showed Tenchi and the girls, still asleep...

The second Sasami working in the kitchen...

The third young Rogon going through sword practice under Yosho's watchful eye...

The fourth shower Mihoshi asleep in her seat, a big smile on her face, Kiyone working on some paperwork in her seat...

The fifth screen showed Nobuyuki Masaki sitting at his desk at work, trying hard to finish an important design project...

She breathed a sigh of relief...

Til she hear a noise behind her...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Turning around, she saw nothing...

Until a movement near the cradle caught her eye...

Looking hard, she could make out a dark shape...

Tensing up, a ball of lightning formed in her hand...

The figure didn't move, but she thought she heard something...

A soft laugh...

Washu's jaw dropped and the lightning ball disappeared...

She watched as the figure disappeared too...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It took a while, but Washu managed to calm down...

Someone had gained access to her Lab and managed to bypass all her sensors...

Any one who could do that was far more dangerous than Kagato...

What had her most upset, was that whoever it was had gone directly to Mayuka, the heart of the family...

She hurried over to make sure that Mayuka was alright...

She found the little one sleeping quietly, smiling...

Breathing a sigh of relief, she quickly got out her keyboard and did a very detailed scan of Mayuka...

She only relaxed after the scan came back negative...

That's when she saw something she shouldn't have, a locket on a chain, around Mayuka's neck...

It hadn't been there before and the scan, for some reason, couldn't detect it...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Leaning down, Washu lifted the locket and opened it...

Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped at the small picture inside...

It was a copy of her picture of Tenchi and Mayuka asleep in the recliner...

" **HOW?... **"

And why didn't the scan see it?...

She did another scan, set for max effect this time...

It would take a while...

Washu spent the time just looking at Mayuka, she was reminded so much of a new born Ryoko...

She smiled, a tear coming to her eye, this time she was going to have a chance to watch Mayuka grow...

And nothing in the **universe **was going to interfere...

The bell rang as the scan finished and looking at the report Washu's jaw dropped, again...

The locket existed only in subspace, therefore outside her Lab no one could see it...

Except for a select few, like Mayuka and Tenchi...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

But it wasn't just a locket, it was a shield...

A force-field that put the wearer out of phase with any weapons fired at them, causing any energy blasts, solid weapon or projectile to pass right through, the perfect protection for a small helpless child...

Whoever had created the locket hadn't worried about it's secrets being discovered, Washu was the only one who had a system advanced enough to scan it, much less even detect it...

According to the scan, it had been programed to recognize certain people by their DNA and if Washu was correct, probably even had a list of who were allow and who weren't allowed to handle Mayuka...

In fact the locket was almost like a small version of Ayeka's log Guardians, but without weapons...

Washu began to wondered and worried about who would have the ability to create such a device and if they were truly trustworthy...

That was when she discovered a small mark on the back and it all became clear...

It was Tokimi's mark...

She heard a soft chuckle in the back of her head...

_**Thank you, sister... From ALL of us...**_

To be continued...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	23. Chapter 23

**PRINCESS, PIRATE, POLICEWOMAN, WIFE...**

**Author: Daferge**

**Disclaimer: Tenchi Muyo! is copyright AIC/Pioneer Ltd. **

**All respective characters are property of their original owners. All original characters and ideas are property of the author.**

**Chapter 23.... **

**( The Badlands...)**

The small Galaxy Police patrol craft had been shadowing a suspected pirate smuggler for some time...

As the, fairly new, patrol craft **( less than 200 years old )** had a just out of the Academy Rookie at the helm, it had been assigned to patrol the edge of the **Badlands** sector...

This was to allow the officer to become acquainted with their craft with little chance of danger to ether the officer or ship...

It was also hope that the ship's Artificial Intelligence (AI) would be able learn to work with and help the new officer operate the craft safely...

**HOWEVER...**

The Rookie had spotted the suspicious craft and then decided to trail it using long range sensors...

As with all those newbies who wish to prove themselves, he thought this would be a good chance to show what **HE** could do...

And so, over ruling his AI's advice, he had crossed into the **Badlands** without first contacting headquarters for instructions...

In his mind, he was on his way to the top...

Perhaps one day he would be as well known as that feared pirate hunter, Detective first class Mihoshi Kuramitsu...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After over an hour of trailing the suspicious craft, the Rookie almost had a heart attack when his communications unit tone began ringing...

The tone was set at the regulation setting, where it could be heard throughout the small craft, by people who'd never been in such a small area before...

Therefore, most officers set their tones at a much lower setting for just the reason the young Rookie had discovered, to prevent being blasted out of their command seats...

Upon recovering, the Rookie found himself face to face with the duty officer, a Chief Inspector, back at the sub-station he had been assigned to work out of...

" **ROOKIE... You're almost an hour overdue reporting in?... There are reasons for making reports at the ****scheduled**** times...** "

The duty officer had been enjoying some rare quiet time, when the sub-station's AI reported the Rookie's over due report, he wasn't happy...

" **You'd better have a good reason!...** "

The nervous Rookie had instantly come to attention when the station officer's face had appeared...

It's something not recommended on the very confined bridge of the patrol craft, his head made contact with the bridge wall...

" **Ouch!!!!...** "

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It took a few minutes for the Rookie to recover...

" **SIR!!!... A suspicious craft, believed to be a smuggler pirate was detected by my sensors and I've been following him at extreme range... I've been running silent so that the smuggler wouldn't be able to detect me...** "

At **suspicious craft**, the officer had shut his eyes, at **running silent**, he'd started shaking his head...

It took a few minutes of silence for him to calm down...

" **EVERY craft in the Badlands sector is SUSPICIOUS!!!...** "

He took another breath...

" **The range on your ship's scanners is more than twice that of any civilian craft and even most military ships, EXCEPT for Juraian military ships!!!...** "

The Rookie's eyes were wide by now...

" **As for them detecting your Com signal, it was designed to broadcast on a very special wave format that would allow you to be right next to them and they wouldn't notice it...** "

In the process of chewing out the Rookie, the older officer had slowly managed to regained his calmness...

For several minutes the two just stared at each other...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was the patrol craft's more experienced AI which broke the silence...

" **The suspect's craft has just exploded...** "

The older officer responded at once...

" **OVER-RIDE COMMAND ALPHA-ALPHA-ALPHA... ALL STOP!!!...** "

After several seconds that seem like hours...

" **Over-ride accepted... All stop... Orders?...** "

After careful thought the officer responded...

" **Retrace your course back out of the Badlands in normal space, with all sensors on full... Report your progress at given times and transmit your complete sensor log of the incident upon returning to your original station...** "

By now the Rookie had managed to recover some what, also...

" **But... Uncle Karl, wouldn't Mihoshi have gone after them?...** "

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chief Inspector Karl Kuramitsu tried not to smile at his young nephew, he just sighed...

" **Probably... But remember, she now has a Crown Prince and two Royal Princesses to keep HER out of trouble... You only have me to watch over you...** "

The Inspector had been with the Grand Marshal when Crown Prince Tenchi had requested Mihoshi's hand in marriage, thus taking it upon himself to protect her from the Universe and the Universe from her...

With First Princess Ayeka and the infamous ex-pirate, now Princess Ryoko's help, **Detective** **first class **Mihoshi Kuramitsu had become **Princess **Mihoshi Kuramitsu Masaki of the Jurai Empire...

More than a few jaws in the family had dropped when word of **that **had became public and several tons of old jokes about Mihoshi were quickly forgotten...

He'd never seen the Grand Marshal so happy, all those bill collector's would now be Emperor Azusa's problem, let them **TRY** to pester **HIM**...

The very idea of a Juraian Heavy Cruiser showing up on the bill collector's door step had the Grand Marshal smiling for weeks...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The Chief Inspector had noticed a report, a while back, that _**Ryo Ohki **_had been spotted just beyond the **GP** patrol sectors, in the **Badlands **area and that Prince Tenchi, with others, was believed to have been aboard...

Chances were that if the Prince was aboard, than his wives, including Mihoshi would have been too...

Although the **Royal Wedding**, on Jurai, was still over a month away, family word was that the Grand Marshal, the Royal Family and special friends had attended the bonding of the Crown Prince to the three loves of his live on his native planet some time ago...

The Grand Marshal had mentioned that Mihoshi and the others had taken their vow to Love and protect the young Prince quite seriously, where he were, so were they...

Perhaps if they're back in the area, he could get Mihoshi to talk to young Rodger...

That boy really needed a talking too...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( Galaxy Police Headquarters... )**

The Grand Marshal had spent another morning, been sitting at his desk, going through several large stacks of reports and requests...

Reports from around the galaxy of activities that might or might not be of interest to the Galaxy Police...

Request for help, request for funds, requests for information...

It seem everyone was writing reports or sending requests in today...

But there had been two items that had caught his attention this week...

One had been a request from Washu, a number of days before, for all the data the **GP **might have available about the vast area known as the **Badlands**...

And the other was the latest report **FROM** the sub-station that patrolled the sectors next to the **Badlands**...

Having glanced at the report, he couldn't help but smile, it seemed that his third cousin Karl may have acquired his own version of **Mihoshi**...

At-least young Rodgers managed to keep his reports down to only one or two pages...

But it was the data scan from the incident that had caught his eye, he was sure Washu would find it of interest...

He had to smile, since the rather momentous events of the Crown Prince's return, Washu had gotten a lot more involved with things outside her Lab, the new sensors being just one of them...

And as luck would have it, the Rookie's patrol craft had been the first outfitted with the advanced sensors, 'Just some old tech that Washu had found laying around her lab'...

If there was one thing his years with the **GP **had taught him, it was to go with his gut feeling and his gut was saying to sent the data to Washu...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( Washu's Lab... )**

Washu had been spending the last couple of days studying all reports about the **Badlands** from the pass 3000 or so years that she received...

Having access to the Jurai Royal Archive was quite helpful, as were all the reports that the **GP** had supplied at her request...

There was nothing like having the right connections...

By themselves there were nothing of note, but together they created a rather unusual image for Washu...

And this latest report, with it's scan data, might be the key to it all...

It seem that while chasing a pirate ship into the Badlands, a **GP** patrol ship had been close enough to witness it exploded in an area where a number of other ships had last been reported...

The sensor logs had some very unusual reading that had needed to be studied in more detailed, some thing that one of her secondary systems was already doing...

Washu wasn't sure why, but something about this report had caught her attention, but what?...

Then she saw it...

The reporting officer, Detective third class Rodger **Kuramitsu**...

**Of course!!!**...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( A darken room... )**

It was a room of dark shadows and even darker thoughts...

There were no names, no faces, only shadow-like figures gathered around a cold stone table...

" **Report!!!...** "

" **Upon the return of the _Dark Sun_ to the Academy****, rumors began to circulate that during it's recent voyage, the ship was attacked by a small fleet of Raiders... HOWEVER, just as the Raiders were about to capture or destroy the **_**Sun**_**, the Crown Prince, aboard the **_**Ryo-Ohki**_** with his wives and a GP escort ship, had stepped in**... "

There was some mumbling around the table...

" **That would explain why the three raiders were lost... **_**Ryo-Ohki**_** is almost the same as a Royal Tree-ship... The raiders would have had little or no chance at all, even upgraded... "**

Another voice spoke up...

" **But what were members of the Royal Family doing out in such a wild part of the Galaxy?... And with a GP escort?... Had they some how been warned?... Is there a leak?...** "

The first voice returned...

" **According to our sources at the Academy, it seems the Prince was travelling to an Ancient religious Shrine said to be in the area when their escort picked up a faint distress signal and the signs of energy weapons fire... Being required to investigate, the **_**Ryo-Ohki**_** joined them... **"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

" **That might explain the Raiders, but what about the ship carrying that artifact that was taken from the pirate clan?...** "

There was silence for a while...

" **A report had it taking a shortcut through the Badlands... But contact was lost...** "

There was the sound of crushing metal and a crushed gold goblet landed on the table in the light...

A trembling voice spoke up...

" **The pilot took it upon himself to take the shortcut, no one told him to use it...** "

The deadly silence returned...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

" **What are the chances of finding and recovering it?...** "

After several minutes of silence...

" **A number of scout crafts are retracing the ship's flight plan, as we speak, travelling at a reasonable speed in normal space, with ALL sensor's on maximum... So far they've only covered half the distance across the Badlands and have reported no signs of the craft... Only countless numbers of black-holes of various sizes and clusters of planetary debris... If it hit one of those holes, it's gone...** "

Several more minutes of silence...

" **Very well... When the scouts finishes their runs, have their scans given a detailed examination... If there's ANY chance of recovering that artifact, I want to know about it... **"

A cloaked shadow moved in the darkness and left the room...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( The living room of the Masaki house... )**

The family had gathered in the living room after Dinner at Washu's request...

Ayeka, Ryoko and Mihoshi surrounded Tenchi, who was holding Mayuka, on the couch...

Kiyone sat in the recliner at one end of he couch, while Yosho sat in the arm chair at the other end...

Tenchi's father was still at work and Rogon was in the kitchen helping Sasami clean up the dishes...

Washu stood in front of the TV, looking around...

" **As you might or might not know, I have been researching the Badlands for some time now since Tenchi and the girl's little trip out there... I've been comparing, checking, rechecking and double-checking data from a numbers of sources...** "

She looked around...

" **But a recent report I just received seems to have added a whole new wrinkle into the mix...** "

She could tell that she had all their attentions...

" **While following a suspected pirate smuggler into the Badlands in subspace, a GP patrol craft happen to witness and record it's destruction...** "

It was Ryoko who responded...

" **Who in their right mind is flying around in the Badlands in subspace?...** "

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Washu couldn't help smile as every one looked at Mihoshi, who blushed...

" **As a matter of fact... It was a Detective third class just out of the GP Academy by the name of Rodger ****Kuramitsu...** "

As Mihoshi jumped up and started bouncing around, Ryoko buried her head in Tenchi's shoulder and moaned...

" **NOT ANOTHER ONE!!!!!... **"

It took a while before things were calm enough for Washu to continue...

" **With his recorded data, we now have a lot more to go on... It seems the pirate craft didn't explode or get sucked into a black-hole... It HIT something...** "

Everyone was now looking at Washu...

Ryoko was the first to find her voice...

" **But Washu... There's nothing there and only black-holes should effect something travelling in subspace... Could some rocks or asteroids been caught in subspace?... **"

Washu smiled, she wasn't ready to mention all the unusual pirate activity in the area that Old Sam had reported, she just shook her head...

" **Something didn't hit it... It HIT something... In fact, it SMASHED into something... Like a bottle hitting a wall...** "

It was suddenly very quiet, so quiet you could hear a feather hit the floor...

**To be continued...**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	24. Chapter 24

**PRINCESS, PIRATE, POLICEWOMAN, WIFE...**

**Author: Daferge**

**Disclaimer: Tenchi Muyo! is copyright AIC/Pioneer Ltd. **

**All respective characters are property of their original owners. All original characters and ideas are property of the author.**

**Chapter 24.... Tales of the Badlands...**

**( The Masaki House... )**

The living room was quiet and every one was waiting...

Washu stood before the rest of the family, in her **I'm-going-to-give-a-lecture** stance...

They might not be in her lab, but they all knew it was wiser to pay attention than get conked on the head...

Smiling, she proceeded...

" **As you all may know, I've been researching the vast sector known today as the Badlands...** "

She noted that several nodded their heads...

" **As such I've been finding some oddities about the different histories written throughout the centuries... And the oddest thing is that these is ONLY one source of information of the earliest history of that area... **"

Ayeka started to say some thing, but had second thoughts...

Washu smiled and continued...

" **All later reports and written histories are nothing but almost word-for-word copies of the official Report put out about the area after the end of the Great War for Survival, considered the very first serious threat to the Juraian Empire after it's foundation...** "

The room was silent...

" **History is written by the victors...** "

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Every one was looking at Katsuhito, who wasn't smiling...

" **Huummm...** "

Every one turned back to Washu...

" **The details, backed up by facts, are these... In it's early expansion/conquest period, the young Empire considered expanding it's influence into a section of average type space that seemed very promising... Like many other sectors around Jurai, there were a fairly good number of stars and star systems, even some having signs of being inhabited... From all accounts an excellent addition to the growing Empire's domain...** "

She stopped to make sure every one was paying attention...

" **However... It seem that there was already an older, very advanced race already living there... One that, according to the OFFICIAL RECORDS, was considered equal to, if not stronger than the young Empire...** "

There were a lot of surprised looks...

" **And here's where it starts getting odd... According to the records, this un-named race was of a very war-like nature and instantly ATTACKED the Juraians with superior weapons for no reason...** "

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

For 10s of thousands of years, the **JURAI EMPIRE** had been considered **THE** power within the known Galaxy...

Although other powers had arisen that might have been considered equal to Jurai, none had ever been considered superior...

Jurai's only **WEAK** point, if it had one, was a **HUMAN** one, the **Emperor**, as shown by the recent attempt on the Emperor's life and Lord Wulfo's use of pirate forces in a failed attempt to force the Emperor to step down last year...

With the possession of Tree-ships, any attempt to **ATTACK **Jurai would amount to committing suicide...

Washu watched as both Ayeka and Ryoko digested this information, even Kiyone was surprised...

Washu smiled at Tenchi's confused expression, he was a new comer to the world of Galaxy power politics and to him Jurai was just a distant world that members of his family came from...

He wasn't in awe of Jurai or even interested in it's power and that was what she loved about him...

He had only taken on the great responsibility of being the Crown Prince because he loved the three females clinging to him, not for any power...

With his family's help, she was sure he would one day become an Emperor that would make Jurai and Terra proud...

She smiled, a few thousand years down the road...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

" **Ahuumm?...** "

Katsuhito's unspoken comment brought Washu back to the present...

" **Ah, yes... Any way... According to the records I could access, Jurai's forces were being pushed back, deep into the empire when the Emperor, himself, leading the last of his reserves and a combined task force of ships from a union of other worlds, mounted a counter attack and forced the invaders back into the Badlands...** "

She paused to see if there were any questions...

Getting none she continued...

" **And here we come to the odd part... According to the records, being such a violent and savage people, they began to use Anti-matter bombs to destroy every star and system within the sector, rather than allow their capture and thus creating the void we have today...** "

A number of eyes and mouths were open, such destruction was truly mind boggling...

" **The use of ****Anti-matter created the black holes, explaining why the badlands have so many today... And, of course, the black holes effects sub-space and disrupting passage through the area, thus the name, Badlands... **"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After a number of minutes of silence, it was Tenchi who spoke up...

" **Little Washu... I have a feeling that you gathered us together for more than a history lesson?...** "

_**Oh, yes... Smart as well as cute, Ryoko really did luck out...**_

Washu made sure that that little thought didn't get picked up by Ryoko, who was resting her head on Tenchi's shoulder...

" **You're quite correct, Tenchi... There's something not quite right about those records... That and the fact that the Emperor was reported killed in the final assault on what was considered the enemy's home world system... **"

Tenchi didn't say any thing, but his eyes did...

" **The Emperor was the one who'd started the expansion of the frontiers decades before and had mostly ruled from from within the palace itself... What was he doing in the front lines?...** "

There were no replies...

" **As it was, after the war, the Emperor's oldest son led the empire in a time of great peace and prosperity... Expansion of the empire was halted and the fleet was quickly and quietly rebuilt... A long Golden time followed and the Badlands were quickly forgotten...** "

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

This may have been new to Tenchi, but it was very old, very boring history to Ayeka...

From an early age, the history of the Empire and why things were done as they were, had been taught to her over and over again...

" **Miss Washu... What has all of this got to due with us?...** "

Before Washu could reply, Tenchi did, looking at his Grandfather...

" **Those that fail to learn from history are doomed to repeat it... **"

" _**Winston Churchill,**_**prime minister of Great Britain in the mid 1900s...** "

Washu smiled, at-least some one understood...

" **A generation that ignores history has no past and no future...** "

Every one now looked at Katsuhito...

" **The truth is out there...** "

Every one stared at the sleeping Mihoshi, her head resting in tenchi's lap...

Tenchi couldn't help smiling as he stroked her soft hair...

" **The X-files...** "

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( The Badland's border... )**

Detective third class Rodger Kuramitsu watched from just outside the Badlands border as a number of small suspicious craft began executing what appeared to be a search pattern along the route that he'd taken less than 24 hours before...

The same route that had led to the destruction of another suspicious craft and to his getting chewed out by his superior officer...

As he approached the border he made up his mind to follow, on a hunch..

His **AI **informed him that as long as he stayed in normal space and didn't venture too far into the badlands, he should be alright...

That is, safe from black holes...

Putting his scanners on full, he slowly entered the Badlands...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( some time later... )**

The Rookie watched as the searchers reached the general area where the other ship had been destroyed...

As he watched, the ships continued their slow, steady search without breaking their pattern...

Watching only long enough to make sure that the ships were indeed continuing on, the Rookie had his craft return to his patrol area...

On the way, the Rookie considered what he'd observed, something a GP officer was trained to do...

By the time they'd returned to his patrol area, he'd made up his mind...

He keyed in a special number and awaited the explosion...

It soon came, as the image of a sleepy, half dressed male appeared on the screen...

When he was able to make out who was calling, he mumbled something under his breath...

" **This had better be good!!!...** "

The Rookie had visions of cleaning bathrooms back at **GP HQ** flash before his eyes...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

From the very start, the Rookie's report indicated that there was indeed something up...

Obviously the original craft had been more important than first thought...

He was now glad he hadn't passed the Rookie's report through normal channels, not wanting every one to know what an idiot the Rookie was, flying around the Badlands in sub-space...

It had gone directly to the Grand Marshal's office, where the stupid info could be removed and only the important data, stored...

So, it seem that the searchers didn't know the location of the wreck...

But the Rookie's own observation tended to indicate that the area of the wreck was empty...

No black hole, no wreckage, nothing...

Even basic scanners should have detected something, the searcher should have had more advanced scanners and still nothing...

This was important, sleep could wait, this had to be passed on...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( The Grand**** Marshal's office... )**

The Grand Marshal looked at the report from the Badlands border...

Very unusual, mostly they'd get an all-is-well message, but this was the second report of activity in the past week...

According to the report, a number of unidentified craft were preforming a very detailed search of the route taken by the missing craft...

It must have been important if so many were being committed to such a very dangerous mission...

He also found it interesting that they gave no sign of detecting anything when passing through the crash site...

The young Rookie had checked and rechecked the coordinates to make sure that it was the correct site...

It seem that young Rodger had a bit of Mihoshi's luck, he just hoped it was the good kind...

He also knew that Washu would want a copy of this report, too...

Earlier he'd gotten a coded message on his secured, private line requesting any new data...

It was a way of her thanking him for the helpful reports and to tease him about his new **HIGHLY** secure system...

What a man could create, a woman ( **Washu ****Hakubi **) could break...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( The Royal Jurai Palace...)**

Emperor Azusa had spent most of the day studying reports of all sorts, military reports, domestic reports, budget reports, etc...

Where were all the ministers he was suppose to have taking care of all this...

Then he remembered that this was just the final reports...

It seem that for every report on **HIS **desk, somewhere else there were several hundred reports on some one Else's desk...

That was just how the Empire worked...

A light on the desk started flashing, there was a message on his private channel...

Some how he had a feeling he knew who it was...

When the message appeared, he was right...

_**Washu...**_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ever since the bonding ceremony, she tended to use his private channel as a direct line to contact him...

But he had to admit she didn't use it for small talk...

As it was, he didn't always see what she considered an emergency, in the same light...

But then he also had the same problem with his two Queens some times...

As Tenchi's father, Nobuyuki had once commented,** it was ****a female thing**...

He began reading the short line...

It was a request to access the oldest history records, written on paper and buried deep within the archive, that dealt with Jurai's early years...

It seem that she had a **feeling** about something, but wasn't sure exactly what...

Her last **FEELING **had made sure that Ryo-ohki was available in the 0315 system when the _**Dark Sun **_was attacked...

He made a notation, authorizing access...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( A darken room, somewhere... )**

" **Report...** "

A nervous voice spoke up...

" **Our source at GP headquarters was only able to get a copy of a report mentioning our craft... However it reported that the craft exploded before it got a tenth of the way across the Badlands...** "

" **That would explain why our search crafts couldn't find any thing...** "

Silence...

" **Were there any coordinates mentioned?...** "

" **No, my Lord... It seems that the GP observer was a rookie and retreated before recording them...** "

Longer silence...

" **So... The only one who can tell us where our craft is happens to be a GP rookie... **"

" **My Lord?... He didn't record the coordinates!...** "

"**IDIOT!!!... GP patrol craft have AIs, THEY record every where the craft goes, also any passing craft... All we need to do is access the on-board system...** "

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The room was silent...

" **You want us to attack a GP officer?...** "

The reply was chilling...

" **We have already attacked the Juraian Emperor... And you're worried about some GP rookie officer?...** "

Silence...

" **I don't care what it takes to get those coordinates, but I want them here on this table or there will be some one's HEAD sitting on it...** "

A dark figure rose and left a very cold room...

**To be continued...**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	25. Chapter 25

**PRINCESS, PIRATE, POLICEWOMAN, WIFE...**

**Author: Daferge**

**Disclaimer: Tenchi Muyo! is copyright AIC/Pioneer Ltd. **

**All respective characters are property of their original owners. All original characters and ideas are property of the author.**

**Chapter 25.... Detective, Detective, who's got the Detective?...**

**( Washu's Lab, Earth... )**

Washu was studying some stones when the red light on her wall started blinking...

Her first though was that the light **WAS** working...

As the light was only there to indicate that there was an incoming call from her Badlands contact, she hadn't had a chance to test it since Tenchi and clan had delivered her new sub-space communications system to Old Sam some weeks back...

Some how, calling **him** up just to have him call **her** back might work if he lived a few miles away, but the Badlands were many light years away...

In fact, almost on the other side of the vast Jurai Empire, thus the reason for the special communications unit...

And, after all, she was Washu Hakubi, **THE** Greatest Scientist in the Universe...

It took her a few minutes to returning to the present, she then hit the receive key...

A large viewing screen appeared in the middle of the room and after a few moments, the image of a white haired gentleman standing in a small room formed...

From Ryoko's description, this would only be old Sam...

Washu also noticed that he wasn't happy, he seem to be rubbing his head, she sighed...

_**Just great, the first call on the new system and it's going to be a complaint...**_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( Sam's Bar office... )**

After pressing the button marked **ON**, Sam stood there waited as the screen began to formed an image...

The image was the head of a red-headed puppet...

" **We're sorry, but the person you wish to speak to is busy at the moment... If you'd like to leave a message, please speak clearly at the sound of the tone, other wise, please hold on until some one becomes available to take you call... Thank you... BUZZ!!!...** "

Sam was so stunned that he didn't hear the odd music being played...

Reaching up, he began to rub his forehead, he was getting a headache...

After what seem like hours, but was really minutes, the image changed and a small red-head female appeared on the screen...

She sighed and shook her head...

" **I would assure from Ryoko's description that you would be Sam?...** "

Sam was able to nod and close his mouth...

" **So... How can ****THE Greatest Scientist in the Universe help you?...** "

Sam smiled, he'd thought Ryoko had been exaggerating when she'd described the mother that she recently been reunited with, after being freed from Kagato...

Obviously she hadn't...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sam was about to get to why he'd called, but he couldn't help himself, he just had to ask...

" **When I pressed the ON button, every thing worked, but I got this puppet?... **"

Washu closed her eyes and shook her head...

" **Sorry about that, you got my automated answering machine...** "

When he didn't reply, she continued...

" **Some how interstellar salesmen got my lab number and have been calling at all hours...** "

He tried not to smile, but he didn't have the slightest idea what she was talking about...

" **Be glad you don't have a regular com link... They'll drive you crazy...** "

All he could do was nod his head...

" **Any way... It seems I forgot to add your number to the by-pass list, so you get me directly... **"

Sam fought the urge to ask more questions...

Washu sighed and smiled...

" **So... What can I do for you?...** "

Reaching over to the side, Sam pulled a young boy into the field of the screen...

He appeared to be wearing a torn, dirty GP officer's uniform, but it was the blonde hair and the odd expression on his face that got Washu to pause...

" **This young lad here, claims to be ****Detective third class Rodger Kuramitsu and he wants, very much, to contact his cousin Mihoshi?... He claims it's a matter of life or death...** "

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( Across the border, much earlier... )**

The local **GP** patrol craft had been patrolling the border on various random routes so it's **AI **( Artificial Intelligence ) could get a better idea of the sector being patrolled...

Normally an **AI** would leave the movement of the craft to the **GP** pilot, but this **AI** was different...

Because of who the pilot was, it had been decided that a copy or clone **AI** might be the best way to go...

The pilot was one, Detective third class Rodger Kuramitsu, a cousin of Detective first class Mihoshi Kuramitsu...

So a copy/clone of Mihoshi's **AI**, _**Yukinojo, **_was made in the hope that all the experience that the _**Yukinojo **_had acquired while with her, would help her distant cousin stay alive...

As it turned out, the Rookie and his **AI** got alone quite smoothly...

It also meant that on long, boring cruses, like this one, the **AI **worked the craft while young Kuramitsu took a nap ( like his cousin )...

Thus it was that the Rookie was fast asleep in his seat when the alarm went off, very loudly...

Causing him to jump up and hit his head...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It took the Rookie a while to recover enough to see the screen...

" **There had better be a good reason you set off that alarm...** "

Had he been fully awake, he might have caught the smirk in his **AI** reply...

" **Would, over a dozen Raider ships headed straight at us, be good enough?...** "

Staring at the screen, the Rookie mumbled something the **AI **didn't quite catch, before strapping himself back into his command seat...

" **We're being hit by bursts of radiation that is preventing us from calling for any help!!...** "

Do to his new, longer range sensors, they hadn't been caught unaware, even if they couldn't call for help...

It also became obvious that the Raiders had him boxed in, with his back against the badlands...

Like his cousin, the Rookie had a very sharp mind and a photographic memory, so in emergencies, he tended to run on auto pilot...

All those years of training and learning was there if he needed it, he just had trouble accessing it when he wanted to...

If he jumped into sub-space, he might be able to out run them, but they would follow and were between him and safety...

The problem was, that in normal space, raiders were especially designed for out running even the fastest prey, he's chances of escape were very slim...

But there was a possibility, a very dangerous one...

" **Jump to sub-space and take us into the Badlands...** "

If the **AI** had had a mouth, his jaw would have hit the floor...

" **Follow the exact course we took before, at the same speed...** "

The **AI** had a question as it proceeded to execute his orders...

" **That will only get us so far... Logic suggest that at least a couple of the Raiders will follow us into sub-space... The rest would then follow in normal space... **"

The Rookie smiled...

" **That's what I'm hoping... **"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( Half an hour later... )**

" **Report?...** "

" **There are two Raider ships following in sub-space, the others are indeed following in normal space...** "

" **Good... How far behind are they?...** "

The AI checked the sensors...

" **They are slowly catching up... Even at max speed, they'll have us before we get to safety...** "

" **Oh, they're going to catch up to us... Just before the crash site... **"

The Rookie smiled...

" **And the others?... **"

" **They should be out of sensor range shortly...** "

Deep down in the memory core the **AI **shook it's imaginary head and smiled...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( A short time later... )**

" **How close are they?...** "

The **AI** consulted it's sensor for the thousandth time...

" **Close enough to feel them breathing down my neck... They're well within firing range, yet they haven't opened up... Perhaps they want to take you alive...** "

The Rookie thought for a moment...

" **More likely they want to take YOU in one piece... **"

" **ME?... **"

" **The coordinate of the crash site!!!... **"

The **AI** considered this new information...

" **Do you wish me to remove the data from my memory?...** "

" **Not yet... If this works, we won't have to... **"

" **And if it doesn't?...** "

The Rookie just smiled...

" **THEN... WE won't have to worry about it... **"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Strapping in tight, the Rookie kept his fingers crossed...

" **Executing turn in, 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... NOW!!!...** "

The **GP** craft made a very sharp 90 degree turn before dropping back into normal space...

After several minutes the Rookie started breathing again...

" **Report?... **"

" **Sensors have detected two very large explosions in sub-space... **"

The Rookie took deep, slow breaths, trying to slow his racing heart...

After a while he was able to speak again...

" **Did Mihoshi even have to do something as wild as this?... **"

The **AI** laughed...

" **Some thing this boring?... Don't make me laugh...** "

The Rookie had to smile...

" **So... Do you think you can get us to this settlement you mentioned... With out running into any thing?...** "

You could almost hear the **AI **sigh...

" **In normal space, it should take an hour or two...** "

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( Back in the present, Washu's Lab... )**

Washu had managed to keep a straight face through young Kuramitsu's tale, but almost lost it at the end and the destruction of the two Raiders...

He discribed how, because of a recent update from his uncle, the **AI **knew of a small settlement within the Badlands that Tenchi and others had payed a visit to recently...

Then upon reaching the small settlement, he had copied his **AI** to an emergency storage pod, then deleted the coordinate and the records of the Raider's destruction from the ship's memory...

That done, he'd had the craft proceed to the nearby Jurai Space at max speed in normal space...

His final instructions to the **AI** on board, was that if caught, it was to surrender and not to resist, to allow access to the memory logs, as there was nothing of value there...

All the new upgrades had self destruct safeguards...

He had then messed up his clothes, making his way to the local Bar in the hope of contacting the person called Old Sam and hopefully make contact with Mihoshi...

After making contact, Sam had questioned him for some time to make sure that he was who he claimed to be...

Only then had they gone into his office to contact Washu...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

While he was relating his tale, Washu had been quietly using sensors within her system to observe him...

The chair he was sitting in, was recording vital statistics about him, even managed to run a **DNA** scan...

It all agreed, he was indeed Detective third class Rodger Kuramitsu...

As an after though, she had him download the data about the two Raiders while they had a chance, it would be very helpful...

That done, the three found themselves staring at each other...

The boy kept peeking at Washu and she knew he had a question...

" **Yes?... **"

Blushing he spoke...

" **Are you sure you're Ryoko's mother?... You look far too young to have had a child...** "

Washu managed not to blush, but she could see Sam hide a smile...

A glance at her stats told her he was being truthful, she was going to have to introduce this one to the family, he was just too cute...

Washu leaned closer to the screen, batting her eyes...

" **Well, now... Aren't you the sweet talker...** "

She hadn't thought he could get any redder, she was wrong...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was then that an alarm went off in the background and a very young boy rushed into the office and whispered something to Sam before leaving...

As Washu watched, Sam sighed and shook his head...

" **It seems we have some unwanted guest...** "

" **Raider?...** "

" **Not sure, but likely... They seen to be looking for a rookie GP officer...** "

Washu nodded her head...

" **We can try to hide him, but if they have scanners, it won't be long before they find him...** "

Washu smiled...

" **Not to worry... We'll just hide him in plain sight... **"

The two males stared at her, she couldn't help laughing...

" **The locals on this planet may be behind the rest of the universe in technology, but they're far ahead in the use of imagination...** "

They continued to stare...

" **Since I got here, I've been watch the local video entertainment systems and have found a true a treasure house of ideas for projects and inventions... Like that big red button on the side of this ****sub-space communication set...** "

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Washu watched as Sam looked at her, then the button and then her again...

" **You mean the self destruct button?...** "

It took a while for washu to stop laughing...

" **I only told Ryoko that so she'd keep Mihoshi from pushing it...** "

Both males looked relieved...

" **Rodger... **"

She used his name for the first time...

" **What you have to do, is to remain sitting in that chair... When you're ready, reach over and press the button...** "

As he started to do as she said, she stopped him...

" **Hold it...** "

When he sat back, she continued...

" **Pressing the button will put the comm set, the chair and any one sitting in the chair out of phase with it's surroundings, almost like going into sub-space... However... Although we won't be able to see you, you can observe every thing what is going on around you... Also the comm unit can not be used while out of phase...** "

His eyes wide, the young boy stared at the button...

" **The power unit should be able to maintain the field for 72 hours... Pressing the button again will return you to normal... I would suggest you return as soon as you get the all clear...** "

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

" **Do you both understand?...** "

They both nodded, she looked at Sam...

" **I thought this little addition might come in handy for you...** "

Sam smiled...

" **OK... If you're ready, as soon as I disconnect, press the button... I suggest you stand away from the chair, Sam... They'll need you outside...** "

She made some final notations before closing...

" **Tenchi and the girls were on their way to Jurai for me... I shall contact them and have they proceed to you... I estimate they should be there within 24 hours... Good luck...** "

The last thing she saw was their smiling faces...

She prayed they would be alright...

**To be continued...**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	26. Chapter 26

**PRINCESS, PIRATE, POLICEWOMAN, WIFE...**

**Author: Daferge**

**Disclaimer: Tenchi Muyo! is copyright AIC/Pioneer Ltd. **

**All respective characters are property of their original owners. All original characters and ideas are property of the author.**

**Chapter 26.... Out of darkness... part 1... **

**( Streets of Jurai...)**

The sky was clear, the sun bright, the air fresh and scented by all the flowers...

Unlike cities back home, cities on Jurai were created to blend in with nature...

Stories and business along the streets were created using stone and wood, between various types of trees that had been acquired from across the empire and brought back to the home-world, to be replanted...

Thus, they were as old as the trees, hundreds, if not thousands of years old...

Some trees were average size, others extremely large...

But none came any where near the size of the Royal trees that contained the Royal Palace and the Emperor's residence, these were 10s of thousands of years old...

Small patches had been set aside for the vast selection of small flowers and even some miniature trees...

It greatly helped that on this planet, the very weather itself could be controlled...

The rain and such was so controlled, that you could plain something outdoors several days, if not a week or so ahead...

It would be nice to have a perfect day, day every day, but water was needed for the trees and other plants...

And the easiest way to supply that water, was rain...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tenchi was standing under a tree quite similar to the Oaks back on Terra...

Unlike others, he hadn't checked the weather before going out...

Thus, he'd had to hurry and get under the tree, when it had started to rain...

Some how he found it relaxing, leaning against the tree trunk as the rain fell...

Almost like that time when he was little and ended up having to sit out a thunderstorm under his grandfather's tree...

Strange how some memories return at the oddest times...

He could remember how safe he'd felt, sitting on the tree nob, leaning back against Funaho's trunk, as the rain fell and lightning flashed...

His grandfather had found him there, asleep, after the storm...

Tenchi smiled, he'd have to remember to thank Funaho when he got back home...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Washu had sent them to Jurai to check on some sources within the Jurai Archives, with the Emperor's permission...

Ayeka was up at the palace, checking with some people attached to the Archives, about what exactly it was Washu was looking for...

**ANY THING** mentioning the area that was now know as the Badlands, no matter how small...

Washu thought that a few words from the first Princess might help encourage the workers in their search...

She'd reported that they had promised to collect any and every word they could find for her...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As for Mihoshi, she'd taken the chance to drop by the local **GP** office and check in with **GP** headquarter on a secure channel, perhaps even get a chance to see how her grandfather was...

It had been almost two weeks since she had last managed to check in...

She was unaware that Washu made almost daily 'reports' to the Grand Marshal of the **GP**, letting him know how she was doing, **WHAT** she'd been doing and to reassure him that the universe had indeed survived another day...

And besides, having Mihoshi around was much more fun than any of those soup operas the girls watched on the Television each day...

And, if any one in the universe needed a reason to smile, it was the Grand Marshal...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ryo-ohki was also up at the palace, Ayeka had left her with her mother, Queen Misaki and a large basket of carrots...

They'd left the Queen, sitting on a very elegant couch stroking Ryo-ohki and mumbled, " **Cute... Oh, so cute... **"

Ryo-ohki would be getting some rest, some carrots ( imported just for her ) and would be helping to distract Misaki, so Ayeka could take care of business for Washu...

Ayeka had given her mom Sasami's love, before hurrying off to the Archives...

The Emperor and Queen Funaho were off visiting the Military Academy, as well as some other places and would be gone for a couple of days...

Ayeka had left a stack of papers from Washu for her father and a number of letters for Funaho from her son, Lord Yosho, Tenchi's Grandfather, locked in the desk in her father's office...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As for Ryoko...

Right now, she was sitting in the branches of a nearby tree, watching over Tenchi...

Although he had wanted to just relax and walk around while waiting for Ayeka and Mihoshi, his three wives had agreed that Ryoko should keep an eye on him, without him knowing...

However, for some reason, here on Jurai, Tenchi had noticed a very odd sensation, it seem that he could feel Ryoko's presense...

He consider if he should discuss it with Washu, when he got back...

And so it was, as the rain stopped, Tenchi felt some one bump into him...

Looking down he saw a small figure move quickly away from him and between some of the small trees...

For some reason his hand brushed his hip and he sighed...

" **Blast!!!...** "

In the blink of an eye, Ryoko appeared next to him, quickly looking around, her hand glowing...

Tenchi smiled and put his hand on her shoulder, startling her...

" **What happen?...** "

" **It seems I'm the victim of a hit-and-run...** "

Ryoko just stared at him...

" **A small figure bumped into me and took that small pouch of money I had...** "

Ryoko's eyes glowed and she disappeared again...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sighing, Tenchi concentrated on sensing Ryoko and then moved in the direction he could sense her...

After a number of minutes, as he walked along, he heard her on Washu's special comm system...

_**Ahhh, There you are...**_

Closing his eyes, he concentrated as Washu had taught him, it was getting easier...

_**Ryoko, just follow them...**_

He could almost sense her disappointment, she had been itching for a fight so bad...

She didn't reply, but he could sense her moving again...

Between concentrating hard and trying not to bump into any one, he followed, taking his time...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( Some time later... )**

Tenchi found himself examining the wall that blocked off one end of, what back home would have been called an alley...

He could sense that Ryoko was some where on the other side, but he was at a loss as to how to get there...

At-least, without Ryoko's help...

If his senses were right, she wasn't too far away and hadn't moved for a while...

_**Ryoko!...Are you OK?...**_

He could hear her chuckle...

Then she appeared behind him, her head on his shoulder, her arms around him and a wicked smile on her face...

" **Are you following me?...** "

He smiled back...

" **Did you find the kid**?... "

" **I found a number of kids**... "

Sighing, Tenchi smiled and shook his head...

" **Take me there**... "

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

They reappeared some distance away, in an unlit portion of a large dirty room...

On the far side of the room were a number of kids of various sizes, kneeling before a much larger, older kid with dark hair, sitting in a chair...

While the younger kids were dressed in old clothes, the older one, Tenchi guessed he was in his early teens, was only a bit better dressed...

The older kid also appeared to be slightly better fed...

As Tenchi began to move forward, Ryoko grabbed his hand...

Looking back at a worried Ryoko, he pulls her to him and kissed her...

Letting go of the stunned female, Tenchi turned and stepped into the light...

" **Excuse me... But has any one here seen a small blue coin pouch... It has a large stylish T on it...** "

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

With all eyes on Tenchi, Ryoko quietly moved to another position in the room...

This not only gave her a closer and better view of the kids, but prevented Tenchi from being in the line-of-fire if need be...

Her eyes widened as she saw Tenchi look her way and smile...

_**HOW?...**_

_**Later!...**_

Her jaw dropped, then she smiled, she'd forgotten about the comm unit...

She watched as Tenchi slowly, carefully approached the kids, smiling brightly...

She also saw that one hand was inside the pocket where Tenchi always kept the Tenchi-ken...

That was what she and the others loved about Tenchi, unlike other upper class Juraian males, he didn't go around showing off and looking down on others...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ryoko wasn't worried about the little kids, it was the large one she watched...

Every thing was telling her that he was their leader or boss...

From the scared looks on the little kids faces, he was probably a bully and bullies usually ruled through fear...

After spending all those centuries under Kagato's heel, she had a real dislike for bullies...

Her eyes lit up and she was about to form her sword, when she heard a voice in the back of her head...

_**Easy, My Love...**_

In an instant, the tension was gone, she gazed at her one and only love, Tenchi, who was smiling back...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tenchi had felt the emotion building within Ryoko and reacted without thinking...

He too relaxed as he felt her calming down...

This was getting** TOO** weird, as much as he hated to, he was going to have to tell Washu...

And he had a good idea what her reaction would be...

_**Oh, well...**_

Looking back at the kids, Tenchi saw all the scared faces...

Except for the the older one, there was anger in his...

As he thought about this, something caught his eye...

" **Ah!!!... There it is... **"

His coin pouch was sitting on the floor before the older kid...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The older kid looked down, saw the pouch and picked it up...

" **You won't find much of interest to you in there... **"

With a smirk, the boy emptied the contents into his other hand...

There was a wad of funny colored paper, a small ring and a number of odd coins...

Only one coin caught his eye, yellow in color, bright and shiny...

A Juraian gold coin...

" **You can keep that one... But can I have the pouch and the rest back?...** "

With a quick movement of his hand, one of the smaller kids got up, moved to get the items held out for them and brought them over to Tenchi...

As Tenchi received the pouch and put the items back in it, he smiled at the little girl...

" **Thank you, very much...** "

Blushing, she hurried back to the others...

Ryoko couldn't help smiling, Tenchi had that effect on females of **ALL** ages...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The boy sat back on the metal seat that he used as a chair and studied this unusual person before him...

He'd managed to live this long on the streets by being able to judge people and for the first time he was confronted by some one the likes of which he'd never seen before...

From his clothes and the coins in his pocket, he appeared to be from some non-Juraian world and at a rough guess was only a little older in age than himself...

He rolled the high value gold coin around in his hand...

Did he care so little for money or just Juraian money?...

He was pretty sure this stranger knew the value of the coin, one couldn't be that stupid and still live long enough to get that old...

No, there was more to him than just that boyish smile...

There was a calmness he'd seldom seen, but there was also **power** there too...

And that's what made him nervous...

He had been able to sense **power** before, but this time he could actually **FEEL **it...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Seeing a crate over to the side, every one watched Tenchi as he walked over and sat on it...

He was about the same distance away from the boy and still not in Ryoko's way...

" **Sorry... I've been walking around for a while, enjoying the sights... Reminds me a lot of my own world, but without all the people... **"

A lot of eyes widened, a world like Jurai with even more people?...

Ryoko smiled, remembering almost panicking when confronted by rush hour in Tokyo for the first time, even Ayeka had had a very tight hold on Tenchi's other arm...

" **So... How long have these little ones been living on the streets?... **"

The boy's eyes widened and his jaw dropped...

_**HOW!!!**_

He found that all the young kids were now looking at him...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

For some reason, he found himself answering before he knew it...

" **Ever since that pirate attack last year...** "

Tenchi closed his eyes and sighed...

" **What happen?...** "

He was once again smiling and looking the boy in the eyes...

" **I understand that the pirates fired a couple of warning spots around the city, hitting things at random during their attempt to over throw the Emperor... An orphanage nearby was hit and these kids were forced to flee... I found them and brought them here...** "

" **Any other survivors?...** "

The boy sighed...

" **No one was killed, but the building was destroyed, those in charge were injured and so all the other kids were split up and sent to other orphanages...** "

No one commented, so he continued...

" **They didn't want to be separated, so they've remained here... They were later reported as killed...** "

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tenchi had been following all this, but he knew there was more...

" **Must have been nice to have others around to help**... "

He could also see that his small talk was making the boy nervous...

The crate Tenchi was sitting on had rollers and as he'd been talking, he'd very slowly been moving it...

It was the boy who spoke up now...

" **And what about you?... You're not from Jurai and there's no way you could be of the upper class, not wearing clothes like those**... "

Ryoko smiled as the boy made the same mistake many others had made, judging Tenchi by the clothing he wore...

Tenchi smiled, oh how many times Ayeka had lectured him about dressing properly when being seen in public, even in front of her own parents, the Emperor and Queens of Juria...

Ryoko and the others, including his father and grandfather, tended to found it quite entertaining...

The Emperor had raised an eyebrow, the Queens giggled as Tenchi had ended the lecture once by hugging Ayeka and kissing her full on the lips...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tenchi sighed and shrugged his shoulders...

" **You're right... My name is Tenchi and you are right, I'm not from Jurai... I'm from a small world far out on the very edge of the Empire, far away from all this pomp and glitter... **"

Every one was watching him...

" **Until recently I didn't know that there was life off our planet, much less that there was an empire...** "

This got a gasp from the little ones, **EVERY ONE **knew of the great Juraian Empire...

Tenchi decided to go with Washu's edited version of the story, it was more believable...

" **One day, some relatives, I had never met before, dropped by for a visit, I later learned that they were from outer space and that they lived on a planet called Jurai... Since then I've had to put up with a lot of things...** "

Tenchi smiled, one of those **THINGS** was standing not far away watching him...

" **I've been traveling around, doing this and that for one relative or another since then... **"

Ryoko smiled as she knew that the relative he was referring to was her mother and his mother-in-law, Washu...

A little voice in the back of her head began to speak and her eyes widened...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

" **Personally I think Juraian wear is far too flashy and over done... I like to feel comfortable when I'm going out... And those collars are way too tight...** "

He dreaded the up coming wedding, just because of the collar on his shirt made him feel as if Queen Misaki as hugging him...

An hour being chocked, no way, he'd only agreed when Washu promised to fix it so it stretched...

" **What's all that colored paper you have in that pouch?...** "

Tenchi smiled...

" **That is paper money from my world... I forgot I had it with me...** "

" **And the odd looking ring?...** "

Tenchi took it out, looked at it and smiled before putting it on his finger...

" **On my world, when you get married, each person gets a wedding ring...** "

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ryoko smiled as she rubbed her ring...

The young boy stared at Tenchi, this he wouldn't have guessed...

" **You're married?...** "

Tenchi smiled, he was beginning to suspect he'd gotten his grandfather's sense of humor, he was enjoying this...

" **Married... Bonded... Tied the knot... Joined in holy, whatever... If you're asking if I have some one I wish to send the rest of my life with... Yes...** "

Ryoko smiled and fought the urge to rush over and smoother him with hugs and kisses...

Thank goodness Mihoshi wasn't here...

" **How long have you been....** "

" **Married?... Less than a year, thou there are times it feels like it's been a life time...** "

Tenchi smiled as he heard a moan in the back of his head, he was going to hear about that later...

The young boy just stared at him...

" **And where is she now?...** "

There was a gleam in his eyes as Tenchi replied...

" **Why, standing right behind you...** "

Turning around, the young discovered an empty room with a very attractive female in a skin tight outfit, standing there smiling at him...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The boy's head spun around, looking for some thing, then he glared at Ryoko his hand going to a knife in his belt...

" **WHERE ARE THEY?... **"

Before he could act, Tenchi's hand was on top of his, holding the knife down...

" **Forget it, you wouldn't last a minute...** "

The young boy turned to Tenchi, his hand trembling, his voice very low...

" **Where?...** "

Ryoko's eyes were wide as she watched, Tenchi smiled at her...

" **You can't take care of something for so long without becoming attached to it...** "

Ryoko just sighed and shook her head, Tenchi had done it again, she couldn't wait to tell the others...

" **Shall we go?...** "

Ryoko nodded her head and put a hand on each of their shoulder...

The room was suddenly cold, quiet and very empty...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**To be continued...**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	27. Chapter 27

**PRINCESS, PIRATE, POLICEWOMAN, WIFE...**

**Author: Daferge**

**Disclaimer: Tenchi Muyo! is copyright AIC/Pioneer Ltd. **

**All respective characters are property of their original owners. All original characters and ideas are property of the author.**

**Chapter 27.... Out of darkness... part 2... **

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( The planet Jurai... )**

The young boy's vision was very blurry and far too bright...

Although he couldn't see yet, he knew he had to be some where outside, because of the bright light, the soft gentle breeze and the sweet smell of flowers...

He was also startled by the sound of laughing children...

Closing his eyes, he waited for them to adjust to being out in the bright sun light...

He hadn't been out in daylight for many months...

It took a while, but he was slowly beginning to make out things...

Like the large area of green, that must be grass and the small figures running around on it...

As his vision improved, he could see that it was the kids he'd just been worried about, only moments before...

Some were chasing a small animal of some sort about the field, while the others were just laying or rolling on the soft grass...

He'd couldn't remember ever seeing them so happy...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

But where were they, Kei didn't remember there being any parks this big within the city...

But then something huge caught his attention and he slowly turned to look up at the biggest tree he had ever seen...

It had to be, _**Tenju**_** (The Tree of Heaven)**, the Royal Palace of Jurai, which made this bit of grass part of the palace...

As he started to panic, a hand came to rest on his shoulder...

Turning he saw it was the odd older boy he'd just met, smiling...

" **Relax... You are here as an invited guest...** "

Behind him, he could see the attractive female who'd brought him here talking to two other females, one with dark hair, the other a golden color hair...

All three were dressed in some of the finest Juraian garments he'd ever seen...

He watched as a fourth elegant female in simular garb approached the first three...

The young boy thought he'd seen this one new before, but it wasn't until the others bowed to her, that it all came back to him...

She was Queen Misaki Jurai, the wife of the Juraian Emperor...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tenchi saw the look on the boy's face as he recognized who had just put in an appearance to the little garden party...

He couldn't help smiling as he reached over, put a finger under the boy's chin and pushed it closed...

After a few words with the girls, Tenchi saw Misaki turn their way and smile...

_**Oh, Boy...**_

As she headed their way, Tenchi whispered in a very low voice...

" **By the way... I didn't catch your name... **"

Tenchi continued to smile as he heard a gasped squeak...

" **Kei!!!... **"

Misaki came to a stop only a few feet away, but still well within grabbing and hugging range...

First eyeing Kei, she turned to face Tenchi, still smiling...

" **Aren't you going to introduce me to your young friend here, Tenchi?... **"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tenchi could see that his wives were enjoying the show, from what they considered a safe distance...

" **My Lady... This is Kei... Kei, this is her royal majesty Queen ****Misaki Jurai, who's garden we are at present enjoying...** "

Kei's head dropped as he replied...

" **Yo... Your... Maj... Majesty!!!...** "

For a second, Tenchi half expected her to give him a hug, but she put a finger to her ear and a concerned look crossed her face, it was then that Tenchi remembered her special ear piece...

As the head of Juraian Security, she had a need to keep in touch with those under her command...

After a moment or two, her smile returned and she looked at Kei differently...

" **I understand that your DNA scan results have just returned and it seems that your full name is Keiichi Tanaka... And that both your parents were killed in a pirate raid almost ten years ago, at which time you were reported missing, presumed dead...** "

Tenchi watched the surprised look on Keiichi's face...

" **I don't remember very much before about nine years ago... I do know that I was a slave and that I managed to escape when we were visiting Jurai about seven years ago... Kei is the only name I remember ever being called...** "

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( A short time later... )**

Kei was shocked at how wrong he'd been, when he discovered that the simple young boy was in truth the new Crown Prince of Jurai...

Kei got another shock when Tenchi introduced him to the three young ladies he'd seen watching them earlier...

The first one, who Tenchi had introduced as his wife, was none other than the infamous Space pirate Ryoko, now Princess Ryoko Hakubi Masaki and he'd tried been dumb enough to try and pull a knife on her...

The second one, with dark hair, was also married to the Crown Prince, she was the First Princess of Jurai, Princess Ayeka Jurai Masaki...

The third, with yellow hair, was yet another wife, a **GP **Detective first class and who was also now a Princess of Jurai, Princess Mihoshi Kuramitsu Masaki...

As he was recovering from all this, a servant appeared and announced that food was being prepared...

And so, under the Queen's watchful eye, a large number of female servants appeared and the twelve kids were lead away to get cleaned up before eating...

The three princesses reluctantly followed the Queen...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kei and Tenchi followed another servant through the palace to a royal bath, where they'd both relaxed for a while...

There hadn't been much to chat about, but Kei just had to ask Tenchi how some one so young had found themselves with three such beautiful and powerful wives?...

Tenchi closed his eyes and sighed...

It took a while before he opened his eyes, smiled and replied...

" **It just happened...** "

After they relaxed a while, a servant had returned and announced that they were expected in the east dinning room...

Reluctantly they left the relaxing water and dried off...

Kei dressed in the clean clothes that had been left for him, but when he looking in the mirror, he didn't recognize the person who was staring back at him...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The servant was waiting to take them to the dinning room...

It took them a while to get there, but as they entered a very unusual sight greeted them...

Sitting around the large table were a number of small children, dressed in elegant Juraian garb, each with several female servants helping them eat...

It had only taken a stern look and a few words from the Queen to get them to behave...

It had been difficult at first, to tell the boys from the girls until a horde of female servants had taken them, removed their rags, bathed them and then dressed each in the proper garment...

The girl's dresses were from Ayeka and Sasami's closets, where their mother had kept every thing from when they were little...

As it turned out that there were nine girls and only three boys, which surprised Kei, he had always thought there were six boys and six girls...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As the two had entered the dinning room where the kids were being fed, Tenchi told Kei that he should enjoy his youth while he had it...

Kei wasn't sure what Tenchi had meant until three very elegant females descended upon Tenchi and escorted him away...

Kei could only smile as the four moved to the other side of the room, where the girls proceeded to feed him...

Kei was so engrossed in watching the kids and Tenchi being fed, he didn't notice Misaki step up next to him...

" **Hummm!!...** "

Kei jumped to the side and bowed...

" **Your Majesty...** "

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Misaki smiled as she watched the others eat...

" **If you have a moment, there is some one that I'd like to introduce you to...** "

And so Kei followed the Queen out of the dinning room and down the hall to another room...

A servant was standing next to a large comm screen, he bowed to the queen before leaving the room...

Checking to see that Kei was standing next to her, she turned back to the screen...

" **Connect...** "

Kei watched as an image began to form on the screen...

In a short time the image became a young woman with short cut dark hair, dressed in what appeared to be a uniform...

" **Galaxy Police Headquarters... How may I help you...** "

She looked at Kei for a moment before turning to Misaki, it took only a moment before her eyes widened in recognition...

" **YOUR MAJESTY!!!...** "

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Misaki couldn't help smiling at the young girl's reaction...

For some reason, there was something about the young woman that caught Kei's attention...

Misaki noticed Kei's reaction and smiled...

**_This was going to be good..._**

" **Detective first class Kiyone Tanaka?...** "

She saw Kei's eyes widen and his mouth open...

" **Yes... Your Majesty?... **"

Taking Kei's hand, he moved him so that he was standing in front of her...

" **I'd like to introduce Keiichi Tanaka, your lost little brother...** "

Misaki smiled as Kiyone's eyes widened, her jaw dropped and her hands went to her mouth...

After a few minutes, she reached out with one of her hands and touched her screen as if to make sure it was really true...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It took a while before the young female, tears flowing from her eyes, was able to speak...

" **Where?... How?... When?... Who...** "

Misaki could feel Kei tremble and watched as he reached up, as if to touch the screen...

" **A full report is on it's way, as we speak and I'm sure it should be there by the time we're finished talking...** "

Misaki watch as Kiyone just nodded, her eyes on Kei...

" **However, as his closest living relative, we are in need of your permission...** "

This caught Kiyone's attention, she looked up at the Queen...

" **My permission?... **"

Misaki smiled before replying, her hands still on Kei's shoulders...

" **We are aware that things are tight at the moment and that at present you don't have any where for Keiichi to stay... So, with your permission, we have arranged for Keiichi to become a first year cadet at the Jurai Military Academy... **

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Detective Tanaka, the daughter of a minor Juraian lord, **GP **Lt. Raiden Tanaka and lady Haruoni Tanaka, had suddenly found herself an only child, when at the age of twelve, the star liner that the rest of her family were travelling on, was attacked by Pirates and every one on board, killed...

Or so it was believed...

Her little brother's body wasn't found, but his blood was, he was assumed dead...

Some close family friends had taken her in and helped her until she as able to follow in her father's steps and joined the **GP**...

Her major driving force in life had been to become the best **GP **officer, like her father and discover who had destroyed her life...

But now, suddenly, her little brother was back in her life and she had a real family again...

**AND **he was going to be going to the most sought after Academy in the galaxy, the Juraian Military Academy...

She was almost envious...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

" **Detective?...** "

Kiyone shook her head, her eyes seeing the Queen and a young boy again...

It hadn't been a dream, it was her little brother, that hair and eyes, he was his father's son...

Misaki hid a smile as she watched the young detective's reactions...

She was almost as entertaining as Mihoshi...

" **Do we have your permission to enroll Keiicki?...** "

Misaki watched as the detective silently nodded her head...

She smiled...

" **I will take that as a yes... I know you have much to catch up on, so I'll leave the two of you to get reacquainted...** "

As Kei watched her open the door, she turn back and smiled...

" **Take your time, I'll see that dinner is kept warm...** "

As Misaki closed the door behind her, for a moment Kei had seen another dark hair female saying those very same words to him...

Turning back to the screen Kei found himself crying for the first time in years...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( GP Headquarters, some time later... )**

Detective Tanaka sat at her desk, staring at the blank screen...

In the past hour, her life had been turned completely upside down...

Suddenly, her long, lost, little brother was alive and was even now eating dinner in the Royal Palace, **WITH** members of the Royal family...

He had even come face-to-face with the Crown Prince himself, as well as **ALL** three of his wives...

Including Detective first class Mihoshi Kuramitsu, also known as Juraian Princess Mihoshi Kuramitsu Masaki...

In fact, it had been the Crown Prince who had found him and some other children who had been living on the streets of Jurai...

It was as if it were all a dream...

" **Pinch me!...** "

" **If you say so...** "

Kiyone's eyes shot open wide and she looked up to find the Grand Marshal standing in her open doorway...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As she started to stand, the Grand Marshal waved her to remain setting...

_**What now?**_

Before she could say any thing, he held out a folder of papers, stamped **RUSH!!!**...

" **We just received this over the Special Royal Palace channel and it was addressed to you...** "

Looking from the folder to the Marshal and back at the folder, Kiyone's mouth fell open...

" **I understand that congratulations are in order... Not only has your long lost brother returned, but I understand he will soon be attending the famous Juraian Military Academy...** "

" **HOW?...** "

The Grand Marshal smiled...

" **It's all in the report... Your father would have been proud of both of you...** "

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

For the first time since he'd know her, the Grand Marshal saw Kiyone shed a tear...

" **I must say I wasn't surprised that Queen Misaki was involved... After all, your mother was one of her ladies-in-waiting before your father lured her away with marriage...** "

Again her jaw dropped again, the Grand Marshal smiled...

" **Your mother didn't tell you about that, did she?...** "

A stunned Kiyone shook her head...

" **Well... I assume you do know what her family name was?...** "

Kiyone tried to remember, but for some reason just couldn't recall, she shook her head...

" **Haruoni Masaki, the same as the Crown Prince... **"

Kiyone's eye's were wide...

" **Like your mother and father, you too have royal blood in you... As does your brother...** "

The Grand Marshal was surprised, he didn't think her eyes could have gotten any wider...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( The Royal Palace... )**

With all the little children at the table, it was just like having Ayeka or Sasami back...

The kids, aged 3 to 5, had sat there wide eyed as female servants fed them all this wonderful food...

Queen Misaki was also enjoying watching the girls pamper Tenchi...

Every time he had open his mouth, one of the girls would put some bit of food into it...

They all three agreed that he really needed to keep his energy up...

She wasn't sure, but from the smile on Ryoko and Ayeka's faces, she had an idea...

Poor Tenchi...

Suddenly **ALL** four of them froze and seem to be concentrating on something...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After a few minutes, Tenchi sighed, Ayeka and Mihoshi moaned, Ryoko was mumbling something Misaki was sure she didn't want to hear...

Tenchi got up and headed in her direction, Ayeka and Mihoshi following...

Ryoko had remained behind and seem to be talking to herself...

As they got closer Ayeka had her calm face on, but Mihoshi was bouncing up and down...

It was Tenchi who spoke first...

" **It seems we're required else where...** "

He saw her eyebrow go up and touched the side of his head, Washu's new comm system...

" **It seems that one of Mihoshi's fellow officers and a relative at that, is being chased by raiders in the Badlands... Washu wants us to go save him...** "

" **And Ryoko?...** "

All eyes went to her, still pacing back-and-forth at the other end of the room, mumbling to herself, Tenchi just smiled...

" **She had plans for that huge bed in the royal guestroom tonight...** "

He looked at Ayeka and Mihoshi as he said that...

" **WITH some help...** "

Suddenly both Ayeka and Mihoshi were studying the wall paintings...

Misaki smiled as she watched Ryoko join the others...

After making their goodbyes, Tenchi and the girls took a rested Ryo-ohki out side...

A short time later, Misaki watched as Ryo-ohki rose up and disappeared into the evening sky...

Her prayers went with them...

When she could no longer see them, she turned and returned to the others...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**To be continued...**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	28. Chapter 28

**PRINCESS, PIRATE, POLICEWOMAN, WIFE...**

**Author: Daferge**

**Disclaimer: Tenchi Muyo! is copyright AIC/Pioneer Ltd. **

**All respective characters are property of their original owners. All original characters and ideas are property of the author.**

**Chapter 28.... **

**( Jurai Royal Palace...)**

A large number of men, High Lords of the Jurai Empire, were sitting around the large, long table in the middle of the huge room...

They were talking, chatting and arguing among themselves...

This was the Juraian Royal Council, which had been called together in the Royal Council Room for an emergency meeting...

Lady Misaki Jurai, second Queen of Jurai, sat in the only padded chair ( there was a very good reason for that ), which was usually reserved for the Emperor, but since he was off planet, she was going to have to be the one who had to put up with all these idiots today...

Normally it would be Lady Funaho, who was the Minister of Intelligence and Inspector General of Information, who had to put up with this, but Azusa had wanted her to join him when he visited the Juraian Military Academy and the next meeting of the council wasn't to have been until he was back...

It was something that one of the nearby lords said that caught her attention...

" **Lord Negon... You were saying?...** "

Being less than 300 years old, Lord Negon was not only the youngest member of the council, but the newest, as his father had recently gotten fed up with the council and turned his seat over to his oldest son as soon as he came of age...

Already, Lord Negon was beginning to look forward to **HIS** son coming of age...

He turned to the first Queen, two chairs down...

" **Your Majesty!!... I was just wondering what the Crown Prince had done now that had Lord ****Nagato so upset...** "

They both looked down the table at an elderly, snow-haired lord who was the center of a number of other elderly lords, all who were discussing this, that or the other...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lord Nagato was the head of one of the other major families that shared what was known as Royal blood or pure Juraian blood lines...

Almost every one within the Juraian Empire had at least some percent of it, but only those with one hundred percent were considered **PURE** or of the **ROYAL **blood and Nagato was the leader of those who, because of that blood line, felt they could openly speak out against any of the Emperor's new policies...

And, of course, those few had a bad habit of looking down on every one else, in fact, **MOST** of the upper classes had developed that that point view...

Azusa was Emperor because his family had, long ago, proved that it was the most powerful, thus having the right to have **JURAI **at the end of their name and no one since had managed to successfully challenge that right, at least not openly...

His family name was Masaki, it was a rather large family and not **ALL** of it's members were of **PURE** blood...

Lord Nagato had been a major pain in Azusa's father's side and when Azusa had ascended to the throne, he had become Azusa's pain...

From the very beginning, Lord Nagato had looked down on Lady Funaho when Azusa had announced that she was to be his wife, because she wasn't from Jurai...

Later he had caused such an uproar that Azusa had been forced to take Lady Misaki, who was of full Juraian blood, as a second wife...

Funaho and Misaki had realized early in this union, that if they didn't work together and support their new husband, he could not only lose his title, but perhaps even his life...

Misaki didn't like Lord Nagato, but she had learn to followed Funaho's example and to just ignore him as much as possible...

She knew that although Funaho may seem to ignore him, that was only because in her special posts, she was in a position to have others keep an eye on him and any others who might pose a threat to their husband...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

In later years, after Yosho's birth, Lord Nagato had openly opposed Yosho's being named Crown Prince, even though he became the Empire's most famous swordsman and was next in line for the throne, all because of his **non-Jurai** blood...

It was only after Ayeka's birth that he seem to let up, some, on Azusa and with Sasami's birth, he even begun to hint of a possible marriage to some one with pure blood...

However, the announcement of Ayeka's engagement to Yosho had messed up his plans to put forth some one from his family as her husband...

And then Ryoko's surprise attack on Jurai had forced those plans to be tossed out the windows...

After Yosho took off, in pursuit of Ryoko, Lord Nagato thought he might have another chance to get Azusa to reconsider his relative for Ayeka...

However, in the aftermath of the attack, it turned out that the young man in question had been in charge of the Juraian defence fleet during Ryoko's attack and he was willing to accepted full responsibility, offering his resignation...

Azusa, upon Funaho's advice, had refused to accept it and had him put his new experience to work for the Empire, rebuilding the Home Defences...

Eventually, Ayeka's request to set out in search of Yosko helped to defuse the situation for the next 700 years...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**THEN!!!...**

Tenchi had let Ryoko out and the universe had been turned upside down...

Especially when it was discovered that not only was Prince Yosho still alive, but that he had a Grandson whom he had been training to be **Crown Prince**...

Azusa hadn't been happy, due to the the fact that his new Great-Grandson had even less Juraian Blood than Yosho, which promised to be an even **BIGGER** political headaches for him...

However, Tenchi's destruction of the greatly feared, **Eternally Most Wanted criminal **Kagato, his defeat of Dr. Clay and the sudden appearance of Lighthawk Wings, had all helped improve a lot of people's views of Tenchi, even Azusa's...

When Tenchi had been **KILLED**, Misaki was surprised at all the different reactions...

Even Azusa's, after all those centuries they'd been together, she had learn how to detect those micro signs...

It had not been as apparent as others, especially Ayeka and Ryoko, who's cries were heard and felt clear across the Empire, but it had been there...

And since his return and it's many side effects, she had seen Tenchi's popularity soar to the stars and opinions held for centuries being changed...

Being Pure Blooded just wasn't that important any more, except for a very few...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It seem that people were beginning to say, " **If the Crown Prince can do it, Maybe I can do it too...** "...

Reports were coming in from around the Empire about citizens stepping up and helping those who were in need...

Even Lady Seto had reported that the number of Pirate crews had dropped and that although it still existed, it was no where near what it was before Tenchi had appeared...

Being a Space Pirate had always been dangerous, but when the feared infamous Space Pirate Ryoko returned after a 700 years absence, became a Juraian Princess **AND **announced that she would defend Jurai, a lot of crews began to have second thoughts...

Then the notorious Pirate Hunter, **GP **Detective first class Mihoshi Kuramitsu, joined Ryoko and First Princess Ayeka Jurai in marriage to the Crown Prince, and Space Pirating suddenly got to be far **TOO** dangerous as an occupation...

Although there were a number of those who were still willing to take their chances, some decided to retire, while others had joined the newly created Juraian Border Patrol which offered royal pardons to crews willing to be put their past experiences, in space, to work defending the Empire's Border...

Lady Seto, who tended to revel in chasing down Space Pirates, was getting bored...

Of late, it wasn't **PIRATES** she had been chasing down, it was **RAIDERS**, who had even more powerful ships and didn't operate like Pirates...

Pirates tended to hit and rob, while Raiders tended to hit and **DESTROY**...

Pirates had certain types of targets they would go after, Raider's targets could be just about any where or any thing...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As Lady Misaki looked down the table, half way down she was able to see the very upset Lord Nagato...

She tried to think back to something Tenchi might have done of late...

The only thing involving Tenchi, that came to mind, would be the return of Lord and Lady Tanaka's long missing 14 year old son, Keiichi...

Lady Tanaka had not only been a close friend, but also a member of the Masaki family...

The news of her death, about 10 years ago, along with that of her husband and son, had caused Misaki great sorrow...

Her eyes began to narrow, as she considered that there might be a possible connection...

Thus it was that when Lord Nagato happen to glance up, he found Queen Misaki looking directly at him...

And something in the way she was looking at him sent chills down his spine...

Remembering her famous strength, the possibility of getting her mad suddenly sounded like a very bad idea...

Perhaps he should have waited until the Emperor had returned before trying to complain about Princess Ryoko...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( In the Badlands... )**

GP Detective third class Rodger Kuramitsu sat in the special chair in the corner of the Bar office when the men in black forced their way in...

The owner, known as Old Sam, turned to face the intruders...

" **What do you want?...** "

In his long life Sam had always found it difficult to back down when trouble raised it's ugly head...

He'd even stood firm when Kagato had showed up, only Ryoko's intervention had saved his life...

He wasn't about to start backing down now...

The special chair Kuramitsu was sitting in had been created by Washu and therefore was **VERY** unusual...

In this case, it had taken the person sitting in it out of phase with the rest of the room, so, while he could see what was going on, no one could see or touch him...

And so it was that he had to watch while the men, whom he believed to be Raiders, began to question Sam and they weren't being polite about it...

He could only hoped that his cousin, Mihoshi got there soon...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( Deep in space... )**

Tenchi sat back in the control seat on Ryo-ohki's bridge, looking at the screen, watching the stars zipping by...

Everything was very quiet, the girls were asleep and he found that looking at the stars was very relaxing...

Suddenly he sensed something, something he'd recently noticed and come to recognize, he smiled...

" **Shouldn't you be getting some rest, Ryoko?... **"

He turned to find Ryoko standing several feet away, her mouth open, holding her robe closed...

Smiling, he stood, walked over to her and lifting his hand to her chin to close her mouth...

" **How?...** "

He couldn't help sighing...

He leaned closer, gently kissed her on the cheek and whispered...

" **When you get really emotional, you radiate... So much, that I can feel it...** "

Ryoko shook her head, once again Tenchi amazed her...

She looked at the screen...

" **How long before we get there?...** "

It was Ryo-ohki who answered...

_**About 10 hours...**_

Ryoko giggled and Tenchi began to worry...

" **Plenty of time!!!...** "

Smiling, she put a hand on each of Tenchi's shoulders before he could move, allowing her robe to fall open and they both vanished...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( Washu's Lab... )**

Washu had felt Ryoko's surprised emotions as she was caught by Tenchi...

She had been sensing that something was happening with Tenchi...

Since they'd gotten to Jurai, she had felt some very odd reactions from Ryoko, **ALL **having to do with Tenchi...

From what she could determine, Tenchi was beginning to sense Ryoko's emotions, just as she could, was he forming a connection too?...

This was a development she hadn't expected...

She was wondering if he might also begin to make similar connections with Ayeka and Mihoshi?...

She couldn't help smiling as her favorite little Guinea Pig surprised her again...

This meant she was going to have to set up some special test for him when they got home from this latest mission...

After some thought, she decided she would have to include Ryoko, Ayeka and Mihoshi in those tests...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( Jurai Military Academy... )**

The two young female cadets were late getting to class and so they were running down the hall ways of the Academy, something they shouldn't be...

And so, as they rounded the corner, the two collided with someone who was coming the other way...

The person was tall and very well dressed...

The two stunned girls would have fallen down, if a pair of very strong arms hadn't caught them...

" **Ahh...mumm!!...** "

Both girls turned their heads to find an elegantly dressed Juraian lady standing across the hallway, smiling at them...

It took a few moments, but the girl's eyes widened as they recognized her..

Lady Funaho Masaki Jurai, the First Queen of Jurai and the Great-grandmother of Crown Prince Tenchi Masaki...

With the greatest reluctance, the two then looked up to see who it was who had prevented them from falling...

Behind a full beard, were a pair of bright eyes and a **VERY** familiar face...

Azusa Masaki Jurai, **Emperor **of the mighty Juraian Empire and the most powerful person in the Galaxy...

" **You must be Mayu and Haruko!!! **"

Azusa watched as both girl's eyes rolled back into their heads and they fainted...

Across the hall Funaho smiled and tried very hard to keep a straight face...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( Galaxy Police Headquarters... )**

The Grand Marshal looked at the report that Washu had sent...

Young Kuramitsu was being chased by Raiders within the Badlands...

He was safe for the moment, Tenchi and the girls were on their way...

The Grand Marshal smiled, Ryo-ohki, Tenchi, Ayeka, Ryoko and Mihoshi were equal to a large **GP **or Juraian task force...

But he had also noticed that although Washu had not explained how his officer was being protected, she said he was safe and if she said he was safe, he **WAS**...

But that brought up the reason that he was being chased...

The Raiders were going to a great deal of trouble for just a rookie officer...

There had to be something they weren't seeing...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After re-examining the reports from the past several days, he decided he needed to have young Rodger report back to Headquarters...

Something said that this was something very important...

He had that gut feeling that had saved him countless times...

He started to sent orders out that young Rodger was to report back to Headquarter as soon as he could start back...

But after second thoughts, he prepared a request to Washu to try and discover what was going on...

Although **Pirate **activite was down, **Raider **activite was increasing...

First there was that ambush of the **GP **Task Force and then there was the assault on the Juraian cruiser carrying all those cadets from the Juraian Military Academy, who were mostly from the upper classes of the Juraian families...

The Raiders were getting bolder and even more violent...

Wheels were in motion and if he didn't watch out, they were going to roll right over them **ALL**...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( A GP fast courier above Jurai... )**

Detective first class Kiyone Tanaka stared out the window at the planet below...

She could see it, but she still didn't believe it...

Only a short time before, she had been at **GP** headquarters, working just like she had for the past three years...

Then the Crown Prince of Jurai finds the younger brother she had thought dead...

After spending an hour or more talking with him, the Grand Marshall, himself, informs her that she and her brother are related to the Royal family through their mother...

Shortly there after that, she found herself aboard the fastest courier the **GP** had, headed to Jurai...

And within a short time, she found herself here, above her mother's home planet...

Her thought was interrupted by a message to bucket up for landing...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A short time later, she exited the courier...

A young couple stood alone on the platform, both dressed in very elegant Jurai garments...

It was only when she got closer that she recognized the male as her little brother...

Her years of training and control, broke, she rushed forward and hugged the only family she had in the universe...

He held her tight and it took her a while to realize it was her sobs she was hearing...

She barely heard the giggling behind her...

" **So, Kei... I take it, this is YOUR big sister?...** "

The voice sounded familiar, but her brother came first...

" **From what little I saw of her, I think so...** "

More giggling, she still didn't care...

" **I know, Ayeka is like that every time we're apart too long... Now she's got Tenchi and the others to worry about...** "

Bells started to ring, Ayeka, Tenchi?...

Turning her head, she discovered a young girl with light blue hair in two pony tails, red eyes and a very big smile...

Princess Sasami Masaki Jurai...

" **Welcome to the family, ****Kiyone...** "

**To be continued...**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	29. Chapter 29

**PRINCESS, PIRATE, POLICEWOMAN, WIFE...**

**Author: Daferge**

**Disclaimer: Tenchi Muyo! is copyright AIC/Pioneer Ltd. **

**All respective characters are property of their original owners. All original characters and ideas are property of the author.**

**Chapter 29.... The Calvary to the rescue, pt.01...**

**( Juraian Academy...)**

Haruko Natan couldn't believe it...

First the Crown Prince, now the Emperor and first Queen of Jurai...

Even when Lady Seto met her when they got back, she still thought it was a dream...

She and her friend Mayu had been requested to escort Lady Seto around the Academy...

Lady Seto had asked questions about the Academy, but mostly she had asked about the time she'd spent with the Crown Prince and his wives...

Lady Seto's visit had increased the girl's reputation among those who'd never looked their way before...

She found that upper class cadets were now very interested in being seen with her...

But she wasn't interested in them...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Although the Emperor had started out with the Queen, he'd joined some of the Academy officials for a special briefing...

The Queen had continued the tour and like Lady Seto, had enquired about how things were going at the Academy these days...

When Haruko mentioned all the upper class cadets who were suddenly being very friendly, the Queen had asked what she thought of that...

" **-------... **"

Haruko's reply had been a mumble...

" **You said?...** "

Haruko blushed as she replied again, just loud enough for the Queen to hear...

" **Idiots!!!...** "

The Queen smiled, all reports had indicated that the the two young cadets had made no attempt to exploit their new association with the Royal Family, in fact they had refused to confirm it even existed...

Tenchi and the girls had indeed chosen well...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( GP Headquarters... )**

The Grand Marshal had spent most of the past day in the special Operations Room...

According to the latest incoming reports, Ryo-ohki, Tenchi and the girls were some where near the Badlands border...

So, as activity on the Badland's border had increased, so had **GP** readiness...

He had also noticed that all the recent activity was drawing all eyes to that side of the Empire...

And for **THAT **reason he quietly sent word to the small Juraian task force stationed on the edge of Jurai system 0315, the Crown Prince's home system...

Also a note to Detective first class Kiyone Makibi, who was patrolling the system and surrounding patrol area for Mihoshi...

He had noted that the best time to strike some where was when every one was looking the other way...

He'd gotten a conformation from both...

Better to be prepared and not need it, than to need it and not have it...

Some one had once said " **Better safe than sorry...** ", he'd taken that advice to heart...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Elsewhere, a short note from the Palace had let him know the Tanakas had been reunited...

In fact, Princess Sasami had been the one to let him know...

Queen Misaki had sent her regards for letting Kiyone get away...

The Grand Marshal had known their parents and after their deaths, had helped Kiyone to get into the **GP** Academy...

He'd watched as she and his grand daughter Mihoshi had struggled through all these long years of pain and sorrow...

He had been able to personally pinned their first set of detective tabs on each of them...

Like Mihoshi, Kiyone had worked hard for what she achieved...

It was good to see a smile on her face for the first time in almost 10 years...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( Royal Palace... )**

Detective first class Kiyone Tanaka sat on a small bench, watching the group of little kids crowd around an older boy in a Juraian Military Academy cadet uniform...

The little ones were laughing and giggling as they each tried to get close and hug him...

Kiyone heard giggling behind her and turned around, to find Princess Sasami standing there, smiling...

They had spent the past couple hours in the Royal garden, letting the little ones run wild...

The little ones had spent almost the whole past year, never seeing the sky, much less any grass and flowers...

Since coming to the Palace, the little ones had spent as much time playing in the grass, under the open sky, as they did indoors...

Right now they were showing Keiichi Tanaka, the 14 year old boy who'd rescued them off the streets and taken care of them this past year, how much they cared about him...

As the little ones were like brothers and sisters, he was the older brother to them all...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kei's real sister, Kiyone, could only sit to the side and watch...

And smile...

She'd managed to spent some time alone with him, but this was their time...

In a day or two, he would have to be reporting to the Academy as a first year cadet...

It would have been nice to spend more time together, but even the Royal family could only stretch the admittance time for new cadets so far...

Any longer and he would have to wait until next year...

As it was, they'd had already stretched the cut off date to it limit, just so he and his sister could get to know each other some...

Word had come that there had been discussions in very high places...

The **GP** had assigned her to the Academy to observe, something she'd been doing quite well the past couple years, the Academy's teaching methods and such...

And, of course, in her spare time, she and her brother could continue to get reacquainted...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

( A darken room... )

A number of darkened figures sat around a cold table...

The silence echoed through the pitch darkness...

" **REPORT!!!...** "

" **We were able to capture the patrol craft...** "

" **AND!!!...** "

Silence...

" **The officer was not on board and the crash data had been removed...** "

A crushed goblet bounced off the table...

" **We have units on the only planet he could have landed on... They're tearing the settlement apart even as we speak... **"

" **Ships are scanning every inch of the small world for any signs of life, big or small... There's no where he can hide...** "

If silence could kill, they would have all been dead...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Finally...

" **The owner of the local tavern is considered the person to go to... Questions are being put to him with that new truth drug... If he knows any thing, we should know it soon...** "

The silence was deeper...

Finally one of the figures stood and left the room...

The others followed one at a time until the room was once again empty...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( The Badlands... )**

It hadn't been difficult for Ryo-ohki to land on the small planet, even with all the strange ships in orbit...

If she could get through the entire Juraian Home Defences, these guys were nothing...

Once down, they had divided into two groups, Tenchi and Ryoko as scouts, as well as the advance team...

Ayeka and Mihoshi held back, covering them, as well as protecting a very tired Ryo-ohki...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Near the Tavern, Ryoko had seen a figure in the shadows, watch the Tavern...

It was easy for her to fade out and return with a struggling figure...

It took a moment, but Tenchi recognized the young boy that had wanted to take on Ryoko the first time they were here...

As he threw back his hood, the figure stopped struggling, his eyes wide...

Before the boy could speak, Tenchi did...

" **What's going on and where Sam?...** "

Taking a deep breath the boy calmed down...

" **Some time ago, a large number of men invaded the settlement and took it over... They've been tearing it apart, trying to locate a GP officer... They're convinced he is being hidden here...** "

" **I assume they haven't found him, yet?...** "

The boy shook his head...

" **They've given truth drugs to just about every one and no one knows where he is... They even forced Sam to take some, but he just sat there smiling and recited poems to them... **"

Tenchi and Ryoko couldn't help smiling, they could both hear Washu chuckling...

" **Shall we join the poet recital?... **"

Ryoko's eyes were ablaze and she had a very hungry smile as they walked slowly towards the Tavern...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

All eyes turn to the front door as it opened and a young boy stepped into the dimly lite room...

As most of those in the smoke filled room knew him, their eyes went to the two hooded figures following him...

Every one watched as the three walked past the bar and directly to the tavern office door...

A big muscular guy, dressed in black, a scar on his face, stopped them at the door...

" **What do you want?...** "

The first clocked figure waved the palm of his hand in the guy's face...

" **This is not the droid we seek!... Let it Pass!... Move on!... (1)** "

" **What?...** "

Was as far as the guy got, before his eyes rolled up into his head and he fell to the floor...

The young boy stared, his jaw wide open...

he didn't notice a smiling Ryoko, standing behind the guy or see her tap him at the base of the skull, knocking him out...

Tenchi looked at his hand and shook his head...

" **I know I can do it... I just have to watch that movie some more...** "

Ryoko shook her head, a smile on her face, she was beginning to think he had inherited his father and grandfather's sense of humor...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The men in the office had taken to physical means to get the owner to talk and didn't notice the door opening until a voice spoke up...

" **Excuse me... Did we come at a bad time?...** "

Turning, the four men in black found themselves staring down the barrel of their own guard's assault rifle...

The young boy holding it looked as if he was more than willing to use it...

The second person was also a young boy, wearing a cloak over his rather common garb, it was he who had spoken...

" **I suggest you raise your hands... My friend here isn't in a very good mood and I believe he would enjoy any excuse to pull the trigger...** "

Four sets of arms shot up...

With a big simile, the second young boy sighed...

" **You gentlemen look tired, perhaps you need some sleep... Good night!...** "

Before any of them could react, Ryoko walked down the line, tapping each at the base of their skulls, knocking them out...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sam had sat there the whole time, blood running down his face watching every thing...

He didn't know how Tenchi had manage to just walk in, but some how it didn't surprise him...

Like the others, he hadn't even noticed Ryoko until the Raiders started falling...

Which he realized was the whole point of the two just walking in...

He felt the metal cuffs, holding his arms behind his back, shatter in Ryoko's hands...

Rubbing his wrist, he decided reciting poetry might not have been the best idea with these guys, they'd gone straight to physical questioning...

Before he could do any thing, Ryoko was back with a wet cloth and was cleaning the blood from his face...

He saw concern in her eyes...

He just smiled and nodded his head...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

In the corner, Detective Kuramitsu had been watching every thing...

As Sam was getting beat up, it had taken every ounce of his will power to not try to step in...

But Sam had let him understand that there was a good chance that his continued freedom was the only thing keeping the settlement alive...

Raiders weren't in the habit of leaving survivors or witnesses...

So he'd been surprised when the two young boys just walked in and calmly confronted the Raiders...

He was shocked when the female suddenly appeared out of nowhere and began knocking them out...

He was so stunned that he just sat there until he heard the voice...

" **Detective?...** "

Looking up, he found one of the boys standing only a short distance away, looking in his direction as if he could see him...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tenchi smiled as he looked at the spot he remembered the chair being when they'd last been here...

" **Won't you join us, Detective ****Kuramitsu?...** "

Tenchi and the others watched as the comm system, the chair and the young Detective appeared in the corner of the room...

The only one to react was Zak, the young boy who'd led the way into the tavern...

He fainted...

The young detective watched as the Tavern owner and the young lady started laughing...

The young boy just sighed and shook his head...

After a while he turned to the stunned detective...

" **I understand you have some very important data for us?...** "

Without even thinking, Kuramitsu handed over the data cube...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Following Washu's directions over his ear comm, Tenchi stepped over to the comm system and plugged the data cube into it...

Checking the power readings and making sure they were within required limits, Tenchi clicked some switches and established a connection with Washu...

" **Ahhh... Welcome back to normal space, detective...** "

" **Aahh... Th... Thank, you...** "

Tenchi could almost hear Washu giggle...

" **Why don't you wake up Zak and have him get the detective something to eat...** "

Tenchi and Ryoko smiled, Sam sighed and the detective stared at the speaker...

As Ryoko went to get some water, Tenchi turned to the detective...

" **Washu was listening in when things happen earlier... She was laughing just as hard as the others...** "

The detective nodded his head, but he was still very confused...

" **ROGIEE!!!!...** "

**To be continued...**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(1) This has to do with Obi-Wan's ability to cloud minds with the "Force" in Star Wars: A New Hope...


	30. Chapter 30

**PRINCESS, PIRATE, POLICEWOMAN, WIFE...**

**Author: Daferge**

**Disclaimer: Tenchi Muyo! is copyright AIC/Pioneer Ltd. **

**All respective characters are property of their original owners. All original characters and ideas are property of the author.**

**Chapter 30.... The Calvary to the rescue, pt.02...**

**( In the Badlands...)**

" **ROGIEE!!!!...** "

The door had flown open and a figure with yellow hair zipped across the office...

Within seconds, Detective **third **class Rodger Kuramitsu was starting to turn blue as Detective **first **class Mihoshi Kuramitsu ( now Princess Mihoshi Kuramitsu Masaki ) got the young male in a very tight hug...

Her husband, crown prince Tenchi Masaki, would have come to his rescue, but he was trying hard not to laugh...

Standing in the doorway, his other wives, Princess Ayeka Jurai Masaki and Princess Ryoko Hakubi Masaki, were smiling and shaking their heads...

Standing to the side, about to wake up one of his men, was the gray haired owner of the tavern, know to all as **olde Sam**...

He too was smiling and shaking his head, life was never dull when the Jurai Royal Family came visit...

As it turned out, it was Mihoshi who made the next move, as she held her, barely able to stand, cousin at arms length...

" **Don't you ever scare us like that again...** "

Seeing the tears in her eyes, Tenchi stepped up and put an arm around her...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Resting her head on Tenchi's shoulder, she let the young detective go...

It had been several years since he last seen his famous cousin, just after her best friend had gone missing and that had hit her hard...

The last image he had of her was completely different than the person standing before him now...

That person had been almost a mindless drone, showing little or no emotion and barely able to do any thing right...

The only time she seem to be human, was when she was working aboard her **GP** ship, the _**Yukinojo**_...

It seem like he'd been a little kid the last time he'd seen a smile that warm on her face...

This young male, who looked like he was about his own age, **HAD** to be the new Crown Prince he'd been hearing so much about...

He even recognized the dark haired female in the doorway, First Princess Ayeka Jurai, which meant the light haired smiling female next to her had to be the infamous ex-space pirate Ryoko...

Like others, he'd thought all the stories he'd heard floating around about the new Prince had to be just wild exaggerations and rumors...

Now that he'd met the prince, he was more convinced they were under-statements...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Still holding Mihoshi, Tenchi looked at Ayeka...

" **I assume that if you two are in here, the guards outside have been taken care of?... **"

Ayeka just smiled and nodded her head...

Looking around, Tenchi became concerned...

" **Where's Ryo-ohki?...** "

Ryoko looked out the door, before turning back to Tenchi, a big smile on her face...

" **She's up on the bar, performing her little song and dance for the crowd, Man-Mountain is keeping an eye on her for us...** "

Sam looked out the door and smiled...

" **She's got them wrapped around her little finger...** "

He turned to Ryoko...

" **Any chance she can drop by on weekends?... It's a real pain getting entertainment out here these days... **"

Tenchi saw a wicked look appear in Ryoko's eyes, the two hadn't fought in a while...

" **Sorry... She's too young... But we can drop the princess here off, she's more than OLD enough...** "

Ayeka's eyes glowed and she started to form a fireball, Ryoko just smiled and formed her glowing sword...

That's when Tenchi stepped in...

" **GIRLS!!!... **"

Both turned his way and dropped their heads, the fireball and sword, dissolving...

"**Yes, Tenchi?...** "

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Olde Sam recalled his talk with Tenchi and Washu the last time the Royals had drop by...

He was quite happy the two hadn't gotten into one of their infamous arguments...

Washu had complained about how often she'd had to practically rebuild their home...

He tended to like his tavern the way it was...

As it was, he watched as Ayeka and Ryoko wrapped the raiders up in **GP** security nets and not being at all gentle about it, he made a note not to get ether one mad at him...

Mihoshi had recovered enough to help, at least it seem she was trying, from all the banging around, it was lucky the raiders weren't in comas...

Tenchi had moved to the doorway and was watching Ryo-ohki do her little song and dance on the bar...

He smiled as he watched the crowd clap and cheer her on...

Like Sasami, Tenchi loved Ryo-ohki as much as he did her sister and to her, he was her big brother...

Seeing the big smile on her face as she preformed was more important than any titles or rewards Jurai could ever give him...

After she finished, they would take their leave, take the raiders, the Detective and heading back to Jurai, where they'd let her spend some time with the Queens before taking their time heading home, she had more than earned it...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( The Masaki House... )**

Sasami was holding Mayuka while Nobuyuki clicked through the hundreds of channels for something was on the TV they could watch with Mayuka...

He had some free time, having finished the design project he had been working on for the past month...

He hadn't let those he was doing the project for know he'd finished, he wanted some time with his granddaughter...

Mayuka was sound asleep and young Rogon was resting from his workout earlier up at the shrine...

Washu entered the living room, having just gotten word that Tenchi and the girls were headed back, but were going to have to drop some captives off on Jurai...

Tenchi thought they might see about getting one of Jurai's new extra fast courier ships that had just come out, built from some old ship plans washu had found while looking for something else in her Lab...

This way they could still get around fast, but letting Ryo-ohki rest up and not wear her out...

Washu was already making notes to upgrade the ship so it could stand in for Ryo-ohki as proper Royal transport...

As she entered the living room, the front door and the large picture window disintergrated as figures dressed in black dove through them...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Before any one could react, they found themselves surrounded by half a dozen males dressed in what appeared to be black ninja outfits worn by the Raynza Republic's special operations team...

Two had come through the window, two through the door and another two through the kitchen, covering them from all sides with heavy assault rifles...

The one giving the orders, pulled out a small device and looked at it, then turned to face Sasami...

" **Princess... If you come peacefully, your friends won't be hurt...** "

Washu wasn't sure how to take that, Rogon had given her a slight shake of his head, letting her know they weren't real ninjas...

Hired thugs wouldn't have gone to all this trouble, that left Raiders and Raiders didn't tend to leave witnesses...

Also, they didn't seem to know just who they were dealing with, which was a factor in the house's favor...

Otherwise they would have been a lot more careful and not so confident...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Washu was sure the locket on Mayuka would protect her and Sasami, letting any projectiles or blast pass through them unharmed...

She could see Rogon eyeing the attackers, waiting for a chance to strike, after all he had been raised and trained as an assassin, he could defend himself...

As for herself, like Ryoko, she could raise a shield to protect herself and more...

**MUCH MORE!!!**...

At the moment, it was Nobuyuki she was worried about, unlike the rest of the people in the family, he didn't have any powers or fighting skills, he was defenceless...

In fact, as she watched, the expression on his face turn from one of surprise to one of rage...

" **DON'T YOU THREATEN MY GRANDDAUGHTER!!!...** "

And with that, he quickly moved to place himself between the raiders and Mayuka...

Washu gasped and raised her shields as one of the Raiders fired at Nobuyuki...

And every thing became a blur of flashing lights and loud sounds...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( A darken Chamber... )**

" **REPORT!!!... **"

" **After getting word that Princess Sasami was visiting friends on the small backwater planet listed only as 0315... An assault team, dressed as ninjas was dispatched in an attempt to kidnap her... An intercepted GP message reported that ninja assassins had attempted to attack the Princess, but that her two Juraian Guardians, formerly her sister's before she married the prince, detected them and took them out...** "

There was silence, then several voices spoke up...

" **All indications are that her security will be increased... Causing more work for their security service...** "

" **And the Raynza Republic will, of course, deny any involvement...** "

" **Causing a rise in tension between the Empire and Republic, as planned...** "

There was a moment of silence before any one spoke...

" **It seems the operation didn't go as planned, but we got the results we wanted... And the assault team?...** "

" **No survivors... Examining the bodies will only confirm they were from the Republic... Hired thugs recruited from the Republic's home world... Their equipment was from a Republic team that was in the wrong place at the wrong time... Nothing leading back to us... **"

" **Very good...** "

The shadow figures left the room...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( The Emperor's office... )**

Emperor Azusa studied the report just in...

**WHILE VISITING FRIENDS, PRINCESS SASAMI WAS CONFRONTED BY MEN DRESSED AS RAYNZA REPUBLIC NINJA... HER TWO GUARDIANS PREVENTED THE MEN FROM TAKING THE PRINCESS... ALL ARE WELL...**

Azusa's eye brow went up as he re-read it...

Visiting friends was the cover story released to the media, explaining why she wasn't seen around Jurai much any more...

It was better than, she enjoyed living on a small backward world than the capital of the Galaxy's greatest Empire...

It seem that helped in more ways than one...

What he'd like to know was how some one had learned of planet 0315, perhaps during the recent assault on the Academy cruiser...

At any rate, the real importance of 0315 was still secure...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

He also noted the use of the **MEN DRESSED AS**...

It would seem that some one was doing some play acting again, just as when the men attacking him had been dressed as Assassins...

It seem that some one wanted distrust between the Empire and the Republic...

There was always some new conflict popping up, with one side or the other being accused of some thing...

Without proof one way or the other, he would let it take it's course for now...

He smiled at the Guardians getting credit for protecting Sasami, Azusa considered it was to prevent any one from knowing what kinds of protection there really was...

Also to down play the importance of the house and who lived there...

Some thing told him that when Tenchi showed up, he'd be able to get a better picture...

When it came to Sasami's safety, he agreed with Washu's steps completely...

With a sigh, he considered exactly what he was going to tell his Queens...

Perhaps Tenchi would get here before they sensed something...

His fingers were crossed...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( Galaxy Police Headquarters... )**

The Grand Marshal had been right, go with the gut feeling...

**WHILE VISITING FRIENDS, PRINCESS SASAMI WAS CONFRONTED BY MEN DRESSED AS RAYNZA REPUBLIC NINJA... HER TWO GUARDIANS PREVENTED THE MEN FROM TAKING THE PRINCESS... ALL ARE WELL...**

Detective Kiyone reported that after responding to a false distress signal, she had return to find a Raynza Republic spacecraft trying to leave the system...

When it became clear it couldn't escape it self destructed...

The Marshal noted that the message about the princess mentioned **FRIENDS**, not family, meaning there was a lot more to this than a simple kidnapping...

He also noted who got credit for protecting the princess...

None of the others he knew were living there were mentioned, he found that odd...

Washu was taking this seriously and had clamped an airtight security lock-down...

However Kiyone informed him that a detailed account would be forth coming...

Meaning, as soon as Washu had all the facts and could be sure to get them directly to him, he'd be getting a report...

He could only smile, when it came to the security of the Masaki household, **NO ONE **argued with Washu...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( Later in Washu's Lab... )**

Every thing had happen so fast, Washu wasn't exactly sure as to what had happen...

That was why she had just spent the past several hours going over all the recordings that were made of the events by all the cameras in the living room ...

As she had thought, two of the raiders had fired at Sasami when the shooting started, it seem that if they couldn't capture her, they were to kill her...

Of course, the shots had passed harmlessly through her and Mayuka, hitting two raiders on the other side, killing them...

Young Rogon had then pulled his dagger from his boot and dispatched a third raider...

With her shields up, she had managed to take out two more of the raiders before they could cause any trouble or get away...

However it was the sixth one, the leader that puzzled Washu...

He too had been taken out by an energy blast, but she couldn't tell where that blast had come from...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

To her great relief, as well as Sasami's, they had discovered that Nobuyuki was alright, just unconscious for some reason...

She had him in her lab, being watched over by her medical sensors...

She was proud of him for defending Mayuka, but mad at him for having placed himself in danger...

When he was better, she was going to have some words for him...

She just wasn't sure which ones...

It had taken her most of the past couple hours to confirm how each raider had been taken out, until only the sixth one remained...

Confirming that it was a blast that took him out, she backtracked the footage from his being hit to the source of the blast...

And her jaw dropped...

For the blast had come from the unarmed Nobuyuki...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Getting over her shock, Washu began to use every skill she had to unravel this new mystery...

A detailed study of the images leading up to the blast indicated that, as she had thought, Nobuyuki was unarmed...

No signs of a weapon or even a shield...

It was her detailed study that uncover the truth...

The blast had been the one that had been aimed at him, some how it had been reflected and taken out the sixth raider...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Washu ran the image of the blast being reflected, frame by frame, at maximum magnification...

It was difficult for Washu to watch the image of the front of Nobuyuki chest as the large energy blast slowly approached...

But just as it was about to make contact, something small appeared, about the size of a hand and deflected the blast away...

Washu's eyes widened and her jaw dropped...

She shook her head and stared at the frozen image...

There was no doubt about it, she could recognize it any where...

She'd spent the last couple years studying it in great detail...

There, floating above Nobuyuki's heart was a small **Lighthawk wing**...

**To be continued...**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	31. Chapter 31

**PRINCESS, PIRATE, POLICEWOMAN, WIFE...**

**Author: Daferge**

**Disclaimer: Tenchi Muyo! is copyright AIC/Pioneer Ltd. **

**All respective characters are property of their original owners. All original characters and ideas are property of the author.**

**Chapter 31.... A new day coming...**

**( Washu's Lab...)**

Washu had been studying tons of data on the attack earlier in the day and found herself somewhere she seldom did, at a dead-end...

The evidence was there before her eyes, but she had no explanation...

**EVERY** explanation she came up with could be easily dismissed without even trying hard...

Yet there it was, on her floating screen, in bright sharp, detailed color...

A small **Lighthawk Wing**...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ever since she met Tenchi Masaki, she been studying this unusual phenomenon...

An ability that **ONLY** those of the Royal Family Blood line were suppose to have...

And even then it was only those who were know to have great power that had managed to developed this ability...

Then along came Tenchi, who not only wasn't even born on Jurai, but didn't even know there **WAS **a Jurai...

A boy who's Grandfather, Prince Yosho Masaki Jurai, was himself only half Juraian, his mother having been born right here on Earth...

Every one was astonished that Tenchi, who was only a quarter Juraian, could produce **THREE Lighthawk Wings**...

The three wings that he had used to defeat Kagato and even escape the gravity well of a singularity...

Just when everyone was getting use to that, **THIS** had to happen...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

She wanted to just dismiss it as an oddity, but her scientific curiosity just wouldn't let her...

She'd been studying Tenchi's wings down to the sub-atom scale and she still didn't understand them...

But she knew every curve, every point, every color to the point she could identify a wing in her sleep...

The universe was shouting at her that there was no way it could be, but her own mind was telling her that it couldn't be any thing else...

There it was, only about a 10th the size of one of Tenchi's wings, hovering just inches above Nobuyuki's chest, protecting him...

Powerful enough to absorb and reflect the heavy blast from a powerful Assault rifle...

Not only that but it had the ability to redirect that blast back at one of the attackers...

Nobuyuki recalled that he had felt something hit him, but he wasn't injured and he didn't even have a bruise...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Washu was brought back to the real world by a soft voice...

" **You wish to see me?... Sister?...** "

Washu turned to find an elegantly dressed young woman standing there, smiling at her...

Thou she didn't appear too often, every one in the Masaki family knew who this female was...

She was **Tsunami**, the Goddess that most people in the Juraian Empire worshiped...

However most of the people in the Galaxy thought of **Tsunami **as the powerful Tree-ship Flag-ship of the Juraian Space Navy, only a few knew that she truly had other forms...

And this was one of them...

Washu pointed at the floating screen...

" **Were you responsible for this?...** "

**Tsunami **looked at Washu, then the screen, then back at Washu, her smile never changing...

" **No...** "

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Washu knew **Tsunami **wouldn't lie, but she did tend to leave a lot out..

" **Do you know anything about this?... **"

Washu watched as the smile on **Tsunami'**s face changed to a look Washu had come to know all too well...

It was the sad/innocent look that little princess Sasami showed when she didn't want to answer a question she knew the answer too...

Few knew that long ago **Tsunami **and Sasami had bonded and that one day they would become one being...

Until then, **Tsunami **could watch the world though Sasami's eyes, thou she could also appear, as she did now, in a non-solid form...

It also seem, that while Sasami was picking up on some of **Tsunami'**s wisdom and patients, it seem **Tsunami **was also getting some of Sasami's mischievous traits...

Washu just shook her head...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The smile returned to **Tsunami'**s face, but there was a twinkle in her eyes...

" **Do not worry... All will be revealed... Soon... Sister...** "

And with that tiny hint, Tsunami faded out...

Washu sighed, shook her head and looked back up at the screen...

" **All will be revealed... Soon... **"

" **She knows I don't like waiting... **"

Still looking at the screen, she waved her hand and the image changed to show more of Nobuyuki, including his face...

" **What is it about the males from this planet named Masaki?...** "

Looking at his face, she couldn't help sighing...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( The Emperor's office... )**

As expected, upon word getting out that Princess Sasami had been attacked by possible agents of the **RAYNZA REPUBLIC,** an official denial had been sent from their head of State...

They'd even sent a copy of a secret report that a Raynza special forces unit along with their ship had not reported back to it's Headquarters...

The proper responce from Jurai would, of course, be to move some unit to the border to **show-the-flag**...

Azusa found it odd that the only large task force available at the moment was the one under Lady Seto, who was out investigating rumors of new Raider Bases...

And it was Raiders who seem to be behind a lot of their problems of late...

Did the kidnapping have more than one objective?...

If so, there was a master tactician out there some where...

But, un-like Lord Wolfo, this tactician wasn't putting all **HIS** eggs into just one basket...

**HE** was spreading his attacks around, just a little nibbling here and there...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Until he had a better idea as to who he was up against, Azusa was going to have to act normal...

He would be following Washu's example and take nothing for granted...

No discussing details except for face to face...

He was going to have to convince Queen Misaki not to go rushing off to system 0315 to be with Sasami...

There were already rumors as to if she was al-right or not...

Washu was going to get someone to bring Sasami back to Jurai so she could make some appearances for the masses...

Her return for a while would accomplish several things...

Besides calming public worry, it would shift attention away from system 0315...

Turning back to the papers before him , Azusa considered his message to Seto...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( Aboard the **_**Mikagami**_**... )**

Lady Seto was standing on the section of the bridge that showed the sky, holding a cup of tea...

Right now, it was dark out and so the stars were showing...

Some how, something Washu had once said came to mind...

**THE QUIET BEFORE THE STORM...**

As her assistant approached, she could feel the storm approaching...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ever since the news of the attempted kidnapping of Princess Sasami, she'd been expecting to get some kind of new orders...

As the **RAYNZA REPUBLIC **was rumored to be behind this attempt, it wasn't too surprising that some one was going to have to go out that way and **Show-the-flag**...

But what she didn't like was that it seem that **HER **task force had been the only one available, again...

This had been the second time she had been diverted from checking out rumors of a new Raider base...

Something in Azusa's message gave her the idea he was suspicious too...

But the way he words it, led her to believe he didn't want it known...

She turned to her Aide...

" **Seems we've been chosen to go do some flag waving...** "

Her Aide sighed and went off to pass along her orders...

Lady Seto remained under the night sky, sipping her tea...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( Galaxy Police Headquarters... )**

The Grand Marshal sat studying reports from all over the galaxy...

Things seem to be quiet at the moment, except for that incident with Princess Sasami...

Within the Jurai Empire, news that some one had tried to hurt their beloved Princess had the masses up in arms...

When it came to the people's beloved Second Princesses, nothing was surer to start a fight than saying something bad about the little Princess Sasami...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

But the relationship between Jurai and Raynza was at it's best in many centuries...

And if there was any thing Raynza wasn't, it was stupid...

Knowing both the Emperor and the Raynza Head of State, chances were that Jurai would have to send atleast a token force to the border to **Show-the-Flag**...

It wouldn't be the first time this had been done, so both sides understood the need...

It was the Emperor, showing the public that he was ready to respond...

If need be...

The Marshal decided he would need to authorize Kiyone's put out more warning sensors than were normal for a system like 0315...

But, he suspected that Washu would soon have that system so secure, a proton couldn't pass into it without her knowing about it...

Which was just as well, because if they were trying to avoid GP sensors, chances were they wouldn't spot any of Washu's sensors...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( Aboard Ryo-Ohki... )**

Ayeka and Ryoko had been asleep when the house had been raided, so only Tenchi had been up and aware of it...

He had recieved Washu's updates even as it happen and had been assured that every thing was OK...

Washu even let him know that Tokimi's little present had worked, not only protecting her, but Sasami as well...

Washu made it crystal clear that every one there was well and they were to continue to Jurai...

When Ayeka awoke and heard what happen, it had taken both Ryoko **AND **him to keep her from convincing Ryo-Ohki to head directly back to system 0315...

Only after she had calmed down enough, was he able to fill in what details he knew...

Washu and Sasami had every thing in hand and if the Royal Family were seen rushing back to system 0315, it would only draw more unwanted attention to it...

Besides, even if they did return, Sasami wouldn't be there, she had reluctantly agreed to return to Jurai for a while...

She would be carrying important data about the attack, from Washu to her father, the Emperor...

She would, of course, be escorted by her rescurers, her two wooden Guardians...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ayeka and Ryoko's jaws dropped at that remark...

Tenchi then explained about the cover story Washu had devised to protect the house...

Washu also assumed they would be have their hands full with Queen Misaki when they got to Jurai...

Funaho and Azusa were having their hands full trying to keep her on Jurai...

They were going to need Ayeka, Ryoko and Tenchi's help...

It was a good thing that after the attack, Tenchi had asked Ryo-Ohki to get them to Jurai as soon as possible...

Finding her in such a rush when they awoke had led to all the girl's questions...

As it was, even as they had been talking, they were getting even closer to landing on Jurai...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( The Masaki House... )**

Kiyone had just gotten down, securing her shuttle before heading to the house...

Rogon was up at the shrine doing the same exercises Tenchi had been doing for years...

Washu was in her lab checking on something...

Sasami was in the kitchen finishing dinner before getting ready to leave...

The Guardians were on the dock, waiting for their transport back to Jurai...

They had watched as Kiyone arrieved and put up her shuttle...

They remained where they were as Kiyone approached shortly after that...

" **Good evening, Detective Kiyone...** "

A very tired Kiyone just nodded to the two Guardians as she entered the house...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Shortly after the front door closed...

" **Did the Detective seem tired to you?... **"

" **Yes... But so are the others after today... **"

" **You are quite correct... Aaah, I believe that our ride is here...** "

Inside Kiyone heard sounds coming from the kitchen and started towards it, only to be intercepted by Washu coming out of her Lab...

" **Ahh... Just who I wanted to see...** "

From conversations with Tenchi, Ryoko and Mihoshi, Kiyone quickly backed away....

Washu smiled, but shook her head...

" **I see you've been talking to the girls, again... I just wanted to let you know that Sasami's ride was here...** "

Kiyone sighed and nodded her head...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Washu smiled, she did want to get Kiyone in her Lab, to see how **SHE **had managed to survive working with Mihoshi all those years, but she just didn't have time right now...

" **Sasami!!!... Time to get ready, your ride is here...** "

A smiling Sasami exited the kitchen...

" **OK, Washu... OH!... Hi, Kiyone...** "

Before Kiyone could reply, the door opened and a large figure could be seen standing in the doorway with their hands on their hips...

" **OK!!!... DID SOME ONE HERE ORDER A TAXI?...** "

Nagi Katsumoro, the infamous Bounty hunter stood there with her cabbit, Ken-ohki on her shoulder and a big smile on her face...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**To be continued...**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	32. Chapter 32

**PRINCESS, PIRATE, POLICEWOMAN, WIFE...**

**Author: Daferge**

**Disclaimer: Tenchi Muyo! is copyright AIC/Pioneer Ltd. **

**All respective characters are property of their original owners. All original characters and ideas are property of the author.**

**Chapter 32.... Homes away from home and Lighthawk Wings...**

**( The Masaki House...)**

Washu was in her Lab, going over some test data, double checking a few things...

By her estimates, she was expecting a call within the next half hour or so...

She glanced up at her screens to see how things were going...

On one Rogon was going through a series of exercises that Katsuhito was putting him through, most were variations of exercises that he had been doing most of his life...

For about the past fifteen years, his grandson, Tenchi, had been the one preforming those exercises...

Katsuhito was able to work with Rogon's past assassin training and didn't have to start from scratch...

Thus Rogon was able to bypass about the first twelve years of Tenchi's training...

The skill and experience was there, Rogon just had to modify his thinking and his reactions...

His actions during the attempted kidnapping showed it was possible...

To both Katsuhito and Washu, he had all the signs being able of become a Juraian Royal Knight...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

On another screen, the mailman approached the tall wooden cylinder on the right side of the main gate...

Washu had created a special pair of replacement stand-ins for the guardians while they escorted Sasami back to Jurai...

Over the past couple years, the two large cylinders had become almost landmarks in the area, they tended to announce that an architect lived here...

They'd also become recognized by many as the guardians of the Masaki Shrine and the famous Demon Cave, due to a comment Nobuyuki had once made...

When some one once asked Nobuyuki what they were, he had simply replied that they were - **Guardians**...

With the greatest of care, the mailman put a number of letters and flyers into the slot for mail, there were rumors that the cylinders were haunted...

Washu smiled, she was tempted to tease the mailman, just as the original Juraian Royal Guardians did every now and then when they got really bored...

Perhaps tomorrow...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Another screen showed Kiyone relaxing on the couch, watching the big screen TV...

In her arm, her head resting on Kiyone's shoulder, rested the pride of the family, little Mayuka Masaki, Tenchi's daughter...

All the other girls, as well as Tench were off world...

Tenchi's father, Nobuyuki wouldn't be home for several more hours...

Thus Kiyone was taking care of Mayuka, something **EVERY **Masaki female took great pride in doing...

In fact, with Sasami and the rest gone, Kiyone had been gotten a few days off, with the Grand Marshal's permission...

Outside the Royal Family, only the Grand Marshal knew about Mayuka and her history...

In fact, until the girls return, she was on leave, all the new sensors Washu had anchored in sub-space at strategic points around the system would give them at least an hour's advance warning of the approach of any thing bigger than a shoebox...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The last screen was blank and Washu hoped it remained thus...

It was the emergency link to the new Juraian Outpost in the 0315 system...

Shortly after the Royal engagement, a task force was considered as protection for Juraian Planetary system 0315, as it was now secretly considered an unofficial Royal residence...

However, with Mihoshi's _**Yukinojo **_and Ryoko's _**Ryo-ohki**_, extra protection had been considered unnecessary...

That is until the _**Dark Sun **_incident a while back, where Raider Attack ships had begun showing up in this fringe area, not far from 0315...

A small Juraian task force had been organized and stationed on the very edge of system 0315, using the small planet/moon Pluto as a staging area...

And a number of small juraian listening posts had also been put within the asteroid field at strategic points and on moons of the larger outer planets...

Between the Juraian units and Washu's sensor net, the system was considered to be quite secure...

At Tenchi's suggestion and with the blessing of the Emperor, a small outpost was created by Washu on Pluto's moon, with a clocking field and force shield...

Not only did it protect and hide the outpost, but the entire task force too...

Washu had even created a special sub-space tunnel connected the main outpost on Pluto with an underground outpost on the earth's moon and a large recreational area set up for off-duty military personal...

Upon seeing the plans, Kiyone had jokenly asked Tenchi how the Emperor was going to get the crews to leave when their tour of duty was up, even duty on Jurai's moon base wasn't considered this good...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( A darkened room somewhere... )**

" **REPORT...** "

A nervous figure stood...

" **My Lord... The ships assigned to the small assault force searching for the missing patrol officer reported in...** "

There was a moment of silence...

"**WELL!!!...** "

" **Upon returning to the small planetoid, they discovered that the unit they had left behind to search it was gone...** "

" **GONE?...** "

" **Yes, My Lord... In fact the entire settlement was abandoned, as if everyone had just stopped what they were doing and left...** "

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

There was another moment of silence before he continued...

" **ALL scans of the area turned up no signs of life any where on the planet...** "

Another figure spoke up...

" **But our last report had a population of several hundred living there, including women, children and old people... Then there was our own assault unit... How could they have all just vanish in such a short time?...** "

" **WERE ANY SHIPS DETECTED IN THE AREA?...** "

" **That's just it, the scanner left behind in orbit reported NO ships except those of our own Assault Unit...** "

The silence was thick enough to cut with a knife...

" **What orders have been given?...** "

" **A ship has remained to continue scanning the surface for any life forms, if any are detected, they will report in at once, otherwise they are to report in on the hour... The rest have returned to scanning the surrounding area for the lost ships...** "

" **The Patrol ship?...** "

" **As you warned, any tampering would have set off the self destruct... We removed what we could, then sprayed DOWN WITH THE EMPIRE, DOWN WITH THE GP on the main screen before leaving... After minor repairs, it then headed towards the closest GP outpost...** "

Again silence...

" **I have other things to do... You know where to reach me if any thing happens...** "

He got up and left, it was a while before the others followed...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( The Badlands planetoid...Earlier... )**

Old Sam had smiled as he had watched the stunned look on the raider officer's face when he returned and found the settlement empty...

Sam had using hidden cameras and watched on the screen in his secondary office in the secret caverns...

The caverns deep beneath the settlement had served as a safe place for as long as he could remember...

When he'd shown them to Ryoko, he'd expected it to be a surprise...

However, he was surprised to discovered that Kagato's advanced sensors had long ago detected the caverns and that Kagato had known about the so called secret safe place the whole time...

Ryoko mentioned that she had even managed to slip away sometimes to enjoy walking among the plants and animals that called the caverns home...

Above, special Sun lamps, powered by the planetoid's core, provided the light which had helped the plants and animals grow...

The huge caverns had helped keep the settlement alive for thousands of years...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Over that time, changes and upgrades had been made by Sam to improve them...

One section, over looked a sort of small forest and lake, even had a small temple-like structure at the top of a long, winding stairs which lead down, through the forest to the small lake...

As the 'temple' was the main entrance from the surface, stepping out at the top of the stairs gave an excellent view of the cavern...

Old Sam was a bit confused when Tenchi and the girls froze at the top of the stairs and stared, open mouth, at the cavern...

Even Ryo-Ohki, in her child form, had jumped up and down in excitement...

Ayeka had been the first to recover and with a bright smile, explained how much the cavern reminded them of their home back on earth...

" **All you need is Ryoko's Cave!... **"

All eyes turned to Mihoshi, who was looking at the cavern below...

" **Well, there is the tunnel to the Armory!...** "

Every one's gaze followed Sam's pointing finger to a cave like entrance a short distance away, then back to Sam...

" **It leads down to the Armory, where we have been keeping some extremely dangerous explosives...** "

Tenchi smiled, Ayeka giggled and Ryoko moaned...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

" **We have got to get Washu out here...** "

Tenchi had a gleam in his eyes as the girls looked at him...

With a big smile, he pointed to an open area next to the lake...

" **She could build a duplicate house over there...** "

Ayeka and Ryoko now had glowing eyes and big smiles...

Mihoshi was now hopping up and down with Ryo-Ohki in such a way as to cause Sam to stare...

" **That is, with your permission!...** "

Sam looked up to find Ayeka, Ryoko and Tenchi smiling at him...

" **I'm sorry... Did you say something?...** "

For some reason, all three started laughing...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ryoko recovered enough to move to his side and whisper in Sam's ear...

" **Don't worry, that's just our Mihoshi...** "

They both looked over to see Mihoshi, on her knees, playing with Ryo-Ohki...

Ryoko couldn't help smiling...

" **The last time we were at the palace, Mihoshi got lost returning to our guest room... She ended up walking into one of the palace conference rooms, where the Emperor and Queens were discussing a treaty with Representatives of the Raynza Republic and getting no where, fast... Then in comes a smiling Mihoshi, wearing a bath towel and time froze...** "

Sam looked at Ryoko, then Mihoshi, then Ryoko again, his mouth open...

" **The Queens, quickly got Mihoshi out of there and back to our room... Returning to the conference room, the Queens discovered that the discussion was over, the terms of the treaty being settled to the satisfaction of both sides and a toast was being drunk to the future...** "

They all looked at Mihosho, still playing...

Ayeka spoke up...

" **Mother said they later found half a dozen palace guards unconscious in the hallway between the guest bath and the conference room... All smiling...** "

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( Jurai Royal Palace... The present... )**

Upon their arrival at the palace, Tenchi and the girls were smothered by the two Queens...

The Emperor had stood to the side as the Queens took over...

The next day, when Sasami arrived, Misaki held her daughter for almost an hour, crying the whole time...

It was only after Misaki calmed down that Sasami was able to give her father, Emperor Azusa, the data crystal Washu had sent with her...

Nagi Katsumoro had wanted to head back out, but the Queens wouldn't hear of it, she'd brought Sasami back and they wanted to show their thanks...

Ayeka and Ryoko told her she might as well give in, Ken-ohki was tired and the Queens weren't going to take **No** for an answer...

Nagi sighed, but only agreed if Sasami and the Queens didn't turn Ken-ohki into a royal pet like Sasami had done with Ryo-ohki...

Ryoko laughed, Sasami giggled, Ayeka sighed, Tenchi and the Queens just smiled, the Emperor shook his head...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( A short time later... )**

Back in his office, the Emperor put the crystal in his newly upgraded secured system...

Entering the security code Washu had given him, he began to watch the collection of footage of the kidnap attempt...

Though the men did indeed look like Raynza troopers, they didn't act like them, they showed too much emotion and didn't really seem to know what they were doing...

He had no doubt, they weren't a unit sent by Raynza...

His eyes widened as he watched the pair of assault rifle blasts passed right through Sasami and the baby...

He nodded his head as the young assassin took out one of the attacker and than the rest of the attackers were taken out...

He'd never really given Tenchi's father, Nobuyuki, much thought, but watching him jump between the assault rifle and his granddaughter, Azusa's opinion of the man went up...

Then something acquired to Azusa and he played back Nobuyuki's defence of Mayuka...

As he watch closer, he saw the energy blast hit Nobuyuki...

**THEN** he saw that the blast was reflected...

_**BUT HOW?...**_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As the data continued a smiling Washu appeared...

" **In case you hadn't noticed, I told you that no one was hurt during the attacks... Yet, during the attacks Tenchi's father took a hit...** "

Azusa noted that washu's eyes were almost glowing as she said that...

" **If you were watching closely, you would have seen the blast get reflected...** "

Something in the way she was smiling was beginning to make Azusa nervous...

" **Well... As I examined my footage data closer, I came upon something interesting...** "

Azusa wasn't sure what Washu was trying to get to, but some thing said he wasn't going to like it...

" **You're the first person I've shown this slow motion footage too...** "

As Azusa watched, the footage showed Tenchi's father, Nobuyuki, slowly jump between the attackers and Sasami, who was holding Mayuka...

He watched as the blaster charge slowly approached Nobuyuki...

But just before it hit him, it was reflected by some thing...

Here the movement froze and the image moved in for a closer look at object...

As the object got larger, Azusa's eyes widened and his jaw dropped, it was a very small **Lighthawk wing**...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It couldn't be, but it was...

Azusa could recognize it easily, Tenchi had used a version twenty times larger to save his life only a short time past...

The image remained frozen, but Washu's voice returned...

" **I was as surprised as I image you are...** "

Azusa considered **THAT** an understatement...

" **You are the only person I've shown this to... I though you should know... I suggest that you delete this data and destroy the crystal... **"

" **Nobuyuki had his eyes shut and didn't see anything... Contact me and we'll discuss this...** "

The image disappeared and a wickedly smiling Washu appeared...

" **You've just GOT to love these EARTH males...** "

The image faded, leaving behind the sound of her wicked laugh...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( Washu's Lab... )**

Washu smiled and looked up as a certain bell went off...

It was to let her know she had a special, high secure call from the Palace...

With a wave of her hand, the screen came on, showing a very upset Juraian Emperor...

" **Greeting your Majesty!!!...** "

She had a good idea what was behind this call...

" **If this was a joke, it wasn't very funny...** "

He had on his **VERY** serious face and she could tell he wasn't in a mood for practical jokes...

However, Washu was serious too, but she kept smiling...

" **No joke... You saw exactly what I saw... Nothing altered, nothing changed...** "

Washu watched as Azusa rubbed his forehead, as if trying to remove some pain...

" **BUT!!!... How can this be?... It isn't possible...** "

Washu's smile got bigger...

" **Apparently it can be and it is quite possible... **"

Azusa still wasn't smiling and wasn't very happy ether...

" **How?...** "

Washu couldn't help it...

" **I'd say that something wasn't written down in the Empire's history... **"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The emperor stood there looking at Washu for some time...

Finally her sighed, as if coming to a decision...

" **The Badlands are the answer... It was after that that one of the first Masaki-Jurai Emperors introduced the Lighthawk Wings... Before that no one had ever shown the ability... Is there any chance of any thing we might of missed?... "**

Azusa just shook his head...

" **I have to admit, you may be correct... As I recall, that's what our history states... Ayeka has access to ALL early historic records... But I believe you already have the answer there with you...** "

Washu's eyes widened...

" **All you have to do is find out what it means...** "

Before Washu could respond, a smiling Emperor cut the connection...

Washu sighed and shook her head...

" **Just had to have the last word... Didn't you...** "

To be continued...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	33. Chapter 33

**PRINCESS, PIRATE, POLICEWOMAN, WIFE...**

**Author: Daferge**

**Disclaimer: Tenchi Muyo! is copyright AIC/Pioneer Ltd. **

**All respective characters are property of their original owners. All original characters and ideas are property of the author.**

**Chapter 33.... The plot thickens... **

**( Another darken room...)**

A dozen or so clocked figures are sitting around a dimly lite stone table...

" **YOU HAVE NEWS?...** "

" **My lord!... We have just gotten word from our informant at GP headquarters, that the missing officer we've been searching for, has just reported in...** "

" **WELL!!!... WHERE IS HE?...** "

" **According to his report, made from the GP office on Juria... After having his ship deposit him on a small planetoid, he waited for his pursuers to chase after his ship... When he believed they were far enough away, he tripped his new experimental emergency beacon... A Juraian scout craft that was scouting the nearby Juraian border was within range to detected it, rescued him and then carried him back to Jurai...** "

There was some murmuring around the table...

" **What's this about a new experimental emergency beacon?... There has been no mention of any new devices...** "

" **It is probably another invention of that crazy female scientist that has been seen with the Royal Family, Washu ****Hakubi... She is said to have some connection with that demon/pirate Ryoko, who managed to seduce the new Crown Prince and is suppose to become one of his three wives sometime next month at a big wedding on Juria...** "

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

" **AND THE RESULT OF THAT MINING SYSTEM TEST?...** "

One of the figures at the other end of the table spoke up...

" **Thou we considered the first results far from what we were hoping for, all life in the system, even deep within the mines, was eliminated...** "

There was some more mumbling around the table...

" **The fact is, we were able to turn a G class star into a white dwarf... The resulting nova scorched the entire system... A report made by the Juraian Task Force sent to investigate even reported it as the results of a super-nova... **"

" **WHAT ABOUT ELEMENT X?...** "

" **The small amount we had been able to produce was used for the test... Because the experimental refining process took so long, 16 years and then we were only able to produce a small amount... Even with the new improvements to the process, we still won't be able to make enough in time for the Royal wedding...** "

" **My Lord!... Eliminating the entire Royal Family and a good deal of the upper class while the whole galaxy watched was an excellent plan, but as soon as we have enough of the new, more refined ELEMENT X, we will be able to turn Jurai it's self into a black-hole if we want...** "

One of the other figures spoke...

" **Does that mean you've decided we're not going to destroy the flagship of the Jurai navy, _Tsunami_?...** "

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( Galaxy Police Headquarters... )**

The Grand Marshal smiled as he read the report about his officer's escape from the Raiders, Washu had relayed a much more detailed account of what had really happened...

But the report that Mihoshi had her cousin repeat over and over, all the way back to Jurai would stand as the official report...

He some times wondered how much of Galaxy and Juraian history was revised...

However the truth was out there...

Deep within the a solid iron asteroid within the same system as the headquarters was one of three emergency data backup systems, known only to the Grand Marshal and the Jurai Emperor...

They were there in case something happen to the main Headquarters...

Deep within the cores of these systems was a very large, very special security section that held reports like this one...

The **REAL** history of the Galaxy...

The true facts were being kept, to make sure future generations didn't make the same mistakes...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was thought best to keeping Tenchi and the girl's involvement quiet...

So, on the edge of the Jurai system, _**Ryo-ohki **_had rendezvoused with a small Juraian Scout craft and every one had transferred from **_Ryo-ohki_** to the scout...

Even with the captives being kept in stasis, in the small cargo space, the rest were crowded into the remaining area for the long four hour trip across the system to Jurai...

This slow round-about route had been suggested by Washu to avoid any unwanted attention...

Only very important items were delivered directly to Jurai and the palace, a sure way to draw every ones attention...

So, Mihoshi had remained on the bridge with her cousin, the Jurai pilot and Ryo-ohki...

What Washu hadn't reported to the Grand Marshal was what else took place on the trip...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ayeka and Ryoko had commandeered the scout's small sleeping quarters and had escorted a very tired Crown Prince to the back...

Mihoshi had remained on the bridge with her cousin, to continue going over the report he was to make as soon as he got to the GP office on Jurai...

Later the scout's pilot had started to get up and check out some unusual noises coming from the back, but a smiling Mihoshi told him not to bother...

She didn't explain, but being told by a Juraian Princess not to do something was the same as being given a command...

Half way to Jurai, a smiling princess Ayeka joined them on the bridge and then Mihoshi had excised herself, with a **BIG** smile...

Taking the co-pilot's seat, Ayeka saw that the other two were looking at her...

Before she could say any thing, they all heard Mihoshi's loud giggling voice...

" **Oh... TENCHI!!!...** "

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( Washu's Lab... )**

After her discussion with Azusa, Washu had gotten Sasami to ask Tenchi's Grandfather, Katsuhito to come down to her lab...

Katsuhito wasn't too sure why Washu had asked for him and like his grandson was a bit cautious when it came to entering her lab, alone...

Finding her in one of her nurse's uniform and sporting a very big smile didn't help matters...

Seeing the look of concern, Washu shook her head...

" **Nobuyuki is due home soon and he has a Doctor's appointment... **"

She saw Katsuhito's eye brow go up...

" **Men!!!... I just want to check him over again, for any after effects of the attack... **"

Some how Katsuhito sensed there was a bit more to it...

Washu smiled wickedly...

" **Playing Doctor comes later... **"

Katuhito smiled too, but then he saw that Washu's face had gone serious...

**VERY** serious...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

" **There IS however, something else and I believe you need to know about it, too...** "

Katuhito also became serious...

" **Too?...** "

Washu's fingers were quickly working her floating keyboard...

" **Yes... I've already discussed this with the Emperor...** "

Katuhito's eye brow went up again as he noted that Washu had used his father's title, rather than '**Azusa**' or '**Your father**'...

As he started to ask some thing, Washu held up a hand...

" **Before you ask any thing, I believe you should just see this footage of the fight... I believe it will explain every thing...** "

With a tap of a key, a large screen appeared and Katuhito began to carefully study the footage being shown on it...

Soon his eyes widened and his jaw dropped...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( A short time later... )**

Katuhito just stood there, staring at the blank screen...

It couldn't be, yet it was there before his eyes...

His first thought, that it could all be one of Washu's jokes had appeared for a second, then vanished...

Washu might joke about a lot of things, but there was two things she didn't...

That was **Science** and the **Masaki Family**...

Turning to washu, he started to ask something, but she smiled and again held up a hand...

" **At the moment, you and Azusa know as much about this as I do...** "

He was about to say something when another voice, a male voice broke the silence...

" **Washu!!!... You there?...** "

Katuhito glanced towards the door, then back to Washu...

He wasn't surprised to find a more mature Washu, still in her nurse outfit, now standing there, smiling...

" **Now, if you'll excuse me... My next patient is here...** "

Katuhito and Nobuyuki nodded to each other as they passed each other...

But as he closed the door, Katuhito smiled as he heard Nobuyuki's high pitched voice...

" **WASHU???...** "

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( The Jurai Palace... )**

Ayeka was sitting on a stone bench with her mother, Queen Misaki, watching a number of small kids climbing all over a teenage boy, who was laying on the grass lawn...

She couldn't help smiling as the little boys and girls climbed all over her husband, **Crown Prince **Tenchi Masaki, next in line for the throne of Jurai and the future Emperor the vast Juraian Empire...

Across the small lawn, Ayeka could make out a number of females, standing there, also watching these odd goings on...

Ryoko and Mihoshi were talking with Lady Funaho, the other Queen of Jurai...

Ayeka desided to use her special com unit to contact Tenchi...

_**Beloved... Are you in need of assistance?...**_

She could hear Mihoshi giggle and Ryoko cough, over the unit...

Tenchi turned his head and just smiled at her, he had always been an only child, but now it was as if he suddenly had a dozen little brothers and sisters...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Queen Misaki couldn't help smiling as she watch the giggling children climb all over Tenchi, titles like **Crown Prince** didn't mean any thing to them yet...

Tenchi was the person, who like their adopted older brother, Keiichi Tanaka, had helped get them off the streets and brought them to this big, wonderful place...

Big brothers Keiichi and Tenchi would protect them...

Each child had been carefully scanned and their DNA checked to see if any of them had any living relatives...

So far, all had been ID-ed, their birth records confirmed, but no living relatives had been found...

Paperwork was already being prepared to make them all wards of the Royal Family...

Both Queens had cheerfully backed the suggestion, they were looking forward to having children around the palace again...

Ayeka noticed a figure in a third floor window and smiled...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( The Emperor's Office... )**

Emperor Azusa looked down on the lawn below...

Except for the Queens, no one used it, it was just another patch of trimmed grass, until now...

It was an odd feeling, watching all those small children climbing all over Tenchi...

He remembered when he and Yosho use to enjoy what time he could steal, laying on the grass, looking up at the sky in the day or the stars at night...

When Ayeka chose this young boy, Azusa had his doubts...

Lots of doubts...

But Azusa had come to realize that Tenchi did indeed have all the makings of a fine ruler and he now also had those three strong wives at his side...

Washu had predicted that now that his power abilities had come to light, Tenchi's lifespan was going to be longer too...

Azusa allowed himself a slight smile, a suitable Royal tree would have to be found for Tenchi...

Then, once bonded, any questions about his being a member of the Royal Family would be answered once and for all...

Some thing told Azusa that with Tenchi and his wives around, the future was going to be any thing **BUT** dull...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( The GP office on Jurai... )**

Detective third class Rodger Kuramitsu had made his report some time before and was now just sitting in a small office, awaiting for some one to come for him...

After Mihoshi had lead him to the front door, she'd left him to report in...

She'd given him a hug and wished him well, before getting back into the unmarked air car that had brought the two of them from the scout ship to the GP Office...

Princess Ayeka had explained to him why he wasn't to mention Tenchi and the others or any thing else that he might have seen since running into the Raiders...

This would be his first real test as an GP officer and he was going to make Mihoshi proud...

It seem like a life time before a young female GP officer with first class marking on her uniform entered the room...

" **You would be ****Kuramitsu?... I'm ****Tanaka and I'll be catching a ride with you back to headquarters!... **"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kiyone smiled at the young detective third class's very confused face...

Reaching over, she took his unresisting hand and looked at the control badge there...

Sure enough, it was turned off, a recommended practice to prevent people with scanners from finding you...

She sighed...

" **When you're no longer in danger, you need to be sure to turn this back on... Your ship has been in orbit for a while now and has probably been trying to contact you for some time...** "

No sooner was it turned back on than it began to buzz, he answered it...

" **Kuramitsu here!!!... **"

" **At last... A detective first class ****Kiyone Tanaka is suppose to contact you and will be riding along with you as we have received orders to report back to headquarters... We're to leave as soon as she gets in touch with you...** "

There was a moment of silence as he tried to think of something to say...

" **Let me guess... She's right there beside you and was the one who turned your badge back on?... **"

" **Well...** "

Kiyone could have sworn she heard the ship mumbled the words, **Kruramitsus**, **Mihoshi**, **detectives**, and **idiots**...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Leaning over close to the badge, she spoke softly...

" **This is Tanaka... How long before you can land at the GP field?...** "

" **15 minutes, Detective...** "

Kiyone smiled before continuing...

" **Do you have enough supplies for the trip to HQ?...** "

" **We barely touched what we had for the patrol...** "

" **Very good... As soon as we get there and get aboard, we'll be heading out... **"

" **Very good, Detective...** "

Standing back up, Kiyone smiled again...

" **Shall we get going?...** "

Turning, she led the way out of the office...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**To be continued...**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	34. Chapter 34

**PRINCESS, PIRATE, POLICEWOMAN, WIFE...**

**Author: Daferge**

**Disclaimer: Tenchi Muyo! is copyright AIC/Pioneer Ltd. **

**All respective characters are property of their original owners. All original characters and ideas are property of the author.**

**Chapter 34.... **

**( A backwater tavern...)**

It had been a slow night when two figures, one caped and the other cloaked came in out of the rain storm...

The few eyes in the room examined the figures, before returning to what they'd been doing...

Removing his head wear, the caped figure exposed a thick brown head of hair, combed back to a small tail, a style all the rage on Jurai...

The Cloaked figure pushed back their hood to reveal an attractive young female with purple hair, a popular color of late...

A laser sword hung from the males belt proclaimed he was not only Juraian, but well to do also...

It was also a warning to others that they should not mess with this person...

From the rather expensive attire they both wore, it was quite plain that both were from the Juraian upper class...

Of late, it had become more fashionable for your Juraian upper class youth, both males and females, to frequent taverns on these less than civilized back-water worlds...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was a fad that started just after the announcement of the new Crown Prince, the person who was now first in line for the throne of the Jurai Empire...

There were almost as many rumors about the new Prince as there were stars in the night sky...

He had to be tall and powerful, to have been able to have take down the Infamous and invincible terror, Kagato...

He had to be extreamely handsome and muscular to have won the hands of three of the most powerful females in the galaxy, the First Princess of Jurai Ayeka Jurai, the fearful Devil Pirate Ryoko and the Galaxy Police's own Detective first class Mihoshi Kuramitsu...

He had to be fearless, for he had once walked into a den of assassins and defeated them all in single combat...

He had plunged into the heart of a black hole to save the life of the first Princess...

He had even confronted the most feared Bounty Hunter in the Galaxy, Nagi Katsumoro and come out on top...

And even when some Pirates had managed to kill him, he wouldn't stay dead...

He had returned from the grave in Jurai's hour of need and saved the Empire...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

So, here they were, the two of them trying to prove themselves...

The young male took his companion's arm and careful led her to an empty table away from the few people in the room...

He held her chair for her, making sure she was OK before he took his seat across from her...

Both then tried to look confident as they waited for a waitress...

What no one had told them was most tavern's of this type, didn't have a waitress, it was get your own drinks at the bar...

However tonight they were in luck...

A small, young female in a rather plain outfit approached their table...

With a big smile she came to a stop at the end of their table...

" **What can I get you two?...** "

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The young female spoke up...

" **What do you have?...** "

The Red-head looked at the two before replying...

" **Since you're both under age, I say, water, juice, milk or cider... **"

When the male started to object, she held up her hand...

" **The stuff they serve here is far too strong for some one as young as you two... If you ever want to see your homes again, the last thing you want is to get drunk...** "

The female started to object, but like her male friend met a pair of very determined green eyes...

" **OK... That's one juice and one cider...** "

The pair watched as she turned and crossed the room to the bar...

Moments later, she was back with their drinks and a smile...

" **If you need any thing, just let me know...** "

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( A short time later... )**

Things had been quiet for a while, until the door flew open and a tall dark haired male, wearing expensive juraian garb marched in, followed by several others...

All four were wearing the finest Juraian wear and carrying fancy laser swords on their belts...

Laughing and joking they marched right up to the bar...

" **Bar keep... Your finest wine for me and my friends...** "

The bartender sighed and got out a large bottle from under the counter...

Removing the cork, he then poured some into four small shot glasses...

Picking up a glass, the leader downed it, followed by his companions...

" **Bar keep... Keep it coming...** "

The bartender's eyes narrowed, but he poured another round...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

From across the room, the couple watched the new comers down their second round...

What they hadn't noticed was the look in the leader's eyes as he caught sight of the young purple haired female...

" **Bar keep... Again...** "

As the bartender poured another round, he notice a young boy at the table in the back get up and slowly walked down the tables to the couple's table...

No one noticed the bartender smile...

The couple were startled to looked up and find a dark haired young boy, with a rather bright smile, standing at the end of their table...

" **Do you mind if I join you?...** "

He said it in such a way, that the male had slide over to let him sit before he even knew what he was doing...

Sitting, the boy continued to smile, but spoke in a low voice...

" **Things may get a little hectic in the next few minutes, just remain calm...** "

It was then that the couple noticed the new comers walking towards them...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As the new comers reached the table the young male moved his hand on the sword on his belt, but the young boy put his hand on top, holding the sword down...

The young male saw the boy shake his head...

The leader of the new comers broke the silence...

" **Hey there doll... Want to have some fun with a real man?...** "

The young female's eyes widen and she started to shake...

She was scared and she wanted very much to leave, she looked at her male friend, who also wanted to leave...

But it was the young boy who spoke up...

" **Sorry... We were just getting ready to head home...** "

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

But the head guy wasn't going to take no as an answer...

Leaning down closer he growled...

" **Do you know who I am?...** "

The young boy just sighed and shook his head...

" **I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW... I'M THE CROWN PRINCE OF JURAI... **"

As he glared at the young boy, a female in rather common garb, like the boy, walked up to the table and smiled down at the young female...

" **Ah... There you are... Mom sent me to get you, it's time to go...** "

However, the **Prince** had moved in such a way as to block both of the females in...

The couple looked at each other, at the new female, then at the boy...

Smiling, it was the boy who spoke quite calmly...

" **Don't worry... We'll be along shortly...** "

With that, the new female placed her hand on the other females shoulder and they disappeared, leaving behind two males with their mouths open and a smiling boy...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

In the far corner of the room, Ryoko reappeared with the very surprised female...

As she started to fall backwards, the red head from earlier caught her, a smiling Washu...

Together they helped the very confused female to a seat...

Sitting, she discovered she had a much better view of the whole room...

Across the room, she could see the **Crown Prince** standing at her old table, his back now to her...

Her eyes widened as she saw that the **Prince's **three companions were sitting on the floor behind him, their hands behind their heads, a tall, blonde Galaxy Police officer standing over them with a large assault rifle resting on her shoulder...

Seeing the young female looking her way, Mihoshi smiled and waved at her...

Washu and Ryoko smiled as the confused female waved back...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( Back at the table... )**

The young male started to get up, but Tenchi but a hand on her shoulder and smiled...

" **She's alright...** "

Young lord Ryan was confused, though trained in combat, he'd spent more time involved with science than warfare...

It was why a lot of people at school called him a geek and why he got pushed around, alot...

It was also why he had accepted the **DARE**, to go to and spend an evening at one of those back-water planet taverns that the **Crown Prince** was said to visit...

He wanted to prove that he was as brave as any of the other upper class males at his school...

He should have forgotten the whole thing when shy Lady Mim was the only one who was willing to go with him and act as a witness that he **HAD** indeed gone to a tavern...

And now he'd been confronted by someone claiming to be the **Crown Prince**...

He wanted to run, but something about the young boy next to him had stopped him...

His eyes widened at what he heard next...

" **I'm not sure, but I do believe that he has just challenged you?...** "

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The **Prince **and lord Ryan responded together, Tenchi continued to smile...

" **WHAT?...** "

It was then that the **Prince **noticed that his people were now sitting on the floor, with Mihoshi standing over them...

Getting up, Tenchi moved to let lord Ryan get out...

Some thing about the young boy had inspired the young lord and he reached for his blade...

Looking at the door, the **Prince **saw Ryoko standing there, a big smile and an even bigger glowing sword in her hand...

She smiled and shook her head...

Turning back, he now discovered lord Ryan, sword out, blade activated, were much ready to fight...

Dropping to his knees, the so-called **Prince** started crying...

" **I give!!!... I give!!!... I give!!!...** "

Feeling some one take his arm, Tenchi noticed that Ryoko was now standing at his side...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

" **Did I miss something... Dearest?...** "

Lord Ryan looked at the front door and saw a very familiar face, the First Princess of Jurai, Princess Ayeka Jurai, a small furry animal sitting on her shoulder...

" **It seems I can't leave you along for a minute, can I?...** "

Crossing the room with all the pomp that goes with Royalty, lord Ryan was surprised when she walked past the figure on the floor and strolled up to the young boy instead...

His jaw dropped when the Princess ran a finger under the boy's chin, then leaned closer and kissed him full on the lips...

He watched as she then moved to the side oppose of Ryoko and the young boy put his arm around her...

Ryoko, who was snug in Tenchi other arm spoke, nodding at the four males now sitting on the floor...

" **What are we going to do with these?...** "

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tenchi looked at the bartender...

" **Hey... Joe!!!... Did these guys pay their bill...** "

Joe sighed and shook his head...

Ryoko used her foot to raise the imposter's head...

" **Got any money to pay your tab?...** "

When the **Prince** shook his head, Tenchi sighed and shook his head...

" **Looks like you've got some help around here for at least the next 48 hours...** "

The bartender smiled and nodded his head...

Every thing settled, Tenchi looked around...

" **OK... We're out of here... **"

Tenchi headed to the door with Ayeka and Ryoko, Mihosi and Ryo-ohki following...

Washu brought up the rear, moving the confused couple ahead of her...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( Monday morning- planet JURAI... )**

An air car, with the Royal family crest on the door dropped out of the sky, in front of the local Jurai school...

As classes had already started, so the court yard was empty...

However, this did not prevent a large number of classes from being disrupted as students rushed to the windows to get a better look at the strange car and who might be aboard...

As thousands of eyes watched, a person in the uniform of the Juraian Royal guard got out and opened the rear door of the car...

To every ones surprise, it wasn't a member of the royal family who stepped out, it was one of their fellow students...

The second year, lord Ryan...

Turning, Ryan offered his hand to some one in the car...

With his help, the shy second year, lady Mim exited the car, both were wearing their school uniforms...

As every one watched, the two chatted with the guard for a while before bowing to him and heading to the main entrance...

Reaching the entrance, the pair stood there and watched the car slowly rise, then head back towards the palace...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( Earlier... )**

It was very early in the morning when Lord Byran was called from his training duties to one of the many dinning rooms around the Royal Palace...

Entering, he discovered several members of the Royal Family standing around chatting and eating...

Princess Ayeka was chatting with her mother, Queen Misaki, while Prince Tenchi chatting with his great grandmother, Queen Funaho...

Lord Byran also noted that Princess Ryoko and Princess Mihoshi were sitting at the dinning table, Mihoshi eating and Ryoko drinking what Byran suspected was Sake, a drink from the prince's home planet...

Also sitting at the table was a young Juraian male and female, who appeared to be upper class from the attire they were wearing...

Noticing his arrival, Queen Funaho motioned him to come over, then introduced the couple as lord Ryan and lady Mim and would he be so kind as to escort them to their school this morning...

Before he could replied, Lady Washu with Ryo-ohki on her shoulder, entered the room, followed by several servants carrying school attire for the couple...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As the pair changed next door, Tenchi related to Byran how they had met the couple and where...

Byran smiled as he remembered his own first encounter with the prince several months back, also in a tavern...

Although he smiled at the humor in the story, he also saw the concern in the Prince's eyes...

Had they not happen to be there, the story wouldn't have been so humorous...

Byran knew the Prince took this matter very seriously...

"**Lord Tenchi...** **Juraian's upper class is very stubborn and even slower to learn or listen... You can't help all of those idiots...** "

Tenchi had sighed and produced a sad smile...

" **Yes... But they are my idiots, or they will be some day...** "

Byran noted the worried looks on a number of the females present and a wicked idea came to mind...

" **Yes, my lord... But that's why ****Tsunami created WIVES!!!...** "

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tenchi and Byran managed to get the door opened before the females in the room were able to react...

Washu was chuckling, Misaki was giggling and Funaho was smiling, trying not to laugh...

However, other females in the room didn't take it so well...

A very upset Ayeka and Ryoko proceeded to chase after Tenchi and Byran...

Their progress hampered by dragging along Mihoshi, who complained she hadn't finished eating...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

In the Palace hall ways, servants and guards alike, stood aside and watched as a laughing Crown Prince and his male companion ran down the hall way, followed by three very upset Royal Princesses...

To the staff of the Royal Palace, this was becoming an almost a common sight these days...

They couldn't help smiling at all the youth and joy the four had brought to the palace...

Many couldn't remember the last time the palace had been this alive...

It was even rumored that the Prince wasn't the only husband being chased down the halls by his wives...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( Back at the school... )**

Ryan and Mim stood at the door watching the air car disappear...

It was a day nether would forget...

The two Queens had taken Mim aside and lectured her on why Proper Juraian Ladies did **NOT **frequent back water Taverns...

In the back of the room, Ayeka, Mihoshi and Ryoko sighed as they **KNEW** the lecture was for them as well...

Ryan, mean while, had been presented to Emperor Azusa himself and had to endured what seem like hour's of the Emperor just looking at him...

It had been only been fifteen minutes, but Ryan was never going to another tavern as long as he lived...

The prince had made it clear that he didn't like the idea of the fad, it was too dangerous for some one so young...

He also reminded Ryan that, although he too was too young, HE had three very powerful ladies watching his back...

Lady Washu had taken Ryan and Mim aside, explaining that it might be best not to go into details about their adventure, people believed what they wanted to believe...

Perhaps it was best to just say that they had gone to a tavern and gotten a ride back with members of the Royal Family...

In their pockets were pictures, one of Ryan with the prince, the other of mim, standing between the two Queens...

Turnning, they sighed and entered the building, hand in hand...

To be continued...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	35. Chapter 35

**PRINCESS, PIRATE, POLICEWOMAN, WIFE...**

**Author: Daferge**

**Disclaimer: Tenchi Muyo! is copyright AIC/Pioneer Ltd. **

**All respective characters are property of their original owners. All original characters and ideas are property of the author.**

**Chapter 35.... Bad Dreans and New Beginnings...**

**( The Royal Jurai Palace...)**

The window was high up and overlooked a large section of **NEW** palace, portions of the Palace built within the past 700 years...

Princess Ryoko Hakubi Masaki stood, leaning at the edge of the large window, looking out and down...

Back home on Earth, she had her secret quiet place near the sacred tree that she went to be alone and to think about things...

This little used hallway high up in the palace was where she came to be alone when they were here on Jurai...

It had taken her a while to understand what it was that drew her to this spot, but she had soon discovered why...

The **NEW** construction had been to a large area of the Palace that **SHE **had destroyed when Kagato had forced her to attack Jurai over 700 years ago...

Coming here reminded her of that day and why she would now give her life to defend this world that had forgiven her for that day...

That and the dark haired young boy with those beautiful brown eyes whom she'd lost her heart too...

Arms crossed, she shivered as visions of that day began to slowly replay before her eyes...

The wanton violence, the needless deaths, the savage destruction, the...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

" **Princess?...** "

The soft voice brought her back to the present and she quickly wiped away some moisture in the corner of her eye...

Taking a deep breath, she turned to find a gray haired gentleman in the uniform of the Royal Palace Guards, standing a respectful distance away, he was so old that at first she took him for a ghost...

In the time since she had started living with Tenchi and the others, Ryoko had become much better at recognizing the different facial expressions, something that she found quite useful...

Especially when she'd pushed Ayeka **TOO** far and needed to beat a hasty retreat...

The Guardsman had a rare expression on his face, one that she learned from being around Ayeka and Sasami, it was concern...

" **I'm sorry... Did you say some thing?...** "

A flicker of surprise had crossed his face, before the look of concern returned...

For it was well known that members of **THE** **Royal Family** were not known to use words like **SORRY**...

Yet the new Crown Prince's family did and even the First Princess Ayeka...

Which had greatly increased her popularity among the people of Jurai, of **ALL** classes...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

" **I noticed you standing there for some time and wonder if there was any way I might be of service?...** "

Ryoko couldn't help smiling...

It was well known that Infamous Space Pirates were seldom offered help, but it seem that Juraian Princesses were...

She found herself removing more moisture from her eye...

It was then that she noticed that the Guardsman had moved much closer and was holding something out...

" **Perhaps this will help...** "

Looking closer, Ryoko recognized a small piece of cloth called a handkerchief, used by many of the upper class for a number of things, including the removal of unwanted moisture from the face...

It seem that all Ayeka's lectures about how a **LADY** and **PRINCESS** should act hadn't gone in one ear and out the other...

Ryoko could feel her face heat up as she blushed, something she tended to do a lot more of lately...

She also noticed that the Guardsman was also smiling...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After using it, she started to hand it back, but he held up a hand and shook his head...

" **Keep it, Princess... I believe you may have need of it, if you're going to remain up here...** "

Holding the cloth in her hand, it was now Ryoko who was confused...

Placing the palms of his hands on the windowsill, the guardsman leaned forward, looking out the window and sighing...

" **Long ago, had you looked out this window, you would have had a very different view...** "

For some reason, Ryoko felt a nervous tingle in her neck...

" **That was before the day of the Great Raid...** "

Ryoko's eye brows went up, she had a good idea of what **RAID** he was talking...

" **You couldn't see the city then... Just the next building over...** "

Ryoko watched as he continued to look out the window, wondering if that was how she had looked just now...

" **It's said that the old must always make way for the new... But that memories tend to remain... Some times, for too long...** "

Looking closer, Ryoko could see moisture forming in the corner of his eye...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

She didn't know why, but Ryoko stepped closer, reached up and placed a finger under the guardsman's chin...

Before he could react, she gently turned his face until he was facing her...

Her other hand slowly came up and she gently removed the moisture from his widened eyes with the silken handkerchief...

She couldn't help smiling as she used her finger to close his jaw as it dropped...

A voice deep within, told her that she'd been hanging around Ayeka and Mihoshi too much, but she didn't care...

Then she did something that surprised even her, she leaned forward and kissed this elderly guardsman on the forehead...

" **I'm sorry!!!...** "

Her voice was low and soft...

From the expression on his face, for a moment she was afraid he was going to have a heart attack...

She was startled as he suddenly went down, but she quickly realized that he'd gone down on one knee, his head bowed...

He quickly took the her hand and placed it on his forehead...

" **My Princess... From this day forth, I am yours to command...** "

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After what seem like an eternity, he stood back up, bowed to her before turning and vanished down the darken hall, leaving a very stunned Princess behind...

Ryoko didn't know how long she had been staring down the dark hall before she heard the sigh behind her...

Turning, she discovered both Ayeka and Mihoshi standing a short distance away...

From the way Ayeka had her hand over Mihoshi mouth, Ryoko had to assume that they had been there a while...

She watched as Ayeka removed her hand and the pair stepped closer...

Getting closer, Ryoko noticed that Ayeka was looking down the hall too...

" **Do you know him?...** "

Ayeka sighed and turned back to Ryoko...

" **He was a member of the guard when my father took the throne... He was assigned to watch over Sasami and I... It's quite possible that he got most of those gray hairs from chasing the two of us around the palace, when we were little...** "

For some reason Ayeka smiled...

" **We both like to play Hide-and-seek...** "

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Then her face went serious again...

" **Then, during the Great Raid, most of his squad was killed...** "

Ayeka noticed that Ryoko was quiet...

" **Since then he's been pretty much of a loner... He's still attached to the guard, but doesn't have a stated duty... The guard has pretty much become his life... **"

Ayeka looked Ryoko in the eye...

"** In all the time I've known him, he has barely spoken more than half a dozen words at a time...** "

She smiled at the surprised look on Ryoko's face...

" **Until now...** "

Ayeka's face got serious again...

" **Remember this... He takes his word very seriously... He meant what he said...** "

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

In the ensuing silence, Ryoko sensed some thing...

" **Did you two just happen to be strolling this way or is something up...** "

Ayeka sighed and Mihoshi giggled...

" **It just so happens, we did come looking for you... Something HAS come up and Washu wants us to head out... However, since you're the only one who has a chance of getting Ryo-ohki away from mother and the kids...** "

Ryoko sighed, shaking her head...

" **Some day, I'm going to have to see about getting Mom to create another form of transport for us... Ryo-ohki is just TOO cute and as her older sister, I've begun to worry about going into combat with her... **"

Ayeka smiled and shook her head...

" **Like that's going to happen, Washu has enough trouble with you two!!!...** "

Ryoko couldn't help smiling...

" **You got that right!!!...** "

Giggling, the three of them headed down the hallway...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( A darken room... )**

Things had been quiet, little to report for several days...

" **YOU HAVE WORD?...** "

A figure at the other end of the table spoke up...

"**Our contact at GP headquarters reported that the officer in question arrived a short time ago and was escorted directly to the Grand Marshal's office...** "

" **ESCORTED?...** "

The figure was nervous...

" **It seems that a detective first class, who was on Jurai, returned to headquarters with the officer... They were met by the Marshal's Aide and the three proceeded directly to Marshal's office... There is still no word as to what was discussed...** "

" **SO?...** "

" **The detective was Kiyone Tanaka, it seems her little brother was discovered alive on Jurai and she had gone to Jurai to be reunited with him... "**

The leader jumped up...

" **RAIDEN TANAKA'S MALE BRAT?... ALIVE???... **"

" **It seems that after the raid, a number of children were still alive... They were taken and sold to a slave dealer, who then sold them all to a mining colony deep in the badlands... It was thought that they had all died... **"

" **BUT HE TURNS UP, 10 YEARS LATER ON JURAI?...** "

" **We're looking in to it, but we believe...** "

The figure pulled a gun and shot the figure who had just been speaking...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As the figure fell to the floor, the figure put the gun on the cold stone table...

" **And just where is this brat now?...** "

There was a long silence before one of the figures stood...

" **A report from the palace indicates that the boy, Keiichi Tanaka, has been enrolled in the ****Jurai Military Academy... **"

The figure drummed his fingers on the stone table...

" **Out of reach!... For now!!!...** "

The room was very tense...

" **Is there any other unwanted news?...** "

After several minutes of silence, the figure rose and left the room, chuckling...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( the ****Jurai Military Academy... )**

First year cadet Keiichi Tanaka had just left his last class for the day when he came upon a pair of young first year females who had been cornered by a couple of what appeared to be second year male cadets...

The females gave every sign of not wanting the males attention...

Kei had recently spent a number of years, on the streets, taking care of himself...

However, recent events had taught him to care about more than himself and to help others, if possible...

Being reunited with his only living family had helped, it had also got him a place here at the Academy...

So, not stopping, he plotted a route that would take him between the males and females...

Pretending to not see them, he walked into the males and pushed them aside before attempting to move on...

This got the males attention and one of them grabbed his shoulder, turning him around...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As the two faced the young first year male, face to face, there was something about him that made them very nervous...

His face showed no emotion, especially none of the expressions they had come to expect from first years...

This young boy wasn't afraid and that caused the other two to have second thoughts...

" **Yes?...** "

It as so calm and quiet, but it was enough, the two turned and disappeared...

Kei allowed himself a slight smile before turning to leave...

It was then that he discovered a new obstacle, the two young girls...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Haruko Natan and Mayu Rygen had been the center of attention ever since they had been picked to escort the new Crown Prince and his wives around their ship some time back...

Then the Emperor of Jurai and one of his Queens had recently ask that they escort them around the Academy...

Over night, they had gone from being invisible nobodies to being people every one wanted to be seen with...

Some of the upper class-men had even tried to date them, but they were cautious about who they got involved with...

Something about this new comer caught their attention, he was unlike any one they had ever met before...

Except for perhaps one person...

The Crown Prince...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

" **Thank you!...** "

Kei tilted his head and smiled at the two young girls...

All his experience on the streets had taught him how to survive on the streets, but it hadn't taught him any thing about females...

The only experience he had there had been during his stay at the Palace, with the Royal Family and the little time he'd spent with his sister...

" **You're welcome...** "

The Queens and Princesses had tried to give him advice on how to act, but it was all so confusing...

It was Prince Tenchi's advice that he remembered best...

" **If the female you're with starts balling her fist and her eyes seem to glow... Don't try to wonder what's wrong, just run for your life...** "

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Seeing the two move slowly closer, he noted that they were nervous, he decided that perhaps a smile would help...

As he smiled, so did the girls and they seem to relax...

" **I'm Haruko Natan and this is Mayu Rygen...** "

" **Hi... I'm Keiichi Tanaka... You can call me Kei... I'm new here... **"

The girls realized that Kei hadn't heard about their involvement with the Royal Family, little did they know that he had a even closer involvement...

With Mayu leading, the two girls started on a tour of the Academy with their new friend...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( The Academy head office... )**

Airi Magma Masaki, chairwoman of the GP Academy, was sitting at the head master's desk watching the three young people walk across the court yard on the large Com-screen...

She had been visiting the Academy, checking on the two young girls, when word of young Keiichi Tanaka's reappearance was announced...

She had gotten request from the GP Headquarters, as well as the Palace to see how they were doing...

Becoming involved with the Royal Family had it's down sides, as the girls were learning, but they seem to be handling it quite well, so far...

Now Keiichi had come along, who was distantly related to the Royal Family and to Airi...

So she had also been watching the past couple days to see now he was doing, Misaki and Funaho would want to know, as would Azusa and of course, Tenchi and the girls...

She smiled, even though they were now married to Tenchi and become **WIVES**, she still though of Ayeka, Ryoko and Mihoshi as Tenchi's girls...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

She turned off the screen as the three entered the main building...

Some how Keiichi reminded he of a certain dark haired young boy back at the GP Academy, Seina Yamada...

She chuckled as she remembered all the things that had happen to Seina before Kiyone and the other has entered his life....

All Masaki females were matchmakers at heart and Airi had decided to arrange for the three to meet...

From what she had just seen, it looked like it was working...

They could help him learn about the Academy and he, in turn, could protect them from all those unwanted pest...

Whether or not it became something like Tenchi and the girls or Seina and his females, only time would tell

Some how she couldn't help chuckling...

**To be continued...**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	36. Chapter 36

**PRINCESS, PIRATE, POLICEWOMAN, WIFE...**

**Author: Daferge**

**Disclaimer: Tenchi Muyo! is copyright AIC/Pioneer Ltd. **

**All respective characters are property of their original owners. All original characters and ideas are property of the author.**

**Chapter 36.... **

**( In orbit, above Jurai...)**

Ryoko smiled, by her link she could tell that Ryo-ohki was extremely happy and very well feed...

She should be, for the last couple days she'd been play with the kids and being fed enough carrots to feed the entire planet of Jurai...

All she had to do was put up with Queen Misaki Jurai, who thought Ryo-ohki was **oh so cute** that the Queen was hugging and squeezing her every chance she got...

Even the infamous Space Pirate Ryoko had trouble getting Ryo-ohki back, just so they could use her in her spacecraft form and go some where...

As it was, when the Queen was distracted by all the cute little kids, playing on the lawn, Ryoko had popped in and grabbed Ryo-ohki...

One of the little boys had volunteered to take Ryo-ohki's place, all he ask was for Ryoko to take him flying over the Palace some time...

Ryoko had laughed, Mihoshi had blushed, Ayeka had stared and Tenchi smiled, but didn't say any thing...

When he didn't get a response, the boy said it was **OK **if it was Tenchi who took him up flying...

This time there were smiles all around...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Now that they were in orbit, Tenchi opened the large boxes that Washu had sent them...

Tenchi hadn't even known that there was an interstellar **UPS**...

Tenchi sighed as the box opened and dozens of those small white foam packing peanuts popped out, all over the place...

It was one of those things Washu had found intriguing and used for all kinds of stuff...

Tenchi thought she was just addicted to them...

Within the box of packing peanuts were a large number of small metal balls about softball size, wrapped in sheets of that clear plastic bubble wrap that Washu and the girls just loved to **POP**...

As they each examined a small sphere, a call from Washu came in...

As Washu appeared on the screen, they all knew they were in for a lecture, Washu was dressed in her long black Professor robes...

They all sighed, Washu smiled...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( a short time later... )**

The lecture hadn't been as long or as complex as they'd expected, but then Washu had been in a hurry...

As it turned out, her instructions were quite simple...

They were to return to the **Badlands**, in fact, the very area of the mysterious crashes and then they were to fly around in normal space following the pre-programed route that Washu had downloaded to _**Ryo-ohki**_...

As they did so, they were to drop off the odd globes at preset points...

After a given time each globe would phase into sub-space, scan it's surroundings and then, after a preset time, it would return to normal space to be retrieved by _**Ryo-ohki**_...

Washu was hoping that the data that was acquired could then be used for any further exploration...

There was a mystery out there and Washu was very determined to solve it...

But, she needed data...

**LOTS** and **LOTS** of data...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As soon as the boxes had been stored away, _**Ryo-ohki**_ headed out towards the rim away from the Badlands, so as not to let too many people know where they **WERE** going...

As soon as they jumped to sub-space, they check for any nearby traffic and then it seem safe, they changed course towards the Badlands...

It would take several days to travel there, **SO**, Princess Ayeka escorted Lord Tenchi to the back area...

Ryoko and Mihoshi just sat in their chairs and watched as the two disappeared down the hallway...

Ryoko sighed and Mihoshi was pouting...

It was Ryoko who finally broke the silence...

" **Well?... We did say she could go first, next time...** "

Mihoshi just sat there, looking where Ayeka and Tenchi has gone, a sad look on her face...

Ryoko sighed, then started checking _**Ryo-ohki'**_s scanners and other equipment...

It was all self repairing, but it would give her something to do for the next several hours...

Looking over to the other seat, she saw that Mihoshi was already taking a nap, a big smile on her face, no need to guess who she was dreaming of...

Ryoko shook her head, wishing she were able to relax like that...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( the edge of Jurai system... )**

A very small scout craft sat on the outer edge of the system, it was powered way down so as to avoid being detected...

As this was **THE **Major Juraian transportation hub, there were at-least a dozen of these small craft positioned at strategic points around the system...

Smaller important transport hubs had at-least one or two of these craft to report on traffic...

" **Communications... Report that the **_**Ryo-ohki **_**is headed out towards the outer worlds... Route QA-9325C... Include time and Date...** "

" **Sir!!... **"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( Washu's Lab... )**

**GP **Detective Kiyone Makibi was slowly made her way into Washu's dimly lite Lab...

There was a very good reason for her to be careful...

Like every one else in the Masaki household, she never knew when Washu might decide she needed a volunteer for one of her latest experiments...

As Kiyone was the only one in the house at the moment, she was being extra careful...

Washu hadn't told her why she needed her, when she called her into the lab, so, Kiyone had brought backup with her, just in case...

In her arms, sound asleep, was Tenchi's baby daughter, Mayuka Masaki...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

In the short time Kiyone had been baby sitting Mayuka, she had happen to noticed a couple of things...

The first was that when she was asleep, every thing was alright...

Both at the house and with her papa, Tenchi...

After the incident of Tenchi, the girls and the Emperor's attack, she happen to recall that Mayuka had been wide awake at the time it happened and then had calmly gone to sleep, with a smile, after it was all over...

And when the Assault team hit the house, she had also been awake and alert...

Even Washu had noticed it, believing it had something to do with her mysterious mother...

Yazuha, a Juraian demon who lived or had lived in the Realm of Darkness...

After their last encounter with Yazuha, no one had been willing to volunteered to go back and see if she had survived or not...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

" **Aaahhh!!!...** "

Kiyone nearly jumped out of her skin as Washu appeared out of no where, beside her and within seconds was gently rocking little Mayuka...

As Kiyone leaned against some equipment as she tried to catch her breath, not to mention trying to stopped her heart from racing, she watch Washu, in her more mature form, humming to Mayuka...

Shortly after the newly weds had started housekeeping, a disagreement arose between Ayeka and Ryoko as to **WHO **should be Mayuka's **MOM**...

Mihoshi had decided **( wisely )** to stay out of this one...

It had been Washu, in her Adult form, who'd appeared and put a stop to it, before the house was destroyed, again...

After Tenchi discussing things with a number of people **( his father, grandfather, the Juraian Queens, even Washu and Emperor Azusa himself )** he came to a decision, his very first as a new husband and head of the household...

Since the facts about Mayuka's birth could cause serious problems, her **Mother** would be considered deceased and she would be told the details only when she was older, **MUCH** older...

There fore, there was to be no **MOM** or **MOTHER**, just a number of very loving, caring **Step-moms**...

And if there was to be a **FIRST** or **HEAD **Step-mom, it would be Washu, because **SHE **had been responsible for Mayuka's even being with them...

Ayeka, Ryoko and Mihoshi would be **Second **Step-moms in name, but just as equal as Washu other wise...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Washu had taken her position of head step-mom to heart and watched over Mayuka like a guardian angel...

It was her way of reliving her early time with Ryoko and she would move heaven and earth itself to prevent any thing like that happening to Mayuka and Tenchi...

After a while she turned and smiled at Kiyone...

" **As to why I called you... I thought you'd like to know that Tenchi and the Girls will be late getting back... **"

Mayuka stirred a bit, but remained asleep...

"** I've asked them to go to the Badlands for me and run some very special tests for me... It shouldn't take too long and I'm hoping the data will help fill in some of those hole we have...** "

Kiyone sighed and shook her head...

That also meant that Mihoshi was going to be late getting back...

It looked as if she was going be out on patrol for a while longer...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( Aboard **_**Ryo-ohki**_**... )**

Tenchi was sitting in one of the command chairs Washu had put on _**Ryo-ohki's**_ bridge for him and the others...

Ryoko had spent much of her time standing, but with the four of them, sitting was now a requirement...

Ayeka had the con and was doing her very best to appear to be in control...

Which for the most part meant bribing Ryo-ohki to do what Ayeka wanted her to do...

Lately even Ryoko was having trouble with Ryo-ohki...

With Ryo-ohki having spent so much time in her mature form, Washu was of the opinion that she was becoming spoiled and starting to act like a '**teenager**'...

Something none of the females from space had much experience with...

It seem, only Washu and Tenchi had any real control...

Tenchi smiled, but pretended not to hear how many carrots Ryo-ohki had settled for...

All that time with Ayeka and Ryoko had taught Tenchi when to and when NOT to step into a disagreement between two female, especially if one is the spaceship you're on...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tenchi continued reading the book Washu had given him to read, **a History of Jurai**...

Something told him that this wasn't the official history going around and he so wanted to get Ayeka's opinion...

As Ayeka sat back in her chair, Tenchi decided this might be a good time to ask...

" **Ayeka?...** "

" **Yes, Dear?...** "

From the smile on her face and the glow in her eyes, it wasn't hard to guess what she was hoping he was going to ask...

Sighing he smiled and continued...

" **Washu gave me this book on the History of the Juraian Empire and I was hoping you could help me with it...** "

Disappointed, she sighed and moved back to a seat next to him...

" **How may I help?...** "

" **Since you were raised and taught the history, I was wondering if this was the official version or just Washu's version?... **"

" **I'm not sure I understand?...** "

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tenchi smiled...

" **After Kagato's demise, Grandfather commented that he wondered what the official version of the fight would be... What with all the security concerns... I understand that although it's recognized that I defeated Kagato, only the Grand Council knows about my using Light-hawk Wings to do it... Also, the only others mentioned as being involved were you, Mihoshi and to a small degree, Ryoko...** "

Ayeka didn't reply...

" **I also noted that nether Washu nor Sasami was mentioned... Nor was any thing said about **_**Ryu-Oh's**_** destruction or that **_**Tsunami **_**was almost captured...** "

Ayeka's eyebrow went up...

"** Lady ****Funaho told me, that what isn't know about the Royal Family, won't harm us... So what do you think?... "**

Ayeka sighed and smiled...

" **I think she's right... Just remember what might happen if little Mayuka's secret were to get out... **"

She looked at the book in Tenchi's lap...

" **Shall we see what Washu has to say?...** "

Tenchi smiled and started reading...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tenchi had only been reading a little while before he got a reaction from Ayeka...

" **...After several millennium of negotiations, Alliances, marriages and conquest, it was the Jurai Clan that found itself on top... But although being seen as the Rulers of the vast collection of worlds, the true power still rested with the commanders of the various military forces and space fleets... And the most powerful of all these military Commanders being the 'Commander of the Forces' or Shogun... He was the one who was really in charge and the true power behind the 'throne'...** "

Ayeka's face showed surprise...

" **For thousands of years the Juraian Ruler was only a figurehead, almost a puppet... Until the young Crown Prince, who was exploring the slowly expanding borders of the Juraian Alliance, met a mysterious young girl on one of the out of the way, backwater planets and fell in love... As the Royal family was only for show, the discussion about pure blood was not an issue... Their union, in turn, produced a rather remarkable heir, a young prince, who showed some rather unusual abilities... Advised to keep those abilities hidden, he began to train in secret under his uncle, a renowned duelist, until, with the support of other family members, he was able to confront the SHOGUN and then defeated him in a duel... ****Later it was discovered that Tsunami had a hand in his acquiring his unusual powers...****The title of Shogun was then abolished and the Prince was proclaimed as the first Emperor of the Jurai Empire... The various Space Fleets were then combined into the Jurai Royal Space Navy...** "

This time Ayeka's eyes widened...

Tenchi took that to mean that this wasn't the way she'd heard it...

" **What did your teachers say?...** "

Ayeka sighed...

" **In order to unify the people, the then head of the Jurai Clan went to ****Tsunami and asked her for something around which he could unite the people, she empowered him with the Light-hawk Wings... This was the first time they were ever seen... He was then able to unify all the people, forming the Empire and was then declared it's first Emperor... **"

Tenchi couldn't help smiling...

" **I think I like my version better...** "

Ayeka smiled too...

" **Something tell me Washu's version is probably closer to the truth...** "

There was a mischievous look in her eyes...

" **What else don't I know?... **"

Tenchi started to say something, but from the look in her eyes, though better of it...

He picked up the book...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( A Darkened room... )**

One of the figures near the end of the table stood, slowly...

" **We have just received word that Lady Seto has entered the sixth system, in the past several weeks, that we have some form of major activity in... Two of our Largest outposts have had to be removed, the other three we were able to temporarily close down and restart after she left... We were able to close down this one as well...** "

There was some mumbling...

" **She has, in the last month or so, visited several dozen plain systems, but the odds of her accidentally entering that many of OUR systems is too high... We are looking into the possibility that there might be a leak some where...** "

Sitting down, another slowly rose...

" **A report has just came in that **_**Ryo-ohki **_**was seen headed towards the outer border, Route QA-9325C... That's in an unusual direction and we are trying to determine why they might be headed that way... We have nothing out in that direction that could have drawn their attention or explain why they're heading out that way...** "

There was even more Mumbling...

The figure at the end of the table banged his fist on the table, getting silence...

" **Has it accrued to any of you that the **_**Ryo-ohki**_** could be heading out that way to throw people off their track?... Unlike most other ships, **_**Ryo-ohki**_** doesn't have to follow preset routes... In fact, once in Sub-space, all they have to do is just change course... **"

There was a very loud silence...

" **We're not the only ones watching when important people leave Jurai... And when it's members of the Royal Family, even more are interested... AND watching... **"

No one dared to speak...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

To be continued...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	37. Chapter 37

**PRINCESS, PIRATE, POLICEWOMAN, WIFE...**

**Author: Daferge**

**Disclaimer: Tenchi Muyo! is copyright AIC/Pioneer Ltd. **

**All respective characters are property of their original owners. All original characters and ideas are property of the author.**

**Chapter 37.... Past and Present...**

**( A Juraian frontier system... )**

A Juraian Task Force had dropped out of sub space upon entering the edge of the system...

Most of the vessels in the task force were heavy class metal ships, the most common type of warships in the fleet...

However the **command ship** was one of **THE **most powerful types of Juraian Warships...

A Juraian Royal tree-ship, an oddly shaped ship that that was equal to the rest of the fleet put together...

To command a tree-ship, even a fourth generation one, was the dream of every Naval officer in the Juraian Space Navy...

If being a tree-ship wasn't enough for this, this one was a second generation tree-ship and as usual, the tree's Royal partner was aboard...

Lady Seto Kamiki Jurai, known throughout the Galaxy as the **Devil Princess of Jurai **was in command of this special task force...

With her tree-ship _**Mikagami**_, Lady Seto was the terror of the space pirate worlds...

At-least she was before one Galaxy Police Detective first Class Mihoshi Kuramitsu had come along...

And the Galaxy was turned up-side-down...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Where as Lady Seto had spent Centuries chasing, catching and terrorizing pirates, Detective Kuramitsu didn't even know that those funny looking males, who were running off screaming, were even Pirates...

But Lady Seto had to smile, she'd know Mihoshi's family from before she had become a detective, before she'd became famous, before she was feared, before she fell in love with a charming young boy on a small backwater planet on the very edge of the Juraian Empire...

What had surprised her, in fact, had surprised the entire Royal Family, was when the young boy had turned around and not only asked the First Princess of Jurai, Ayeka and the Space Pirate Ryoko to be his wives, but had asked the shy Detective Mihoshi also...

As the young boy **WAS **the Crown Prince of Jurai and the future **Emperor **of the Jurai Empire, the announcement of his marriage plans raised many eyebrows, not to mention started a whole lot of tongues a wagging...

Just who was this Tenchi Masaki?...

In the short time since the Juraian Empire had learned that they had a young new Crown Prince, his name had become legendary, his true exploits were amazing...

And with each telling, his exploits had grown beyond belief...

Any male who could some how tame three of the most powerful females within the Empire, had to be the most powerful person there was...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lady Seto smiled as she recalled all the tales of the muscular Crown Prince of Jurai...

Who was over 6 foot tall...

Who was able to take down any opponent with a single blow...

Who was the greatest swordsman in the Galaxy...

So handsome he could sweep any female off their feet with just a wink of the eye...

She was amazed at these stories being told about him...

She smiled as she remembered the first time she had been shown an image of the young Crown Prince and if it hadn't been for the fact that he was standing between Ayeka and Ryoko, she wouldn't have believed that it was him...

Only when she finally met the shy, 5 foot 5 inch tall, black hair, brown eyed, 17 year old high school student did she really begin to understand what the girls saw in him...

And then there was his best friend, 15 year old Seina Yamada, who'd been making quite a name for himself as a pirate catcher in the Galaxy Police, he was almost as infamous as Mihoshi...

What was it about the males from that small world?...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As she stood sipping tea, her aide approached...

" **My Lady!... The scouts have reported that the space port is empty and shows little sign of recent use...** "

Sighing, she turned to her aide...

" **Did they do the special scans that Washu suggested?... **"

Her aide smiled...

" **Yes, my Lady... They sent a positive code word...** "

Seto smiled, Washu's suggestion was correct...

" **So...We were correct after all... Our prey is being warned some how and going into hiding...** "

Seto had a gleam in her eyes...

" **You know what we discussed...** "

As her aide left, her chuckling floated across the quiet bridge...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( Washu's Lab... )**

Washu studied the message that Lady Seto had sent her...

There was no sign of the Raider ships that rumors said were there, as Washu had suspected would happen...

Lady Seto had taken her suggestion and scanned for certain types of radiation, the types left behind by the engines of space ships taking off...

The radiation had a rather rapid decay rate, less than two weeks, that would allow those scanning to calculate just how long ago the craft had been there, simple science...

So a small beacon sensor, would be left in orbit, along with a warship, just outside the system, in sub-space, to await the raiders return...

With luck, the warship would catch the missing raiders on the ground...

Washu couldn't help smiling, some one wasn't going to be happy...

**NOT** happy at all...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( Aboard **_**Ryo-ohki**_**... )**

" **With the passing of the Third Empress, her second Great-grandson was declared the new Emperor...** "

Ayeka sat there next to Tenchi, listening as he read from Washu's book of the Juraian history...

She'd always thought she had the most accurate knowledge of Juraian history her teachers could provide...

But, it seem that Washu now had an even more detailed knowledge of Juraian History than she did...

Thou she'd heard most of what Tenchi had been reading countless times before, she was amazed that there were still so many thing things that she hadn't known...

She noted that a dating system wasn't being used, just the various reigns of the different Emperors and Empresses...

Even the length of their reigns weren't noted, time just hadn't meant much back then...

It seem that when you live thousands of years, a dating system wasn't so important...

She wondered what else she hadn't been told...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

" **As the Golden Age of Expansion was coming to an end, a union was formed with a small highly advanced kingdom on the Juraian border... After long debate and discussion it was decided that the young crown prince and the only daughter of the kingdom's ruler should wed, thus joining the two kingdoms... "**

Usually when some one was reading to her, her mind tended to wander...

Ayeka smiled, today she found herself hanging on Tenchi's every word...

" **However within a short time an evil darkness arose and the Empire was attacked by a very mysterious enemy without a face... Colonies along the border were suddenly and violently attacked... Each colony was completely destroyed, leaving behind no survivors... Even lone outpost and patrol ships were attacked and destroyed... When task forces arrived, there was no sign of the attackers, just destruction...** "

Ayeka nodded her head...

" **When a small task force patrolling the border failed to report in, a scout craft, sent to investigate found that the system where the task force had last reported, was gone... All that was left was an unreported black-hole...** "

Tenchi looked at Ayeka, who just smiled...

" **After some debate, the Emperor organized a massive fleet and proceeded to the border... There he formed a line of smaller task forces and slowly proceeded to sweep across the border and probe deep into the unexplored star sector...** "

" **It wasn't long before signs of the ****invaders**** was discovered and the battle for the Galaxy began...** "

This time Ayeka seem surprised...

" **For some unexplained reason, these official reports was later changed to read that after the Jurai's forces were pushed back, deep within the empire the Emperor, himself, leading the last of his reserves and a combined task force of ships from a union of other worlds, mounted a counter attack and forced the invaders back into the Badlands... This seems to have been done by the future Emperor to explain the reason for the late Emperor's War and losses... Eventually it all just became the official History of the period...** "

A slight movement caught Tenchi's eye and he noted that Ryoko had joined them...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ryoko silently phased into her seat, trying not to disturb Tenchi or Ayeka...

Smiling, Tenchi found himself the center of their attentions...

" **As the Juraian lines advanced, the unseen enemy began to use an unusual suicide weapon... Outposts in the surrounding star systems would allow Juraian Naval units to enter the system and then they would set off the self-destruct button on their Anti-matter power generators, causing the system's star to go supernova destroying the star, the system it's self and any thing in the system... Leaving only a black hole behind... **"

That hadn't been in the history books...

" **After the secret of the enemy systems was discovered, missiles were used to take out any outpost discovered... There were still losses as the Juraian forces advanced... By the time they reached the enemy's home world, only a few small systems on the edge of the sector still existed... Almost every star within the sector had been turned into a black hole...** "

This wasn't the way Ayeka remembered it...

" **Once again the records were changed to show that the invaders were such a savage and violent people, that they used Anti-matter bombs to destroy every star and system within the sector, rather than surrender or allow the systems to be captured, thus creating the void we have today...** "

" **Because the use of Anti-matter created such a huge number of black holes, it also left very little of value in the sector... Add in the side effects that black holes have on sub-space, they have been disrupting passage through the area ever since, thus the name, The Badlands... **"

Ryoko smiled, looking at Ayeka...

" **Well!... That pretty much explains the Badlands...** "

Tenchi smiled too...

" **It was during the final assault on the enemy home world that the Emperor himself was killed... Thus the Crown Prince was declared the new Emperor... When all of the dust had settled, the sector had been changed from one of bright gleaming stars to one of darkness and dangerous black holes... Among the star systems destroyed in the war was the home world of the new Queen... Only a very few of her family survived... It was in honor of her people that the new Emperor took his wife's family name as part of the Royal name, Masaki...** "

It was then that Tenchi noticed that Ayeka seem confused...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( A darken room... )**

No one spoke as each took a chair around the long stone table...

The figure at the end of the table made no movement, just observed...

After due consideration, one of the figures stood...

" **A report has just come in that the task force under Lady Seto has left the system where a number of our ships were stationed... They were wondering if they should return?...** "

The figure at the end of the table taps the table...

" **Have them wait a reasonable time before returning...** "

There was a long silence...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

" **The report of the ELEMENT X?...** "

One of the other figures stood...

" **The latest estimates are beginning to show increased process...** "

" **So... You're beginning to understand those research papers that were discovered at that old secret Lab?...** "

" **Yes, my Lord... The original researchers managed to destroy most of their work and the scrapes of papers they missed were about to disintegrate, do to age... We estimate they are at-least several thousands of years old... They only survived due to the Lab on the asteroid being exposed to the vacuum of space... Only by spending the past three decades carefully preserving each piece of paper found were we able to get as far as we have... We were able to get started using the pre-scans that were sent to the research Lab, before each page was processed... Thus we were able to produce the 60 grams used in the test... "**

**" How much is avaiable?... "**

" **The last report indicates we have 16.78 grams of the pre-upgraded ELEMENT-X in containment units... And that was only 23.6 percent pure... With the new upgrades, we estimate ELEMENT-X.2 will have a purity of 35.7 percent... Giving an estimated increase in potential of 4 to 6 time of that used earlier...** "

The room was silent for a moment...

" **So... With the next batch, we would only need 10 grams to get the same test results?... **"

The standing figure nodded...

" **Yes, my Lord...** "

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

" **Any thing else?...** "

The figure looked at some of the others before answering...

" **What papers we have, tend to indicate that the GREAT ONES were able to get a purity of about 86.9 percent purity... If so, it would have only taken 30 grains or 2 grams to get the same results as the test...** "

The whispering ended, there was a deadly silence...

" **Any thing else?...** "

" **Only that what appear to be the last entries were left unfinished...** "

There was an ever longer silence...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( Aboard **_**Ryo-ohki**_**... )**

Tenchi studied his two wives, both seem to be thinking about something...

" **Ayeka?... Is something wrong?... **"

She managed to smile...

" **No... It's just that I'd always thought that Masaki Jurai had been the Family name all along... It was never mentioned as being added at a later date...** "

When Ryoko didn't react to his putting an arm around Ayeka, he became concerned...

" **Ryoko?... You alright... **"

He smiled as he realized he'd caught her deep in thought and she so looked like Washu when she did, but he wasn't about to tell her that...

She was quickly cuddling up to his other side...

" **A ****Rygen Moonstone**** for your thoughts... **"

It was a simple question, that never failed to bring a smile to her face, like this time...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

With a sigh, she looked him in the eye...

" **When you mentioned Anti-matter generators, it reminded me of Kagato...** "

Tenchi felt her shiver and held her tighter, but he didn't say any thing, letting her take her time...

" **Like the Royal Moonstone, he was always looking for more power... More powerful sources of power, like that which the Juraian Royal Family used...** "

By now Ayeka was watching...

" **And?...** "

Ryoko smiled before continuing...

" **As I recall, he had even done some research into using Anti-matter, but...** "

Ayeka had moved slightly closer...

" **If I recall correctly, after a lot of WASTED TIME, he came to the conclusion that it was a waste of his time... It seem that the Anti-matter itself was unstable and needed containment fields that required more power than any thing being produced... It would be like using Mihoshi's service pistol to warm a cup of tea...** "

They were interrupted by a voice behind them...

" **Did some one say they wanted a cup of warmed tea?...** "

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tenchi smiled as Ayeka and Ryoko moved as one...

They quickly cornered Mihoshi as she headed to the Galley, her service pistol in her hand...

Even from across the room, Tenchi could see that Mihoshi was still asleep...

As Ayeka retrieved the pistol, Mihoshi cuddled up to Ryoko and they both disappeared...

Shaking her head, Ayeka returned to her chair and sighed...

Ryoko reappeared shortly there after and took her chair, shaking her head...

Tenchi couldn't help smiling...

" **And the Galaxy is once again saved from a major disaster...** "

Ayeka and Ryoko both smiled, then started giggling...

Soon all three were laughing...

But even so, Tenchi knew both Ryoko and Washu were right, something wasn't quite right, a mystery...

He smiled, if any one could solve it, it would be **LITTLE WASHU**...

**To be continued...**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	38. Chapter 38

**PRINCESS, PIRATE, POLICEWOMAN, WIFE...**

**Author: Daferge**

**Disclaimer: Tenchi Muyo! is copyright AIC/Pioneer Ltd. **

**All respective characters are property of their original owners. All original characters and ideas are property of the author.**

**Chapter 38.... **

**( Galaxy Police Headquarters...)**

GP Detective first class Kiyone Tanaka, sat at her desk, looking at the two new pictures on the corner desk...

One of them was of a couple, a dark haired youth and her smiling, holding his arm...

The young boy was her little brother and until a week ago, she had believed he was dead, like their parents...

Then the new Crown Prince found him and it wasn't long before she'd been informed...

The **Grand Marshal**, himself, had sent her to meet him and to get reacquainted...

Not only had she met her little brother, but Queen Misaki, the new Crown Prince and his three wives, Princess Ayeka, Princess Ryoko and of course, Princess Mihoshi...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

All though it had been her first meeting with members of the Royal Family, she had known Princess Mihoshi for quite some time...

Before she became a Princess...

Kiyone had gone through the Academy with Mihoshi and been one of her very few friends back then...

She had watched Mihoshi struggle through against great odds, her bad luck, her carefree ways and the fact that her grandfather was the Grand Marshal...

Because she had the same first name as Mihoshi's first partner, Kiyone Makibi, Mihoshi had taken to calling her, Kiyoni...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kiyone remembered almost having a heart attack as a figure in an elegant Juraian gown had rushed at her as she was being presented to Queen Misaki and other members of the Royal Family...

" **KIYONI!!!... KIYONI!!!... KIYONI!!!...** "

As if in a trance, she watched the members of the Royal Family, carefully step aside, as if getting out of the way of a runaway star-ship...

Before she knew it, she was gasping for air, as Mihoshi gave her a hug...

She was pretty sure that all the others in the room were smiling...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Like others at Headquarters, she had heard all the rumors and jokes going around about Mihoshi, over the years...

" **Did you hear about Mihoshi?... What did she do now?... What disaster did she cause now?... How much damage did she do?... Her Grandfather will take care of it!...** "

That is, until several years ago, then it was....

" **What do you mean?... Mihoshi reported Kagato was dead?... Mihoshi rescued the two missing Juraian Princesses?... Mihoshi found the where abouts of the long missing Deadliest Space Pirate ever, ****Ryoko Hakubi?... Mihoshi met the Emperor of Jurai and his wives?...** **Mihoshi is living with the Juraian Princesses, the NEW Crown Prince AND the ex-space pirate Ryoko?... **"

Then it became...

" **The Crown Prince was killed by Pirates?... Mihoshi was kidnapped?... The Space Pirate Ryoko rescued Mihoshi?... Did you hear that the Crown Prince turned up alive and he's getting married... SO?... One of the three future wives is to be Mihoshi!!!... MIHOSHI?, OUR MIHOSHI?... Does that make her Princess Mihoshi of Jurai?... Yep!... And eventually QUEEN Mihoshi...** "

And recently it was...

" **Mihoshi saved a Star-liner from attacking space pirates, all by herself!... Mihoshi saved the Emperor of Jurai's life!... Mihoshi took on a whole clan of Assassins!... That's our Mihoshi!...** "

Kiyone was amazed at how much opinions of Mihoshi had changed...

She wasn't surprised that Mihoshi hadn't changed...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After she'd recovered from the hug, Mihoshi had introduced her to the Crown Prince...

" **Tenchi?... I would like to introduce you to my good friend Kiyone Tanaka, we went to the Academy together... **"

Kiyone's eyes widened as the person who stepped forward was the young dark haired boy about 5 and a half feet tall, with brown eyes, whom she had though was just one of the Royal servants...

" **Pleased to meet you... I've heard so much about you... **"

She almost fainted when he took her hand and shook it, some thing that was unheard of for Juraian upper class, much less Royalty...

She barely heard Mihoshi, who was clinging to Tenchi's other arm, continue with great pride...

" **Kiyone... This is my husband, **_**His Royal Highness **_**THE Crown Prince of Jurai, Tenchi Masaki... **"

Kiyone could have sworn that the crown prince sighed and blushed as Mihoshi recited his full title...

There were few who used Tenchi's full title, but he knew how happy it made her to be able to introduce him thus, at-least off planet 0315, Earth...

" **Just call me, Tenchi...** "

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After that it was all a blur...

Princess Ayeka was every thing she had imagined a Royal Princess should be...

The poster image beloved by much of the Empire, as was her sister Sasami...

( she later learned that Ayeka loved introducing herself to people as Mrs. Tenchi Masaki... )

Kiyone's dream world had quickly been brought back to reality by two words...

" ... **Ryoko Hakubi... **"

Kiyone found herself face to face with one of the most infamous people ever to have graced the Galaxy Police's Most wanted list...

Dressed in elegant Juraian dress, it was hard to see her as that most feared Space Pirate...

The only one ever to have attack Jurai it's self and even having broken into the Royal Palace...

Only the timely arrival of then Crown Prince Yosho, had the day been saved...

Both the Crown Prince and the Pirate disappeared for over 700 years, long enough for the statute of limitations to run out on her crimes and her file to be closed...

It was later learned that Kagato had been using her as a puppet and forcing her to do his dirty work...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

She was free, to do what ever she wanted and one of the first things she'd done, was help this young boy and others, to remove a plague upon the Galaxy, **KAGATO**...

" **...Tenchi's other wife... **"

Brought back to the now, Kiyone had watched as Ryoko blushed?...

As she watched, the three moved to and encircled the quiet prince, Ayeka taking one arm, Ryoko the other, Mihosho moving up behind him and putting her arms around him...

It was as if they'd joined together to form one whole being...

" **It's an extraordinary sight, isn't it...** "

Kiyone turned to find Lady Misaki Masaki Jurai, the 2nd Queen of Jurai standing there, smiling...

She could only nod her head...

" **Some day, that young boy will become a great Emperor, because he has those three and many others willing to help him... I see a bright future for Jurai...** "

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"**Kiyone?... **"

Kiyone was brought back to the very present by one of the other office workers...

" **Yes?...** "

The girl had set a large stack of papers on Kiyone's desk, but Kiyone saw her eyes were on the two pictures...

" **Here are some of those reports you requested...** "

Kiyone knew that wasn't the real reason the girl had gone to all the trouble of bringing all those papers over..

" **Is that really your lost little brother?... He doesn't look all that little...** "

It had been like this ever since her return from Juria...

" **Is that really Queen Misaki between you and your brother in that picture...** "

Lady Misaki has insisted on getting her picture take with the siblings and a copy of both pictures, both framed, had been waiting for her when she got back to her desk...

" **Did you really meet the new Crown Prince?... Is he every thing they say about him?... **"

Kiyone smiled, remembering all the rumors she'd heard about the Crown Prince the past year or so, this was the easy one...

" **Oh, Yes... And MUCH more!!...** "

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( The Juraian Emperor's private office... )**

It had been a very long and trying day for _**His Majesty**_, Emperor Azusa Masaki Jurai...

He had just managed to get away from the high Lords on the Royal High Counsel for a breather, by calling a one hour break...

It was times like this when he remembered his Grandfather's tales of when an Emperor's will was absolute and even a high lord could suddenly find his head upon a pike in some public square...

Azusa knew of quite a few of high Lords on the Royal High Counsel who didn't seem to need their heads and one or two who were real pains out right...

It was then that he noted that one of the red lights on the small panel, on the right side of his desk, was blinking...

The blinking indicated that there was an incoming call, waiting and the bulb let him know who was calling...

Realizing who it was from, it took a few extra minutes for Azusa to decide if he was going to answer it or not...

In the end, it wasn't much of a chose...

Knowing that it would continue blinking until he did, Azusa pushed the button next to the blinking light...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The light went out and a very large com-screen appeared in front of and above his desk...

As he expected, it was professor Washu, smiling at him, probably from her Lab on planet **0315**...

He really hoped that this was important...

" **What can I do for you, Washu?... **"

She stood there looking at him, as one of her eyebrows went up...

" **I mean, Little Washu...** "

Washu smiled...

" **I thought I'd let you know I was going to be coming for a visit...** "

Some thing in the way she said it, put Azusa on guard, an eyebrow went up...

" **Ah... And when can we expect you?...** "

The figure on the screen said nothing, just smiled and pointed behind the Emperor...

Turning slowly around, the Emperor of Jurai came face to face with Washu, standing a few feet away and in her arms was Tenchi's little baby daughter, Mayuka...

His eyes widened and his jaw dropped...

" **Say hello to your great-grandfather... Didn't I tell you he was funny...** "

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Azusa suddenly found that he had gotten up and was now standing next to his desk, the screen Washu smiling at him from the right and the life size Washu smiling at him from the left...

" **How?... **"

Azusa looked at Washu, then Mayuka...

Because of who Mayuka's mother was, Washu might as well of brought a small compact Planet-buster bomb to Jurai with her...

And how had she gotten all the way to Jurai and through their security with out his being at-least informed in advance?...

Was this one of those new inventions of her?...

He watched as the smiling Washu, holding Mayuka, advanced across the room to his desk and then proceeded to walk right through it...

" **As you can see, this too is a projection, just like your com screen... But using it and my own special programing, I can make this very realistic 3D projection of myself... Or any thing else I want to... In fact, I've been using it in my lab for some time now, as a study aid... I just wanted to see if I could send it through the com system...** "

Remembering to breath again, a question suddenly came to Azusa...

" **Can you see me?... How many fingers am I holding up?...** "

Washu smiled as Azusa held up a pair of fingers...

" **That had better be TWO fingers you're holding up and yes, it is two way... I can see an area of about twelve feet around me, I'm just unable to interact with it... Yet...** "

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Azusa managed to make it back to his chair before his legs gave out...

He took some long slow breaths, slowing his racing heart...

This was not a day to have surprises pop up on him...

Washu was still one of the few who could get a reaction out of him, besides the Queens...

" **Hasn't been a good day, has it?...** "

Azusa couldn't help smiling, a tiny bit...

" **Perhaps we should try back when you are a little less busy?...** "

" **I think I can pencil you in for two decades from next Tuesday...** "

Washu smiled and looked down at the little one...

" **And you said he didn't have a sense of humor...** "

Azusa sat there for a while, staring at the spot where Washu had disappeared, the com screen was gone too...

But, Azusa couldn't help himself, for the first time in a long time, he threw back his head and started laughing...

It felt good...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( Near the Badlands border... )**

" **BBBBZZZZZZZ!!!... BBBBZZZZZZZ!!!... BBBBZZZZZZZ!!!...** "

Tenchi looked up as the alarm went off, getting louder with each buzz...

" **Ahhh!!!...** "

But as he tried to move, he found he was unable to, something seem to be holding him down...

As his eyes adjusted to the dim lighting in the main bed room, Tenchi smiled, for on one side was Ayeka, on the other Ryoko...

They had him securely pinned to the extra-extra large bed that Washu had installed aboard _**Ryo-ohki,**_ **AFTER** the wedding...

He sighed...

" **Oh, great!...** "

He didn't expect the soft, sexy reply...

" **You can say that again...** "

Looking to the right, he came eye to eye with a smiling Ryoko, who was licking her lips...

" **I'm afraid I must, for once, agree with Ryoko on this one...** "

Turning left, he found a wickedly smiling Ayeka...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Thank goodness the alarm was only a 30 minute warning...

It took almost that long for the three of them to get up to the bridge...

Something told Tenchi that Washu had set it up that way...

Tenchi wasn't surprised to find that Ryoko was already there, sitting in his chair...

Sighing, he smiled and nodded towards her own chair...

She tried the old, sad eyes trick and patted her lap...

Still smiling, Tenchi shook his head and again nodded to her chair...

With a sigh, Ryoko faded and reappeared in her own chair...

And just as well, as Ayeka, refreshed and wearing one of her best Juraian Kimono stepped onto the bridge...

The picture of the Royal Family...

Tenchi saw Ryoko frown and her eyes narrowed...

He could also feel her emotions building, She didn't care for all the pomp of the upper class...

**Outside** the Royal Palace...

Reaching up, Tenchi took Ayeka's hand, getting her attention, she looked down and smiled...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Smiling up at Ayeka, Tenchi pulled her down onto his lap, her eyes were suddenly wide open...

And she wasn't the only one, because Ryoko's eyes widened too...

Before Ayeka could say any thing, Tenchi sealed her lips with a kiss...

A stunned Ryoko started to say something, but stopped when she heard Ayeka giggling like a little school girl...

**THAT **was not the reaction of a member of the Juraian upper Class, Ryoko smiled as she wondered just how red Ayeka's face was going to get later...

It was times like this that Ryoko wished she had one of Nobuyuki's cameras, for the hundredth time...

Coming up for air, Ayeka closed her eyes, smiled and rested her head on his shoulder...

Seeing Ryoko frown, Tenchi winked at her...

_**Later!!!**_

Her jaw dropped...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

" **Ryo-Ohki!!!... Let's go collect Washu's Data Pods...** "

"** Meow, meow! **"

Ryoko laughed, getting both Ayeka and Tenchi's attention...

" **She said 'Oh goody, an Easter Egg hunt...'...** "

Tenchi smiled and Ayeka shook her head...

" **Any way... The sooner we get them all, the sooner we will be able to head home...** "

A sleepy voice arose from the back of the room...

" **Was that the microwave alarm?... Is dinner ready yet?...** "

Every one turned to find Mihoshi, wearing her favorite night gown, an old white t-shirt that showed more then it covered, with **PROPERTY of TENCHI MASAKI** on it...

Tenchi had tried to get Mihoshi to wear something else, but she loved it and she was going to continue wearing it, even if it was shrinking...

Thank goodness she was hugging that large stuffed Ryo-ohki doll that Tenchi had gotten from Washu for her, for last year's Christmas...

As Ryoko started laughing, Ayeka turned and buried her face in Tenchi's shoulder, crying...

Tenchi had started to worry, until he realized that Ayeka wasn't crying, but was giggling...

So, in the in, all he could do was just smile and stroke the back of her head...

**To be continued...**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	39. Chapter 39

**PRINCESS, PIRATE, POLICEWOMAN, WIFE...**

**Author: Daferge**

**Disclaimer: Tenchi Muyo! is copyright AIC/Pioneer Ltd. **

**All respective characters are property of their original owners. All original characters and ideas are property of the author.**

**Chapter 39.... **

**( Royal Jurai Palace...)**

It had once again been a long day and Emperor Azusa Masaki Jurai had come close to losing it a couple of times...

There were a couple of High Lords who had managed to get data, rumors mostly, about the conduct of certain members of the Royal Family and were trying to use it to further their political agendas...

Rumors and scandals were common items when it came to the upper class, Azusa had used them, as had his father and grandfather before him...

They were one of the weapons of Politics, used as long as there had been Politics...

Today it seem that Lord Nagato had wish to discuss the behaviour of the Crown Prince and his wives...

Since Tenchi's wedding, the conduct of the Royal Family had come under greater observation...

In other words, Lord Nagato and other had acquired a lot of material to use when trying to embarrass the Emperor...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lord Nagato had tried to use the Prince's visits to low life taverns and being involved with Space Pirates as not being proper behavior of a member of the Royal Family...

Azusa hadn't bothered to remind Lord Nagato that Princess Ryoko had once been a Space Pirate, herself or that their visits had acquired a lot valuable data, like that about the attempt on his life...

As for Lord Nagato's comment about low-life space pirates, Azusa recalled his discussing with Ryoko's friend, Captain Fragga at the wedding...

The life of a space pirate was a desperate last resort for many, slowly getting more and more dangerous as time went by...

Recently, with Princess Mihoshi joining Lady Seto, being a space pirate had pretty much lost **ANY** glamor it might have had...

And when word of Princess Ryoko's facing down the entire Pirate fleet attempting to invade Jurai got around, huge numbers of pirate crew members decided enough was enough...

The creation of the Juraian Border Patrol had provided honest work for the ex-pirate crews and boosted the Juraian defences...

In fact, the idea for using ex-pirates to patrol the border had come from his discussion with Captain Fragga...

Patrolling the border was the kind of long boring work that most the regular Juraian Space forces tried to avoid...

But to the ex-pirates, that was how they had spent most of their time before, only now not only did they not have to risk their lives boarding some cargo ship to make some kind of a weekly **WAGE **and they were being feed at-least three meals a day, something not always true in the past...

The average space pirate ship was lucky to have a cook, much less some one with medical skills...

And the health care on ship and at bases alone increased their chances of survival trips into space by a thousand percent...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As for Tenchi and his wives, it seem that Lord Nagato had picked up on the rumors of Princess Mihoshi's wandering the palace halls in nothing but a towel...

Azusa had managed to remain calm when Lord Nagato brought this event up, **behavior unbecoming of a Juraian Princess**...

Azusa would never forget the looks on the faces of the Representatives from the Raynza Republic when the attractive blonde Mihoshi had walked into the room wearing only her bath towel in the middle of their meeting...

Mihoshi tended to forget that she wasn't back at the Masaki house, back on planet 0315...

It seem that Mihoshi had been trying to find her way back from the Onsen to the palace guestroom that she, Ayeka, Ryoko and Tenchi were sharing while on Jurai...

Azusa had worried that the three elderly Representative's eyeballs were going to pop out for a moment, their jaws were already on the table...

As Funaho quickly got Mihoshi back out the door, Misaki had proceeded to scold the Raynza Representatives for being perverts and dirty old men, before following the other two...

After several rounds of very strong drinks, one of the Representatives had asked Azusa if things like this happened often?...

Azusa looked at the closed door for a moment, sighed and nodded his head...

With the tension broken, the discussions had gotten a lot friendlier and it wasn't long before the terms of a treaty, which both sides could agreed upon, was signed...

By the time the Queens got back, relations between the two powers were at their best in many centuries...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Thank goodness, Mihoshi hadn't been wearing that old white T-shirt of hers, the one with **PROPERTY OF TENCHI MASAKI!** on it...

Hungry one night, Mihoshi was found wandering the halls holding a large stuffed animal, looking for the kitchen and the refrigerator...

Due to the number of unconscious battle-hardened males discovered in the hall ways, female guards were now assigned outside the Crown Prince's suite, when ever he and the others were spending time in the palace...

A side effect of that night had been a package from Washu, to the Queens, containing extra-large T-shirts with **PROPERTY OF AZUSA MASAKI JURAI!** on them, half a dozen for each Queen...

They wore them as night gowns every now and then, in the Royal suite...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As Lord Nagato was not a member of the inner Royal counsel, he was, of course, unaware of certain facts about planet 0315 and the Crown Prince, himself...

Thus the recent attack on Princess Sasami had also been brought up...

" **Should Princess Sasami be allowed to travel so far from Jurai?...** "

Azusa was sure Lord Nagato brought it up because Sasami was now the only unattached Juraian Princess...

He was also sure Lord Nagato was hoping to arrange some kind of engagement between her and one of his younger relatives, in the hope of increasing his political standing...

" **I believe her Guardians have shown that they are more than able to protect her...** "

He didn't mention any of the help provided by the others in the house...

He certainly wasn't about to mention what had been discovered about Tenchi's father, Nobuyuki, during the attempted kidnapping...

" **Wouldn't two Royal Guardians draw too much attention?...** "

Azusa saw several of the others nodding their heads...

Azusa wondered what the counsel would say if they knew the two **Royal Guardians **were considered popular attractions at the local religious shrine near the Masaki home...

He remembered the laughing fit the **GP**s Grand Marshal had when he heard that the two huge wooden Guardians were now some thing called **tourist attractions**...

Lady Seto and the Queens found it amusing also...

" **As it is, Princess Ryoko has managed to get the services of Nagi Katsumoro to escort Princess Sasami on her trips... Her ship, the **_**Ken-Ohki **_**is said be a match for Princess Ryoko's **_**Ryo-Ohki... **_"

Azusa hadn't planned to pass on that information, but thought it might reassure those who were truly concerned with Sasami's welfare...

Once again several heads nodded...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

" **Have you acquired Nagi Katsumoro's services as a body guard?...** "

To Azusa's amazement, Lord Nagato had actually had a helpful idea, he'd have to get Washu to check into it...

He knew Nagi was very touchy about her freedom, just like a certain Royal Princess...

" **She is only escorting Sasami, not guarding her... But since you suggested it, we will look into the matter... **"

Some how that didn't seem to please Lord Nagato...

But it did tend to keep him quiet for the rest of the meeting...

Once again, the matter of large properties unclaimed by living heirs was brought up...

Azusa noted that it wasn't Lord Nagato, but one of his supporters who raised the question at this meeting...

Juraian Law allowed that if a Male heir did not come foreword within two decades of the passing of the last owner, the government could put the property on the auction block or the Emperor could chose to award it to a neighboring Lord to take care of...

There were every thing from single building and factories to huge estates and even whole planets that had been under the care of the Juraian Emperor, some of it as far back as the devastating attack on Jurai by then **Space Pirate Ryoko**...

Azusa had been putting it off for the past century or two, just because it had been Lord Nagato's suggestion that something should be done...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

He was going to have to take time to check on it, time that he really didn't have...

There was a small group who were trying to sort these things out, but for some reason they were being tied up in bureaucratic **Red Tape** and getting almost no where...

Perhaps he should have one of the Queens check on it, they had a way with cutting through **Red Tape**...

Some thing was telling him not to just let it pass...

The rest of the meeting was more boring items, but in the end a number of things had gotten done...

_**Tsunami, be praised!!!**_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( Washu's Lab... )**

Tenchi stood over to the side, out of Washu's eyesight so as not to disturb her...

But she knew he was there, she could sense him, as she could sense Ryoko...

Him and the sleeping Mayuka in his arms...

She had noticed the change start after the honeymoon, she wondered if it had to do with her splitting him into three identical **Tenchi's **for that special 1st night?...

At first he had to be close, now she could feel him about to enter her lab...

Married life had been good for him, her scans showed that his stamina was growing and so was his power level...

When she'd first tested him, he had just made the needle move, even after Kagato...

After Dr. Clay's visit and Tenchi's escape from the singularity, the needle had gone half way up the scale...

For his latest scan, Washu had to go to the next level up for a reading...

She had to start setting the scanner for Tenchi alone, because it seem that Mayuka's levels kept throwing the reading off...

She had even discussed it with Katsuhito, tenchi's grandfather...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( Several hours earlier... )**

When Washu requested his presence in her lab, Katsuhito knew it had to be important...

When he arrived, Washu was moving around so fast, it looked as if she was running from station to station...

However when he looked closer, he noticed that her actions were normal, she was just doing them almost three times faster...

Washu never failed to surprise him...

He thought about asking her how she did it, but remembered the last time he asked a question...

Washu had given him a two hour lecture and afterwards he spent another hour trying to get rid of the headache...

And to top it off, he couldn't remember his question...

Noticing him, Washu started slowing down, until she was moving at a reasonable normal fashion...

He noted that, however she did it, she wasn't sweating or tired...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

" **So... Any word on Tenchi and the girls?...** "

Washu gave him that little, **I KNOW SOMETHING YOU DON'T KNOW** smile...

" **In fact, I just got word and data from them just before I called you...** "

As usual, Washu paused, drawing it out...

" **They're on their way and should be back this evening...** "

Her eyes began to twinkle...

" **That is, if the girl's don't try to convince him to take a longer route...** "

Seeing Katsuhito's concern, Washu continued...

" **Tenchi and the girls have been out a lot lately and they ALL want to get back and see Mayuka... **"

She could see Katsuhito smile at that...

" **But there was something else I needed to discuss with you...** "

Some thing in the way she said that made him want to sit down...

" **I've been looking at scans I did of Tenchi and the girls the last time they were here and I wanted you opinion of some things... It seems that ---** "

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( The present... )**

" **You needn't stand over there... I felt you come into the Lab...** "

Some how Tenchi wasn't surprised...

If he could sense Ryoko and Ryoko could sense him, could Washu be far away...

It had only taken the mention of sensing her to get Ryoko checking and soon she could sense him back, once she managed to identify the feeling...

They were far from communicating like she and Washu could, but they're only just begun...

When he had told Washu about it, she hadn't been surprised...

In fact, she predicted that eventually all four of them wouldn't need the comm-implant...

Washu had never heard of any thing like it and Tenchi wasn't going to ask Questions...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As Tenchi stepped up next to Washu, she could sense the tiny flame that was Mayuka's powers...

Compared to Tenchi's powers, it was small, Washu had to concentrate to even sense it, but it was there and her scans promised that she would equal Ryoko some day...

However, that was some thing Washu wasn't mentioning to any one, except Katsuhito, who had agreed that it was something best not discussed, like who her **REAL** mother was...

They had agreed that Tenchi would be the first informed, but not until he too began to sense her...

Turning around, Washu smiled at Tenchi, who was gently rocking Mayuka back and forth...

As for Mayuka, she was asleep and smiling, once again in her beloved Papa's arms...

Some thing said that travelling was going to have to be put on hold from a while...

Tenchi and the others deserved some time off...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ayeka and Ryoko had gone into town to do some shopping, their way of relaxing...

Mihoshi was on patrol with Kiyone, earning the money the **GP** was paying her and catching up on her soaps...

His Grandfather was up at the shrine with Rogon, going through sword drills...

He'd heard Sasami in the kitchen showing Nagi some cooking ideas...

So, with his father at work, Tenchi pretty much had the house to himself and Mayuka...

For some reason, he'd found himself wandering down into Washu's Lab with Mayuka...

" **So... Was the data we collected of any value?... **"

Washu smiled as she detected a slight tiredness in his voice...

As he watched, Washu ran her fingers over her keyboard and a small black hole appeared...

Reaching in, she retrieved something Tenchi knew quite well, an injector...

Pressing it to his shoulder, Washu pressed the button...

" **This is some vitamins, it should help you feel better... I'll have Sasami fix you something to eat when you leave...** "

Tenchi smiled, with every thing going on, he hadn't managed to eat one of Sasami's wonderful meals in a while...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

" **As for your question... Yes...** "

For a moment Tenchi though Washu was going to give one of her long lectures, but she just smiled and ran her fingers across her keyboard...

The large screen appeared and for some reason it remained black...

As Tenchi started to ask Washu a question, she held up her hand...

" **No... There's not a problem with the screen or data... What you see is what the probes recorded in subspace... NOTHING... An empty vacuum...** "

Tenchi nodded his head and said nothing...

" **This is what most of the probes recorded... As I expected...** "

Again Tenchi nodded his head...

" **A few of the probes were destroyed and I plotted their positions... Even that gave me some information...** "

Tenchi continued to listen...

" **However... A few probes produced this image...** "

The screen was still black, only now there was a tiny dot of light in the center...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

For some reason, Tenchi found himself staring at the tiny dot...

What could it be?...

It couldn't be a star, stars didn't exist in sub-space, Washu had told him that...

He turnned to find Washu smiling at him...

Reaching over, she put a finger under his jaw and closed his mouth...

" **For your information, it is a star... A small white dwarf... What it's doing there and how it got there, I have no idea... **"

Tenchi studied the image...

" **So... You suspect that some one or some thing put it there some how?...** "

Washu smiled, brains as well as power and good looks, Tenchi was doing her proud...

" **Correct... Although there are several ways it MIGHT have gotten there, all of them have it returning to regular space soon after...** "

They were now both staring at the tiny dot...

" **Some thing is holding it in sub-space... Some thing very powerful...** "

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Some thing told Tenchi that his vacation was going to be cut short...

" **Don't worry... It's going to be at-least a week before I have every thing ready... Until then, you kids have deserved some time to relax...** "

Tenchi smiled, around the Masaki house, **RELAX **was truly a rare word of late...

It had almost gotten to a point that a day without any major disasters was a boring day...

As if hearing that Tenchi would be around for awhile, Mayuka woke up and was smiling up at her papa...

Lifting her up, Tenchi gave her a small kiss on the cheek...

Then with a wide awake Mayuka in his arms, Tenchi left the Lab, taking Mayuka on a little walk up to the shrine...

Some father daughter time together...

Tenchi figured they both needed to get out, to get some fresh air and sun shine

Perhaps they'd drop by the shrine later and see great-grandfather...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( Back in the Lab... )**

Washu watch as the pair disappeared into the woods, on the path leading to the stairs to the shrine...

They would be gone for some time...

Her scanners would keep track of them and let her know when they were headed back...

She'd be sure to have Sasami fix them some thing to eat when they got back...

By then, Ayeka and Ryoko should be back too...

It would be good to have so much of the family sit down to eat again...

With Mihoshi out on patrol, they might have enough food for every one...

She really had to stop teasing Mihoshi, but after her two embarrassing escapades around the palace, Washu just couldn't help it...

Nothing livened things up like having Mihoshi around...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Looking back at her screen, Washu brought up the **OTHER** images the probes had produced...

No matter what she did, the half dozen images were blurry and out of focus...

The star had been a surprise, but these other images were a shock...

There were other things besides the star in sub-space and she had **NO** idea what they could be...

Had she wanted, she could have been ready to go the minute they returned...

But, she had decided to take their time, Tenchi and the others needed to recover before they faced what ever this was...

It was better if they were at their best when they confronted what ever it was...

Looking at the images, Washu had the feeling they were about to rock the universe again...

A big, wicked smile formed on her lips...

**To be continued...**

**( Let me know what you think... Can always use feedback... )**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	40. Chapter 40

**PRINCESS, PIRATE, POLICEWOMAN, WIFE...**

**Author: Daferge**

**Disclaimer: Tenchi Muyo! is copyright AIC/Pioneer Ltd. **

**All respective characters are property of their original owners. All original characters and ideas are property of the author.**

**Chapter 40.... An Unwanted Visitor...**

**( The Masaki Living Room...)**

It was the middle of a perfectly calm, ordinary day at the Masaki residence...

The sky was clear and the birds were singing...

Being together for the first time in weeks, the girls ( meaning Ayeka, Ryoko and Sasami ) had gone into town to do some shopping...

Ayeka and Ryoko were planning on treating Sasami at the **NEW **foreign restaurant in town, called **McDonalds**...

Up in space, Kiyone and Mihoshi were getting in some of their required **GP **patrol time...

Mihoshi was determined to prove that being a Juraian Princess wouldn't interfere with her being a **Galaxy Police Officer**...

Besides, now that most of her expenses were paid for by the Juraian Empire, her **GP** pay could go for the little things in life, like sweets, **DVD**s of her favorite soups and Romance Novels ( which she always shared with the rest the Masaki females, including Sasami and Washu... )

It also meant that while Kiyone was updating Mihoshi on what was new with the **GP**, Mihoshi was updating Kiyone on what life as a Juraian Princess and Tenchi's wife was like...

Kiyone found herself giggling almost as much as Mihoshi...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tenchi had gone up to the shrine to check on his grandfather and his student, seeing how things were coming along with his training...

Depending on how he felt by the time he got to the top of the stairs, he might or might not decide to get in a practice session...

He hadn't been ascending the stairs on a daily basis as he had before getting married, so he wasn't sure what shape he was in...

However he soon found himself chuckling as he almost glided up the stairs...

It seem that he had been getting more **exercise** than he had thought, just not the type his grandfather might approved of...

He, for one, wasn't about to mention this to Washu, she would have him in her lab and hooked up to her equipment for testing before he could bat an eyelid...

Reaching the top, Tenchi smiled, it seem he was going to be getting in some practice today after all...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tenchi's father, Nobuyuki, had even delayed leaving for his office early this morning, even though there was an important unfinished project waiting for him...

Tenchi's grandfather, Katsuhito and his student Rogon had taken to staying at the shrine whenever Tenchi and the girls were home...

Being a young male, all the **FEMALES **were a distraction, just as they had been to Tenchi...

Especially Mihoshi, who tended to forget that, even at the Masaki house, she needed to wear more than just a towel or t-shirt when walking around, day or night...

So, for the first time in months, almost the entire Masaki clan, Ayeka, Mihoshi, Nobuyuki, Ryoko, Sasami and Washu, were at the breakfast table...

Even Kiyone, Nagi, Ryo-ohki and Ken-ohki were there...

And sitting at the head of the table was Tenchi, with little Mayuka, still sound asleep, in his arms...

Nobuyuki had smiled, for the first time since Tenchi's mom had passed away, there was true joy and happiness in the house again...

Tenchi once again had a loving, caring family...

Life was good...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( Back to the middle of the day... )**

With everyone gone, Washu had put the sleeping Mayuka in her cradle, in the middle of the living room...

With all the security measures in and around the house it's self, and the two powerful Juraian Guardians at the front gate, little Mayuka pretty much had the entire house to herself for a while...

On such a nice day, Washu was in her lab giving both _**Ken-ohki**_ and _**Ryi-ohki **_an exam under Nagi's watchful eye...

Not that ether needed any thing, but Washu just wanted to be sure that they were both up to their best for the coming days...

She, Tenchi and the others would be returning to the badlands on Ryo-ohki within a few days...

And Nagi and Ken-ohki had accepted Emperor Azusa and the Queens offer to be Sasami's escort and a part time bodyguard for a while...

They would still be making an excellent income, but without all the pressures...

And with Piracy at an all time low of late, having a secondary job would help relieve the boredom...

Besides, not only did Nagi like Sasami, but Sasami had offered to help Nagi learn how to cook, something Nagi had love to do when she was young, but had been unable to do since she became a bounty hunter...

For the most part, visitors were certainly not expected...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

So it was, that there was no one in the house when the small, dark figure appeared, out of no where...

The figure stood for a moment, looking around, a smile coming to their lips...

With a wave of their hand, the small cameras located around the room went into a mystic loop that showed only an empty room...

Seeing the cradle, the figure slowly made it's way across the room...

Without touching the floor, the figure floated up to the cradle, Mayuka, sound asleep...

The figure's red eyes began to glow as they bent down to pickup the helpless baby, the smile widening...

Their eyes widened and the smile on their face disappeared, as their claw-like hands passed through the sleeping child...

In frustration, clawed hands passed through the child and cradle several more times...

A chuckling broke the silence...

Turning, the figure found Washu, Nagi standing behind her, next to the stairs...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As Washu and Nagi entered the room, Ken-ohki and Ryo-ohki hid behind them, hissing at the figure, who was snarling at them all...

As Washu slowly approached Mayuka and the cradle, the figure was slowly moving back, away from the cradle...

As Washu approached the crib, the figure smiled, until washu reached down and picked Mayuka up in her arms...

The figure's eyes widened, the smile became a snarl and out came long sharp clawed fingers...

Nagi started to go for a weapon, but Washu just smiled and held up her free hand...

" **So... You're still alive... Yazuha!...** "

Nagi's eyes widened and she started to pull her weapon, Washu's free hand stopped her...

Both Washu's and Yazuha's red eyes glowed as they glared at each other...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

All the tension in the air woke Mayuka from her sweet dream of her papa, Tenchi...

The red-head female was someone Mayuka recognized at once, the silver haired was new, but the others had accepted her...

But there was just something about the third figure, that Mayuka just didn't like...

In fact the short figure, with bluish silver hair and long pointed ears, had a bad aura about her, a **VERY** bad aura...

Mayuka didn't know why, but she knew that this person had once hurt her Papa...

Putting her hands together, she squeezed and a small energy sword formed...

A surprised Nagi and Washu stared at the tiny sword, about six inches long...

" **Well!!!... Isn't papa's little girl just full of surprises today...** "

Reaching over with her free hand, Washu gentle applied pressure to one of Mayuka's small wrists and the sword was extinguished...

" **You don't get to play with fire until you're older...** "

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Yazuha's red eyes glowed in surprise as the tiny energy weapon disappeared...

It had taken a long time to recover from her last encounter with the Masakis and she'd been watching the young prince develop...

When she saw that Washu had restored Mayuka, she had decided that stealing Mayuka would be her way of getting revenge...

She'd been watching and waiting for a chance to make her move...

Today, she had seen her chance and made her move...

Now that she had some idea of the babies potential, she could think of quite a few ideas for her revenge, not only on the prince and his grandfather, but on Jurai it's self...

**HERE **was a powerful weapon for Yazuha to use and there was no telling what what she'd be able to do when it reach full strength...

Yazuha smiled as she watched the two humans across from her...

All she had to do was dispose of them and revenge was hers...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

" **Forget it!!!...** "

Watching the look on Yazuha's, it wasn't hard for Washu to guess why she was here and what she was thinking...

And Washu wasn't going to let what happen to Ryoko, to happen to Mayuka...

She would die first and from the look on Nagi's face, she would too...

Mayuka was now **FAMILY **and if Washu was willing to go up against the entire Juraian Empire to protect Mayuka, what was just one stupid Demon?...

She startled both Nagi and Yazuha when she transformed into her **ADULT** form...

Arms crossed, she just smiled at the wide eyed demon...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Yazuha was surprised at how easily the female human had transformed and with her stance...

Most Juraians feared her and ran away, even the strong were nervous...

However **THIS** human female was looking at her in a way that made **HER** nervous...

While watching the family, Yazuha had been paying more attention to the Prince, his grandson and the girls...

She had paid little, if any, attention to the father or the mad scientist who were at the house...

" **I have come for my daughter!!!...** "

Washu's eyes burned, but she kept control and smiled...

" **You gave up that right when you destroyed her body... She has ONLY one parent now, Tenchi... Get lost and NEVER come back...** "

Yazuha's eyes glowed, her body began to grow as she started to rage out of control...

Washu snapped her fingers and Yazuha found herself standing there, in her original form, as if nothing had happen...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Nagi had heard whispers about Washu, but this was some thing new...

As she was about to ask Washu a question, she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned...

Standing behind her were two new female figures, the one with the serious face she didn't recognize, but the smiling one she would know any where...

It was Tsunami, the famous Goddess of the Juraian Empire...

" **You don't want to interrupt Older Sis when she's like this... Isn't that right, Sister ****Tokimi?... **"

The quiet one didn't move, just stood there and observed...

However, one eye looked in Nagi's direction, sending a chill down her spine...

Nagi swore the corner of her lip went up for a second before she nodded her head...

" **The last time ****Older Sis ****got upset, we had to rebuild half the Galaxy... **"

Some how, Nagi felt Tsunami was trying to keep a straight face when she said that...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Yazuha tried to do something, but nothing worked, she was completely powerless...

She couldn't even generate a spark...

In the back of her mind, things began to come together...

Even she had heard of the Juraian Goddess, Tsunami and about the mysterious Tokimi...

But to discover that Washu was their older sister, **THAT** had came as a shock...

For the first time, in a very long time, she felt true fear...

Suddenly she noticed that Washu had returned to her small form and was approaching her...

She tried to move, but she couldn't...

When they were almost nose to nose Washu whispered in a soft tone that sent chills down Yazuha's spine...

" **Would you like me to do to you what you did to Mayuka?... Would YOU like to be reduced to a small crystal?...** "

Yazuha couldn't speak, she just shook her head, Washu smiled...

" **Good... Then scram!!!...** "

A wide eyed Yazuha wasted no time with empty threats, she just disappeared...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It took Nagi a few seconds to remember to breath again...

And here she'd thought being Sasami's escort was going to be dull...

It was then that she noticed that Washu and the others were looking behind her...

Turning, she discovered Tenchi, arms crossed, leaning against the kitchen door frame...

It was Washu who spoke first...

" **How long have you been there?...** "

Tenchi scratched the back of his head as he entered the room...

" **Long enough to know every thing was in good hands...** "

Nagi had a question...

" **Did you consider stepping in?... **"

Tenchi smiled and looked her in the eye...

" **It had been my experience that when two FEMALES are having an argument, it is best NOT to get in between them...** "

Nagi had to smile too, she'd forgotten Ayeka and Ryoko lived here...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As Nagi watched, Tenchi turned to Washu and bowed his head...

" **Please accept MY warmest thanks for protecting my heart for me...** "

Washu knew Tenchi didn't have to thank her, since she was family, but that was just how he was...

And thou he had said **MY**, she knew that he really meant, **OUR** thanks and **OUR** heart...

Nagi and Washu both watched as Tenchi then stepped closer to Tokimi and once again bowed his head...

" **None of us have had a chance to thank YOU for the small locket that you gave Mayuka a while back... It has been a great comfort and help of late... You are welcome in our house any time... The door will always be open...** "

Washu and Tsunami smiled at Tokimi's confused look, no one had **EVER** thanked her for any thing...

Her eyes softened and she found herself running her fingers through Tenchi's hair for some reason...

With a nod to her sisters, she disappeared...

She was going to keep a closer eye on this very unusual group of people...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( Some time later, the Onsen... )**

The sun had set so Nagi and Ryoko pretty much had the huge hot springs to themselves, the others were at the house, doing their thing...

When Ryoko hear what had happen, she'd dragged Nagi to the Onsen to get all the juicy details, she hadn't been disappointed...

Even so, Nagi had a few questions of her own...

" **Let me get this straight, the Goddesses Tokimi and Tsunami are your Aunts?... **"

Ryoko, who was on her second bottle of sake after hearing what had gone on, just nodded her head...

" **So that would make your mom, Washu, a Goddess also...** "

Ryoko squeezed her eyes shut...

" **You are co-married to the most famous male of our time, who's name is know throughout the Galaxy!!!... **"

**THIS **brought a dreamy smile to Ryoko's face...

" **On top of all that, your husband's great-Grandparents are the Emperor and Queens of Jurai!!... Which pretty much makes YOU a princess...** "

Ryoko rubbed her forehead...

" **And you want to know what I've been doing today?...** "

Ryoko couldn't help smiling as her old rival and new friend shook her head...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As Nagi started to ask another question, Ryoko held up a hand and smiled across the pool at her friend...

" **For several thousand years I had no family and no friends, beyond Ryo-ohki... It wasn't until I was entombed within the cave that I realized just how empty my life truly was... Over the centuries I was able to project myself to the entrance of the cave and I was able to rediscovered the outside world... Then, almost twenty years ago, along came this young mother carrying her little baby boy...** "

Nagi's eyes widened and Ryoko smiled...

" **I can't prove it, but it felt as if Tenchi could see me, too...** "

Nagi stared at her, so she continued...

" **At any rate, when he finally entered the crypt and set me free, I could only assume fate had some hand in it all...** "

When Nagi didn't say any thing, Ryoko smile...

"** I've a hunch that fate had a name too... ****Tsunami... **"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

She shook her head, but she didn't stop smiling...

" **And now I have all these unusual friends and some of the craziest family members in the entire Universe...** "

Nagi smiled and nodded her head...

"** But even so, there are still times when I feel as if I'm going to wake up back aboard the **_**Soja**_** and this will all turn out to be just a dream... **"

Nagi smiled and took Ryoko's hand...

" **Believe me... This isn't any dream... No one could have dreamed this up... So just sit back and enjoy it...** "

As Nagi sat back, Ryoko got a wicked smile on her face...

" **You do realize that Washu and the others consider YOU as a member of this wild and crazy family...** "

Nagi stared at Ryoko...

" **Oh, sweet Goddess... Tell me it isn't so...** "

The two looked at each other for a very long time, before they both burst into laughter...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ryoko reached for another bottle of Sake only to find that she was holding the last one...

She was positive there had been more bottles, so she looked at the ceiling, her eyes all a glow...

" **WASHU... PUT THOSE BOTTLES BACK...** "

She got a reply, but it wasn't what she expected...

_**I asked Washu to remove them... We're going to be heading out early and you're going to need your sleep...**_

Ryoko smiled before replying...

_**And just where are you right now?...**_

Tenchi's reply made Ryoko laugh, thus startling Nagi...

" **What?... **"

There was great joy on Ryoko's face...

" **That was Tenchi... **"

She tapped her ear...

" **He reminded me we're leaving in the morning and Washu wants us to get some sleep...** "

Some thing told Nagi there was more...

" **And?...** "

Nagi's jaw dropped as Ryoko giggled like a school girl...

" **He said to come to bed, Ayeka and Mihoshi were already asleep... But it seems that his left side was getting cold...** "

Nagi couldn't help smiling and shaking her head...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As Ryoko floated up, into the air, letting her towel fall to the floor...

Taking a deep breath, she started spinning, sending a spray of water in every direction...

Coming to a stop in mid-air, now dry, she smiled at Nagi...

" **Good night... See you in the morning... **"

As she disappeared, Nagi noticed Washu enter the Onsen, wearing a towel and carrying Ken-ohki and Ryo-ohki, who jumped down...

" **I thought she'd never leave...** "

Before settling into the water, Washu opened a small black hole and retrieved a bottle of her favorite drink...

Washu noticed Nagi looking at Ken-ohki, who was cuddling up to Ryo-ohki...

" **Don't worry... He's OK... However, since we have some time, I would like to discuss some upgrades I've had in mind... I wanted your input... **"

Nagi sighed, it was going to be a long night, but a relaxing one...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Note:** For those who missed the conflict between **Yazuha **and the Masaki family and may be confused, please catch **TENCHI THE MOVE 2: THE DAUGHTER OF DARKNESS**...

To be continued...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	41. Chapter 41

**PRINCESS, PIRATE, POLICEWOMAN, WIFE...**

**Author: Daferge**

**Disclaimer: Tenchi Muyo! is copyright AIC/Pioneer Ltd. **

**All respective characters are property of their original owners. All original characters and ideas are property of the author.**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter 41.... Home sweet Home...**

**( ****Seniwa - the Kuramitsu family Home planet****...)**

For the first time in quite a while, Tenchi was in awe...

It seem that every where he looked there were tall, tan people with long pointed ears...

Thou most of the people had blonde hair, just like his wonderful escort, there was a little mixing of colors, here and there...

It had been some time since Mihoshi had last been back to her home planet and it was easy to tell that she was excited, she was almost skipping along, with Tenchi in tow...

It had been discussed and decided that, since Tenchi and the others ( **including Washu**) would be passing close to Seniwa, it might be a good idea for a member of the **Royal Family** to drop by for a visit...

And who better to represent the Royals, than the new **Princess Mihoshi Kuramitsu Masaki**, who was from Seniwa...

Emperor Azusa and the Queens hoped her visit would help improve relations between the two worlds...

Like Juraians, Seniwaians had long lives and even longer memories...

Thou most of Seniwa had come to terms with Jurai, there were still the few who clung to the old ways and the even older grudges...

That didn't matter to Mihoshi, she just wanted to show off the love of her life to all her friends and family, even with Ayeka, Ryoko and Washu tagging along...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( A little earlier... )**

The **VERY **first place they went was the Main Government building, but not to the office of the King of Seniwa...

With a bright smile and Tenchi in tow, Mihoshi had swept through the outer office and into the main office of a tall, handsome, blonde haired gentleman talking with an elderly gentleman with more white hair than blonde...

Releasing Tenchi, Mihoshi flew across the room and into the arms of the startled younger gentleman...

The elderly gentleman observed the new comers before smiling and speaking...

" **Lord Kuramitsu... It seems matters of state will have to wait a while... **"

Some thing in the tone of the voice caught Mihoshi's ear and she attempted to bow while still clinging to her father...

" **Your Majesty???...** "

This drew the attention of the others and it was Ayeka who stepped forward...

" **Your Majesty!...** "

The King of Seniwa smiled and nodded to the First Princess of Jurai...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Eyeing the small group that had followed Mihoshi in, it wasn't hard for him to guess who the rest were...

" **It's been a while, Princess Ayeka... Would I be amiss in assuming that this young gentleman is the new Crown Prince we've been hearing so much about?...** "

Taking Tenchi's arm, Ayeka smiled and nodded her head...

Not to be left out, Ryoko had moved in and taken Tenchi's other arm...

Nothing was missed by the king, as he took all this in, including the small red-headed girl behind them...

He nodded to her and turned to face Ryoko...

" **And I take it, that you must be the famous Princess Ryoko, who helped the Crown Prince defeat a huge pirate fleet that was threatening the Juraian Home world!...** "

He couldn't help smiling as the infamous Space Pirate Ryoko, **Blushed**...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tapping on the large office desk, Mihoshi was able to get ever ones attention...

Then, scampering around the desk, she was able to separate Tenchi from the other two and then escorted him up to the front of the desk...

" **Father... I would like to introduce, his Royal Highness, Tenchi Masaki, Crown Prince of the Juraian Empire and my dearly beloved husband...** "

Mihoshi looked over at Ayeka, you smiled back and nodded, even Ryoko was smiling...

" **Tenchi... This is my father, Lord Nakita Kuramitsu...** "

The eye brows of both Lord Kuramitsu and the King went up as they saw something that nether had ever seen before, a member of the Royal Family bow their head...

Head bowed and holding Mihoshi's hand, Tenchi spoke...

" **Lord Kuramitsu... I swear, with all my heart, I shall protect Lady Mihoshi with my life...** "

A serious look on her face, Ryoko stepped up and took Tenchi's other hand...

" **WE, will protect her...** "

She looked over at a smiling Mihoshi, sighed and whispered...

" **No matter what disasters may come our way...** "

A smiling Ayeka stepped up and took Mihoshi's free hand...

" **Yes.. It our sworn duty to protect Mihoshi... **"

Then in a whisper...

" **And the Universe...** "

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Washu smiled as she remembered the oath Tenchi and the others had sworn before the Royal court and Emperor, when Tenchi took the girls for his wives...

Upon becoming Crown Prince, Tenchi had become engaged to the first princess of Jurai, Ayeka...

Then as a member of the Royal Family, to fulfill a Royal Wish, Tenchi had also become engaged to Ryoko...

And finally, to protect the **Universe **from the most destructive force known to the Galaxy in recent history, Tenchi had become engaged to Mihoshi...

At a recent ceremony the four had been joined, thus becoming man and wives...

There was to be an official Royal Marriage ceremony on Jurai, which would be broadcast across the Galaxy, at a later date...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( The Masaki Home... )**

Things had been quiet since Tenchi and the girls had left with Washu, a few days before...

Thus, with Sasami visiting Tenchi's aunt, with Rogon escorting her, **GP **Detective Kiyone Makibi was on baby sitting duty today, being the only female present...

She was technically suppose to be out on patrol today, but with Tenchi's grandfather having to go Tokyo and his father not due home yet, there was no one left at home, but her...

Due to recent events, she now had standing orders, from the **GP **Grand Marshal, that little Mayuka would take priority over her patrol duties...

As luck would have it, Nobuyuki Masaki, Tenchi's father, had called a little earlier to let her know he was on his way home...

So, with all the extra security Washu had installed lately, Kiyone had gone up to her room and changed...

Coming back down the stairs, Kiyone heard someone humming and hurried to the living room...

Finding a figure standing next to Mayuka's crib, Kiyone quickly drew her service pistol and entered the room..

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

" **Don't move!!!...** "

The figure, dressed in slacks and a blouse, froze...

Then slowly began to turn around...

Kiyone's jaw dropped as she came face to face with a very familiar smiling face with short greenish hair and golden eyes...

" **Chairwoman Airi?...** "

Airi Magma Masaki, chairwoman of the **GP **Academy, smiled at the younger **GP** officer as she put her weapon away...

" **Hello, Kiyone... I see your reflexes haven't slowed... **"

Approaching the crib, Kiyone found that little Mayuka was still sound asleep and smiling, probably dreaming of her papa, Tenchi...

Turning back to the Academy Chairwoman, Kiyone noted the she was not dressed in any of the regular **GP** garb, but was wearing civilian garb...

" **Sorry about that... Things have been a bit hectic of late...** "

Airi smiled back and nodded...

" **So I heard... Having the demon Yazuha drop in CAN ruin any body's day... **"

She looked down in the crib at the sleeping child...

" **So this is the newest member of the family...** "

Kiyone nodded her head...

" **May I present, Princess Mayuka Masaki, first born daughter of Tenchi Masaki, the Crown Prince of Jurai...** "

One of Airi's eyebrows went up at this new data, she wondered what Emperor Azusa thought...

Kiyone smiled...

" **So... What brings you to this distant corner of the Galaxy?...** "

As Airi began to reply, they heard Nobuyuki's voice from out front...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

" **Thanks for the lift...** "

Looking out the window, Kiyone could see one of the royal guardian logs lift off the dock, headed back to the gate...

Entering the house, Nobuyuki smiled as he saw Kiyone, all ready to head out on patrol...

He was about to say something when he noticed that there was some one else, his eyes widened...

Kiyone was the first to speak...

" **Nobuyuki... This is....** "

" **Airi-san...** "

It was Kiyone's turn to be surprised, Airi just smiled...

" **Hello, Nobie!... It has been a while, hasn't it?...** "

A very confused Kiyone just stood there, but Nobuyuki smiled, few people knew, much less used his nickname any more...

" **I thought you might have made it to the wedding?...** "

Airi smiled and shook her head...

" **With the GP Grand Marshal, the Juraian Emperor and his Queens, as well as Lady Seto at the wedding, some one had to watch the rest of the Galaxy...** "

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Airi and 'Nobie' smiled at a very confused Kiyone...

Kiyone watched as Nobuyuki picked up little Mayuka and looked into her sleepy face...

She smiled as she recognized that _**Oh, it's just the old man **_look on Mayuka's face...

Mayuka slowly looked around, hoping to find her papa, instead she saw Kiyone and some odd green-haired female...

But there was something about her...

Kiyone was surprised when Nobuyuki stepped closer to Airi and passed Mayuka to her...

For an instant, Kiyone thought Mayuka might get dropped, but Airi got a firm grip on her, held the smiling Mayuka close and was soon gently stroking her, humming an odd quiet tune...

The tune sounded like one Tenchi hummed when he was happy...

It all reminded Kiyone of Ryo-Ohki when Sasami was holding her, in fact she could almost hear Mayuka purring...

But it still surprised her, Mayuka didn't usually accept strangers so easily...

Kiyone was about to ask something when she heard a new voice behind her...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

" **I'm out of town for the day and more company drops in...** "

Kiyone turned to find Katsuhito Masaki, the priest to the local Shinto temple located on the nearby hill, standing in the doorway...

He was also Tenchi's grandfather and Mayuka's Great grandfather...

Nobuyuki was the first to react...

" **Ahh... Father, you're back early... **"

Katsuhito smiled as he approached the others...

" **I had a feeling that with Tenchi and the others gone, we might have guest... It's been a while Airi...** "

Still rocking Mayuka, Airi smiled...

" **It's good to see you too Yosho... You're looking good...** "

Seeing the confusion on Kiyone's face, Katsuhito smiled...

" **Kiyone... Airi was my daughter, Kiyone's mother...** "

Katsuhito watched as Kiyone's eyes turned up, towards the Shrine...

" **But.... **"

Katsuhito sighed and looked at Airi, who nodded...

" **Before Ryoko's raid, Airi and I met and fell in love... Upon my return to Jurai, to inform my father, I happen upon Ryoko and gave chase... Putting off the news... The rest is now history, until just after the last great war, when Airi, who had also been searching for me, found me here at the shrine... Trying to get away from the rest of the galaxy, we lived here together and eventually had Kiyone...** "

Katsuhito and Airi smiled at each other...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

" **Every thing was going along and then came Tenchi... Even then I noticed that there was a rather strong aura around him... He took his mother's loss hard and Airi was barely able to comfort him... **"

He was holding Airi's free hand...

" **And as life would have it, all good things must come to an end... And Airi was recalled to the GP Academy to take the position as Chairwoman... We decided it would be best if we told every one that she had died... **"

He looked at Nobuyuki...

" **By that time Nobuyuki had become aware of our backgrounds and together we took it upon ourselves to raise and train him...** "

Airi was the one to respond, with a smile...

" **I believe I can safely say that you've both done a wonderful job...** "

Nobuyuki smiled and scratched the back of his head...

" **Well... We did have some help the last couple of years, taking care of him...** "

They were all smiling as Katsuhito turned to Kiyone...

" **Well, now you know the family secret... Tenchi and the girls still don't know... Father and the rest of the family are also unaware, thou I believe the Queens may suspect some thing...** "

He looked at Mayuka and smiled...

" **However, do to recent events, it may not matter much longer... Are you with us?...** "

Kiyone looked into Mayuka's smiling face...

" **I'll do it for Tenchi...** "

She looked at the sleeping Mayuka...

" **And for Mayuka...** "

She couldn't help smiling...

" **Goddess help me... Even for Mihoshi... **"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( Back on ****Seniwa ****... )**

Although Ayeka had talked some with the King of Seniwa and even Ryoko had managed to answered a few questions, it had been a very nervous Mihoshi who had officially delivered the messages from the Juraian Emperor and his Queens, of Greeting for continued friendly relations between the two worlds...

An official invitation to the Royal wedding on Jurai was also delivered to the King...

As such, after paying proper respects to Mihoshi's father and the King, they took their leave...

Mihoshi led the way out the main gate of the Government compound and into the large Plaza as they headed over to the Kuramitsu estate on the out skirts of the capital...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

They had were half way across the Plaza, when they heard some one shout...

" **Hey... ****Kuramitsu!!!...** "

Tenchi and the others stopped as Mihoshi froze, her cheerful smile disappearing as a tall, blonde haired young guy approached from the crowd, with a number of others in tow...

Tenchi could feel a strong emotion radiating from Mihoshi and it wasn't her usual Happy Emotion...

In her hurry, Mihoshi had gotten slightly ahead of Tenchi and the others were just a short distance behind him...

Feeling Ryoko start to advance, Tenchi motion for her to stay back as **HE **moved closer to Mihoshi...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tenchi didn't know why, but there was something about the young man that didn't feel right...

Perhaps it was the odd smile on his face or the fact that there were about a dozen others, males and females following him...

Thou they all had blonde hair and the local tan, it was the style of clothing that caught Tenchi's eye...

It was the same style as those of the upper class back on Jurai tended to wear...

" **So, Mihoshi... I hear you've been making quite a name for yourself off planet... Are you still trying to live down being such an inept addle-brained Klutz?...** "

Somehow Tenchi could feel each word tear into Mihoshi, cutting her deeper than any weapon before, she shut her eyes, trying to control her emotions...

" **Lady Mihoshi?...** "

Tenchi stepped forward, placing himself between the youth and Mihoshi, his back to the young upstart...

Startled, Mihoshi opened her eyes, to see Tenchi, standing between her and her tormentor...

Tenchi took Mihoshi's hand in such a way that his thumb was on the back of her hand...

As they stood there, Tenchi began to move his thumb in a slow circle on top of her wrist, something that Washu had shown him...

He'd used it often before, with **ALL** the girls, a sort of silent way to let them know he was there for them...

" **Who's this?... Your latest partner or do you need a bodyguard now?...** "

The touch of tenchi's hand helped Mihoshi remain calm...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

" **Hey... I'm talking to you...** "

The young man stepped closer, aware of the crowd that had begun to form around them, watching this strange conflict in the open plaza...

When he didn't get a reaction, he moved even closer...

" **I said, I was talking to you!!!...** "

Tenchi could sense that the young man, a bully, had been playing to his follower, but was now playing to the crowd...

Out of the corner of his eye, Tenchi could see Washu and the others, standing there, watching...

He could also see that Ryoko was starting to get worked up and might decide to do something...

However, sensing that Ryoko was going to react, Washu had mentally told her to wait, that she would know when to react...

Washu couldn't help smiling as she watched her favorite guinea pig calmly handling the situation, she was so proud of him, she could see that Ayeka and Ryoko were too...

For now the three stood a short distance away, watching...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Not getting the reaction he wanted, the young man reached for Tenchi's shoulder...

" **Do you know who I am?... When I'm talking yo...** "

That was as far as he got, as he suddenly had a young woman in Juraian garb, standing to the side, holding his wrist, his hand just inches above Tenchi's shoulder...

The light-haired off worlder just stood there, holding his wrist, showing no emotion at all, just looking into his eyes...

No matter what he did, he couldn't move his hand and the look in her eyes sent a chill up his spine...

No one noticed as Ayeka and Washu approached Mihoshi and Tenchi...

" **Lady ****Kuramitsu... Are you alright?... **"

Ayeka's use of her family name drew Mihoshi's attention, in all the time they'd known each other, this was the first time Ayeka had ever addressed her so formally...

It also drew the young man's attention...

There was something about this new comer that caused him to step back, he didn't even notice that Ryoko had released his hand...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Turning her attention to the young man, Ayeka studied his attire, it wasn't hard to put all the clues together...

" **You are of the Kimura Clan!...** "

She wasn't asking, she was stating a fact and it sent chills through his body...

Backing up more, he bumped into some one...

Looking behind him, he was startled to find the odd off-worlder standing there...

" **Going so soon?...** "

He could almost swear that her eyes were glowing, he felt his body begin to shake...

Noticing that the young man's followers were beginning to slip away, Ryoko pointed at them...

" **Going some where?...** "

They froze, as if turn to stone, the authority in her voice stopping them...

Both Washu and Ayeka smiled at Ryoko's ability to issue commands...

As for Mihoshi, being with Tenchi was enough to calm her down, her smile had returned...

Taking her arm, they turned to confront the problem...

Finding himself the focus of every ones attention and the young man felt fear...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ayeka and Ryoko quietly joined Mihoshi and Tenchi, turning their attention to the young male before them...

His followers watched from a short distance away, an even larger crowd having formed around the unusual events taking place...

He didn't even notice the small red-headed girl until she lightly poked him in the belly with her finger...

He could only watch as she slowly walked around him, studying him, shaking her head...

" **Sorry, Lady Mihoshi, but I believe he's too small... I suggest we toss him back...** "

Not knowing what Washu was talking about, the object in question just stared...

Mihoshi couldn't help giggling, she caught the reference, meant for her...

In the past year, Mihoshi had found the dock a wonderful place to relax when off-duty...

Out of every one's way, a cool breeze and the sound of the outdoors made it **THE** spot to relax...

It didn't take much to introduce Mihoshi to the sport of fishing, which helped explain why she was out there, if any one asked...

And of course Washu had informed her of the laws or rules of fishing...

Especially the one about what to do with fish that were too small, they were to be thrown back, so it could grow up and **mature**...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Washu smiled as she noticed that Tenchi caught the reference too, Ayeka and Ryoko, however were lost...

Mihoshi eyed the her tormentor and turned to Ayeka...

" **Princess Ayeka...** "

Ayeka was surprise at how formal Mihoshi had suddenly become...

Upon the use of her title, the young man's eyes widened as he finally recognized the **First Princess of Jurai**...

" **Yes?... Princess Mihoshi...** "

The young man's jaw dropped at this, but Mihoshi continued...

" **I don't believe this young boy was aware to whom he was addressing earlier...** "

Ayeka's eyes danced, but her face remained calm, giving nothing away, she looked at Tenchi...

" **And what do you think?... Crown Prince!!!...** "

Tenchi was now afraid the poor guy was going to have a heart attack...

" **I think he's too young... What do you think?... Princess Ryoko?...** "

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A finger under his chin closed his mouth...

The young man found himself eye to eye, with **Princess Ryoko**...

" **I must agree... My Lord...** "

The two stood there for a moment, Ryoko remaining calm and showing no emotion...

Ryoko had learned from Ayeka that showing no reaction could be scarier than just doing something, the expectation could be maddening...

Finally she winked at him and that did it...

With a gasp, the young man's eyes rolled back and he passed out...

After a quick check, Washu motioned for a couple of his male followers to come over and get him...

Every one else still stood there, staring at the Crown Prince and family...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Seeing that walking was out was going to be a problem, Washu pulled out a rather sleepy Ryo-ohki and tossed her into the air...

With a loud roar, Ryo-ohki transformed into her ship form and hovered above the silent plaza...

Ryoko quickly teleported aboard, taking over the controls...

Washu smiled and waved to the crowd before being beamed aboard...

Ayeka walked calmly to the spot where Washu had disappeared before she too was beamed aboard...

The last to go were Mihoshi and Tenchi...

Taking Mihoshi's arm, Tenchi escorted her to the beam-up spot...

As they walked, Mihoshi smiled and waved to the crowd as it began to cheer and clap...

Reaching the spot, Mihoshi couldn't resist, she hugged Tenchi and they both kissed...

They disappeared to the roar of the cheering crowd...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( Lord ****Kuramitsu's office... )**

Lord Kuramitsu and the King watched _**Ryo-ohki**_ lift off and slowly begin to leave the city on the office's large screen...

The two had been watching the scene through security cameras for some time...

Lord Kuramitsu had almost called security when the group of young Seniwaians had confronted the Royals, but the King had stopped him...

Some thing told him they should continue to watch...

Sure enough, the Crown Prince and the others had kept their word, they had stepped in and protected Mihoshi...

It seem there was a lot more to the rumors about this crown prince than just words...

It had been hard to believe that this young boy was the one than had defeated Kagato, but now it was a lot more believable...

" **Lady Mihoshi has truly grown since I last saw her...** "

" **Yes, your majesty... We thought we might lose her at one point...** "

" **So I've heard... So I've heard...** "

They both looked at the screen and the disappearing _**Ryo-ohki**_...

Lifting glasses, they drank a toast to Lady Mihoshi's new family...

**To be continued...**

******( Let me know what you think... Can always use feedback... )**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	42. Chapter 42

**PRINCESS, PIRATE, POLICEWOMAN, WIFE...**

**Author: Daferge**

**Disclaimer: Tenchi Muyo! is copyright AIC/Pioneer Ltd. **

**All respective characters are property of their original owners. All original characters and ideas are property of the author.**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Chapter 42.... Darkened Paths...**

**( Aboard **_**Ryo-Ohki**_**...)**

Washu was the only one on the bridge at the moment, as the girls had escorted Tenchi back to the master bedroom to see that he got the rest that Washu had recommended...

It was just as well, she was having trouble getting any sleep in the guest room with all the noise from the next room...

Washu had thought that a master bedroom and a single guest room was enough for _**Ryo-ohki**_, boy had she been wrong...

When they got back she was going to have to do something...

Like tripling the soundproofing of **ALL** the walls...

Between Mihoshi's giggling and Ryoko's laughing ( **Washu didn't know Ryoko was so ticklish** ), She hadn't gotten a wink of sleep since they had left the house...

She smiled, she was pretty sure Tenchi hadn't either...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

They hadn't plan on staying the night, but Lord Kuramitsu had gotten off early just to be with Mihoshi and then had invited them all to stay for dinner...

It hadn't been a total loss, Washu had a chance to exchange data with Lord Kuramitsu and answer a number of questions he had...

Lord Kuramitsu was surprised and delighted at Washu's tales of how Mihoshi had gotten such a reputation with pirates and her recent adventures...

He'd shaken his head in disbelief when Washu described how just Mihoshi's entrance into the dining salon of the Starliner had sent all the raiding pirates running...

He'd smiled as he watched the ship's security camera footage of the event that Washu had on file ( **She watched it whenever she needed a good laugh **)...

It had been early morning by the time they'd each run out of questions...

By then, Mihoshi's father was pleasantly reassured that Mihoshi was in good hands and that she was being taken care of...

He'd been on hand later the next day to see them off and to thank Tenchi for taking such good care of Mihoshi...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( the Present... )**

As it was, she had just gotten a message from the house about their latest visitor...

Unlike Tenchi and the girls, Washu had known about Tenchi's grandmother for some time now...

While doing a detailed scan of the area surrounding the house and temple, she had noted that one of the two graves on the hill was empty...

A quiet heart-to-heart chat with Tenchi's grandfather had cleared up that mystery and Washu had promised not to discuss the matter with any one, especially not Tenchi...

It was very helpful, but it brought up twice as many questions as it answered...

She was also informed that Mayuka's special locket had scanned and accepted Airi Magma Masaki as a member of the inner family, thus allowing the Chairwoman to hold her...

Washu smiled, that also meant that when she got back, she could download the scan and add it to the data she had on Tenchi's family and the royal families...

And since Airi was of the Airaian Royal family, this would add data about what was a very secretive group, to her files...

It would **ALL **help greatly to understand a lot of things about Tenchi...

Not only Tenchi, but his father, Nobuyuki, too...

Washu had been concentrating so hard on the new data, she nearly went through the cabin roof when some one tapped her on the shoulder...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Her hand pressed against her chest, Washu turned, even as she gasped for air...

Standing there, concern on his face, was Tenchi...

" **Washu... Are you OK?... **"

For some reason, Washu looked past him, half expecting the others to be there...

But there was only the two of them on the bridge...

Seeing her look behind him, Tenchi smiled and scratched the back of his head...

" **I thought I was the only one up... Didn't you say you were going to try to get some sleep?...** "

Washu sighed and smiled, that was the thing about Tenchi, others came first...

" **I tried, but it seems my neighbors were up partying most of the night...** "

Tenchi started to say something, but a smiling Washu put her finger to his lips...

She was just making a comment and hadn't expected or needed a reply...

" **Newlyweds will be newlyweds...** "

Tenchi smiled and looked at _**Ryo-ohki's **_nav screen...

" **Since I'm going to be out here for a while, this might be a very good time to get some sleep...** "

To Washu, Tenchi was so like his father in so many ways...

She smiled and stroked his face, before turning to leave the bridge...

_**You just had to love those Masaki males!...**_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( A darken Hall, somewhere... )**

The hall was extremely large and the only spot illuminated was a small circle in the center of it all...

One would expect silence, but in reality there was a low mumbling of voices from the darkness around that small ball of light...

An elderly gentleman with almost solid white hair, dresses all in black, stepped into the light and the volume of noise began to slowly drop...

He didn't say any thing, he just stood there, his eyes taking in the darkness...

In his right hand he held a tall carved wooden staff that was at least a foot taller than himself and had a very large clear crystal embedded in the upper portion...

The voices changed from whispers to gasps as a tiny amber within the crystal began to flicker, then slowly began to get brighter and brighter, until it was a small flame...

As the tiny flicker became a very low steady glow, the elderly gentleman lifted the staff several times, letting it drop, the metal ball on it's lower end creating a loud bell-like sound that vibrated throughout the huge hall...

Now that he had their attention, he took a deep breath...

" **As all can see, the prophesy has begun... The CHOSEN ONE has appeared...** "

This time the silence was complete, each person could even hear their own breathing...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( Masaki House... )**

Kiyone approached the Masaki Shrine at a slow steady pace...

She'd made the long walk from the house countless times, but this time was different...

Today she was carrying something of great value...

She smiled as she looked down upon her little bundle, Tenchi's daughter, Mayuka...

With all the girls with Tenchi, Kiyone was the only female, other than Sasami, left in the house...

And as such, her patrol duties had been put on hold or cut short...

As Tenchi's father, Nobuyuki, wouldn't be home tonight, so she had her ship do a careful run around the system, doing a basic scan for any thing unusual...

With Washu's defence network, the small Juraian task force and secret outpost in system, a stray Atom couldn't get near earth...

Her patrol duty had become more for show than needed for real defence...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As it was Tenchi's grandfather, Lord Yosho had requested that she attend him...

A polite way of requesting her presents at the Shrine for something...

Knowing his lordship, it had to be important...

Kiyone was a bit amazed at having made the entire climb, from house to Shrine, without having to stop for a break...

She usually had to stop at the small bench, halfway up...

She didn't know why, but some how she believed Mayuka had something to do with it...

As they approached the shrine, Kiyone could hear Lord Yosho talking with some one...

But Mayuka's calm reaction reassured Kiyone...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As Kiyone reached the door, it slid open, Lord Yosho or to be more exact, Katsuhito Masaki, the local Shinto priest and Tenchi's grandfather, stood there...

She wasn't surprised by him, as much as the figure who stepped up behind him...

A tall female with light spiked hair and stripes on her face, Nagi Katsumoro, the infamous Bounty hunter...

A small white creature sat on her shoulder, Ken-ohki, Ryo-Ohki's sometimes cabbit boy-friend...

From the few times she'd met Nagi and the little she knew about her, it was hard to know what her expression meant...

Only Ryoko seem to be able to do that...

As Nagi had been acting sort of as an escort for Sasami, Kiyone wondered if she were here to pick the princess up and go some where...

For the most part, the only place Sasami went, off world, was Jurai and she had been there only a week before...

And with Tenchi and all the girls being gone, Kiyone wasn't sure why Nagi would be here...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As if reading her mind or at least her face, a smiling Katsuhito spoke up...

" **In case you're wondering... It seems we're going to have another house guest for a while... Ms. Nagi will be staying for awhile...** "

Kiyone didn't say any thing, but the surprised look on her face did...

" **It seems it was suggested that since she has been doing such a good job of escorting Sasami, she could also act as a temporary bodyguard... Just til things settle down from that kidnapping attempt...** "

From her last couple of Galaxy briefings, the crime rate was down, worthwhile bounties were getting rare and it looked as if Nagi was looking for a paid vacation...

Adjusting Mayuka in her arms, Kiyone smiled at Nagi...

" **Planning to get some relaxing down time?...** "

Nagi looked at Kiyone, then a smiling Katsuhito, then back at Kiyone...

" **Ayeka, Mihoshi, Ryoko, Tenchi and Washu still live here, don't they?...** "

Kiyone started to reply, but couldn't, she had to admit that Nagi was right...

When every one was there, peace and quiet wasn't...

It was Katsuhito who broke the silence as he collected his great-granddaughter from Kiyone...

" **Ladies... I believe Sasami will have dinner ready soon... Shall we call it a day and retire to the house...** "

Closing the shrine door, he led the way back to the steps, Mayuka still sleeping soundly...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( The Juraian Royal Palace... )**

Emperor Azusa was just finishing up some last reports and checking a few last items before calling it a day...

It seem that the idea to have Tenchi and the others drop by Seniwa on their way out to the Badlands might just bare fruit after all...

It seem that not only had the idea of having Princess Mihoshi be the one to deliver the good-will message and the invitation to the up coming wedding, worked out, but it seemed that even Ryoko had made an impression while there...

The king of Seniwa had joined them at the Kuramitsu estate for dinner and later, with several members of his military staff, been introduced to the newest members of the Royal Family...

After some one made a comment about all the trouble with Pirates and Raiders, a smiling Tenchi spoke up, informing them that they had the best sources for Anti-Pirate/Anti-Raider in the Galaxy present...

He then had Princess Mihoshi and Princess Ryoko stand...

The two soon found themselves bombarded with questions about how best to fight Pirates and Raiders...

His majesty had watched from nearby, in the company of Ryoko's mother, Washu, who was in her adult form...

By the time the evening was over, the king had found his staff was hanging onto Ryoko **AND **Mihoshi's every word...

Even his chief of staff had admitted that he was amazed at Princess Ryoko's gasp of tactics and battle maneuvers...

His majesty was also surprised when at least one of his staff had started taking notes, something they never did for him...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Later in the evening, his majesty had discovered that although Ayeka's father was giving her away and Mihoshi's father was to give her away, no one had yet been chosen to give Ryoko away...

With Washu's permission, he asked Ryoko if he might be allowed to fill that role...

A surprised Ryoko had looked over to where the others had gathered and seen all four smiling at her...

Seeing them **ALL** nod their heads, she accepted the king's offer...

Now all that was left was to agree on a date...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When Azusa had informed the Queens of this latest update, they were both quite happy...

He had also informed them about Nagi's accepting the position as Sasami's bodyguard...

Something made him think it was Yosho's idea for Sasami to call him and pass on that news, especially when Sasami mentioned that she looked forward to helping Nagi improve her cooking skills...

Besides the giggling Queens behind him, Azusa was sure he heard choked off laughing from Sasami's side of the comlink...

The idea of a Royal Princess teaching a Bounty hunter cooking didn't sit all that well, but the knowledge that Sasami had perhaps **THE** best bodyguard in the Galaxy, was more than enough to counter any negative feelings that he might have...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Many of the old sentiments he had held most of his life had been changed within these last few years...

Having **PURE **Juriaian blood wasn't that important any more...

Space Pirates weren't disgusting vermin that need to be exterminated on sight...

That Political marriages might not always be **THE** best way to go some times...

And looking down on any one not a member of the royal family might make you miss some one **VERY** important...

Some one like his great-grandson, Tenchi Masaki, who in a short time had become the talk of the Galaxy, as well as the Empire...

A certain powerful ex-Space Pirate, who'd gone from sinner to saint for the love of that very unusual young boy...

Then there was that exasperating female GP detective, who had her superiors pulling out their hair ( **or fur**), the most vicious pirates running in terror and a large portion of the Galaxy ( **Azusa included** ) waiting to see what outrageous Adventure she had next...

Finally, that tiny bundle of joy, his great-great-granddaughter, Mayuka, who would ether destroy the entire Galaxy or be the greatest, most powerful Empress Jurai had **EVER **seen...

Azusa was betting on Empress...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( Jurai Military Academy... )**

Young cadet, Keiichi Tanaka, stood outside the office of the head master, having been summon there from his advanced math class...

It wouldn't have been so bad, if it hadn't a member of the Royal Guard delivering the summons...

The fact that he knew lord Byran didn't help, especially since he'd been ordered not to say any thing to Kei...

Lord Byran did tell him that he would soon understand...

Upon reaching the office, they'd been asked to wait...

**NEVER** a good sign...

Only Lord Byran's cheerful smile kept Kei's survival instincts from kicking in and his making a break for it...

All those years on the streets were hard to forget...

Lord Byran wanted to do something to calm Kei, but he knew it was better this way...

Most of his life as a member of the upper class had never really meant any thing...

**UNTIL**, Crown Prince Tenchi Masaki appeared, now he looked forward to each new day...

Oh, yes, life was much more interesting **NOW**...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Touching his ear, Lord Byran smiled and motioned for Kei to follow him...

He then turned, opened the inner door and entered...

Upon entering, Kei **DID** understood why Lord Byran had kept quiet...

Standing across the room was some one Kei had only hear of recently, but from what he knew, he understood Lord Byran's reluctance to say any thing...

Lady Seto Kamiki Jurai, known to many as the **Devil Princess of Jurai**, was some one who didn't give orders lightly...

A friend of his, Crown Prince Tenchi, had mentioned that even the Emperor watched his steps around her...

He wasn't sure which was worse, the gleam in her eyes as she watched him, or her smile...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lady Seto was amused as she watched the young boy enter...

She had hear much about him and even met the young kids at the palace before coming out to the Academy...

He knew who she was, but even thou he was nervous, he tried not to show it...

Very much like his mother and father...

For what had brought her here, she could have just sent her aide, but she had decided that she wanted to meet him herself...

To see if he was every thing like what she'd heard...

She watched as he calmed himself and began looking out the window at the plaza below...

Sighing he turned back to her and stood waiting...

Queen Misaki had been right, this one had been through much and survived...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

One thing she noticed was that he tended to watch her hands, was he waiting for some thing?...

" **Do you have a thing for ladies hands?...** "

Startled, he smiled for the first time...

" **Sorry... I have had little interaction with female until recently and an acquaintance of mine suggested I watch their hands for any reactions...** "

Taken back, Lady Seto couldn't help asking...

" **And what kind of reaction did they suggest you watch for?...** "

Kei looked over at Lord Byran, only to find him suddenly studying a framed picture on the far wall...

" **He said that if I see a female's eyes start to glow and a energy sword forms in her hand, I shouldn't ask what was wrong, just run...** "

Seto's eyes widened, there was only one male she knew who could have given advice like that, Tenchi...

As strange as it seem, it was wisdom that had saved his life many times...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

" **Any way... You must be wondering why I summoned you here?...** "

Kei nodded his head without even thinking...

" **Well, it seems there are a few inheritance questions left unresolved when your parents died... Having to do with some property that WAS to have been part of her dowry upon her marriage... With their deaths, as well as that of their sole living male heir, the ownership went into limbo until some one could decide it's fate... **"

Kei had a confused look on his face, as would any 14 year old, Seto smiled and continued...

" **It seems that there was some argument between your parents and your mother's guardian, who was against the marriage... With their deaths and yours, both title to the property and other inheritance was set aside until your sister's 30th birthday, when she would have to either declare ownership or allow it to be returned to the Royal treasury, where it's fate would be decided by government officials... Either retained for Royal use or sold to any interested buyers... **"

Kei understood some of that, but wasn't sure where he fit in, Seto continued...

" **It seems that your surprising return has changed quite a few things... Being the sole living MALE heir, the inheritance now goes to you...** "

Kei's jaw dropped, Seto saw Lord Byran smile and so did she...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

" **Thou most of the inheritance will now be held until YOUR 30th birthday, there are a few things that automatically go to you...** "

Seto paused, she was sure he was going to pass out, but other than a spinning of his eyes, he was taking it quite well...

" **So as you are your father's sole MALE heir, you inherit his title as Lord Tanaka, due to his being a distant cousin of the Emperor...** "

A stunned Kei stood there as a smiling Lord Byran walked up...

" **Welcome to the Family, Lord Tanaka... Or is it Lord Keiichi?...** "

Lady Seto watch as Kei's legs went wobbly, but Lord Byran was prepared, Kei plopped down into the chair that had been moved behind him...

" **Perhaps you need to discuss this with some one?...** "

Kei didn't say anything, he just nodded his head...

Smiling, Seto pressed the button on the comsole...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( Galaxy Police Headquarters... )**

Detective first class Kiyone Tanaka was working on some last minute reports, crime may have decreased, but it seem that paperwork remained eternal...

She had just finished one report and started on another when she noticed that some one had stepped up to her desk...

Looking up, she found the Grand Marshal's aide standing there and that usually meant that some thing important had happen...

**_So much for getting off early today..._**

As she followed him to the Grand Marshal's office, she tried to think of some thing that might have happen of late, but nothing came to mind...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( shortly... )**

They hadn't even knocked, the Aide just opened the door and led Kiyone into the Grand Marshal's office, where she heard him talking with some one...

" **Ah... Here they are now...** "

Hitting a button on his desk, a very large comscreen appeared over to one side, so all could see and be seen...

Kiyone was stunned to see Lady Seto Kamiki Jurai smiling down on her, causing her to step back, bumping into the Aide...

" **Don't worry, Kiyone... She promised not to bite...** "

Having said that, the Grand Marshal began to chuckle...

Lady Seto watched the Grand Marshal and sighed, like Emperor Azusa she had stopped trying to understand his humor, her eyes returned to Kiyone and smiles...

" **Detective Kiyone... I have some one here you is in need of some advice...** "

As Lady Seto moved slightly to the side, Kiyone's jaw dropped...

What, in the Goddess's name, was her little brother doing with Lady Seto...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It took a while for Lady Seto to explain that Keiicki wasn't in any trouble...

However with his recent reappearance, Queen Misaki had requested that Lady Seto's staff check and make sure that all was in order for him to continue his life...

They had gone into the details of the Tanaka family inheritance and come upon some small details in the inheritance that needed to be corrected, due to his being the sole male of the family...

Kiyone hadn't inherited the title,being female, but as he was now Lord Tanaka, she now became Lady Tanaka...

Also, what she would have inherited on her 30th birthday, he would now be inheriting on **HIS** 30th birthday...

As she hadn't known of the inheritance, she didn't mind in the least...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Then there was the question of the family estate, which had been in limbo for the past 50 years or so, ever since the death of their grand parents on their mother's side...

Their mother's guardian had kept it up, would they be visiting?...

Lady Seto produced pictures of the manor house, on a hill, overlooking the ocean, surrounded by a beautiful forest, located on the 2nd planet of a 5 planet star system...

The system didn't even have a name, just a Juraian colony number, 0311...

It was Kiyone who asked the question...

" **Just out of curiosity, how large is the property around the manor house...** "

Lady Seto had a wicked smile as she replied...

" **My dear girl... You own the entire star system...** "

The last thing Kiyone heard before every thing went black, was the Grand Marshal laughing voice...

**" Oh, my... I think they both fainted?... "**

To be continued...

**( Ideas and opinions welcome... )**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	43. Chapter 43

**PRINCESS, PIRATE, POLICEWOMAN, WIFE...**

**Author: Daferge**

**Disclaimer: Tenchi Muyo! is copyright AIC/Pioneer Ltd. **

**All respective characters are property of their original owners. All original characters and ideas are property of the author.**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter 43.... A world called 0315...**

**( **_**Ryo-Ohki'**_**s Bridge...)**

Tenchi sat in his chair, reading one of a number of tech books that Washu had written and printed just for his **Learn-at-Home** schooling...

No sooner had he accepted the title and role of Crown Prince of Jurai, than it had become quite clear that his continuing schooling couldn't be on earth...

What, with three very demanding wives, a some what demanding mother-in-law and Royal in-laws making requests, going to school each day, like a normal student, was very much out of the question...

A detailed study, done by Washu, came up with some little known rulings that allowed for a student to get special schooling at home...

Washu had then organized the teaching parameters so that they would conform with the local teachings and would thus fulfill the requirements for Tenchi's graduation from his old school...

Besides the required Terran knowledge, however, Tenchi discovered that he also had to learning about the Jurai Empire and even about the Galaxy, which was now more than just a bunch of lights in the night sky...

Thus, Washu had taken it upon herself to combine those two schooling, so that Tenchi would get as complete an education as possible, as would befit a prince of Jurai...

As far as Tenchi could tell, she was doing a wonderful job and any time he had any questions, ether she or one of the girls was more than willing to help him with them...

So, not only did he have to learn the history of his home world, Earth, but he had to at least get an understanding of the history of an Empire that was hundreds of times older than the entire recorded history on earth...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

On top of that, it turned out that there were, in fact, two completely different histories of his home world, the official one and the **REAL** one...

According to Washu, it seem that Earthlings had not **EVOLVED** from apes after all, it only **SEEM** that way...

It seem that, hundreds of thousands of years ago, explorers from Jurai discovered a star system with a number of various size planets with moons, with good resources, with at least one inhabitable planet and with some lower life forms...

Because the system was on the very edge of explored space, a great distance from Jurai, as well as any known worlds, it was classified at a low value...

The value of any resources recovered from the system wouldn't have been worth the cost to transport it back to the Juraian Empire...

Like other star systems discovered, it had then been noted, given a number, **0315 **and then filed away for future possible use...

Tens of thousands of years later, the data about the system came to light during a search for possible resources that could be used in the latest armed conflict...

As had happen before in it's attempts to expand it borders, Jurai and some one were having a disagreement for some reason and had ended up coming to blows...

So, it was decided to secretly send a large number of worker/colonists from Juria to system **0315** to settle what would then be named **Juraian Colony 0315**...

How ever, as the conflict raged on back in the Empire, those worker/colonists soon lost contact with their home world and without the advanced technology support, they began to reverted to a very basic existence, of trying to stay alive on a harsh world...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Thousands of years later, a number of metal war ships, full of survivors from one of the many conflicts being fought in and around Jurai, found themselves stranded in system **0315**, after an Emergency jump they had to make while under attack by Superior forces...

Do to the stress of the extra long jump, ALL their jump drives were damaged beyond repair, so they had no way or hope of making it back to Juraian space...

Taking what little supplies they had with them, the survivors abandoned their damaged ships, then settled on the sole planet able to support life and mixed with the descendants of the earlier colonist...

So as to not draw any unwanted attention to the system, it being behind enemy lines, the entire fleet of damaged metal ships was sent into the sun...

Within a very few generations, the planet's population numbers went up, but survivor's life expectations went down, due to the very harsh environment and soon fewer people remembered or even knew that their ancestors had come from the stars...

Then, several thousand years ago the system was rediscovered by a Galaxy Police officer who had been chasing a criminal through unexplored space...

Because of Galaxy laws pertaining to such low tech worlds, as well as a possible Juraian connection, the system was declared a prohibited world and treated as a protected system, placing it under Galaxy Police jurisdiction...

Later events would eventually lead to Tenchi's present situation...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

In fact, the book that Tenchi was reading was **Washu's **version of Earth's true history, but it seem to explain a lot of things...

According to Washu, it seem that there were **UFO**s, they were alien craft that had slipped into the system for one reason or another, before and after the **GP** took over it's protection...

Washu speculated that at least one early civilization living in south America had been destroyed by raiding aliens and that the fabled **Atlantis**, that was on the volcanic island of Santorini in the Eastern Mediterranean Sea, was destroyed when it's volcano exploded, also caused by Aliens...

She uncovered **GP** records that the island had outside ( **off world **) help in creating it's advanced civilization and that the volcano was activated to destroy witnesses and evidence as a **GP** assault team closed in on the criminals...

After Slavers were caught with Earth Slaves, rumors of the world's destruction and of it being a plague world were spread to protect it and explain why it had been quarantined...

In modern times it was harder to hide patrolling **GP** ships and some were detected before equipment could be installed to prevent detection...

It seem that the primitive forms of detection used on the world were able to penetrate the highly advanced cloaking devices used by Juraian and **GP** forces at the time, but upgrades corrected this problem...

As it was, a number of Juriaian and Galaxy Police infiltration teams were watching and studying the Planetary government to see if contact was possible...

However, due to the Royal residence ( **the Masaki house** ) and the need for privacy, contact had been put on hold for the moment...

Also, Washu had been one of those that had recommending that contact be delayed until such time as a complete study of the society could be made...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Speaking of Washu, Tenchi smiled...

Some one put a hand on his shoulder...

Turning around, he came face-to-face with a disappointed Washu...

" **How?...** "

As he smiled at her, one of her eyebrows went up...

" **Did you sense me?...** "

" **Did you know that when you get excited, like when you're sneaking up on some one, your radiate like the sun?...** "

Washu wasn't sure whether to be mad or happy, she **WAS**, however, very pleased with him...

Smiling, she gently punched his arm before going to her station to check on some things...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( Some time later... )**

There was some things in the book that Tenchi was curious about...

" **Washu?...** "

Washu didn't turn around...

" **Yes, Tenchi?...** "

" **I was reading about UFOs and Atlantis in your text book... Do you remember where you acquired your data?...** "

Washu turned and smiled at her favorite pupil...

" **Well... Most of it was well documented in the files of the Galaxy Police... As for Atlantis, the GP had been carefully observing the pirate's operation for some time before permission was given by the Emperor and Grand Marshal... However, the pirates detected the assault force, panicked and set off a self-destruct device in the volcano, destroying the whole island... The eruption caused tidal waves which destroyed the surrounding civilizations... The pirates who tried to escape in the confusion were caught and data was acquired that led to the smashing of several slave rings, the destruction of a number of other pirate bases and the arrest of several high ranked Galaxy politicians for corruption...** "

Tench nodded...

" **And UFOs?...** "

" **As Earth's detection ability improves, the unusual methods Earthlings use had made it harder it is for the GP and Juria to operate in local space without being detected... But with improved clocking devices, there are fewer reports... In fact, the name for such a device came from Earthlings...** "

Tenchi's eye brows went up...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

" **That's right... The name for such a device to hide a ship came from a popular science fiction TV show on earth... It sounded much better than, HIDING DEVICE... Seems the GP has special devices orbiting the entire system that interferes with the odd electrical signals that are broadcast from your planet... It's to prevent any off-worlders from detecting the unusual amounts coming from the system and then coming to investigate... However both Juria and the GP have been intercepting and studying those broadcast for the past hundred years... The Earthlings may have a very low tech, but their ideas have been beyond amazing...** "

She had Tenchi's full attention...

" **There are even some Earthlings who believe that a number of discoveries on Earth are from off-world tech... The truth is that many popular new device on Juria are from those broadcast... Or were brought back by agents for STUDY... **"

Tenchi shook his head...

" **One agent got hooked on Earth's tea and took one of those electric hot tea makers with him when he left... After getting a tech to convert the power source for him, a relative saw it and now it's all the rage throughout the middle classes... Most GP stations have the large models, for the officers...** "

Before Tenchi could reply, Washu continued...

" **The agent was questioned and since the royalties from the maker were going to the GP well-fair fund, no charges were brought... However, the Grand Marshal made it quite clear future infractions WOULD be dealt with harshly... Now when an agent comes upon an idea that might be of interest to the service, it's referred up the chain of command... **"

" **Like the cloaking device?...** "

Washu smiled...

" **Yes... Like the cloaking device, a special panel takes a look at it and sees if it helpful or not... However, such things as the Hydrogen and Neutron bombs, as well as poison gas were declared too violent and put on the restricted list... They're also why 0315 has VERY restricted contact and has even been listed as a plague world...** "

Tenchi sighed, even in a violent universe, Earth was too violent...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Washu could see that Tenchi was a bit down...

" **Some day...** "

Tenchi looked up at Washu smiling and had to smile himself...

" **The Universe may have Earth far behind in technology, but when it comes to imagination, the Universe is filled with idiots... Every one is so set in their ways that the Universe and even the Empire are stagnating... There are very few DREAMERS, people who come up with ideas, new ways to do things and such... Where as Earth is filled with Dreamers... Your science fiction writers come up with more new scientific ideas in one story that the entire Science Academy comes up with in a year... **"

Tenchi was eyeing her, but she just smiled...

" **I use to research weapons of greater and greater destructive power...** "

" **Use to?...** "

Washu considered dropping a statue on his head, but just sighed and continued...

" **However, after reading some of your SciFi books, I started studying other things... Like alternate worlds and parallel dimensions, where there are people who look like us, but are different in some way... Like one where Ryoko was the princess instead of Ayeka and so on... Then there's that TV show where they travel from world to world using a large metal ring, just like we use the telephone... With the right material that just might be possible... Your people are truly amazing...** "

From Washu, who considered the **TOP** scientist in the universe as mere lab assistants, that was high praise indeed...

With a big smile, Tenchi bowed to Washu...

" **The people of Earth thank you and will try to live up to your great expectations...** "

Washu smiled too, again her little Guinea Pig had made her proud...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( A Darkened Room... )**

The figure, over looking the stone table, was tapping a finger on the table...

To the others around the table, that wasn't a good sign...

However, no one wanted to be the first to report, the gun on the table wasn't there for show...

Finally one of the figures stood and the others moved away from him...

" **Report!...** "

" **My Lord... Our contact on Seniwa has sent us a report that Ryo-ohki has appeared in the main plaza of the Capital... It's believed that Princess Mihoshi and the rest of the Crown Prince's wives were passing by and made planet-fall to see the Princess's family...** "

"**Any thing else?...** "

" **It was reported, but unconfirmed, that the King, himself, may have dropped by to meet the newest members of the royal family...** "

There was a long period of silence...

" **Any word as to where the Royals were headed?** "

It took a while before any one replied...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

" **Ahhh... As far as we can make out, they left in the direction of the frontier and the Badlands... We have units out there keeping an eye out for any signs of them...** "

He quickly sat back down...

" **Any other reports?...** "

Another figure slowly rose...

" **It seem that there has been some shake up in the Property and Inheritance department on Jurai... One of the Juraian Queens made an inquiry about the inheritance of some long deceased Lord... It seems that a new claimant had just appeared and some how all the paperwork covering the details of the inheritance had gotten misplaced... Several members of the department staff were transferred to the records department of the Jurai border outpost farthest from Juria... **"

There was a long silence...

" **Did this new Lord have a name?...** "

The figure hesitated...

"**I believe it was Tanaka...** "

The silence was deafening...

Getting up, the main figure quietly left the room...

No one else moved...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( Masaki House... )**

With Kiyone out on patrol, Katsuhito had accepted responsibility for the family treasure, Tenchi's daughter, Mayuka...

Today, he was holding her, humming the tune that his wife and daughter had hummed when they were rocking Tenchi...

He smiled as he recalled catching Tenchi humming that tune as he held his daughter...

He was pretty sure Tenchi hadn't noticed that he was humming any thing as he held the little bundle of joy...

Tenchi had been nervous about becoming a husband, but becoming a father?...

Thank the Goddess, he had three loving, caring Ladies and a house full of others who would support him to the end of time...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Katsuhito looked down at his great-granddaughter and smiled...

He had a knack for seeing things coming, but he hadn't seen this little gift...

For some reason he could see a darkness forming ahead, but he also could see a tiny, flickering light...

He shook his head, Washu had enjoyed the look on his face when she introduced him and Nobuyuki to the newest member of the family...

But it had been nothing, compared to the his father's reaction...

For the first time that he could remember, the Emperor of Juria showed a reaction, his jaw had dropped, when he learned who the mother was...

But faced with a united Masaki family, including both Queens, there had been nothing he could do...

However he got the feeling that his father was beginning to accept Mayuka...

Airi's recent visit had been planned, with Washu's help, so that she could come and see the little one without running into the others...

And a lot of unwanted questions...

But when Airi held Mayuka, any question as to whether Airi was or wasn't a part of the family was answered...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Katsuhito smiled at the sleeping Mayuka, his father had been right about keeping the lid on her birth...

His birth had caused an up roar, because he was only **half **Juraian, the other half being from **a back water planet**...

Then when Tenchi's existence became known, there had been quite a bit of discussion about his being only one eighth Juraian...

However, because of Tenchi's defeat of Kagato and his ability to use Lighthawk Wings, any questions about bloodlines was pushed aside and he had been widely accepted as the new Crown Prince...

He didn't want to explain to his father that, besides Tenchi being one eighth Juraian, he was also one **Quarter **Airaian and so on...

All that mess had been why HE had left Jurai and spent 700 years on earth...

But there seem to be a bright spot, if Washu could prove that Earth's population was descended from Juraian settlers...

Then the people of this planet would be concidered as Juraian and Tenchi would be three quarters Juraian and one quarter Airaian...

Not to mention that his mother, Queen Funaho would be full Juraian by birth and so would he, thus ending all those sly remarks made behind their backs...

But with Mayuka, although Tenchi's half might be accepted by people, it was going to be her **DEMON** half they would be having trouble with...

What was that expression again?...

_**We'll cross that bridge when we get to it...**_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( Some Where In Sub-Space... )**

The image floated in mid air...

Juriaian Emperor Azusa was sitting behind his large desk studying several papers...

After finishing, he marked and tossed the final report into the **OUT** box...

With no one watching, he sighed, before standing up...

He stretched a bit, before leaving for the day...

A wave of a hand and another image appeared...

Sasami and Nagi were in the Masaki kitchen, putting together the evening meal...

Both were smiling and laughing...

Sasami, because she was enjoying showing off her cooking skills, Nagi, because she had been learning how not to poison herself...

Ken-ohki was sitting over to the side, nibbling on a carrot, watching the other two work...

He was beginning to understand what Ryo-ohki saw with these people...

The hand moved again, a new image...

Ryo-ohki's bridge was empty, except for Tenchi, sitting in his command chair reading one of Washu's thick text books...

After a while, the image changed again...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A male, wearing the uniform of the Palace Guard, was escorting a young boy down a very long hall way...

In fact the older male was assisting the younger one, who seem to be in some kind of a daze...

Reaching a certain door, both males entered and with the older ones help, the young boy managed to make it to the bed and sit down...

" **Are you going to be alright?...** "

Pause...

" **My, Lord!...** "

The young boy looked up at the other and sighed...

" **Would you cut that out?...** "

Lord Byran smiled down at the new Lord Tanaka...

" **Sorry, Kei... In public, it has to be LORD... Even Tenchi has to put up with it... Besides, I couldn't resist...** "

Kei shook his head, but he noticed that Lord Byran was smiling...

" **If it helps, just imagine how you sister, LADY Kiyone, is taking it?... **"

Kei couldn't help it, he had to smile too...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

With a wave of a hand, the image changed...

An elderly gentleman was standing over a young lady, her head buried in her arms on the desk...

Grand Marshal Kuramitsu smiled as **GP **Detective first class Kiyone Tanaka tried to come to terms with her new reality...

She could handle her brother becoming **LORD **Tanaka and even her being called **Lady **Tanaka wasn't too bad, but to suddenly discover that they now owned an **ENTIRE** star system **WITH** planets...

What could the Goddess have been thinking...

The image flickered and...

Katsuhito was standing at the front door, looking out, across the docks, at the lake...

Without Mihoshi's weekly loud return, it had gotten rather quiet and boring of late...

He continued to gently rock Mayuka and humming a special tune...

He didn't notice Mayuka open her eyes and look past her great grandfather...

Tokimi's eyebrow went up as Mayuka winked at her...

She couldn't help smiling as she closed the image...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tokimi turned to find Tsunami standing next to her...

" **It seems that all the pieces are in place...** "

Tsunami didn't say any thing she just smiled...

" **Are you going to let Washu know?...** "

Tsunami looked at where the images had been and continued to smile...

She slowly faded and disappeared, still smiling...

Tokimi watched her sister fade away...

" **You've been spending too much time with Sasami!...** "

The only reply was a soft, distant giggling...

**To be continued...**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	44. Chapter 44

**PRINCESS, PIRATE, POLICEWOMAN, WIFE...**

**Author: Daferge**

**Disclaimer: Tenchi Muyo! is copyright AIC/Pioneer Ltd. **

**All respective characters are property of their original owners. All original characters and ideas are property of the author.**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter 44.... And now for something different...**

**( Masaki Shrine... )**

It was a bright, quiet day was Detective Kiyone Makibi sat on the bench, under a tree...

The bench was on the edge of an open area where two males were swinging wooden sticks at each other...

Each was trying to hit the other, all the while trying to keep from being hit...

The young boy was moving around quite quickly and had managed to keep from being hit, however he hadn't managed to hit his opponent ether...

Not having to be out on patrol and having been scooted out the house by Sasami, who wanted to fix dinner, without a bored Kiyone looking over her shoulder, Kiyone brought Mayuki up to the shrine to watch Tenchi's grandfather, Katsuhito teaching his new young student...

Young Rogon was managing to avoid his Sensei's bamboo Bokken, for quite some time, before giggling distracted him...

The next thing he knew, he was on the ground looking up at his Sensei shaking his head...

He also had a throbbing headache and a bump where the Bokken had made contact with the back of his head...

" **Over confidence will cause you to let down your guard... Once a fight begins, you must continue to concentrate, until it's conclusion...** "

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As Katsuhito helped his young student up, Kiyone smile and looked down at little Mayuki sitting in her lap...

Mayuki had been quiet, until some thing caused her to giggle...

Kiyone wasn't sure, but she thought she saw Mayuki smile...

" **I'm sorry, Sensei**... "

Kiyone wasn't sure, but she thought Katsuhito saw Mayuki's smile, before she put on her **WHO ME?** face...

" **One must always keep his mind on what they're doing, distractions**... "

Kiyone saw Katsuhito look directly at Mayuki...

" **Will get you killed**... "

Noticing the time, he sighed...

" **That's it for today... One lap around the lake, then get cleaned up for dinner**... "

Rogon bowed, then turned and started jogging down the path towards the top on the stairs leading down to the Lake and house...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After watching his student disappear, Katsuhito turned to Kiyone and looked Mayuki in the eye...

" **That wasn't very nice, young lady**... "

Smiling, he looked up at a stunned Kiyone...

" **We'd better get going or Rogon will beat us to the table**... "

Smiling, Kiyone lifted Mayuki to her shoulder before standing...

Some times she wondered whether Mayuki got her sense of humor from her father, Tenchi, her grandfather, Nobuyuki or her great-grandfather Katsuhito?...

She was positive she didn't get it from her great-great-grandfather Azusa Masaki Jurai, the Emperor of the Juraian Empire...

Well, at least reasonably positive...

Carrying Mayuki, she followed Tenchi's grandfather back towards the house...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( Aboard the **_**Ryo-Ohki**_**...)**

According to Ryo-Ohki, they were only an hour or so away from the edge of the area known as the Badlands...

At present speed, it was about another hour, at least, to get to the final coordinate **within** the Badlands...

Tenchi had the bridge all to him self, as all the girls, including Washu, were getting some much needed sleep...

Washu had put her foot down and made it quite clear that they needed to be at their very best when they got there...

Olde Sam had reported that there were still a lot of Raider activity in and around the final coordinate area...

One or two might not be too bad, but lately they seem to be running around in pack of half a dozen ships or so...

Washu just wanted to slip in very quietly, have a look around, then quickly retire...

Tenchi hopes so too...

However, one of his grandfather's old saying kept returning...

" **A battle plan never survives contact with the enemy**!... "

Since meeting Ryoko and the others, he'd found this saying to be very true...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( Juraian Royal Palace... )**

Queen Funaho Jurai sat on the the stone bench, in the shade and watched as the young children played on the large section of freshly cut grass...

There were a number of adults standing around the grass area, also watching the children, chatting with each other and smiling...

They were the people who had been chosen to take care of these children, who had just recently been made wards of the Juraian Royal Family...

The boys had tutors and the girls had governesses...

At the moment, every one was taking one of several breaks between the daily lessons...

Queen Funaho, smiled as she watched the young ones play, her co-Queen Misaki had been right about taking the children in...

For the first time in more than 700 years, there was once again laughter within the Royal palace...

It took her back to the wonderful days when Yosho, then Ayeka and Sasami had been children...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

With the long lives that Juraians enjoyed, these children were new born...

Like Tenchi and his family, they were the future of Jurai, of the Galaxy...

It had been Tenchi, in front of a blushing Ayeka, who'd commented on how well Ayeka and Sasami had been brought up...

As well as his grandfather Yosho...

That perhaps the Queens would be willing to see that the children, that young Kei Tanaka had rescued, received a proper education...

Emperor Azusa had stood to the side, showing no emotion, but his eyes were aglow...

He watched as the Queens, as well as Tenchi's wives, melted at his glowing comments...

He saw, in Tenchi, a lot of his own son, Yosho...

He had no doubt that Yosho had a hand in molding Tenchi into the person he was today...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

But he also saw a lot of Tenchi's father, Nobuyuki, in Tenchi too...

That stubborn, determined resolve that had helped Tenchi defeat Kagato...

Also that shy tenderness, that had drawn three strong, attractive female to him, seem to have also come from that side of the family...

Later, when Nobuyuki's Lighthawk wing had appeared, Azusa's opinion of Tenchi and his world began to change...

Kagato's defeat, the Pirate attack on Jurai, Tenchi's multi wedding, the attempt on his own life, Tenchi's baby daughter Mayuka's appearance, the return of Lord Tanaka's son, the influx of children to the Royal Palace, life had been any thing but dull since Yosho's return...

Washu had suggested that there was something more to Juraian colonial world 0315...

Now Azusa was beginning to wonder what other surprises might be in store...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( **_**Ryo-Ohki'**_**s Bridge...)**

When they reached the frontier, Tenchi had gone into the back and let Washu know that they reached the spot where she wanted to be awaken...

Washu had told Tenchi to let the girls rest as long as posible, it was so hard to get the girls to relax these days...

Without Tenchi there with them, that is...

_**Ryo-Ohki **_was moving along at a cautious speed, it's scanners were set to maximum range and all shields up...

They would have plenty of warning of other ships getting close and any that did get close wouldn't be able to detect them due to the special stealth shields Washu had recently installed in Ryo-Ohki...

When she got to the bridge, Washu had darken the bridge to help them adjust their eyes to the dark and Tenchi was standing, looking out the forward screen at the darkness...

Unlike earlier, there was nothing to see since there was very few stars within the Badlands, therefore, there was no starlight and no twinkling lights...

Just pitch darkness, in a dead wilderness...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( A Darkened Room... )**

There was a deadly silence in the room, a very deadly silence indeed...

The gun resting on the stone table, before their leader, wasn't there for show...

He'd used it more than once, when some one had some how displeased him...

As such, no one wished to speak up, they only spoke when spoken to...

" **WHAT IS THE LATEST WORD FROM OUR RESEARCHERS**?... "

A figure at the other end of the table stood, slowly...

" **They are continuing to look for any reference to ELEMENT X... But they have also come upon references to several other projects may show promise, as well**... "

" **SUCH AS**?... "

The figure looked around, but no one offered any help, he was on his own...

" **One is a device that we believe can suppress various forms of energy... It has already shown that it can limit power weapons within a short distance, but they are working on upgrading it so it might work over a larger area**... "

The figure hesitated...

" **AND**?... "

Taking a deep breath he continued...

" **There has been some discussion as to if it might not also be able to suppress other forms of power sources**... "

He looked around in the silence...

" **Perhaps even those powers used by people like the space pirate Ryoko or even the Royal Family**... "

The leader didn't say any thing, he just smiled...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( **_**Ryo-Ohki'**_**s Bridge...)**

Shortly before getting to the coordinates Washu wanted, Tenchi had gotten the girls up...

Now they were sitting in their chairs, Ryoko had a smirk on her face, Ayeka was shaking her head, Mihoshi was sound asleep, Tenchi was smiling and Washu was trying very hard to keep a straight face...

As Washu re-examined her calculations, Ryoko got up and walked over to where Washu was sitting...

" **What's taking so long?... You were the one in such a hurry before**... "

Washu didn't even look up from her laptop...

" **According to the data you recovered before, a number of the the scanner globes were destroyed near this spot when they went into sub space**... "

She paused...

" **Therefore, I'm going to launch some globes to make real sure that there's nothing waiting for us in sub space**... "

Looking up, she saw that Ryoko's eyes had widened...

Ryoko returned to her chair, next to Tenchi, shaken...

Reaching over Tenchi took her hand, he also took Ayeka's...

And they continued to wait...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( Olde Sam's Tavern... )**

The tavern was a mess, finding the population of the small planet gone, as well as the guards that were left behind, the Raiders had searched every where and finding nothing they had taken out their frustration on the only things left, the settlement its self...

What they couldn't smash, they tried to burn, but as the buildings were built from old starship hulks, they tended to be fireproof, as well as some what resistant to heavy weapons fire...

That had just added to their frustration...

Because of the metal in the buildings and the elements in the surface soil, it would take weapons fire from a number of the Raider ships to cause any real damage and then it was far more bother than it was worth...

Sort of like trying to shoot small boulders with a cannon...

Sam smiled as he watched the destruction from his backup office down in the colony's underground emergency cavern...

As it would have been imposable to hide from Kagato, so they'd learned to live duel lives...

In the last couple of decades, due to pirates, raiders and Kagato, most of the population had pretty much taken to living within rooms cut out of the stone walls of the cavern...

Above ground was more for the few visitors who happen to drop by, usually people they didn't want to have hanging around...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sam couldn't help chuckling as the Raiders spent an hour searching and then destroying every thing in his office...

As his tavern office was really multi-floored, that room had been a fake...

In an emergency, the room would be lowered into the ground and then any one entering through the door from the tavern bar room would find themselves in the fake office built on top of his **REAL** office...

There was also several feet of metal and very special insulation preventing scanners from detecting the real room below...

Sam had it built after Kagato destroyed his original tavern, shortly after that mysterious disappearance of Ryoko, 700 years before...

That was also when they had started to rebuilt the other buildings from the space hulls that Kagato had caught, examined, then dumped in a crater on the other side of the small planetoid...

Over the centuries the crater had became Kagato's garbage dump...

It was there that Sam had recovered some **GP** badges and other unusual stuff...

As for the people of the settlement, Kagato let them live because he so enjoyed seeing the fear on their faces whenever he visited, it was an ego boost...

So, when the locals discovered who had removed Kagato, Tenchi had became the second most popular male in the entire galaxy...

If there was any place, other than Jurai or Earth, where Tenchi and his family was safe, it was on this small planetoid...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sam shook his head at the destruction the Raiders had caused...

But after all the centuries of having to put up with Kagato, these guys were nothing more than some irritating bugs...

In fact, to take every one's minds off what was happening on the surface, he had organized a crew of local males for a little project in the main cavern...

Sort of as a thank you present for Tenchi and the others, he was having the Masaki house recreated on the shore of the underground lake...

With Washu's help, blueprints and pictures sent by the new communication unit, it was nearing completion...

It would have the dock and every thing...

A short time before, a small package had showed up at the cavern entrance, out of no where...

Just a small box, about a foot square, with a small button on it...

The note with it said that the button should only be pressed in a very large, open area...

When that was done, the box had quickly expanded to a container the size of a small house, inside was duplicates of the furniture and appliances at the Masaki house...

That had been Washu's little donation to the new house...

Sam wondered when Tenchi and the others might be back in the area again...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( Aboard **_**Ryo-Ohki**_**...)**

Washu had checked her figures three more times and then had several of her small globes do a quick jumps into sub space...

They reported nothing within several kilometers of their spots, so it was safe to jump to sub space...

After double checking every thing, one more time, Tenchi gave Ryo-ohki the word to jump...

Except for a slight dizzyness, the jump was successful...

As expected, the view outside remained pitch dark, Washu was again back on her keyboard...

After a while she spoke without looking up...

" **Ryo-ohki?... Turn 96 degrees to you left and up 62 degrees...** "

Do to the gravity fields, no one felt _**Ryo-ohki'**_s movement...

The screen remained black, but Ryoko suddenly spoke up...

" **Ryo-ohki!!!... Magnify by a power of 30... **"

A very tiny dot became a larger dot of light...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Washu was the next to speak...

" **Ryo-ohki!!!... Magnify by a power of 40... **"

The large dot got much bigger...

Ayeka was the the next to speak...

" **Washu... What is that**?... "

Washu smile as she continued to work her keyboard...

" **That, my dear princess is a star**... "

Ayeka and Ryoko stared at her, Mihoshi was still asleep...

" **A STAR**?... "

Washu smiled, they'd both replied as one...

" **Yes... A Star, a white dwarf... And before you ask... No, it shouldn't be here in sub space**... "

Ayeka and Ryoko were staring out the main screen at the small light, surrounded by pitch darkness...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( GP Headquarters... )**

Grand Marshal Kuramitsu had spent most of the day reading reports from the frontier about Raider activity...

For the past week, or so, the only Raider activity was in the badlands...

Using a secure communications number, he had managed to talk to a gentleman who lived out in the Badlands, whom Washu called Sam...

Their polite conversation was very enlightning...

Thou reluctant to talk at first, the two came to a gentleman's agreement about any request for information...

The Grand Marshal understood the tavern owner's reluctance and agreed to certain guidelines, the same Washu was using...

Within a short time the Marshal became aware of a lot of things that his patrol units had missed, especially all the local Raider activity...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sam had been reluctant to provide any data at first, until he realized how helpful this new source of information could be...

It didn't take much to convence him that this was good for the settlement...

Beside, Washu had commented that Mihoshi's grandfather could be trusted...

And Ryoko's mother had already proven that, like her daughter, she could be trusted...

When the Marshal heard about the Raiders attack, he asked if a GP or Jurai Task force might be of service?...

Sam had thanked him but declined, that would bring unwanted attention and was unnecessary at the moment...

The Marshal agreed, but let him know that if there was any thing they needed to contact him...

After a some thought, Sam asked his opinion...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When Sam showed him the **NEW **Masaki house, the Marshal was quite impressed...

Sam took him for a general tour of the insides and outsides...

When asked for any suggestions, the only comment was that it be built with **VERY **strong walls...

Sam replied that the entire building was being constructed of energy resistant material...

They both got a good laugh out of that one...

Before closing, the Marshal ask Sam to keep him updated when he could...

As the Com screen went blank, the Marshal considered having a talk with Washu about other possible contact points around the Galaxy...

Small outposts at points of conflict, like the Raynza Republic, to provide important first hand data directly to his office...

He filed it away as he activated his screen and called up the images of the new house...

He smiled, he could just imagine Mihoshi asleep out on that dock and Tenchi would be relieved to hear about the energy resistant material...

He could almost see the look on Ayeka and Ryoko's faces when they learn about it...

He just had to chuckle about that...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( Back aboard Ryo-Ohki... )**

Washu had spent quite some time gathering data, while the others stared at the only bit of light, a small white dwarf star...

" **H..humm**!!!... "

Every one turned to see a smiling Washu, not a good sign...

" **Ryo-Ohki!... Turn 180**!... "

After a few minutes, something appeared on the main screen...

It appeared to be another distant star, but something was wrong...

It twinkled...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tenchi was the first to say any thing...

" **Washu**?... "

" **Yes?... Tenchi**... "

She had a big smile as she answered...

" **Is that a star?... And in space, stars don't twinkle**?... "

She was proud of him...

" **Correct on both questions... Stars don't twinkle and that is light from a star... Light from the white dwarf behind us**!... "

She just loved the way their jaws dropped...

" **What you are seeing is the same thing you'd see if you walked out of the Masaki house, onto the dock on a dark, starly night and looked into the water...** "

Three sets of eyes widened ( the fourth were still shut and asleep )...

" **What you're seeing is the light from the small white dwarf star being reflected in what appears to be a liquid of some kind**... "

"**But!!!... But!!!... But!!!... But!!!...** "

Smiling, Washu stood and put a finger to Tenchi's lips...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

" ...**When you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, **_**however improbable**_**, must be the truth**!... "

" **Sherlock Holmes!!!... Arthur Conan Doyle!!!...** "

Every one stared at the still sleeping Mihoshi...

Washu smiled and shook her head...

" **Any way!!!... Having digested all the data from before and now... I have come up with one very fantastic answer**... "

She paused and every one moved closer...

" **We're within a Dyson Sphere**... "

All three faces were blank...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Closing her eyes, she counted to ten before continuing...

" **A Dyson Sphere was named for the earth scientist who first came up with the idea... He suggested the building of a huge thin globe around the sun... The inner skin of the globe would capture and use 100 per cent of the energy the sun expelled... This skin could also be used house a population beyond count**... "

Three mouths were still open, she sighed...

" **From my rough calculations... I estimate a good portion of the Juraian Empire could live on the inner skin of this sphere... Of course that depends on what the surface is really like... That appears to be water... Below us**?... "

All eyes turned to the screen again...

" **My scans indicate huge areas of land, including forest and mountains, as well as vast seas... And I haven't covered a quarter of the sphere's surface...** "

She could see even Ayeka was having trouble with the concept...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

" **OK... Does every one remember the small ping-pong balls from last Halloween**?... "

The girls remembered how much fun it was popping them, but they made a real mess...

" **You all saw how thin the shells were... OK, now imagine a tiny glowing ash floating at the center of one of those balls**... "

She saw them all nod...

" **OK... Now, imaging that ash is the earth's sun**... "

Three sets of eyebrows went up...

" **Now cover the inside of the ball with land and water... You now have a Dyson Sphere...** "

Ayeka looked at the screen then Washu...

" **Is such a thing really possible**?... "

Washu smiled...

" **Until a few hours ago, I didn't believe it ether... But there it is... The power from the white dwarf is being used to keep every thing in sub space... And any thing trying to pass through here in sub space, runs smack into the outer hull**... "

They all stared at the screen...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Washu was smiling, her paper on this discovery was going to get her back into the Science Academy...

They'd all laughed at her, she'd show them...

Ayeka was hanging onto Tenchi's arm for support, something about this place made her nervous...

Ryoko had Tenchi's Left arm, just because Ayeka had his Right...

Tenchi was looking at Mihoshi and wishing this was all just a dream...

" **MREOW**!!!... "

Ryoko released Tenchi and hurried to the control board, leaving the others standing there...

Checking a number of things she looked up at the screen, then at Washu...

" **What is it**?... "

A big smile formed on her face...

" **Before you go hunting for some prime beach front property, MOM... You might want to check with the local residences**... "

Ryoko enjoyed the look of surprise on Washu's face...

" **We're being hailed from below**... "

**End of** **PRINCESS, PIRATE, POLICEWOMAN, WIFE...**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


End file.
